The Hunted
by Not All Heroes Wear Capes
Summary: Bella witnesses her mothers', fathers' and brothers' murder and narrowly escapes with her life. Dr Cullen takes her in when no-one can, but the horrors follow her there, haunting her. How does this girl know so much? What the hell happened to Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

I have had this story running around my mind for months! Every spare minute i piece more of it together and i have to type it up or else i will explode! :]

I already have three stories on the go, and four would just make it even harder, not to mention take me forever to add more chapters. I will try to add some, but i am trying to complete my other stories at the moment :]

* * *

**The Hunted**

I ran. I don't know where or for how long, but i just ran.

I was still in my pyjamas, thin blue bottoms, and a baggy shirt. I could feel the blood as it seeped through the thin cloth, causing the material to go stiff in the cold, chilly night air. My shivering hands were clamped tightly around my mobile, my lifeline. It was the first thing i grabbed, and it was the only thing i have now.

I recognised the street i was running down and slowed, stopping and leaning against the fifteen foot brick wall of an alleyway. I grimaced as the pain in the left side of my chest seared as i bent forward to put my hands on my knees in an effort to catch my breath. I didn't want to see the damage the bullet had done, probably making me throw up, which really wouldn't help matters at all.

I stopped breathing as a group of men passed the other end of the alley. My eyes darted around, searching for the threat in the blackness. My breath caused a puff of steam to appear infront of my face, my eyes constantly clouded with tears. I ignores my chattering teeth and pain, and carried on running. I ran past the row of shops i had been in so often and ran to the opposite side of the road. The night was silent, the roads empty of any activity. Any other night, i would have been scared of being mugged or raped. Now, i was terrified by something much worse. The shadows didn't scare me, what could be possibly lurking in them did though.

Without stopping, i slid up my phone and checked the time- twenty seven minutes past one in the morning.

I should be at home, in bed, sleeping, dreaming. Not running for my life, afraid to ever go home, afraid to close my eyes in fear of opening them again.

I kept on running, checking my phone regularly for the time. Why does time pass so slowly when you want it to pass fast? I felt like i was in a horror movie, just when i stop, thinking I'm safe, the villain will pop up and kill me in some gross way. Yeah, don't stop running!

But i had been running for about an hour and a half, so surely it was safe. I have been alone except for about twenty seconds, and i have taken plenty of back alleys and deserted parks. If he were still looking for me, wouldn't he have gotten me then? He has had plenty of opportunities to do it. I glanced around once, checking incase i missed anything.

I pulled my phone out of my cramped hand. I had never known how hard dialling three digits would be until i did it scared out of my wits, blurry eyed and trembling. I put the phone to my ear, my eyes never stopping as they took in ever detail of my surroundings. No cars waiting, no lights on in windows. This street actually looked deserted.

I heard a click as the line connected, a chirpy woman on the other end.

"Hello, this is nine nine nine emergency, what is your emergency?" If it was any other situation, i would have laughed at her, but not now.

"Send an ambulance to 13 Abbey Road" I panted, never stopping my search, and any indication to run for my life. I felt like my nerves were alive, any sound would have me running, any touch would send me into hysterics, i felt alive, but not in a good way.

"What is the nature of the emergency" God, i just wanted to punch her smart, cheery face.

"Some people have been...... hurt there. I don't know if they..... if you can....." But i did know. I had seen it. They couldn't be helped, they wre gone. That realisation alone had tears rolling down my cheeks once more, the night air causing them to chap my cheeks.

"An ambulance has been dispatched, as well as a police car. What is your involvment in the emergency?" How the hell can she ask that like she was asking about the weather. I resisted the urge to put the phone down, reminding myself that this woman was trying to help.

"I met the man that did it" I choked out before i put the phone down.

I rustle disturbed the still silent night, and i pressed myself as hard as i could against the wall i was leant on. I breathed again once a cat dashed across the road, into another garden. I pushed off the wall, but imediately fell back.

The pain was getting worse, and i was loosing too much blood. I don't know that much about it, but loosing blood was bad. Very bad. I could see the trail i had left behind, the blood reflecting the light from a street lamp. My hand had been pushed on it, trying to stop the incesent bleeding unsucessfully. The blood was seeping from between my fingers onto the floor and my clothes.

I swallowed the bile as it rose as i ignored the dizziness and carried on my running, now with a purpose. I needed help.

With that in mind, i ran in my friends direction. I had a rough idea where i was, in the edge of Ashby Highstreet. I just had to keep on running in one direction, down the hill then cut across the field and to Laurens house.

I concentrated on my breathing as i made my way past all the houses and the barbers shop to my left. I knew that i had never run this much, this fast or in these conditions. I guess it was all the adrenaline, plus the thought of if i stopped i would be killed pushed me forward. Surprisingly, running down the hill was harder than i thought. I stumbled three times on twigs that had fallen from the hedge next to it.

I cut through a hole in the hedge, running across the field, the slightly sloping wet grass making it harder to run on than concrete. I only fell once, covering my pyjamas and hands, face and legs in thick mud. I cursed the rain that had fallen last night. I sat back on my knees, and had to clamp my eyes shut agianst the spinning blackness. The shadows seemed to stretch and contort towards me, groping for me.

I shook my head and got to my feet. I was definately loosing too much blood. My sight was blurry, but not from tears, and i struggled to run in a straight line.

Once i had, finally, gotten to the other side of the field, i looked to the top, and to the road that runs down the right side of it, the road i just ran down. I saw no cars, no people. The only thing that was awake here were the street lights.

I slowed to a walk as the pain increased, restricting me from moving my body much at all. Once again, i pressed my shaking hand to the bloody mess in my chest. The cold air had successfully numbed my entire body, but it didn't stop me from trembling or my teeth from chettering together. I found bending my fingers and arms hard, something i actually had to force myself to do. I kept my legs going by walking, but they were seizing up as well.

I walked down another alley, the one that led from the feild to the housing estate. I stopped as a notion hit me.

I was alone

I had no family

And here i am, at about three in the morning, bleeding and broken, running for my life, to my friends house. I was helpless. I thought about giving up, about just giving in to the pain and letting it take me.

I shook my head away fom those thoughts. My mum always told me to fight back and to stay strong and i would. For her, for my family.

I carried on, finding my legs had already began to seize up from the cold in the few moments i had been stood there. I managed a slow hobble to Laurens house. I didn't see where i was going, but i was glad i had been down here so often so i knew my way around. Otherwise i would surely got lost in the maze of roads.

When i walked through the garages/carpark i finally looked up from the shadowed ground. I was nearly there.

My grimaces had turned into grunts of pain, of winces every time the wind got up and blew ice dagger into my wound. I ground my teeth together against it, unwilling to give up.

I finally emerged from the garages, and crossed the road. I looked up at the house, noting that there was no lights on at all. I hobbled up to the door, and knocked on it, feeling guilty for waking them so early in the morning.

"Come on, please wake up" I mumbled, tears springing to my eyes. Tears of helplessness, because if they didn't open the door, i didn't know what i was suposed to do.

"Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up" I chanted, checking the time on the clock on my phone. Four o'clock.

In the silence, i heard the heavy footfalls of someone coming downstairs. I could hear as they shuffled into the kitchen to get the keys to unlock the door.

Was this a good idea

That.... man didn't kill me, and i escaped. If he came after me, i would lead him straight to Lauren and her family. I shook my head once again, if he had been looking for me, he would have found me by now.

I put the fist with my phone in it against the wall to stabilize myself. The blood was definately taking it's toll on me, and i vaguely realised that this is the first time i have been around so much bood and haven't fainted or thrown up.

The click of the door unlocking jarred me out of my thoughts, startling me. The door squeaked as it cracked open, revealing the light they must have put on in an effort to see the door better. I squinted against the light, now used to the darkness of the night.

"Hello? Who is it?" Lauren's whisper sounded like a shout to my ears now.

"It's..... Bella" I winced as she threw the door openwider, casting my entire body in light. I closed my eyes against the brightness, and i didn't want to actually see the state of me. I must look a sight, stood on her door step, in my bloody, muddy pyjamas, only socks on my feet and a phone in my hand. I can only guess what my face looks like.

"Jesus Bella! What the fuck happened to you?!" She whisper shouted, stepping out of her house and onto the cold concrete slab outside her door. She shivered a little, squinting at my face.

"My god...... what the-" She cut off with a gasp. I looked up to find her eyes staring at my bloody hand, covering my shirt.

"Help" I whispered feebly, my chattering teeth making my word nearly illegable.

"Come on" She said, hesitating at first, not knowing if she should help me or if it would hurt me even more. In the end she stepped aside and let me enter into the hallway.

She stepped around me, but kept a hand on my frozen shoulder, the warmth making me shiver even more. Lauren's house was always warm, but now if felt like an infurnace.

She pulled out one of her dining room chairs and sat me down as she disappeared into the sittingroom. I took the alone time to gather some hope. I was safe, i was going to get help. But the rest was an unknown.... my entire life had just got off road and i had no idea where the hell i was going anymore.

I could hear whispers from the room and struggled to keep my eyes open. I knew that when you loose this much blood, staying conscious is vital. If you loose consciousness you might never wake up.

I heard Lauren step onto the laminate flooring as well as another heavier person. Lauren's parents slept in the sittingroom, since they have a lot of kids it made more room for them. Lauren's dad walked into the kitchen behind Lauren, pausing as he saw me. Lauren immediately pulled out the chair in front of me and sat, holding my hand in hers, warming it up. My phone was still clutched in my palm, my cramp has gotten so bad that i doubt i could let it go.

"Bella! What the fuck happened?" Laurens's dad nearly yelled. That's one of the reasons i liked her family so much, they were just so.. down to earth, especially her dad. He was tall, over six foot, which is tall compared to my megre five foot six. He was a nice man, though Lauren complains about him. His grey hair was messed with sleep and he was in his own pyjamas. It didn't stop him from kneeling down beside me.

"Bella? Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?" He asked soothingly. He knew a thing or two about injuries, running a football club had it's perks.

I shook my head as a "No", unable to talk without my chattering teeth getting in the way.

"Dad, Bella's bleeding" Lauren moved out of the way so her dad could look at my wound , or my bloody hand and the hole in the shirt.

"God!" He jumped up, grabbing a first aid kit out the cupboard and laying it on the table next to me.

"Bella, could you face the other direction please? I'm just going to try to have a look at it" He added when i frowned at him. I shuffled around so my wound wasn't facing the table anymore.

"Bella, could you move my hand?" His soft voice reminded me that there was an entire family here, sleeping, unaware of what had just happened.

I doubted i could move my hand, it had been there for so long that i felt like if i moved it, i wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding. But.. i trusted Lauren's dad, and i really need to learn his name.

I removed my shaking hand, leaving it hovering in mid air above my wound, almost protectivly.

"Lauren, get a cloth and clean her hands please" He ordered, not taking his eyes off the bloody mess. Lauren got up, releasing my hand and letting it go cold again. I closed my eyes, just wanted my own dad to be patching me up like he had so many times before. I wanted my mum to be the one to comfort me and tell me it was okay. I turned my head the other way, not wanting to see the bloody mess.

"This might hurt, okay?" I didn't answer and i felt him lift my shirt away. If it was any other situation i would have slapped him or laughed at him. He was always joking around with everyone, but this once, he was trying to help.

He was right, it hurt a lot. The blood that had run down my stomach had bcome sticky and had stuck my shirt to my stomach, and to my wound. As he pulled my shirt away from it, i couldn't help the whimper of pain that escaped my tightly clenched lips, or the tears that ran down my cheeks.

When the shirt was free from my skin, i realised Lauren was cleaning my hand from the blood and mud. The action had been lost in the pain of the wound. I got a little worried when Lauren's dad didn't say anything for a while.

I could feel the world slipping again, and my body feeling light. The edges of my vision darkened as i heard a roaring in my ears. My eyes closed of their own accord and i felt myself falling forward.

"Phone an ambulance!"

I could feel an arm around my shoulders, keeping me upright. "Bella, open your eyes honey. Come on" I heard a voice encourage me.

I opened my eyes as wide as i could, the light still hurt. My entire body hurt and ached. The bruises and cuts stung now that the cold had stopped numbing them. My legs were agony from all the running, my arms felt like a dead weight. I could feel ever bruise on my body as the blood rushing around my frozen body caused them to ache.

"Love, keep the kids upstairs" I heard Lauren's dad order to someone, his wife probably.

"Come on, off back to bed" I heard her say sweetly, though i didn't miss the rough edge to her voice.

"But what's going on? Why are dad and Lauren in the kitchen?" Sam, the son three years younger than Lauren said. They had a big family. There was Ben, Lauren, Sam, Charlie and Molly as well as step children.

I felt a little hand on my leg and looked down to see Molly look at me with big brown eyes filled with worry.

"Belly hurt?" She stroked my leg asuringly. She was four and she wouldn't say Bella, it was always Belly. I attempted to smile but i wasn't sure what it looked like.

"I'm fine Molly Moo" I assured her but she frowned at me, shaking her head.

"Your all pale" She whined, a crease forming between her eyes. I chukled, but stopped when the pain shot through my chest.

"I'm always pale Molly" I tried to hide my bloody wound with my arm, careful not to look at it in fear of throwing up everywhere, and pressing my arm against it.

"No, you're sick" I paused, and her eyes widened "Are you okay? You aren't going to..... die are you?" Her eyes filled with tears as she peered at me. They had lots of animals, and some had died especially a lot of birds. Molly knew what she was talking about.

"No. I'll be fine Molly I promise"

Molly's mum came in, her eyes widening as she saw me, but she took Molly's hand off my leg and guided her back to her room. I then realised that Lauren's dad was missing and i was alone. I looked down at my hands and i could see the red smears where she couldn't get the blood off. I knew Lauren fainted at the sight of blood, and i made a note to remind myself to thank her.

I chanced a glance at my side and noticed a huge white peice of material on it. The pressure didn't hurt much, but it was uncomfortable. I looked at the clock and noticed it was five o'clock. I must have been out of it for a while.

A gust of freezing wind caught my attention, signalling that a door was open. Probably waiting for the ambulance. As if on command my eyes grew heavy as consciousness seemed to hard to hold onto. I couldn't fight it. I was too tired, too hungry and thirsty, too alone to even try. That was the one that weighed down on me the most. I could sleep, and eat and drink but i could never have another family. I will always be alone.

I laid my head agianst the table, realising that i am still trembling with cold despite the warmth in here. The cold surface of the table seemed to soothe me a little as the blackness found me and tried to pull me under.

I faced the doorway to the hall, not having the energy to turn my head the other way. Lonliness crashed down on me like a boulder. Here i was, sat in someone elses home, with someone elses parents. They had their family and i had none. I had never felt so out of place in my life.

A blur of luminous yellow and green flashed before my eyes and i didn't even have the strength to close my eyes against the garish colours that hurt my eyes. I was clinging, hanging on the edge, one little tip would send me over the edge and i don't know if i welcomed it or not.

"Bella? Can you hear me darling?" I didn't know that voice. It was a womans voice, kind and soft. Still, i couldn't find the energy to resurface. I wanted it to end, because in truth, what was left for me? But.. i don't want to give up. It wasn't my style.

"How long has she been here?" I heard a man ask. He had the most gentle and caressing voice i had ever heard. Normally men's voice's were all gruff and gravelly, but his was smooth and soft. It reminded me of..... He couldn't be here! No!

I forced my eyes open, frantically searching for the man that ruined my life. I saw two people in lumious yellow and green jackets- paramedics.

"Bella? Can you stay conscious for me?" I heard his voice again and turned to see the owner. I had to say, he was good looking. He looked in his mid- late twenties at most, but deathly pale. Just like.... No! It isn't him!

But, i couldn't take my eyes off him either. It was like i expected him to just change his appearence right in front of me and kill me here. No. This was a paramedic who was trying to help me.

"What took you so long?" I could hear Lauren's dad trying to keep his voice down for the sleeping kids upstairs.

"There was another emergency just up the road, a girl phoned it in. We think the cases are linked" I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat as i prayed to go deaf. I couldn't hear this, i didn't want to.

"What house number was it?"

"13 Abbey road"

"What happened?" He was in full protective mode now.

"I'm afraid i cannot divulge any information to you at this time, but you will find out in due course" The paramedic said formally before the conversation ended.

I realised my eyes were closed then. When did that happen? However it happened, it seems my energy had faded with everything else. I doubt i could even lift a finger now.

As i drifted in and out of consciousness, i found i was missing chunks of what was happening.

I felt a soft thing against my back- a bed?

The cold air on my face

An engine purring gently, as i swayed

Lots of quiet voices, whispers and hushed conversations

It was then that i gave in to the blackness completely. I couldn't fight it, i couldn't stay conscious forever. The pull was too much, too much had happened, i couldn't erase the images from my mind. When i closed my eyes it was all i saw.

I saw the blood, the blackness. I could feel the cold air and the sting.

I could feel the helplessness of it all. The lonliness, the longing for it all to be a dream.

A girl can always dream can't she?

* * *

LIke i said, i don't really know when i will be updating so... bare with me here.

Did you like it? The Cullen's are in it, Carlisle was in this one but she was too out of it to realise. She is a little OCC!!


	2. Chapter 2

I have had this story running around my mind for months! Every spare minute i piece more of it together and i have to type it up or else i will explode! :]

I already have three stories on the go, and four would just make it even harder, not to mention take me forever to add more chapters. I will try to add some, but i am trying to complete my other stories at the moment :]

* * *

**The Hunted**

**Previously.........**

**It was then that i gave in to the blackness completely. I couldn't fight it, i couldn't stay conscious forever. The pull was too much, too much had happened, i couldn't erase the images from my mind. When i closed my eyes it was all i saw.**

**I saw the blood, the blackness. I could feel the cold air and the sting.**

**I could feel the helplessness of it all. The loneliness, the longing for it all to be a dream.**

**A girl can always dream can't she?**

**Now........**

**Carlisle's Perspective......**

I was bored, and i don't usually have the chance to say that. Usually there are lots of people in here on a Friday night, getting into drunken fights and getting hit with car's and what not. But not tonight. It was oddly still and silent in the hospital now.

I missed my family though. I was in England, where as they were still in Forks. Esme wanted me to take this job, as an excuse to see the world a little more. I don't know why. I tried to tell her that i have been here for nearly four hundred years and that i have seen as much of the world as i want to on my own. But none of them would come with me. All claiming to be "busy".

I acted as a bit of everything here. My credentials had been good, so they told me i could do what i wanted, or if they needed an extra surgeon or paramedic, i was there. So, here i am, in my horrible fluorescent coat, waiting for someone to get hurt so i can actually do something.

Yes, a vampires mind is huge, but that mean's that when boredom hits, it's just.... so boring.

Finally, someone called. I heard the phone call from the little room me and Linda, my fellow paramedic tonight, were sat, bored, wanting something, anything, to happen.

"A girl phoned in an emergency. Said that some people are hurt . She seemed a little flustered and out of breath when she called. She said that she saw the man that did it" That was Rachel, one of the 999 people. She was gossipy and annoying, but got the work done i suppose.

I tapped Linda on the leg, breaking her from her thoughts. Thanks to my friendliness, the humans here have leaned to trust me and not fear me. She smiled up at me, rolling her eyes.

We walked out of the little room, up to the desk where the receptionist was filling in the form.

"Here you go you two- 13 Abbey Road. Possible murder" Carol said, sliding the sheet of paper towards me. I grabbed it while Linda ran to the ambulance. When there was any emergency, we ran, but now, we sprinted. If it was a murder, there was only a slim chance that anyone was still alive, but there was still a chance. It just killed me that i couldn't run at full speed.

"You know where you're going?" I asked her, speaking fast. She only nodded as she sped off.

The ride was silent, both of us thinking and concentrating. I was thinking about this girl.

She saw the man who did it. But this had just happened, and even if she did see a man, how did she know that he had killed someone? She must have been there when it happened. I cringed away from the thought of someone so young seeing something like that.

I smelt the smoke before i saw it, and i prayed that someone was just having a bonfire. A bonfire at 1:40 in the morning? Maybe not.

"No" Linda said, glancing up at the smoke that was visible in the sky. Above the house was complete blackness, no stars to light filtered through. Black smoke.

We wound around the winding roads, Linda going as fast as she could without capsizing the ambulance. We wounded the last bend and Linda gasped, but i was already on my phone, connecting.

"We need a fire crew at 13 Abbey Road, fast" I said into the speaker before cutting off the connection. All paramedics had a direct line to them so they knew who it was and not some prank callers.

The entire house was up in flames. They flicked out the open windows, licking at the bricks and paint. I could see the curtains burning and falling. That fire engine had better be here quickly.

I got out of the van, nearly gagging as i was engulfed in smoke. Number 13 was on the very end of the row of houses, but i couldn't even see to the other end of the row.

I gagged again once i smelt something that made me cringe. Burnt human flesh. I could smell all of them as their burnt scents washed over me. Four people had been burnt, but i could only pick out one strong scent of blood, and it belonged to none of the others. Another person had been here and gotten hurt. And by the amount of blood i could smell, very badly hurt. I could also smell the blood of the four burnt people, but it was faint, there wasn't much of it. That was all i could tell before the smoke totally cut off my senses.

I heard it before i saw it. The fire engine sped up from the opposite end of the street to us, but screeched to a halt, the people jumping out before the vehicle had even stopped. I envied them for a moment.

I was strong and fast, and i could save lots of people, but i couldn't go near fire. I had to stand far back from it otherwise it was pure agony. I sighed, and watched as they unwrapped the hose and got ready to spray it.

A huge crack echoed through the sleeping street. Everyone seemed to freeze, eyes fixed on the house. Suddenly, the roof collapsed into the top floor, and that collapsed into the bottom floor. After a second, the firemen fired the hose and shot foam at the wreckage that was the house.

My heart sank as i witnessed it. No-one could have survived that. If the flames hadn't killed them, being crushed, or the impact would have. There was a chance that no-one was alive to humans, but to me it was a fact. I heard no heart beats from the demolished house, no signs of life at all. No-one was alive, and no-one had been since we pulled up.

For some reason, i felt rather attached to this case. My heart went out to the girl who saw this, the four people getting hurt. I hoped that someone would find her and call an ambulance so we could at least help one of the people that got hurt here tonight.

We stood there for hours, even after the two hours it took to put all the fires out we had to join the search and rescue operation. I couldn't exactly tell them that none were alive, because, to them, how would i know? I couldn't just say- "I know because i can't hear any heartbeats from inside the collapsed house". I'm sure that would go down a treat.

But i joined in anyway, hoping for the first time, that my instincts were wrong.

No such luck

At half fast four we had found the four bodies. They had all been dead before the fire, but i their bodies were too mangled and disfigured to know the cause. But, i played along with the humans, and put them in body bags to be sent to autopsy.

The smoke had nearly cleared now, and my senses were becoming more clear. But i don't think i will ever get the taste of burnt human flesh off my tongue.

"Carlisle!" I heard Linda shout from her seat in the ambulance. The smoke had gotten too much for her so i told her to sit in there for a while. I was still stood in front of the wreckage. The heat didn't hurt me, but it was still uncomfortable. I looked over to the van to see Linda leaning out the window, her face full of concern.

I ran, trying to keep at a human pace to the ambulance. Please let this be the girl, please!

"A girl phoned in that her friend has been hurt and covered in blood" She yelled as i ran to the other side of the ambulance to drive.

"Where?"I said, slamming my door, and totally loosing my calm and cool demeanour i had kept all these years. This case was definitely getting to me.

"54 Bridges Road" She said as i slammed my foot on the accelerator.

"Carol said she has been trying to get through to us for ages. The smoke must have been interfering with the signal" She said, holding onto the door handle tightly.

"Couldn't anyone else get there?" I ground my teeth together in annoyance. I wanted to help this girl, i felt partly responsible for this, but she needed help, and if we couldn't do it there were plenty of others that could.

"They were all dealing with pub brawls and all that" She sneered, it seemed i wasn't the only one that this case was getting to.

I agreed with that. Bridges Road was just down the hill, not even a mile away from the fire.

The rest of the ride was silent was i sped through the streets, my window down to try to get the smell of smoke away. That was when i picked up her scent. Her scent was made more potent by the amount of her blood that was on her, mixed with adrenaline. It was her blood that i could smell in the house she had been here. Please let this girl be her!

I pulled up outside the house, but the door was already open, a worried woman stood there with a dressing gown on, hugging it tightly to her body. It was January, and freezing for humans.

"She's in here" She said, leading me and Linda through the narrow hallway and into a large kitchen. I smelt her before i saw her.

The blood, the mud and the adrenaline were potent in the air around her, filling the kitchen.

As soon as my eyes fell onto her i gasped. She was in pyjamas, covered in blood and mud. Her face was as pale as mine, but was covered in cuts and bruises, as were her arms and neck. In fact all the skin that was visible was a bruise or a cut.

I heard her heartbeat as it pounded slowly in her chest. She was slumped forward and to her side, leaning on the table, as if she were sleeping. Her eyes were opened a little, so she was conscious i think. She didn't look good at all.

Linda motioned for the man to move out of the way and she large kitchen became cramped as the four people were squashed in one corner, trying to give them as much room as possible.

"What's her name?" Linda said, kneeling down next to her.

"Bella" A girl said, probably the girls friend. I could tell the the girl had been crying, i could smell the salt. I offered her a small smile and she smiled a little back, but her eyes darted back to her friend.

"Bella? Can you hear me darling?" Linda asked, adopting a loving and gentle voice to try to coax her out of her stupor.

I wondered how long she had been outside. Even though she was barely conscious, she was trembling violently against the table. It was January for gods sake! How long has this girl been out there?

"How long has she been here?" I turned to the man. He seemed to know what he was doing, having attempted to stop the bleeding. Trying anyway. I saw the girl frown slightly, as Linda asked for my assistance.

"I'm going to go set up the ambulance" She said, letting me kneel down beside Bella. I saw her eyes open wider, my dead heart nearly started beating again. She had to be okay! This girl would be okay! She had to be!

"Bella? Can you stay conscious for me?" I hope Bella and the others couldn't here the desperation in my voice. Her head turned to me, and i saw that it took a lot to do such a small thing. Her eyes appraised me for a second, like females usually do. But then her eyes widened in... fear? She was scared?

After what she just went through i really aren't surprised.

She stared at me, her eyes closing and opening as if she was trying to stay awake. She shook her head slightly as if dispelling an errant thought.

I checked the girls pulse, just for show since i can hear it perfectly. She didn't wince as our skin made contact, i don't think she even realised. Her skin was freezing, the warm house having no effect at all. She must have been out in the cold for too long. Look at what she is wearing! Pyjama's, in the morning in January?

I kept my eyes on her, willing her to be okay, but i couldn't block out the conversation going on behind me.

"What took you so long?" The man was angry and frustrated, that was obvious. But he was trying to keep his voice down for his kids. I could hear three distinct heartbeats, slow and rhythmic as they slept.

"There was another emergency just up the road, a girl phoned it in. We think the cases are linked" I saw Bella's eyes flit to somewhere over my shoulder, listening to the conversation. Her eyes filled with tears and her trembling increased.

"What house number was it?" The man inquired, and i heard him choke a little. He cared for this girl, that much was obvious.

"13 Abbey road" I heard three gasps as they heard it.

"What happened?" He was protective of her, almost as if she were his own daughter.

"I'm afraid i cannot divulge any information to you at this time, but you will find out in due course" Linda said informally to him, ending the conversation instantly.

I wanted to tell him. There was still a chance that these cases were unrelated to each other, but the gasp the man did told me otherwise.

I panicked when i concentrated back on Bella, to find her eyes closed and her heartbeat even slower than before.

"Bella?" I put my hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. She had to wake up!

She didn't react at all to my touch, she didn't open her eyes.

"Linda!" I yelled, turning to see her bringing in the folded gurney.

Linda unfolded it and, together, we got her onto it. I got concerned when she didn't move at all. We were too late.

We put the straps across her chest and legs, careful of her wound. I put the reflective blanket on her, trying desperately to heat her tiny body up.

We made it down the narrow hallway and out the door into the biting cold. The sun was just rising, lighting the outside a little.

I spotted a police car to my right and was happy i wouldn't have to deal with annoying friends and neighbours. We put her in the back of the ambulance, Linda driving and me staying back and tending to her.

I put her a drip in, because i doubted she got any liquids or anything recently. She faded in and out of consciousness, her heart beat increasing as she came to.

We got to the hospital i record time, Linda opening the doors hurriedly. We nearly ran through the corridors, we headed straight to the Intensive Care Unit. The doctors were ready for us, unstrapping her and lifting her onto a bed quickly.

Linda and i were shooed out. Linda held onto my arm, reminding me that i couldn't loose my cool. I took deep breaths as we went and sat in the little room we go when we wait for a call.

"Carlisle?"She said, squeezing my arm gently.

"I'm sorry Linda. I know I'm not acting normally, but.... seeing that girl... with everything that happened to her" I ran my hand through my hair, a nervous habit i got from Edward.

"I know what you mean. I just want to.... protect her, make sure she's okay" She sighed, removing her hand. She was probably the only woman who saw me for the first time and didn't stutter. She liked me for what i could do, not for my looks.

"Come on, we have to get cleaned up. We stink of smoke" She grimaced, taking off her jacket and sniffing her shirt. I nodded, understanding.

We headed to the locker rooms, and went our separate ways to get showers.

I was offered any position here that i wanted. I could be her doctor. No-one could argue with it, i am the best doctor they have here, or so they told me. Well, i have cheated a little with all my years of experience.

I washed away the offending smell from my hair and skin. That was probably the fastest shower i have ever had.

I got dressed with vampire speed, glad that the locker room was empty apart from me. I grabbed my doctor's coat out my locker and put it on, already walking out the room and into the Intensive Care Unit.

As soon as i opened the doors i was hit by the smell of anti bacterial swabs and cloths. Nurses bustled around her, trying to get her hooked up to a heart monitor while doctors stood over her, checking her pupils. Her muddy, bloody shirt had been cut by scissors to allow the doctors and nurses better access to her chest and stomach.

I waited until her doctor- Dr Levii - left the room to ambush him and persuade him to hand her case over to me. I stood, waiting, against the wall for about half an hour, leaving when the doctor did when the nurses began to change Bella into a hospital gown.

I silently wished for this girl to have family and friends so she isn't alone. She'll need them after this. I was just willing her to open her eyes and for everything to be alright for her. I tore my eyes away and went in search of Dr Levii

"Doctor Levii!" I said, just above normal volume, not wanting to wake the other patients since it was only about half past six in the morning. I saw as he stopped and turned, confused until his gaze landed on my almost running figure. His eyes lit up and he smiled happily, like i said, i was the best doctor in here and usually kept to myself.

"Dr Cullen! What brings you 'round these parts? I thought you were a paramedic!" He said cheerfully looking me up and down as i arrived in front of him.

"I was last night, but since you are under- staffed, they said i can flit around" I explained, subtly reminding him of my credentials.

"Oh, well, lucky us eh?"He laughed a little "So, what did you want to talk about Dr?" He got serious, but his eyes were still alight with amusement.

"That girl you just dealt with, i just wondered if i could take over her case" I had never used my "Dazzling" skills on a man before, but it seemed to be working. I just hoped this man had a wife, i didn't want any... admirers.

"Oh, well... yeah, i suppose. I already have quite a few patients anyway" He shook his head a little, his eyes refocusing.

"May i ask why?" He asked, and i was going to say no, but i remembered my manners.

"I was a paramedic last night and we brought her in. I just want to keep an eyes on her, that's all" I shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal.

He nodded, patted me on the back and walked away. I smiled a little to myself before glancing at the clock on the wall of the corridor. Damn!

I walked out into the garden area and sat down on the little bench, usually occupied by patients. I pulled my phone out my pocket, sighing as i dialled my wife's number.

"Carlisle?" She answered on the first ring. I could basically feel her worry through the phone.

"Esme" I sighed, trying to cheer up. This case was pressing down on me, and i felt like i was suffocating. God help me if this girl didn't make it! I shook that thought away. I had never gotten this close to a case or a patient before, we hadn't even had a conversation yet!

"Carlisle... are you okay? Alice said you were getting a little.. agitated" She said softly, concern in her voice as well. She knew that there was nothing she could do, since she was in America when i was in England, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"I'm okay. It's just this case.... it's getting to me that's all" I ran my free hand through my hair.

"Alice said.... something about a girl getting hurt" Esme said cautiously.

"Yeah, we got a call from someone saying that they had seen these four people getting murdered. The person didn't name say who they or the victims were, but we went anyway. When we got to the house they said, it was...... it was destroyed. The entire place was on fire Esme, nothing and no-one could have survived that" I whispered, my voice showing how tormented i felt inside.

"I smelt them Esme. The people that died, i could smell as they burned-" My voice became hoarse.

"Carlisle, it's okay" Esme tried to soothe me and i couldn't help but smile. I ignored her comment and carried on my story.

"But that wasn't all i smelt. You know when there is a fire, and the smoke blocks and fills all your senses, even ours? All i could smell was blood. It was so strong, so potent that i could even smell it over the smoke. There was a lot of it, i could tell" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"We put the fire out, but then we got another call. A girl had turned up at a friends house, covered in blood. We went to help out there and.... i think it was the same girl Esme. I think she was the one that called it in, the one that lost all the blood. She saw all that....." I trailed off, blinking back the tears that would never fall. Since when was i so emotional?

The silence on the other end unnerved me. I heard gentle sniffs and internally berated myself. Of course Esme would feel like that when this was a child.

"How... how old is she?" She asked quietly.

"She looked fifteen, sixteen at most" I choked out. So young, too young.

"Is she.... will she ......" She stuttered.

"She's stable for now, i took over her case just to keep an eye on her though" I admitted and i could basically see the smile on Esme's face.

"Carlisle Cullen, i have never heard you be so... passionate towards a patient before" She teased slightly, creating a distraction no matter how temporary.

"Well.... i have been known to have my moments" I joked, smiling.

"I.. i don't know when I'll be home Esme... this girl..... she's all alone if she is the girl form the house ..... i can't just leave her" I said quietly, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me.

"Take as long as you need, honey" She said lovingly. I heard a crash in the background and Esme sigh.

"I have to go, Emmett and Jasper are wrestling again and wrecking the house" She tried to sound annoyed, but all she sounded was loving and amused.

"Okay, i love you" I said sincerely, trying to push as much emotions into it as possible.

"I love you too" She whispered lovingly, before she put the phone down.

I put my head in my hands for a minute, thinking about this girl.

If she is connected to the case, then she is in for some hard times when, or if she recovers. I hope she has family, someone there to help her and guide her. Teenagers involved in this type of thing usually either become depressive or rebel. She'll need someone.

I wasn't sure if i wanted it to be her. If it was, then we had found the person, and at least one of the five had survived. But if it wasn't, then she wouldn't have to go through all the troubles. She probably just got shot walking down a bad street or something. But that meant that the fifth person in the house, the one who lost all the blood was still out there, and with that amount of blood lost, dead.

I sighed, getting up from the bench and walking back into the building. I smiled warmly at other doctors and patients, trying not to seem in a hurry. I hurried into the ICU, and found that she was still the only patient in there. It was only... seven o'clock in the morning? How long had i been sat on that bench for?

Before i could even check her monitor, a knock at the door made me turn. I could see Linda and a policeman through the little glass window, but Linda opened the door slowly and poked her head through.

"The Policeman is here with his report and has to speak to her doctor" She glanced at the girl on the bed, tears springing in her eyes. I have to admit, the girl looks even more fragile in the huge bed. So young, so frail, too young. I could tell Linda had been crying by her rough voice, but her puffy red eyes and sniffy nose gave her away.

I followed her out the door, but Linda was already walking down the coridoor, sobbing quietly.

This couldn't be good. I focused my attention back to the policeman holding a little black notebook in his hands. His eyes were puffy too, and still watery. Definitely not good.

"You.. er.. are you her doctor?" He cleared his throat and shifted his weight, uncomfortable.

"Yes" Was all my response was. Even this man was upset!

"I'm sorry, it's really unprofessional, but.... i worked with her father- Chief Swan" He explained, his eyes watering up again. I nodded, feeling a sinking feeling. Her father had died too? So... it was her family in the house? Or was it just a coincidence? Just wait and see what he says!

"The girls name is Isabella Marie Swan. She had two brothers, Kristian and Daniel who both died in a fire that destroyed her home - 13 Abbey Road - early this morning. Her mother, Renee, and her father, Charlie, also died in the fire" He sniffed again, keeping his eyes n the little piece of paper in front of him. I watched in silence as everything fell into place.

It was her!

He cleared his throat and blinked away the tears so he could read the next part. "We couldn't find much more, but we know that she is fifteen years old, and we haven't been able to find any surviving family" He closed his little book, but my eyes remained fixed on it. She had no-one?!

"I'll check hospital records for any additional information" I said in a monotone voice, too shocked.

He nodded before turning and walking away. What is it with this case? This girl that had everyone so involved?

It felt like my long dead heart was breaking for this girl. But i did what i said i would, and checked her records. Once i found them, i carried them back to my office and sat at my desk, taking a deep breath before opening it.

This girl had been in here quite a lot over the years.

Seven times she had cracked her head open in the past three years. She had broken both arms, one leg, sprained her ankles four times and had twelve concussions! If i didn't know any better i would have thought she had been abused!

I checked her background information as well. She was fifteen, her birthday was the 13th on September. She had no diseases or relies on any medication. Other than this, she was perfectly healthy. Apart from all the bangs to the head, her body was fine.

I searched for relatives files as well. I found her mothers, fathers and brothers files but didn't go through those. I knew enough.

I searched for grand parents, but found that both sets had died in the past two years. I searched for aunties, uncles, cousins. Nothing. Her father, Charlie, had a sister but she had died four years ago from leukemia.

This girl had no-one. She truly was the only one left. No parents, no brothers or sisters, no uncles or aunties, no grand parents. No-one.

She was truly alone

I looked at the clock on the wall beside my desk and sighed. Eight o'clock in the morning. This day was going to slow i am surprised it wasn't going backwards!

I didn't bother putting the files away, but turned the desk lamp off and walked out of my office. The Intensive Care Unit was only three rooms away so i was there quickly. The corridor traffic had increased, more people coming in injured. I ignored them though it was very unprofessional of me. My eyes were fixed on that door.

When i finally got in the room, i went and sat in the school-like plastic chair beside her bed. I stayed silent, the only sounds being Bella's even breathing and the various machines that were hooked up to her beeping away.

I became lost in my own thoughts for a while, wondering what life will be like for this girl. She will be taken to a foster home, i knew that. But she will have problems and difficulties after this. No-one can go through all that and come out unscathed. But, if she is that scared, will people want to take her in? or will they just turn away?

My blood, not literally of course, boiled at the thought of this girl being turned away because of what she went through.

What she will need is a family to look after her and help her through it, not shun her.

My anger disappeared when i heard her heart monitor speed up. I got up, stepping closer to her.

Her face was contorted in pain from whatever she was seeing behind her closed eye lids. Her hands clutched the sheets they were laid on, fisting them in her hands, her knuckles turning white with the strain. I stood, unsure of what to do.

It got worse fast. The beeping continued to get faster, though i could hear her heart just fine for myself. I could also smell.... adrenaline, like the first time i caught her scent. She was scared.

She began tossing and turning roughly and i feared she would pull one of her drips out or hurt herself. With that in mind, i gently held down her arms, leaning over her so i could reach her other one. This time, she did react with our skin contact.

She thrashed around wildly, her arms and legs trying to get out from under me. When she began moaning i thought she was awake, but when i glanced at her eyes they were firmly shut, her eyes moving beneath the lids.

"No.... please.... stop..... don't!" She pleaded, tears now falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. My already dead heart shattered in that moment.

With my hands still on her arms i shook her gently, trying to wake her up. To free her from what ever nightmare was plaguing her sleep.

"Bella" I said gently, but her grunts and moans drowned my voice out.

"Bella!" I shook her more fiercely. She wasn't waking up. Panicking a little, i quickly let go of one of her arms and pressed the doctors help button on the wall. I needed help to calm her down, or sedate her of needed.

"Bel-" I was cut off as she screamed. Loudly. Within that scream i could place two emotions clearly. Fear and panic. She never stopped to catch her breath or stop her thrashing around. Her scream began to hurt my ears, with my sensitive hearing, this was very painful to stand.

Suddenly, without warning, her eyes flew open, wide with fear and shock. Her screams didn't stop though. Her eyes flitted madly around the room, searching for something, someone.

Her eyes flashed to mine, and her eyes narrowed as she tried to focus on me before they widened once again. Her chest heaved with her fast, gasping breathes as she stared, hauntingly into my eyes. I felt like i was in a trance, her eyes trapping me where i was until she released me. I couldn't even move my hands off her, i was just frozen in place. I listened as her heart beat slowed, my eyes calming her down somehow.

She glanced down to her chest, to her wound, but spotted her arms. Her heart rate increased faster than i thought possible as her eyes found mine once again, this time wide with fear. She began thrashing around again, trying to get free but i couldn't let go.

I heard the door open, but Bella didn't even acknowledge it. I chanced a glance behind me and saw a nurse flicking the light switch. I squinted as the lights blinded me for a second and then i realised.

I hadn't even noticed that the lights were off. Thanks to my keen eye sight, i didn't even realise the difference. It was that, or i was too focussed and lost in my own thoughts to notice it.

Looking back at Bella who was also temporarily blinded by the sudden lights, i realised why she must have been so scared. She had just been attacked, nearly killed, and then she wakes up, not knowing where she is and someone is holding her down and looming over her! Not my smartest move ever!

The nurse paused for a second, looking between Bella and i, not seeing why i wanted help and pressed the button. That was, until about five seconds later when Bella started screaming and crying again, continuing her thrashing once again. The nurse rushed to her other side, but didn't touch her. She looked at me questioningly.

"Doctor?" I knew what she was asking, and i felt horrible for what my answer had to be.

"Sedation" I said, hoping Bella didn't hear it.

Unfortunately there was no way to hide the needle from her, and as soon as she saw it... that was it.

Her tears increased, her thrashing became desperate, and i feared that if i held her down any longer, i would be the one to hurt her. But it was what she said that pained me more than anything.

"Please, don't! I'm begging you.... Please!" Her eyes burned into mine, wide and filled with moisture. But i could see the hysteria there too, the desperation to run and hide, and she couldn't. She would hurt herself, and i couldn't let her.

"I'm sorry" I said to her. Her eyes lost all the pleading and became angry, enraged as she tried to escape. She seemed to be wild, feral like an animal.

I nodded insusceptible to the nurse and she handed me the needle, taking over my job of holding her down. I could easily see how much strength i had to use as the nurse struggled to hold down a 15 year old girl. I quickly put the needle in her arm, trying to be gentle as i could while she thrashed around.

As i injected the sedative, she screamed once again and had to put my free hand on her arm as well as the nurse to keep her still. I knew that that scream would haunt me, the look in her eyes, the pleading, the anger. The betrayal.

Her scream died away as the sedative kicked in, her body settle back onto the bed at an awkward angle due to her twisting her body. Her eyes closed slowly, like she was resisting it.

Once her heart rate had settled back down, i put a smile on my face and flashed it to the nurse. She simply nodded and walked out to deal with her other patients. The smile fell from my face as the turned away. I sunk back into the chair, feeling more disgusted than i have ever felt before.

That look she gave me. She wanted my help, she needed it. She was scared and she put her trust in me, and... i didn't help her. Not in her eyes anyway. I felt like a circus keeper, keeping their animals from acting out.

I couldn't help the sobbed that took over my body as i hid my face in my hands. The vibrating in my pocket alerted me to one of my family trying to contact me. Family. Something this girl didn't have.

I some how viewed my family differently now. I have an amazing family around me, a beautiful wife and amazing children. This girl has no-one. No family, no nothing.

"Hello?" I said, it was easy to tell i had been sobbing, my voice being all rough, very unvampire-like.

"Carlisle, it's okay. You did the right thing" It was Alice, bless her little heart. She always looked out for everyone, and i felt a little better with her words her as re-assurance.

"Really?" I asked, still doubtful. I felt retched.

"You hesitated for a moment, and if you had let go and not given her the sedative, she would have gotten hurt Carlisle. She was hysterical" I could pick out the sad tone in her voice as she said the last bit, and i considered something. Could this girl have won Alice over too?

"Alice -" She interrupted me.

"Yes, i feel like you do about her. I saw what that policeman said about her family Carlisle and... that is horrible" I whispered down the phone.

I sighed deeply, looking at the tormented girl in front of me "Thanks Alice. I felt like i was loosing it" I admitted, my eyes not leaving the sleeping girl.

"You'll be okay. But.... she needs you Carlisle, don't run" She said cryptically, becoming more confident.

"Alice, have you seen something about her?" I sat up straighter at the possibility of knowing if she would be okay.

"I have seen something..... but it's not solid, and no i can't tell you" He chirped happily.

"Alice....." I said in an authoritative voice.

"Nope, not going to work Carlisle" I could just picture her smug face grinning in the house.

"Just tell me she'll be okay Alice" I whispered desperately.

"That depends on you Carlisle" Was all the said before she hung up, not giving me a chance to reply.

I sighed once again, flipping my phone closed and putting it back in my pocket. I glanced at the clock and realised it was time for me to go home. It was days like this that i hated acting human. I could stay here all day, but i couldn't, i had to keep up pretenses.

I walked towards the door, trying to figure out what Alice had said - "She needs you Carlisle, don't run". Why would i run?

I gave up trying, knowing that it will all come to the front when the time is right. Alice must have seen this would be the best way because she knows how much it winds all of us up when she keeps the future from us.

I shut the door quietly, despite the fact that she wouldn't wake up if i yelled in her ear because she was heavily sedated. I couldn't help but look through the little window.

She looked so small, so fragile and young. Because she was. She needed to be taken care of, to be looked after and helped. But no-one was here to do it.

It astounded me how my behaviour had changed throughout the day. My emotions had been all over the place. I had been happy, terrified, panicked, horrified and astounded all in a few hours, all by one single fifteen year old girl.

Before walking out and signing out, i vowed that i wouldn't leave this hospital until Bella is okay and safe, no matter how long that may be.

* * *

What do you think of Carlisle then? I have only done a Carlisle chapter once, but never one like this.  
I also don't really know much hospital stuff like medicines and what not. I am only 15!  
Tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

I have had this story running around my mind for months! Every spare minute i piece more of it together and i have to type it up or else i will explode! :]

I already have three stories on the go, and four would just make it even harder, not to mention take me forever to add more chapters. I will try to add some, but i am trying to complete my other stories at the moment :]

* * *

**The Hunted**

**Previously.........**

**She looked so small, so fragile and young. Because she was. She needed to be taken care of, to be looked after and helped. But no-one was here to do it.**

**It astounded me how my behaviour had changed throughout the day. My emotions had been all over the place. I had been happy, terrified, panicked, horrified and astounded all in a few hours, all by one single fifteen year old girl.**

**Before walking out and signing out, i vowed that i wouldn't leave this hospital until Bella is okay and safe, no matter how long that may be.**

**Now.......**

I had no idea about... anything.

It was like my mind just wouldn't let me in at all. I couldn't remember my name, where i was, what happened. Anything. I wanted to wake up, but i didn't know how to escape this place. I let the warmth and safeness wash over me, revelling in it.

Despite the safeness, i knew something was wrong, or something had happened. Something bad.

My thoughts drifted away in the warmth and security of this place, but of course that couldn't last too long. **(This is when the anesthetic is wearing off)**

As the warmth began to fade, so did she safeness. Slowly, images played back to me as if a video were in front of my eyes.

A bang waking me up, that.... that man.... my family.... dead.... blood.... my blood...... pouring every where...... bodies.... tears..... escape.... running.... endless running.... fear. Overwhelming fear.

The images replayed over and over in my head, becoming clearer and clearer every time. The blankness of my mothers eyes, my blood smeared on the walls ... his amused gaze following me as i tried to get away, reduced to crawl.

But they began to slow down, and... it was the man. He was coming after me... again.

I tried to run, to get away from him, but i couldn't. My body wouldn't move or respond to anything. All i could do was shake and silently beg him to stop.

He didn't listen

He grabbed me, throwing me around the room like he did before. It was strange, the wounds didn't hurt like i remembered, but i felt the faint pain, numbed slightly by something.

I laid on the floor, unable to move as he stood over me, a sadistic smirk on his face. I closed my eyes, turning my head away from him, trying to hide. It was pointless.

But.... something happened that i didn't remember. I felt hands on my arms, pushing me down, holding tightly. I gasped at the cold temperature of his skin as i looked back at him. His arms were at his sides, not on my arms, yet the feeling was still there. His eyes were so close..... watching my every move like i was his prey, his entertainment.

That's when things got back on track. He lifted my wrist to his lips, kissing it gently. I tried to pull it away but he didn't let go, he didn't even flinch. I knew what was coming next, and i increased my struggles, ignoring the pain that shot through my stomach and arms.

"No.... please.... stop..... don't!" I pleaded worthlessly, tears once again falling from my eyes. He paused, smirking at me. I looked away again, not wanting to see this for a second time.

I felt the hands on my arms shaking me, but the man still held onto my wrist. I was confused.

If this.. man was holding my wrist, who was holding my shoulders? My tightly shut my eyes as i felt him on my arm, the familiarity was uncanny, but i guess these were my memories.

"Bella" I gasped, my eyes flying open as i heard my name. I had heard this mans voice, and it wasn't his. But.. i had heard that voice before.... but where?

"Bella!" The shaking got more fierce, but all i could concentrate on was the man standing over me, still clutching my arm. This was taking longer than i remember. I chanced a glance behind me, and regretted it. _He _wasn't holding me anymore, but he was dragging my mum into the room.

I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I tried to move, to run at him to get him off her, to run away, but i was still transfixed in place.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed to mine and the scene before me disappeared. I found my arms and legs, and i could move! I tried to get away, fear and escape the only things in my mind. My eyes searched the room for the man that haunted me, but the darkness was hard to see in. I calmed once i found no sight of the man.

But... where was i? Why was it so dark? Was i alive? Could-

That's when i saw them. Something was there, on the left side, close to me. Too close. Eyes, watching me.

The fear struck again, worse than before. He was here, this wasn't a dream, i couldn't escape. It would be useless.

I tried to breath through the panic but it was hard. I stared at the eyes, wanting them to disappear, trying to get them to leave me alone, begging. The eyes didn't move, but were fixed on me.

Something was different about them though. I looked closer at them, and realised why. Gold, not the colour i feared. This wasn't the man i was scared of. I let that thought consume my mind, letting it calm me down. It did unnerve me little how this person didn't blink, and how their eyes were glued to mine.

I frowned, looking at the biggest wound i had gotten, the bullet wound. I sighed mentally, i guess it was real after all. I also remembered the feeling in the dream. Sure enough, when i looked to them.... hands were on my arms, cold, white hands. I looked back to this mystery person, trying to get my arms away from them to no avail.

The person didn't even seem to be trying to hold me down, their grip was iron solid.

A bright light blinded me, disorienting me momentarily. Once my vision cleared, i took only a second to look around. I was in some sort of hospital room, a man standing over me, his arms still fixed around my arms, his gaze now on the nurse stood by the door.

Immediately, i began thrashing around. I knew i must look like a crazed animal, but i didn't care. I wanted to go home, to my family, i wanted these thoughts out of my head, my memories wiped clean. I felt the tears before i knew i was crying, but i didn't try to hide them.

I screamed that them, just screaming, wanting them to let me go. The people had some sort of conversation, but i didn't pay attention. My mother, my father, my brothers, all gone. Dead. I was alone. I would NOT let them get me, i would fight! Even if i didn't know who i was fighting against.

When the needle was brought into my view, my mind shut down completely. When i was a child, my mum had to literally sit on me for me to have an injection. I hated them. I feared them instantly, and now, i could barely breath.

My struggles increased, as did my tears. Why couldn't these people see what they were doing to me? They were torturing me and they didn't care! Didn't they have any compassion? Any heart?

"Please, don't! I'm begging you.... Please!" My gaze turned to the man, trying to make him stop. He had to stop! I needed to get out of here, to just... go. I didn't know where, i had nowhere, but i had to go.

I saw his eyes soften, and i thought, stupidly, that i had gotten through to him.

"I'm sorry" He said quietly.

No! No! No! That was all that chanted in my head. This could not be happening. I would go home, and my family would be there. This is the nightmare, this wasn't real! This couldn't be real! I had to get out of here!

The man removed his arms, but the nurse replaced them. I kicked and writhed to get out of her grip, but i couldn't. I have never felt so weak and helpless in my entire life.

I felt a pinch in my arm, and i knew what it was. I tried to get as far away from the man as possible, but the nurse held me down. I felt it as they injected the stuff into me, and screamed.

I didn't know what to do! I couldn't fight, i wasn't strong enough. I couldn't run, i wasn't fast enough. The urges were there, the instincts were screaming at me, but i couldn't do anything. They wouldn't listen to me, they couldn't see! This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

I felt my eyes getting heavy, my limbs feeling like dead weights. The scream faded away, but i tried to stay awake. Who knows what they would, or could do to me when i was unconscious!

But, i couldn't fight it. Just like i couldn't fight anything else. I couldn't fight that man away, and he killed my family. I couldn't escape these people, and god knows what they will do to me. I was a failure.

But.... was this real? I didn't know what was a dream and what was reality anymore. The very idea of my family being murdered, me being tortured, escaping and running around the streets for hours, before running to a friends house seemed so far fetched that i wanted to laugh. But.... i remembered all of it so clearly! How could i if it was only a dream? Dreams fade don't they?

What ever those people gave me worked wonderfully- for them at least. The blackness sucked me down just like before until i wasn't aware of anything. I couldn't even tell you which was was up and which was down.

My eyes shot open, and i sat up in bed. I clenched my teeth together to stop the scream, but i couldn't help the tears of pain that rolled down my face. I ignored my aching body, just like i had when i was running, and looked around.

I had only just closed my eyes, or that is what it felt like, and now.... everything had changed.

I was definitely in a hospital. The neutral sheets and walls, the hospital gown, the hospital smell, the tubes and machines around me.

But this wasn't the room i remembered last time. The door was in the wrong place, the bed was higher up. And actual sunlight shone through the window, not a artificial light on the ceiling. I was in a different room.

I scrunched my eyes up, telling myself that this wasn't real. That, any time now, i would wake up to my alarm and lay in bed watching T.V. When i didn't wake up, i decided to test this.

I grabbed a handful of the quilt in my hand. It felt real.

I prodded the machines too. They felt real.

I pinched my arm and winced at the pain. Real.

But, if i was in hospital, then... that night had been real. Everything i saw was real, everything i felt and heard had happened. If i had been shot, then that man was the one that did it. He had been there, in my house, he had hurt me but not before killing my family.

It happened. This was real. I would never wake up in my room and watch T.V. again in my bed. I would never hear my mum yell at me for not putting my school bag away. I could never see my dad fall asleep on the sofa watching some detective show. I could never hear my brothers fighting and arguing over.... everything.

My life had changed. My life was gone. What was I without my family? No-one.

My bed was against a wall. I pulled the tubes out of me, ignoring the machines when they beeped. I ignored the pain as i turned my body and leaned my hot back against the cold wall. I remember some pain in my back, but this was helping with it. I brought up my knees to my chest, ignoring it when they didn't want to.

I had been through worse, i am going through worse. The very realisation i was having was more painful than me burning alive.

I was alone.

Gran died a few years back, and Dad's sister died a couple of years ago too. I had no-one. I had nothing. I was nothing.

I curled up and cried. I tried to stay strong, to hold it in, but i couldn't. The grief and guilt weighed down on me like a car on an ants shoulders. I was being crushed under it.

Why had they died and i lived? Why could they have lived and i died? Why couldn't.... why couldn't i have died too?

I cried silently, crossing my arms over my knees and letting my head fall into them, hiding my face and tears. The beeping was going erratic now, but i didn't care. How could i care?

I heard the door open and someone walk in, but i didn't even look up to see them. What would they do? Probably inject me with some more crap to calm me down. But i couldn't escape from this. I could run from that man, i could fight him, even if i didn't. But this..... i had to face, no matter what i wanted.

"Bella?" It was that voice again. The voice in my dream, the man shaking me. The one holding me down. I instantly hated him.

"Bella, are you okay?" He sounded so calm, too calm. I felt like screaming right now. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and i froze. Cold... just like.... No, this wasn't him!

"Bella, i have to put the tubes back in, okay?" Why does he even ask? He can just restrain me again, or force me to do what he wants.

I didn't respond to him, but laid back down. I didn't stop crying, i couldn't. The shaking was annoying me now though, but i couldn't stop that either. I laid down, simply because i knew i had no choice in the matter. But i closed my eyes, i didn't want to see his face, or see what he was putting into me, feeling it was enough for me.

I felt tugging and prodding for about five minutes as he put all the crap back into me. I did open my eyes, but only to stare at the ceiling.

What was the point in fighting back? What was i even fighting for?

"Bella? I've put them all back in now" The man said, and i had to admit, the drugs were lessening the pain. Not that i would waste my breath thanking him.

"I am sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean to frighten you" I could feel his eyes on my face, but i didn't react. I was always frightened now, it was constant. I didn't believe him, people lied, people cheated.

I heard him sigh, moving away from the bed. I let my face relax out of the cold mask i had worn as i front. My tears just carried on, and i mentally cringed at how i will look tomorrow. I bit down, hard, on my lip to stop the loud sob that threatened to burst from my throat.

"Bella?"

I gasped as i heard the man's voice so near to me. He hadn't left like I'd thought. It was too late to slip the mask on, he had seen me like this. Weak and pathetic. I didn't want to hide, i didn't have the energy, i didn't even have the will power.

"It's okay to be upset Bella" He said slowly, softly, like he cared. Yeah, right.

His words cut through me though, causing more tears to run down my face. Upset? I was so much more than upset! I was never one for dramatics, but it felt like my entire world was crashing down around me. Yes, of course i will be upset!

I stared at the same spot on the ceiling. Just a plain white tile, but it kept my attention from what was going on around me. I tried to ignore the man, but he didn't leave, he stayed. He sat on the end of my bed, looking at me. I could feel his gaze burning a hole in my head.

"Bella?" Every time he said my name, it hurt. My family called me Bella. Of course, my mum always called me Isabella, no matter how much i didn't like it.

"I want to go home" I strangled out, without actually realising i was speaking. Voicing my strongest need, want, desire. I needed to go home. I had to see for myself what had happened, only then can i actually accept, or believe that this has all really happened.

"Bella..... I'm sorry, but......" The man hesitated, something that sounded wrong with his bell-like voice. It was so gentle and musical, it seemed strange for the owner to faulter while speaking. It was obvious something was wrong, it had to be.

"What?" I sat up again, my eyes shooting the the man on my bed. I ignored the tubes pulling at my skin and the pain when i didn't give in and flop back down.

The man looked shocked by my sudden speech and movement, but i just stared at him, wanting an answer.

"We got a call about... about a fire at 13 Abbey Road. I attended to it myself" He said, sympathy in his eyes. I didn't want sympathy, i wanted to slap him. He was lying, he wasn't there, my house is fine.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing left" He said, lowering his eyes to the floor. I just stared at him waiting for him to say something else. Everything couldn't be gone! There had to be something! Anything!

"No" I said slowly, shaking my head. This isn't happening, he was just lying to me. The man looked at me again, his eyes sad.

"Bella" He said quietly, and i wanted to scream, to hit him. No!

My breathing got faster, and the beeping increased as well. I didn't realise i had got handfuls of the quilt in each hand until my knuckles ached. I ignored it.

"Bella, calm down" He said, moving closer to me, keeping eye contact though.

"NO! You're lying! It's not true!" I screamed, shocking him again. I brought my knees up again, and rocked myself back and forth on the bed. I probably looked crazy.

"It can't be true" I whispered through my sobs. Even to my ears i sounded defeated.

The beeping slowed down as i stopped panicking. Just...... well, what do you do when you don't panic? Live? Survive?

I wanted my mum, as childish as that sounds. I wanted my dad to come and mess my hair up, telling me i was silly for being scared of silly things. I wanted my house, with my room and all of my things. I literally had nothing to my name. Wait...

"Where is my phone?" I asked the doctor, sniffing, hoping he could understand me through my thick man voice that comes with crying.

"It's in "Personal Property". I could get it for you......" He asked, me nodding fervently, stopping his talking.

I stopped nodding when my kneck began to ache, despite the pain killers. He smiled kindly, as if knowing, and got up and left the room.

I felt a sudden surge of lonliness when he left. I looked around, the walls feeling suddenly closer than before. What was this? I couldn't bear to be alone?

When the man entered again, i unknowingly relaxed my tense body. The beeping decreased once again, and i am sure the man noticed. I only had eyes for the black thing in his hand. He sat at the end of the bed again, like he daren't come closer in fear of scaring me like a caged animal. Well, that was kind of how i felt. Like i could snap at any time.

He was sat so his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed, but turned in my direction slightly. He leaned towards me, holding my phone out for me. I took it slowly, like it would disappear. My life had been reduced to one little phone. That was all i had, and i would cherish it with everything i had.

I pressed the red "end call" button to turn it on, waiting for it to load, taking longer than usual. Or maybe it was just me.

I don't know what i was looking for, or what i wanted. As soon as it was loaded, i went straight to my pictures. My family pictures.

My mum, laughing. I remembered, that was when we got the photo's out, and they found one with my dad in tights. Halloween, before i was born, thank god.

Tears formed in my eyes as i looked at them.

My dad asleep on the sofa, mouth wide open. I couldn't help a watery smile at that one. My dad always seemed tired.

My brothers pulling faces at the camera. Just random pictures, my life, my family.

I didn't close the phone, but i held myself tighter together, almost like i would fall apart if i didn't. It was hard to grasp the concept that they were gone. They had been alive mere hours ago, breathing and moving, smiling and happy, arguing and angry, living. Now... they were gone?

I remembered that phones weren't aloud in hospitals, and looked up at the man still sat on my bed. I don't know if i could hate him. Yes, he scared me, but..... wait, who was he?

"Sorry" I said, lifting my head, wiping my nose with the back of my hand and sniffing "but, who are you?"

He frowned, confused for a second, before realisation dawned on him and he smiled dazzlingly. I almost had to blink to clear my vision.

"I'm sorry. I guess i forgot to introduce myself" He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. I had the impression that this didn't happen very often, he had an important air about him, but a kind, gentle one too.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, you're doctor" He said, still smiling. He held out his hand and i laid my legs back down and leaned forward to shake his hand. Of course, using the one that didn't have an IV in it. Cold, freezing cold.

As soon as our skin touched, i could see _his _face, feel his hands. I shook my head a little, getting rid of those thoughts. The man frowned, concerned, but didn't mention it.

He let go of my hand, and mine returned to my lap.

"Why didn't you tell me to call you "Doctor"?" I had noticed that. Usually, doctors don't tell you first names, it's "unprofessional", or so they say.

"Well....." He seemed like he hadn't even noticed it himself. "You can call me either... but Carlisle sounds better" He smiled and i nodded, only smiling a little.

It felt wrong to smile or be happy now. Not after this just happened. I've seen all those shows, like Holby City, Casualty and CSI. They always say the same thing. "They wouldn't have wanted you to be depressed" or what ever "They would have wanted you to be happy".

Yeah, right.

I can guess that none have them have lost their families. I couldn't feel happy, and when i did, i was immediately guilty afterwards. Being happy is easier said than done.

I was surprised that, when i resurfaced from my thoughts, the man was still here, watching me intently. I met his eyes, full of understanding and care, feeling naked beneath his eyes. Like he could see everything.

"Are you okay? Are you in any pain?" He asked, after a few moments of staring at each other. I sighed, glancing at the cuts and bruises on my arms, my legs, once again covered by the quilt.

"Only the self inflicted ones hurt" I grimaced, feeling the IV tense as it was pulled to it's limits. Ow!

He allowed himself a wry smile "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" I shook my head, i could tell my lack of appetite concerned him. But, in all honesty, i wasn't hungry at all. Besides, i had a feeling that anything i ate wouldn't stay in my stomach for long.

"Bella, i......" My gaze locked on his once again, and i saw him run his hand through his neat hair, messing it up. I frowned, but waited patiently for him to continue.

"You can talk to me you know, if you just... have to talk to someone, I'm here" He told me, and his eyes voiced all the sincerity that i couldn't hear in his voice.

"Thanks" I choked out, once again overcome with emotion.

"You should try to sleep Bella, you need to heal" He said quietly, getting off the bed. I nodded, but didn't lay down. I was feeling a little tired actually, no doubt the drugs having something to do with that.

He smiled once more before closing the door behind him. I was on my own again.

I hoped i wasn't getting.... what was it? Separation anxiety..? I hope not. I don't like being dependant on anyone.

I shuffled down the bed and layed down. The programs on T.V. were all right about one thing. Hospital beds are not comfortable! The quilt was all rough against my skin, and all the stuff inside the pillow had been pushed to the sides, so i was basically resting my head on the matress. I think the only reason i could ever get to sleep on that thing was the drugs.

Before i could even think about sleeping, i had to think.

My Doctor, Carlisle..... there were certain uncanny things that made him similar to.....

But he couldn't, i mean, he is a doctor, and he was nice. I truly did find it hard to hate the man now, he had been so understanding and gentle i think it would be impossible for anyone to hate him.

That didn't mean i trusted him though. I didn't trust anyone. I had nothing, and i couldn't just trust anyone who wanted me to. I had to be careful now.

With that promise to myself, i closed my eyes, letting my imagination take me back to my room with all my things around me. The drugs definitely helped with the illusion part, and i soon fell asleep even though the light was shining through the curtains.

xxxxx

I opened my eyes warily, wondering what i would see.

I longed for the lilac and white walls of my bedroom, all my clothes and school work on the floor and on my desk.

Instead, i was still in the hospital. The white walls, the neutral blue curtains, the white bed sheets.

Not a dream

I closed my eyes again, sighing. My emotions were all over the place, even i know that. One minute i was ready to fight for my life, next i wanted to just give up and die.

Right now, i guess i was fighting a little. Though i didn't see my saved life as a gift, more of a curse.

What is a life worth if you live alone?

I heard a door click and opened my eyes to the ceiling above me.

"Good morning Bella" Said a rather cheery Carlisle.

"Yeah" I mumbled in responce, unable to project the same happiness into my voice as he had. Everything seemed to hit me full force now with nothing there to cushion it. All my thoughts, emotions and fears weighed even heavier on me now.

"Well" I felt the bed sink slightly as he sat on the end like yesterday "You have to go for some more X-rays" He said gently.

I took a minute to process that "More? I've already had some?" My voice sounded dead, uncaring, but i couldn't help it.

"When you were sedated. It was easier that way" I merely nodded at the ceiling, not wanting to know which time he had sedated me.

"So, what's the damage?" I said casually, not actually caring. He was quiet for a few seconds, as if trying to phrase it.

I sighed, pulling myself up so my head was rested against the head board on the bed. Not very comfortable, but it allowed me to actually see him.

"You have four broken ribs, fractures on your legs, arms and hips, as well as three on your skull. You have torn the muscle in both of your shoulders, your left knee and left thigh. Most of your body is covered in bruising, and most of your cuts are superficial, though some requires stitches. You were minutes off hypothermia, and were very close to breaking your spine." He finished, looking up at me, gaging my reaction.

I honestly didn't know what to say. I knew it was bad, the pain i had felt told me that, but i didn't realise it was so..... bad.

"Err.... wow" I said breathily. He smiled at me, nodding.

"I am curious though, with all of those injuries, how did you manage to get so far?" His eyes were gentle, and i know i could tell him that it was none of his business, but his eyes also held a raging curiosity that reminded me of my brother.

"I just.... ignored it i guess" I told him, shrugging and regretting it as a sharp shooting pain whipped through my shoulder. Carlisle was by my side in an instant.

"You might want to stop doing that for a while" He chuckled, patting my arm, but it felt strange.

I felt my shoulder, shocked when i felt bandages there. Come to think of it, i could feel it all over me.

"Excuse me Doctor, they are ready for Miss Swan" A nurse said, appearing in the open doorway.

"Thank you Sally" Carlisle said, not removing his gaze from me.

They actually brought out a wheel chair for me. They had to wheel me there. It was so embarrassing. All the nurses looked at me sympathetically, the doctors would huddle in door ways with each other, whispering but casting glances my way every few seconds.

I was glad when we finally got to the X-ray room.

After a few flashes and me closing my eyes the entire time, it was time to go through the entire ordeal again. It wasn't as bed as last time, but people still whispered and stared at me. I sighed when i was back in my bed.

A nurse came to take the wheelchair away and shut the door behind her, leaving me and Carlisle alone again. I was getting used to him, though i still didn't trust him.

"Sorry about that, but....." He trailed off

"News about me had travelled" I nodded, understanding "Yeah, it's a small town"

Carlisle stayed for most of the day, we talked about random things, things that didn't really matter. I did begin to wonder if he had any other patients he had to be tending to, but didn't voice it, not wanting him to go.

After a few hours, a woman came in and put the pots on my arms and legs, and this restraint thing around my stomach to keep my ribs from moving. It helped, and i didn't hurt as much, but it was very uncomfortable, not to mention embarrassing. I could hardly move my arms and legs from the weight of the pots

Finally, he stood up, glancing out the window. "Bella, Nurse Harris will be coming in here in a moment to take you for a bath" He said, turning back to me. I looked at him incredulously.

"A.... A blanket bath?" I stuttered, horrified. My parents were fans of the "Carry On" films, and as such, i grew to truly detest hospitals, though my own weekly excursions didn't help.

Carlisle smiled gently "No, not a blanket bath. You can have a bath with cast's on" He chuckled as i breathed out heavily.

Pretty soon after that, the nurse came in. Her short curly brown hair bouncing as she wheeled the wheelchair towards me, a kind smile on her face. Carlisle smiled once more before leaving me with Nurse Harris.

It wasn't that bad. Yes, I still got stared at and whispered about in the hallways, but the nurse kept talking to me, and it helped distract me from it all. Yes, i was mortified when i couldn't even undress myself. Yes, i was degraded when i couldn't even wash myself.

I got over it

After all i went through, a nurse seeing you naked was the least of my worries.

Despite the Nurse speaking constantly, my mind wandered. What would happen to me now?

I had no family, no house, no belongings. I would be put into care for sure. I shuddered at the thought. It was like a child market to me, looking at which child looked nicer or had the best temperament. I had always felt like this.

A foster home. A new family, new parents, new siblings if any. No-one could replace my family, i was sure. No-one.

My mothers smile, instinctively knowing when i needed to talk or have a hug or a good cry.

My dad, laid back but still a parent to me. Always being fun, but still setting the rules and enforcing them when they were broken.

My brothers, annoying me till i wanted to run them over in the car. Making me smile and laugh when i felt down. Threatening any boy that came near me.

My family. _My _family.

I could feel the tears running down my face, but the nurse either didn't see them, or was kind enough not to mention them. I kept quiet, staring at the side of the bath, not letting my thoughts lead me down that road again.

Once the nurse deemed me clean, she dried me off and dressed me again. That was embarrassing. I feel like a baby. I am fifteen, i have been dressing myself for quite a while!

Once back in my room, a tray of food was there on the table beside my bed. I eyed it warily as the nurse got me back into bed. She left without a word, taking the wheelchair with her.

Hesitantly, i pulled the tray of food towards me. I grimaced as i saw what it was.

Some, brown gooey looking meat. A green blob which, i think was supposed to be mushy peas, and tinned carrots. And to finish off, the famous pot of coloured Jelly that tasted like puke.

Yippee!

I was hungry. Was.

I laid the tray back on the table and laid down, the bath having relaxed me significantly. I stared at the ceiling, my eyes tired despite it being only afternoon, and the sun was still shining into my room.

This is what i hated.

Silence.

In my house, there was always some noise. The television, mum on the phone, talking or arguing, music playing from mine and dads phones, trying to drown each other out. Now, there was nothing. There was a slight murmur from the other side of my closed door, the nurses gossiping about something or other.

"Have you heard about that Swan girl?" I listened as i heard my name.

"Come on Jane, everyone has heard of what happened" Another woman said, sounding patronizing.

"Yeah, but so you know she has no other family. None what-so-ever. She's totally alone" The woman, Jane, said with a bored tone.

I felt the tears sting my eyes as i held them back. I had barely come to grips with that fact, and the nurses were already talking casually about it.

"Poor child. She's only fifteen, bless her" A third woman said, a very kind voice.

"Well, i heard-"

"Alright ladies, come on, dinner was an hour ago" I heard Carlisle's voice, surprised when he sounded irritated. He seemed so mellow, and in control, i had never imagined him getting angry.

The talking stopped immediately, and i heard them murmur "Sorry's" as they scuttled away. I kept my eyes on the ceiling as my door opened. He didn't turn the light on due to the sun already lighting my room. I felt him sit on the end of the bed again, but he didn't say anything for a while.

"You heard them didn't you?" He asked, his voice said and dejected.

My only response was the tear that escaped my hold. I was angry at them. My life was in ruins, and they found it fit for idle gossip.

"I'm sorry, they should be more professional than that" He said, anger seeping into his voice.

I didn't answer, but more tears cascaded down my cheeks into my hair. He was silent for a while, but it was a nice silence.

"Hospital food isn't that bad, surely?" He asked, all anger and irritation from his tone gone.

"I'm guessing you've never tried it then" I sniffed, and he chuckled at my answer.

"No i haven't, but from the looks of it, neither have you" He said, referring to my untouched food.

"I was hungry, but it looks like that plastic food you get when you're a kid, the ones you have to put together to make things. Besides, it doesn't smell too good either" I smiled a little, allowing Carlisle's comfy aura to soothe me.

"I'll try to find something.... a little less plastic then" He chuckled again, shaking the bed again.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to do that, I'm sure I'll eat it when i get hungry enough" I said quietly. I have never liked anyone going out of their way for me, it just... made me uncomfortable.

"Nonsense, besides" He coughed a little "You don't like the err..... stuff in the food, you're allergic to it. You can't possibly eat this" He said, standing up and standing beside my head, picking up the tray of food.

I turned my head to him, confused. "Bu-" I smiled a little when i saw the smile on his face.

"But, won't you get into trouble?" I said quietly. His smile only broadened.

"Nah, after all, who knows what could happen if you so much as touch this stuff" He winked at me slyly "I'll tell the nurses you won't be having any of this from now on" he said, still smiling as he turned and walked towards the door.

"What will i eat then?" I asked puzzled, leaning on my elbows as i sat up. He turned to me, smiling again.

"You like Mc Donalds?" He asked nicely. I merely nodded, not believing that a doctor was actually giving me Mc Donalds to eat.

I flopped back down once i heard the door close.

I liked Carlisle. He was nice and gentle, and wasn't a gossiper like all the others.

But there was still that nagging feeling in the back of my head, not to trust him. Something was off about him.

He spent most of his day in here with me, when i know that doctors have a lot more than one patient. Why was he spending so much time with me? Does he ever even go home? He can't have gotten any sleep in the past twenty four hours, but he looked fine.

What doctor actually gives their patients fatty, unhealthy food?

Why was he being so nice to me? He said that those women where being unprofessional, but he is as well. I thought doctors and patients couldn't get close to one another, so what is he doing?

Plus, there is also the familiarity. It was scary and uncanny, and that alone kept me from trusting him fully. Though, at the time, i couldn't help but like him. Maybe that was part of their charm, that they can gain people's trust....

I shook my head, internally laughing at myself.

I was being paranoid. Carlisle was no monster coming to kill me.... but he wasn't normal.

I decided to pay more attention next time. I remembered that _man _pretty well, i am sure i could spot the differences or similarities.

Sighing, i closed my eyes. Why am i even investigating my doctor?

I must be crazy

* * *

**I have never spent a night in hospital, EVER! The most time i spent in one was when my dog bit me and i spent like, three hours in the waiting room for a fifteen minute check up and steri-strips.**

**I need your help then. Anything that could help me. Smells, sights, what the people where like. **

**ANYTHING**

**I am purely making this up, basing it on casualty that i haven't seen in about three years.**

**REVIEW !!!!!**

**They make me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I have had this story running around my mind for months! Every spare minute i piece more of it together and i have to type it up or else i will explode! :]

I already have three stories on the go, and four would just make it even harder, not to mention take me forever to add more chapters. I will try to add some, but i am trying to complete my other stories at the moment :]

* * *

**The Hunted**

**Previously.........**

_Why was he being so nice to me? He said that those women where being unprofessional, but he is as well. I thought doctors and patients couldn't get close to one another, so what is he doing?_

_Plus, there is also the familiarity. It was scary and uncanny, and that alone kept me from trusting him fully. Though, at the time, i couldn't help but like him. Maybe that was part of their charm, that they can gain people's trust...._

_I shook my head, internally laughing at myself._

_I was being paranoid. Carlisle was no monster coming to kill me.... but he wasn't normal._

_I decided to pay more attention next time. I remembered that man pretty well, i am sure i could spot the differences or similarities._

_Sighing, i closed my eyes. Why am i even investigating my doctor?_

_I must be crazy_

**Now.........**

**Bella's Perspective...**

I lost all sense of time in that place. Sometimes i would be awake for mere minutes before some drug had me out of it again, other times i would be awake for hours. It was very, very confusing.

Carlisle was true to his word, bringing me Mac Donald's. I, however, remembered my own thoughts. I listened to my head, which was yelling at me not to trust him. This man was strange, he wasn't normal. I'm not saying that being abnormal is something to be afraid of, i don't even like people who follow the crowd like sheep. Being different in my eyes was having courage and strength, and not being afraid of showing who you are.

But this was different. He wasn't different in the sense that he was a goth, or emo, or liked to listen to strange music. It was something deeper than that. I had this feeling, in my head, that he was dangerous. I couldn't, for the life of me think why though. He had only helped me while i have been in here, talking and smiling, offering support.

So why was a afraid of him?

It may be the uncanny resemblance to that man. Not that they _look _anything alike at all, just the small things. The things that make me shiver when i think about them. I was just so confused.

I couldn't allow myself to get too close to Carlisle, even if he wasn't dangerous, i couldn't afford to get attached to anyone. I would be leaving anyway. Besides, if he is dangerous, then it helps.

I wasn't sure how many days i had been here, the days had merged together some how, and i gave up trying to figure it out. Honestly, i didn't want to know.

A knock at my door made me jump, hurting my ribs and bruises. Wincing, and slightly annoyed now, i kept my eyes on the ceiling. I knew they didn't expect an answer, it was just telling me that they were coming. After all, what the hell would i be doing here on my own in a hospital room?

The door opened, and i knew it was Carlisle. "Bella, some police officers are here to ask you come questions"

I didn't answer. I sighed deeply, sitting up slowly. I watched as Carlisle let two police officers in the room, and then step inside himself. For some reason, i felt better with him here with me.

I eyed the police officers warily. I couldn't tell them anything. If i told the truth, i would look mental.

"Hello Isabella, I am Officer Perkins, and this is my partner, Officer Lane" The woman said, sitting down in an arm chair beside my bed, motioning to a man stood at the base of my bed. They were close, too close. I felt caged in, like i had nowhere to go. To my right, and behind me were walls, and my other paths were clocked by huge people wearing fluorescent jackets, watching my every move.

My dad always told me to talk to the police, to answer any questions the asked truthfully, because they were there to help. This, would be the first time i went against that.

I kept my eyes on the quilt covering my legs, my face blank. I hoped they didn't ask any... hard questions. I really didn't want to break down, though i knew it was coming. Something, at some point would set me off, and i would go off and cry and scream. I could feel it brewing.

"Right, well, we have to ask you some questions about what happened in the late hours of Friday night, and the early hours of Saturday morning" The woman said, and i heard the man getting something out of his pocket. Glancing up, i saw that he now held a small, palm sized black notebook and a pen.

"Can you tell us what happened?" The woman asked.

No.

I said nothing.

"What did the man look like?"

terrifying

I kept my mouth shut.

She sighed "How did the fire start?"

What did she think i has something to do with it. I turned to look at her. Did she really think i would burn down my own home?

"Did you have something to do with it? Did you start it?"

I opened my mouth, ready to tell this woman right where she can shove her questions.

"Did you start the fire, hoping that you would burn the evidence?" My eyes shot to the man, looking at me like i was something on the bottom of his shoe.

Evidence? What the hell were they on about?

"We found four charred bodies in the rubble of the house. No-one else recalls seeing a man in or around your house that night" The man said, sharp and harsh. I glared at him, how the hell?

Tears formed in my eyes as they spoke of the bodies, like they weren't even people anymore. Those "bodies" were my family.

"Of course they wouldn't, it was around midnight. The only people out were drunks who couldn't see clearly anyway" I said, really wanting nothing more than to kill this man. I pushed away my tears, sitting up straighter.

"Did you have an argument with your family that night?" He persisted.

"No, I-"

"Where you angry? So angry that you wanted to hurt them?"

"Of course no-"

"Did you mean to kill all your family, or just your parents or brothers?"

"I-" I choked. Was it my fault they died? Did i really kill them? Tears streamed down my face as i stared at the quilt again. Was all of this because of me?

"That's enough!" I jumped when Carlisle nearly shouted.

"Bella did nothing wrong. She is a traumatised girl, who happens to be my patient!" He nearly yelled, and i could have sworn his eyes got darker.

"We are police officers, we need to get to the bottom of this" The man said strongly.

"Really? Because it just sounds like you want to pin it on Bella" He took a deep breath "Leave"

I held my breath, closing my eyes against the scene playing out in front of me. Please make them go away.

"Excuse me, but we have to-"

"No, Bella is my patient, and i am responsible for her well being. You are upsetting her, and you need to leave" Carlisle said firmly. Just then, he didn't look normal, no, he didn't look human. His face looked deadly, murderous. I looked away again, gulping.

_He isn't normal_

The entire room was silent for a second, but the woman got up and walked away from the bed without another word. I could hear the three of them mumbling something at the door but i didn't catch it. The door closed with a bang, and i looked up.

Carlisle had his back to me, facing the door. I could see his hand gripping the door handle, his body shaking. He was angry.

_He's dangerous _

The thought ran across my mind and i was suddenly scared for my own safety.

I didn't even realise i was sobbing until a loud noise disturbed the silence in the room. The tears were still running down my face, soaking my quilt and hospital gown.

_Did i kill my family? _

That was one thought, now stuck in my head.

"I'm sorry about that Bella" Carlisle said, his voice closer than before.

I heard him sigh, sitting on the end of my bed once again "Bella, they aren't going to go away you know. You have to tell someone what happened. How else will they catch this person?" He said, all anger now gone from his voice. That didn't matter though. I was scared of him, there was another side of him. He wasn't just the nice, smiling doctor everyone saw.

I didn't answer, i didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell anyone what happened. One- I don't think i could even say it without loosing it, Two- If i told anyone i would be thrown into a loony bin for sure.

I'd have to make something up.

Carlisle left me then, saying he had some papers to sort out. I didn't believe him for some reason, but what could i do about it?

What could i say?

He came in through the door? No, someone would have heard him and the noise would have woken us up.

He climbed the wall and broke a window and climbed in? Someone would have heard that one too.

Unless the window was open....

I could say he put his hand through an open little window and opened a big one-

Why am i even thinking about this? I only have to make something up since i woke up.

Okay, i could say that i woke up, needing the toilet. I got out of bed, and as i walked out onto the landing, he walked out of my brothers room. Yes, that works.

But how about my injuries?

I could say he threw me downstairs, kicked and hit me a bit. Carlisle might figure out that I'm lying, but i could always get around that.

Okay, i have my story. The only problem is saying it and sounding truthful. Oh, and i have to give a description of the man. I shuddered at the very thought, his face appearing before my eyes.

_I could always say i didn't see his face. It was midnight after all, pitch black_

Yes, it was too dark to see his face.

I closed my eyes, laying back down. I felt horrible for having to lie to them, but it would all work out int he end.

xxxx

I had no idea how boring this place could be.

I have stayed here over night before, _one night. _Not this long. I can't lay in bed all day, it drives me crazy.

Another thing upset me.

I had, had no visitors at all. Of course, everyone was enjoying Christmas still. Lauren and her family were going on holiday, well, they were probably already there by now. Jess was in Winterton, Sarah was in London visiting an aunt or something. The other Jess was at her dad's in Hull, and Paige was were ever Paige was.

I didn't see Carlisle for the rest of that day. Part of me was glad of that, another felt sad and lonely. My mind drifted to another thing i was dreading.

The Social Worker.

She'd come and take me away from everyone and everything i know and dump me somewhere. That wasn't my biggest worry though. Who, in their right minds, would want to adopt me?

_Oh yes, lets adopt the girl who's entire family was murdered, but she survived. Apparently, she won't talk about it, but we'll take her anyway_

Not going to happen. I wasn't even sure i wanted to be adopted. I didn't want a new family. I wanted my old one. No-one could ever replace my mum or dad. I didn't want a new replacement family to come and look after me.

A nurse kindly informed me that i had been here a week. A whole week!

And, as a little surprise, i was going to have some surgery. The surgeon tried to explain what was going to happen, but i don't even know what he was going to operate on to be honest. Carlisle had been in everyday, but i followed my head this time and distanced myself from him.

I simply flowed, went along with what ever was happening. I found it much easier than fighting everyone and everything.

The Police came back, different people this time though, and for that I was glad. I told them my story, or my lie. The tears weren't forced, my trembles were real as I recalled what truly happened that night in my mind. When I described the man, I was surprised they even understood what I was saying, I couldn't. I was nearly hysterical, having to visualise that man in my mind.

They disappeared, saying that they would be in touch if they got anything new, telling me that they would find the monster that did it. I didn't let myself hope they would.

I remained distant from everyone, I spoke when only necessary, choosing to remain silent. Carlisle put me back on hospital food after a nurse told him off for "dangering my recovery". I didn't argue, I didn't even look at him.

I was honestly terrified of this man. Instead of being a friendly, helpful doctor he used to be to me, he's the very thing I ran from that night. My worst fears, and I couldn't escape them. I resigned myself to the fact that no matter what I did, I can't change anything that had, or will happen. After all, I am only a fifteen year old girl. What could I do?

I met many doctors over the days. Some to give me a physic test, and then get second and third opinions on it. I was glad I wasn't deemed crazy, instead I was labelled as severely traumatized. Was that better?

Doctors, nurses and interns came and checked on me, some just stood in the doorway, talking. Once, a doctor walked into my room, followed my a group of about ten scared looking interns. The Doctor began speaking and I zoned him out, finding the tile on the ceiling to be more interesting than some senseless drivel.

I woke up one morning, and I knew from the noise outside my door that I had been here for three weeks now.

That's 21 days in this horrible, sterile place. 21 days of being an orphan, of being alone.

It was some nurses birthday, and I had worked out earlier that it was on the date of my third week here. I didn't see why it mattered to me. I was still here, I hadn't gone anywhere. Three weeks, or three months, I would still have nowhere to go.

I watched the curtains today, not the tile. above my head. I observed the light changing throughout the day, barley registering nurses and doctors bustling in and out of my room.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a loud banging on my door. I ignored it as I usually did, just letting them come in, see me and walk out again. Like I was some sort of animal to stare and oggle at.

"Excuse me, Bella, I'm Susie from Social Services" She spoke kindly as she walked towards my bed, her heels clicking omniously on the tiled floor.

She pulled out a plastic chair and sat beside me, the opposite side to where I was facing. She was holding a clip board, skirt and blouse. I had gotten a brief, blurry image of her from the corner of my eye. This couldn't be good.

"I wasn actually supposed to be here half an hour ago, but got held up by Doctor Cullen in the hallway. We spoke for a while, I didn't realise how late I was. Still, it's good news for you" She spoke, her voice way too cheery, contrasting with the gloomy atmosphere that had settled around me. Her happiness was unwelcome here, it seemed wrong to laugh now.

But why would it be good for me that she spoke to Carlisle? What good could possibly come from her talking to him?

"As you know, I am a Social Worker. After what happened with your family, and you have no living relatives to take you in, you would have been placed in a children's home until you got fostered by a family" She spoke kindly to me, her voice light despite what she was saying.

_If I got fostered _I corrected her in my mind.

I turned my head to her, frowning at something she had said.

"What do you mean I would have?" My voice croaked horribly from lack of use, but I was too anxious to care right now. A bright smile lit up Susies face, revealing pearly white teeth as she prepared to speak. Hurry up woman!

"As I said before, I was speaking with Doctor Cullen in his office-" She began. I felt my eyes widening as I realised what she was saying. This could not be happening!

"-And he is willing to take you in" She said happily, flipping the clip board over and showing me a piece of paper, a lot of small print. My eyes were drawn to the bottom of the sheet and my mouth fell open. Carlisle's signature. If I was right, this was an agreement to "adopt" me. I was officially his now?

"He told me immediately that he wanted to look after you" She carried on, flipping the clip board to face her again and setting it back on her knee.

I could only stare, horrified at the air where it had previously been.

"He signed the papers right there and then. Saved us both a lot of trouble, he did. Such a kind man. I have heard a lot about him, got foster kids himself, very highly spoken of in social circles. You'll be in safe hands" She patted my arm, and I was too shocked to even flinch away from her like I normally would have done.

She sighed, standing up "You're very lucky Bella. This was his last day here, he was going back to America tonight. Now you'll be going back with him" She chirped, actually clapping her hands a little as she squealed.

She remained silent, waiting for me to say something or show some reaction. I put on my poker face, and nodded keeping my features in a state of shock even though my mind was screaming at me to run and hide again.

My little reaction must have seemed like shock to her as she squealed again.

"You will be leaving tonight" She said happily as she waltzed to the door. I didn't hear her goodbye or the door close.

I was moving to America. With my dangerous doctor. With his family. His foster kids. Away from my life. Away from my friends. Away from everything I know and love.

I layed there for what seemed like hours, staring at the ceiling, tears rolling down my chapped cheeks and soaking into my pillow. I just couldn't wrap my head around all of this. Did Carlisle want to adopt me? Or was he just doing it so he could finish the job? He wasn't normal, at all, so why would he even entertain the option of taking me to America with him?

"Bella?"

I jumped, squeaking a little as I heard the voice so close. Guess I hadn't heard him come in.

I didn't reply. What could I say?

"Bella, I know you don't want to leave. This is your home, your life is here" He took a deep breath "But maybe it would be better for you to get away for a while" He concluded.

I frowned at the ceiling. A while? I was fifteen now, and I couldn't be legally free until I was eighteen. Three years. That was longer than a while.

"You should actually be in hospital for another three or four weeks until you are in any condition to be let out, but since I am leaving tonight... Well, I'm a doctor, so I can keep an eye on your progress and we can always go to the Hospital in Forks" He mused, mostly to himself.

Forks? Is that a place? He must be pulling my leg.

"The car is leaving in a three hours, the nurse is going to help you get sorted" His voice changed, becoming edgy. Did he not like it when I didn't reply to him? I didn't want him to get angry at me, I couldn't risk going through all of this again...

A shudder ran through me, and I nodded at the ceiling. That was as much as he was going to get out of me. I heard a soft sigh, and him mumbling, but it was too quiet for me to make out distinct words.

A soft click told me I was, once again alone. That was another thing, his footsteps made no noise. You could hear my elephant feet a mile away, my mum always told me that. But he was silent, like he just glided along without even touching the ground. Strange....

A nurse did come in, getting the wheelchair out again and wheeling me to the private bathroom. It was good to know that I could bath by myself now. That was mortifying.

I hissed as the warm water stung at the healing cuts on my leg. They took the cast off the other one a few days ago after a check up told them that it was okay now. It didn't hurt as much, but I still got a twinge when I put too much weight on it. I now know that I had surgery on my right shoulder, some muscle had some bad damage or something. That hurt still, so I tried not to move it too much, relying on my left hand and arm for most things.

Overall, I was better physically. My bruises were a sickly green colour now, some still bright purple. The small cuts had gone, but the big ones were still healing. My body was littered with scars, light, shiny lines and patches on my skin that would be a constant reminder for the rest of my life.

I lowered myself into the water, the stinging fading after a moment. I was going to call the nurse, asking for some pain medication or something to take away the pain in my shoulder, but thought better of it. Apparently, the first few times I had a bath, they had given me a cocktail of drugs to numb the pain so I only felt slightly uncomfortable. Hence why I was able to move around so much.

After a while, they gave me less and less, and I realised how much pain i really was in. That was why I hardly move.

I got on with my bath, refusing to let the pain win. I washed my hair with my left hand, successfully getting a blob of shampoo in my eye. Thankfully, this shower has flannels.

Getting out was a whole other matter. having to use your arms to support your entire body weight when you stand up would have been easy for me before, but not anymore. My arms were thin, the little muscle that had been there had gone from my lack of movement. I would have nealt, like I used to do at home, but my knees were still too torn up for that.

The nurse met me outside the door, brushing my hair and getting the tanglkes out. I liked her. For the first time, she even offered to let me walk to ym room, not using the wheelchair. I pondered the request, and decided to go for it. I am going to America tonight, I may as well get some practice in while I can.

The nurse hooked arms with me as I shuffled along.

I got some strange looks from nurses, some full of pity, others of.. jealousy? I shrugged it off as another thought popped into my head.

I hadn't even looked at myself since I have been here. For all I know my face could be disfigured, hideously scarred.

I pushed those thoughts away. I have never been vain, and am a firm believer in the inner beauty of people. Beauty is only temporary after all. One mistake, one accident and it is gone.

Still, I am a girl and I hoped it wasn't too bad.

As the nurse left my room, handing me a pair of jeans and a plain blue polo shirt I couldn't help but reach up and check my face. I felt my mouth, stil there, I felt my nose and eyes. They felt the same, though I did notice some extra smooth skin. Scars.

I felt the bile rise in my throat but pushed it back down, getting dressed slowly. What did I honestly expect? To be attacked like that and walk away looking the same as I did before? That would be impossible.

Another part of mind didn't want to see what I looked like, cringing away from the idea entirely.

Once I was dressed, I was once again bored. Spare time was something you had too much of in this place, and it was becoming dangerous for me. So I contented myself with trying to walk. I paced the room many times, at first holding on to things or leaning on the wall to help. But I was fruitlessly trying to acquire muscles that there no longer there. My legs were weak, but I could still walk thankfully.

I didn't know what else to do. I had no money, no clothes, no possessions. Only my phone. My hand pressed against my pocket, sighing once I realised it was still there. I was terrified of loosing or breaking it.

I jumped again when my door opened. I turned to face Carlisle, seeing his eyes wide as they went up and down my body. I felt rather self conscious now but I mentally shook myself. Being conscious is the least of my worries around him.

"I was going to ask if you wanted a wheelchair... you still don't have much muscle mass and you'll probably tire out easily" He suggested, his eyes finally resting on mine. I looked away, unable to maintain eye contact without becoming uncomfortable.

"I'll be fine" I said quietly, shuffling around a bit.

The room was silent for a second "Well, I've done all the paperwork for you. You're officially discharged" He said, his voice becoming chirpier as he stepped closer to me. I wanted to step back, to run to the other side of the room, but I knew I couldn't. I would be spending all of my journey with him, if I couldn't handle it now, how could I possibly live with him?

"Are you ready to go?" I ginally looked up, only for a second though.

"Yeah" I told him, sighing deeply. My wind was screaming a constant mantra of "_No"_ but this was one monster I couldn't run from.

It felt strange walking out of the hospital. I felt... well I'm not sure.

I felt free, but I didn't like it. All I wanted was to run and climb back into my bed. Weird, I know.

I was surprised once again by Carlisle. He has an amazing amount of patience. He got many doctors and nurses saying "Good Luck", some "We'll miss you around here" while shaking his hand. The women were the worst. They batted their eye lashes, pouted and one even gave him her phone number. I felt invisible, no eyes lingered on me, no-one even spoke to me. I wasn't sure if I was happy about it or not.

I hobbled along, trying to hurry so Carlisle wouldn't get annoyed, but he never did. He offered his help many times, but I declined.

Once we were actually out, Carlisle steered me to a bench, telling me he would go and get the car. I sighed, watching him walk away. I could run I suppose, but he would catch me. I hated feeling so helpless.

I looked up at the sky, not surprised by the dark storm clouds that were above me. It was always cloudy and rainy in Scunthorpe, except for the odd occasion when the sun would show. Not very often at all.

A bitter gust of wind whistled around me, whipping my still damp hair around me, biting at my cheeks and hands. I was grateful for the jacket the nurse had handed me as we walked out.

My eyes snapped to my front as I heard a car door shut. I stood as Carlisle made his way over to me. He looked as though he was going to offer assistance, but decided against it. He walked me to his car, opening the door for me as I slid into the front passenger seat.

I had no idea what car it was, that was more my brothers area of expertise. It was black, big, shiny and rather expensive looking. That was about the extent of my car knowledge.

He shut the door softly, walking around the back and getting in the drivers seat.

I took a deep breath, trying to soothe my racing heart. I was sat in a car with him. I was in his car, with him. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

I stared out of the window as he drove, not offering any conversation just like he didn't. What was there to talk about?

I watched houses and cars blur past us, trying to commit them to memory. We came to the hill, the hill I ran down.I shuddered a the memory of the pain and the cold. Of the paranoia and the shadows. I shook away those feelings, watching the grass blow as the wind shook the trees visiously. Nothing had changed here.

I didn't ask where we were going, but had a suspicion. It was confirmed when we arrived at the little airport. I had never flown before, I hadn't even got a passport. I did go to Belgium once with school, but I got a class Passport. How was I going to fly.

Carlisle stuck close to me as we made our way through the crowds, a little too close. It was as if he was being protective of me, the way his eyes darted around and he was slightly leaned towards me. I ignored it, shrugging it off and simply adding it on to the growing list of strange things about him.

Again, no-one paid me any attention in the crowds. Everyone was busy, walking talking, trying not to loose their friends and family. I had to admit, as I hobbled along, it was nice to blend in with everyone else.

Finally, we made it to one of the queues and waited. When it was finally our turn, Carlisle put a hand on my back, pushing me forward gently. The woman smiled blindingly at Carlisle, totally ignoring my presence. I rolled my eyes, sighing as I heard her high pitched girlie voice trying to be seductive.

Personally, I have no idea how to be seductive. I am fifteen, and my mum and dad threatened me with broken legs if I ever came home pregnant. That kind of put me off dating since nowadays, my mum drilling it into me that boys only want one thing. I still don't know if they were just empty threats. Still, it was good to know they cared about me.

I felt a nudge, and realised I had spaced out. The woman looked down at me, literally down her nose, scowling as though I was ruining everything. I was not in the mood to out up with women like her, so I did what my brothers always did, and told me to do.

I... gesticulated for her to fuck off. I smirked, seeing her shocked and angry face as we walked through the narrow isle, past the baggage conveyer belt thing, and got in another queue for the huge metal detector thing.

"I think you'll fit in with our house nicely" I jumped again as I heard Carlisle speak, his voice amused.

I looked up, seeing his gold eyes scrunched at the corners as he smiled at me, shaking his head slightly.

"I never thought I would see a young lady do such things" He told me, chuckling afterwards.

I simply shrugged, a little embarrassed that he had caught me. Mum and dad never caught me, and they had been on the receiving end of them a few times during arguments when their back was turned. That was why we used to do it. Swearing was forbidden in our house, but all three of us swore like troopers when mum and dad weren't there. But when they were, we had to "silent swear" as Daniel called it.

They did occasionally slip out in arguments, but we covered it up by shouting some more. I hope I didn't offend Carlisle or anything, and I hope I can keep my cursing under control.

Why did I care about offending Carlisle? I don't know. I did hold respect for the man though, he had helped me some. I still didn't trust him.

Thankfully, the huge metal thing didn't beep when I walked through it.

We walked past another large, long conveyor belt. I then realised that Carlisle had no luggage. Strange. I had none because all of my stuff was destroyed, but Carlisle had been working there for some time, and he must have some possessions. But... nothing. He left everything behind.

Once again, I found myself mentally berating myself. Maybe he had a house here or something, it wouldn't surprise me. I had no idea what make or model his car was but I could tell it was expensive. He even looked well off, his clothes, even the way he spoke and walked. I know, how can you judge a persons wealth on how they walk? But I can tell.

We sat down in those uncomfortable plastic seats, both just looking around. I was still too busy in my own mind to register the fact that my arm was touching his, something that, had I actually been paying attention, I would have recoiled from.

I let my aching muscles relax, the throbbing of my shoulder, that I had been trying to ignore for the entire trip had come to the front of my mind. He was right though, even though I haven't walked that much, my legs were aching. Still, I kept quiet.

Me and my family were never well off. My dad worked at the police station, and even though he was the chief there, it still didn't pay well. My mum... she was a live wire. It was like she had a short attention span, she couldn't hold down a job because she got bored and wanted something else.

I can't imagine having so much money to buy a car like his, or wear clothes as nice as that. We didn't go without or anything, but three kids and one job, the money was stretched, and we very rarely had any spare.

My chest began to ache as I realised I was crying. I quickly turned away from Carlisle, wiping my eyes and trying to be discreet.

I missed them. Money didn't matter to me, not if it meant not having them anymore.

A woman on the loud speaker announced something, but I didn't catch the name. I heard Carlisle stand up beside me and I did the same, keeping my eyes on the floor in case they were red from the crying.

He put his hand on my shoulder, directing me as we get bustled by the crowds again. I shuddered beneath his cold hand but didn't shrug it off, still not wanting to offend him. My pace was getting slower and slower, but if he did notice, he had the courtesy to say nothing.

I was thankful to find that the person checking our passports was male. But alas, he still stared open mouthed at Carlisle. I bit my lip to stop from giggling at the scene. A boy, about nineteen, with what looks like bad acne and glasses, staring, open mouthed and wide eyed at Carlisle.

I ducked my head even further as a giggle escaped me, a tried to cover it with a throat clearing, but I don't think they bought it. The boy snapped out of it, turning a rather amusing shade of pink as he stuttered, handing back the passports and waving us through.

I felt Carlisle's hand disappear from my shoulder but didn't look up. I was still trying not to giggle. I have quite the imagination when I get going, so picturing Carlisle and that boy, in suites at their wedding, professing their undying love for each other, was quite amusing for me.

I couldn't believe it though. It was bad enough that the women drooled over him, but the men too!

And with that thought, the giggles broke free. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to quieten them as we walked through the coridoor to the plane.

"What, may I ask, is so funny about this?" I heard Carlisle's amused voice beside me, and I stopped giggling, clearing my throat to repress them.

"Nothing" A snort of laughter accompanied the word and I found myself laughing again.

We made it onto the plane, greeting the staff at the door was easy. The smile, at least, wasn't forced.

We sat down, my smile still there. I couldn't help it as I began to hum the wedding march under my breath, tapping my fingers on the arm rest. I heard Carlisle chuckle beside me, but carried on.

"Have you ever flown before?" I stopped humming, turning to Carlisle as he spoke.

"Er... no" I answered rather hesitantly. Now that he mentioned it, after all the films I have seen about plane crashes and terrorists I vowed never to step on a plane. Yet here I was. On a plane.

"Bella, calm down. You'll be okay" He soothed me, his eyes rather concerned.

Calm? I was calm, wasn't I?

It appeared that I certainly was not calm. All I could think about was that film where the plane crashes and only one person survives, having to walk home from the jungle. Why can't I remember the title?!

Though I was sure that there were no jungles where we were going. But what about if we crash in the sea, or in some foreign country? What would happen to me? Would I die from hypothermia? or get eaten by a bear?

I realised that my thoughts were becoming a little surreal, and tried to stop the panic that they brought. It was silly to think that i would get attacked by a load of vultures.

I forced deep breathes, calming myself down. I felt the arm rest groan and noticed a ache in my hand. I realised that I had been gripping it a little too tightly. I rubbed my knuckles a little, trying to relieve the pain.

"You okay?" Carlisle asked me. Had he just witnessed my little moment of madness? Had we even taken off yet? It seemed ages ago that he asked me another question.

"Yeah" But my voice was shaky, and I didn't even convince myself.

"I've got some drugs to-" He began, reaching for his jacket pocket.

"No, I'll be fine" I assured him hurriedly. I watched his hand stop, and then move to rest at his side. Taking drugs at the hospital was one thing, but taking them straight from him was... well, I don't trust him so how can I trust him to give me safe drugs.

When the plane took off, my hands were back to clutching the armrests tightly. I could see Carlisle frowning at me, but I kept my eyes on the chair in front of mine, counting the colourful stripes on it over and over again. I was vaguely aware of other passengers around me, but we were the only ones in our row.

When the light went on, saying that we could move about the cabin, I still didn't move. Nothing would get me from this seat until we were on solid ground. Nothing!

Apart from one thing...

I unclasped the belt quickly, standing up "I'm going to the bathroom" I said hurriedly, turning and nearly running to the toilet. Luckily no-one was in there before me so there was no wait. I jumped in, locking it quickly as I took a few deep breaths. I sunk onto the toilet, my legs aching even worse from the sudden exertion.

I realised that going to the toilet was not one of my most clever needs. The toilet walls only seemed to shrink around me. I don't believe I have ever peed so fast in my life.

Once I was sat down, I told myself the same thing. I would not move again.

My nerves and fear kept every other need at bay. The stewardess offered me food and drinks but I turned them all down, knowing it will only come back up again. I knew that I was tired, I could feel it, but my eyes never dropped and my body was in a constant state of alertness. Sleep would be impossible.

I had to admit I was bored. The flight was about two and half hours long and I felt every second. My mind was now caught up in the horrors that awaited me if we crashed, and I couldn't even find anything else to take my mind off it.

But I had to do something.

"Carlisle" I found myself speaking, and my eyes locked with his. He looked as confused as I did. What the hell was I going to say now?

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow, and I thought briefly how I wished I could do that. It just wouldn't work for me.

"Er.." I wracked my mind for a subject that didn't involve eyebrows, crashes and him having a civil partnership with some teenager.

"What are you family like?" Once again, I found I had no filter from my brain to my mouth. Did I really want to know? Would they all be like him?

He smiled a little "Well... I have a wonderful wife called Esme, who is the most loving person you could imagine. She loves everyone. Then I have five sons and daughters-" He said, his voice cheerful and happy. I could tell he loved them... and I began to think. He can't be that bad, he loves his family. Monsters can't love anything.

"I'm sorry" I choked out "Five?" My voice turned to a mere squeak in my throat. One, maybe two I could have handled. But five? Five!

He eyes my warily, his smile gone now "Yes. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are eighteen and Edward and Alice are seventeen" He informed me.

Seventeen! Eighteen! Oh. My. God. They were basically adults, and I am a child. I will be living with seven adults. This could not be good.

"Alice and Jasper are together, a couple. Everyone thinks the worst because they are from the same family, but they are adopted, and there is no blood relation" He informed me, sounding rather indignant.

"Just like Rose and Emmett are together. You see, Jasper and Rose are twins, and Esme is their aunt. She was the only family they had left, so they came to stay with us. Emmett, Alice and Edward were all adopted separately but they are all pretty close" He told me, but it sounded rehearsed, like he had said it so many times before that it has become natural. Again, strange.

I felt my heart plummet. I don't know what I expected. To fit in? To be accepted? What ever it was I wasn't going to get it.

Of course they would be close! They grew up together, and I was going to be the outsider coming into the home. I got that feeling of dread I get once in a while.

"Don't worry about it Bella. They all know you're coming, and they are all on their best behaviour" He told me, smiling a little.

"Best behaviour?" I squeaked out, almost not making any noise at all, not really sure if I wanted to know.

He chuckled, much to my surprise "Well, there's Alice, who is like a little ball of energy. She is hardly ever sad, always bouncing around the place, and she, like Esme, likes everyone. She already thinks of you as her sister" I felt my mouth pop open, but he carried on.

"There's Emmett-" He frowned a little "He can be a little boisterous at times. But he's the joke maker, he is guaranteed to make to smile, though sometimes he is the one to upset people. You just have to be able to put him in his place. That's why he is with Rose. She takes no prisoners" He sighed deeply.

"I'm not going to lie to you Bella. Rose isn't happy about this... arrangement. She comes across as cold and hard, but she's really a lovely woman" He nodded, as if to convince himself. Regardless to what he thought, I think I will be staying away from Rose.

"Jasper is very quiet and reserved, but sensitive. He is the only one who can calm Alice down when she goes on one of her escapades. he will most likely stay away from you. He doesn't really like new people, something that came from his parents dieing I think" his eyes flashed to the floor and back to mine, and I knew he was lying. If not about the whole thing, but the last bit. If Jasper didn't want to talk to me, then that's his choice. I won't annoy him with my unwanted presence.

"Edward..." He trailed off, running a hand through his hair, messing it up.

"He's the loner of the group" He said sadly and I nodded. The only one without a partner, that's gotta be tough.

"I'm not sure what his reaction will be but..." He shrugged, acting nonchalant, but his eyes were tormented.

"He spends most of his time listening to music in his room. Alice shops constantly" He laughed when I shuddered. It isn't funny. I had four blisters on one foot once from shopping! It's dangerous!

"Jasper is the reader of the family, but does play video games a lot with Emmett when he whines. That's what Emmett does, play video games. He is like a big kid, but you can't help but love him. Rose has her cars. which she loves. Esme loves to design things, houses and landscaping and things" His eyes got a twinkle in them as he spoke of his family, and I felt worse than ever. Everyone had their place in the family, like all families do, and I was just going to be a spare part.

"We're a strange bunch Bella, but..." He shrugged again.

"Are they like you?" I blurted out, immediately, feeling like an ass and wanting to jump out the plane door.

He turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised again. I needed to learn to do that!

"Like me...?" He asked, a small smirk appeared on his face. I cursed under my breath but he seemed to hear it anyway, tutting jokingly.

What could I say? Do they all look amazingly beautiful, with pale skin and golden eyes? Oh, and are they dangerous too?

No

"Nothing" I mumbled, turning and away. The silence surrounded us again, but I found the plane ride easier now.

My mum always told me that we would go abroad one year for a holiday. To Turkey or Spain, somewhere hot, the opposite of Scunthorpe.

We never made it. But I bet she would have enjoyed it. My mum loved scenery. Where ever she went, it had to have some sort of natural beauty to the landscape, whether it's hills, or ocean or cliffs. She hated the flatness of the landscape.

"Bella" I felt myself being shaken and my eyes opened slowly, what ever was in front of me was rather blurry. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, finding that I was still in the plane, but everyone else had gone but me and Carlisle.

"Come on" He said, gently unbuckling my belt and helping me stand. I was too tired to throw his arm away from me, though I probably would have just fallen on the floor and slept there. I don't remember walking down the plane steps or walking through the airport, but somehow my legs were still moving.

I felt the cold wind hit my face and my eyes opened again, finding myself outside. It was dark out, so it must be either early morning or later night. I don't really care, I just want to sleep!

I found myself walking forwards again, but closed my eyes, not able to keep them open for very long. I felt an arm around my waist, pulling me along and my head on someones shoulder. I heard a soft click and opened my eyes again. We were stood in front of a silver car, the lights in the airport car park reflecting from the shiny paint.

Carlisle helped me into the passenger seat, and he shut the door, walking around the front and getting in beside me. I clicked the seat belt in with clumsy hands, my vision blurry from tears what form when ever I yawn.

"Get some sleep Bella, you've had a long day" Carlisle whispered softly and I nodded. The felt the car start, the quiet purr of the engine sending me to sleep instead of keeping me awake. I found sleep easy to reach. I don't know why, but at that moment I felt safe with Carlisle beside me. I knew he wasn't normal, maybe even dangerous, but he cared about me. I think.

My nightmare returned, the blood, the eyes. But this time the screaming was worse then usual. I could hear my mum and dad, even my brothers, pleading for their lives, crying and screaming. Then silence.

My eyes popped open, searching the darkness around me for any danger. Where was I?

Oh, right. The car. With Carlisle.

I felt my own hartbeat speed up as I realised that I was in a car, alone, with a dangerous man.

I was torn. How can I trust him sometimes and not others?

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle's voice came from my left, soft and gentle, almost discernible from the sound of the engine.

"Fine" I cleared my throat, wiping my face with the sleeve of my jacket, knowing that I would have been crying. I hoped I wasn't too loud. I kept my eyes open this time, even though I was even more exhausted than before.. I leaned my head against the window, unable to see anything from the lack of light, but the cold kept me awake.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carlisle asked a few minutes later, and I think I could hear concern in his voice. I wasn't sure though.

"No, I'm fine" I whispered, sighing. I wasn't fine, and I don't know why I keep saying it. It just slipped out automatically now.

We drove in silence again, but it was a thoughtful one. I found myself wondering what time it was, which turned into trying to remember the time difference from England to America, which then turned into my old maths teacher. It amused me, remembering my old lessons in school and my friends, what we used to do.

We were a crazy bunch, we really were. We were well behaved, got good grades, but spent most of our time laughing and joking.

I jumped when I felt something brush against my arm through my jumper.

"Sorry, just thought you could use something to break the boredom" Carlisle said softly, pressing a button, causing the glove compartment to pop open. He pulled something out, handing it to me.

I held it in my hand for a second, unsure of what it actually was. It was too dark to see, so I felt my thumb feel it. It had a big circle on it, and a big screen with wires coming from it. It was technical. Oh no. Me and technology don't work well together.

"It's an IPod, here" He reached over, pressing a button and making the screen light up. I couldn't help but smile. I had begged my mum for an IPod like this, but we couldn't afford it. I knew we couldn't because Daniel and Kristian wanted an X Box 360, and there was no way she'd let one of us get what we want and not the other. So we all went without.

"Whos is it?" I asked shyly, not wanting to upset anyone.

"Edwards, I told you he was into music. Don't worry, he won't mind. He's got three anyway" He said nonchalantly and I felt my eyes widen. These things cost over £200 each, and to have three! They must be rich!

I heard a chuckle to my left "We aren't exactly strapped for cash, as I'm sure you figured out. If you need anything, just tell us" He said kindly and I found myself nodding, knowing I wouldn't anyway. Was that what I was? I charity case? Take pity on the orphan with nowhere to go?

Sighing, I looked back to the device in my hand.

I scrolled through the songs, scrunching my face up at some of his choices. Madonna? Bananarama? Seriously?! This guy needed some education in musical tastes.

I smiled as I found the Fallout Boy and All Time Low albums. I put both ear plugs in, bopping my head along with the songs. When Weightless by All Time Low finished, I moved to press the button, wanting to choose something else, but stopped.

A beautiful melody drifted through the headphones, a piano. It was beautifully composed and played. I did learn piano for a few years, but gave up when we couldn't buy one for ourselves. What's the point if I can't practice at home? I'll just fall behind anyway. So I quit.

It was about ten minutes long, and I was astounded. My fingers would have been dropping off with cramp by now, but who ever was playing kept up the pace all the way through. I could feel the emotions through the notes and rhythms they used. Sadness and sorrow were prominent all the way through, but there were times of happiness and joy as well, the notes high and bouncy.

It was catchy, I'll give it that. I played it three times, casting the tune to memory in case I didn't see this IPod again, or Edward didn't want me touching his stuff.

I tried other songs, but I found it hard to concentrate on them, that tune running through my mind all the time. I sighed, putting it on repeat and giving in. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes and letting the music calm me. I found myself relaxing, not realising I was tense.

I found myself being shaken again, and groaned, wanting to go back to sleep. I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes grumpily.

"Bella, we're here" The car door on my side was open, Carlisle crouched down slightly in front of me. I felt fear and dread well up inside me but pushed it aside. Carlisle offered me his hand and I took it, knowing that I would just fall over without it. I realised that the IPod was still in my hand, and quickly put it back on the car seat before Carlisle closed the car door, not bothering to lock it.

His arm was around my waist again, helping me along, but despite my physical exhaustion, my mind was racing. My eyes were open, and staring in amazement ahead of me.

"You live here" I choked out as we walked up the drive. The house was huge, such a bright white that it seemed to glow a little. A gravel road lead up to the door and what looked like a garage, bright lights lighting up the whole road and a little bit of the house. The gravel crunched under my foot, but once again I heard no noise from Carlisle. Weird.

He chuckled as my open mouth and I closed it quickly "Esme designed it"

"Wow, she must be amazing" He whispered, craning my head to see that it had three stories!

He didn't reply, but I remembered what he told me on the plane about her. She is wonderful, apparently.

"Er... where are we exactly? As in the town?" I asked, slightly embarrassed that I hadn't been paying attention.

"Forks" He answered simply as if it was nothing. My feet stopped, Carlisle stopping with me, looking at me with curiosity. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Seriously? Forks? No joke?" I giggled "There is actually a place called Forks!" I giggled at the absurdness of it all.

"You live in a town named after cutlery" I said, my voice light as I became even more amused. And I thought Scunthorpe was a weird name.

"Okay" I took a deep breath "I'm over it" I nodded seriously.

Carlisle simply shook his head, smiling as he started walking again, his arm still around my waist.

I yawned rather unwomanly-like, covering my mouth with my hand, my eyes watering immediately. The lights blurred around me and I sighed afterwards, my eyes closing on their own. Suddenly the walk to the house seemed a very far way to walk.

My legs still ached, as did my back and bum from sitting for so long. My shoulder had numbed, but throbbed slightly. I didn't feel too bad, but everything just seemed to make the last worse. Carlisle was right, today had been a very long day.

I imagined what my mum would say if she saw me here. She'd be having a fit, knowing that there was no way that she would be able to clean this place by herself. I knew dad would get a kick out of showing it off to his work mates. Daniel and Kristian would love the huge front lawn for playing football and what ever else boys do. I dreaded to think how big the back yard was.

I suddenly felt the ground disappear from beneath my feet, and something cold and hard pressed against me. It wasn't uncomfortable, so I let it go, unable to concentrate on any one thing in this sleepy, incoherent state I was in.

I was living in a house of probably gorgeous people, who were older, richer and probably snotty upper class types. I was from a working class family, where you all mucked in and helped each other. You worked for what you got, and at the end, you felt good because you knew you earned it. I hated the people that got everything handed to them on a platter, though I guess they are just the lucky ones. But I knew I wouldn't swap lives with them. You need to live like me to appreciate the little things, and overlook the big things like expensive cars and high tech gadgets.

I knew a few things about my stay here. I knew I wouldn't like it, I knew that they wouldn't understand, that they would pity me.

I knew that I would never fit in with their family.

* * *

**I got writers block, and I know that is a poor excuse, but it is true. In honesty, it was your reviews that got me to write this.  
****  
I know I skipped so much out of the hospital, but I really had nothing more to put in there, and it would have been boring for you.**,

**I am well aware of Bella's mood changes towards Carlisle and it's deliberate. She still doesn't want to trust him, but she still does. Sometimes her head wins, others her heart wins.**

**Tell me what you think please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I have had this story running around my mind for months! Every spare minute i piece more of it together and i have to type it up or else i will explode! :]

I already have three stories on the go, and four would just make it even harder, not to mention take me forever to add more chapters. I will try to add some, but i am trying to complete my other stories at the moment :]

* * *

**The Hunted**

**Previously.........**

_My legs still ached, as did my back and bum from sitting for so long. My shoulder had numbed, but throbbed slightly. I didn't feel too bad, but everything just seemed to make the last worse. Carlisle was right, today had been a very long day._

_I imagined what my mum would say if she saw me here. She'd be having a fit, knowing that there was no way that she would be able to clean this place by herself. I knew dad would get a kick out of showing it off to his work mates. Daniel and Kristian would love the huge front lawn for playing football and what ever else boys do. I dreaded to think how big the back yard was._

_I suddenly felt the ground disappear from beneath my feet, and something cold and hard pressed against me. It wasn't uncomfortable, so I let it go, unable to concentrate on any one thing in this sleepy, incoherent state I was in._

_I was living in a house of probably gorgeous people, who were older, richer and probably snotty upper class types. I was from a working class family, where you all mucked in and helped each other. You worked for what you got, and at the end, you felt good because you knew you earned it. I hated the people that got everything handed to them on a platter, though I guess they are just the lucky ones. But I knew I wouldn't swap lives with them. You need to live like me to appreciate the little things, and overlook the big things like expensive cars and high tech gadgets._

_I knew a few things about my stay here. I knew I wouldn't like it, I knew that they wouldn't understand, that they would pity me._

_I knew that I would never fit in with their family._

**Now.........**

**Edward's Perspective...**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Alice stood in front of me, her arms crossed and that horrid determined look on her face. Every time she got that look, there was no stopping her. But not now, even Jasper wasn't supporting her on this one. This was the most dangerous thing she has ever done.

A human was coming to live with us. In a few hours. And she tells us now.

The entire family stood around her, waiting for her to start laughing, saying it was a joke. I knew she has telling the truth. I could hear it in her mind. She had been planning this for a while apparently, and had successfully hidden all knowledge of it from me.

"Alice, honey" Jasper took a step forward towards his wife, his mental voice going over all his insecurities. His blood lust.

"You can't be serious, Ali. She's human, we're vampires" Jasper said gently, as if trying to convince her to stop it. They didn't know how close she was, I heard it in her mind.

"It's too late Jazz. She's already on her way with Carlisle" I said, glaring at Alice. She's risking everything for this human. If the Volturi catch wind of this, this human would be dead and so would we.

"How could you have kept this from us Alice? This is our house too! Our family! I do not want some human living here!" Rose roared, and for the first time, I agreed with her. A human would only complicate things for us, not to mention we would have to be on guard 24/7. This was out home, the only time and place we can be ourselves.

"She needs us! She'll change everything for the good, you'll see! Besides, I don't know why you're all blaming me, it was Carlisle that made the decision!" She said indignantly, huffing loudly as she glared at Rose.

"She?" Esme questioned. She had remained quiet, though her mind was torn. She didn't mind a human in the house, but she knew that we would. Of course, she sided with us, not wanting to cause us hurt. Though in her mind, her main argument for being against it is that the human would be in danger. Typical Esme.

"Yes, a girl. She's called Bella" She said shortly, though we could tell she wanted to tell the whole story. I waved her on, telling her she could say it and we wouldn't go crazy at her.

"Well, I obviously didn't see the accident, but I saw Carlisle get the call and go to it" I saw her usual smile drop, her eyes cast downwards as she shuddered. I saw what she saw, the vision.

Carlisle, stood in front of a burning inferno that used to be a house. There were four people in there, dead, but one got out.

I locked eyes with Alice "She was the only one Edward" She whispered as though she was pained.

"Would you two stop having those silent conversations!" Em yelled, knowing what we were doing.

Alice sighed "I had a vision of Carlisle going to a burning building after a mysterious call came in from a girl. The girl said that her family had been killed and she had seen it. She gave them the address, but no name or her own where abouts" Alices' were fixed to the floor, her mind full of sadness and pain for the girl.

"Carlisle got another call while still there, the girl had gone to her friends house but she was...." She shuddered and I saw an image.

A girl, slumped over a table. She was in what seemed to be pyjamas, covered in mud and leaves, but the red liquid was seeping through her clothes was unmistakable.

"She was nearly dead. Carlisle took her to the hospital and... well he felt a connection to her, so he stuck by her side ever since. Her two brothers, Mum and Dad were in that house, but they died before the fire. She told some bogus story to the police, and I know she was lying because I saw her getting stressed about making a up a believable story. For some reason, she doesn't know whether or not to trust Carlisle, sometimes she is completely at ease and others she won't even go near him. Her future is always shifting around, she's confused and scared" She sighed, looking only at me.

"She's been through so much Edward, and she has no-one left in the world. Everything she owned was destroyed in the fire. She literally has nothing but a mobile phone she managed to grab when she ran away" Her eyes burned with emotion as they bore into mine.

The room was silent for a moment as we all processed this. It did change things, seeing and hearing that. We were all monsters, but we did have feelings, sympathy being one of them. It would be horrible for anyone to witness their family being killed, but she was so young...

"Alice, exactly how old is this girl?" Jasper asked, rather on edge. For some reason, the thought of killing a child was worse, in his mind, than killing an adult.

Alice gulped, glancing at me before turning back to him "Fifteen"

"FIFTEEN! SHE'S A CHILD! SHE'LL BE KILLED IF SHE STAYS HERE ALICE, YOU KNOW THAT!" Jasper roared at her, causing her to flinch away from him. He wasn't mad at her, I heard it in his mind. He was angry at himself. He heard the story, and being an empath, he knows how much that must have effected someone, much less a child. But he hated the fact that she would be in danger if she came here, and that she won't even have a home because of what we are.

"She needs us Jasper" Alice whispered, tears forming in her eyes, that would never fall.

"I saw what would happen if we didn't...." She trailed off, and I knew she was trying to block it from me, but it slipped past her mental block.

The girl, Bella, on what seemed to be a kitchen floor, a gun in hand, held to her head as she sobbed silently. The dark circles under her eyes and how thin she was showed that she wasn't well. I had only seen glimpses of this girl, but I knew immediately, that she was better off after the attack than like this. Her bones were sticking out, and I saw numerous scars littering her wrists.

Alice saved me from seeing her actually die by skipping ahead. My thank you got stuck in my throat. She layed on the floor, eyes closed, a small smile on her lips. I would have thought she was asleep had it not been for the pool of blood that was slowly creeping across the tiled floor.

"How could she-" I couldn't comprehend it. She was fifteen, how could she end her life like that.

"No-one would take her in Edward. Look at what happened to her family, they were murdered. What if they come back? No-one wants that threat hanging over them. She couldn't cope Edward. She was alone and grieving and she just couldn't handle it" She sobbed quietly, remembering the smile on her face. She was happy to die.

"Would you-" Emmett began, going tt yell at us for "doing it again" but I shut him up.

"She blew her brains out Emmett! You wanted to know, so there you go! She committed suicide, and from the looks of things it wasn't the first attempt" I yelled, thinking about the scars on he wrist.

"I couldn't just sit here, knowing that she would die when there was another option" Alice said weakly, looking more child-like than I have ever seen her.

"But she'll die if she comes here Ali, we're vampire's for Gods sake" Emmett said, not yelling anymore. He sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap and rocking her back and forth. Everyone else was still in shock, even Rose was second guessing her argument.

"How long until she gets here?" Esme asked. Her mind was made up. She would help this girl, and I was along similar lines. No child should hurt like that, definately not enough to be happy about dying. If there was any way to help her, we would, or at least try.

"Four hours. She just got on the plane" Alice said from Emmett's arms.

Esme disappeared up to the spare room. I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. Rose went to her cars, Jasper and Emmett went to hunt and Alice went to her room to try to see what was going to happen. And me?

Composing didn't feel right, nor did playing music on my stereo. Our lives were about to change, and according to Alice, it was for the better, but she has been known to be wrong before. I searched for my white IPod, the one with all of my favourite music on it, with some of my compositions too. I had no idea where it was.

I sighed, grabbing my blue one instead and listening to some sixties music. I saw some of Alice's visions as well, but the image of the girl shocked me.

Her long brown hair, huge brown eyes made her look so innocent and childish. But the scars that littered her face told a different story, the way she sat in the plane chair, gripping the arm rests with vigour, her eyes wide and staring in front of her, her mouth moving as she counted something. She looked like she was prepared to run at any moment, she was scared. She was forever fiddling with the sleeves of her shirt, but seemingly unaware of herself doing it.

But at times, when no words were spoken between Carlisle and Bella, her eyes filled with pain and sadness, and on more than one occasion, tears. She always pushed them back, not letting them fall. Carlisle knew though, smelling the salt.

My heart went out to this girl. She was so brave. Though I couldn't understand, I knew this must be hard for her. Moving to a new country, to a new home, with a new family, especially so soon after what happened.

When Carlisle went to England, he said he wanted to go and help out in a tiny town called Scunthorpe. They were severely under staffed apparently, and Carlisle offered his services. Esme misses him a lot, but understood his need to help people.

But no-one could understand how this all happened. How did Carlisle go to England, and come back six months later with a human in tow? I'm sure he knew the uproar he was causing back here, and I know it will be rivalling his need to help the girl. It was obvious which one won out.

Alice came downstairs after two hours, sitting next to me, silently asking for my forgiveness. We were close, Alice and I, understanding each other more than the others. They relied on us a lot, not that we mind, but it is a lot of weight to carry. Sometimes, the things you hear or don't hear can effect your families life, but we do it anyway, wanting to keep them all safe.

_I'm sorry Edward_Our eyes locked, hers were full of tears again, her mind begging me to accept this.

I sighed "Alice, I don't mind the human, but having her live here with seven vampires" I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"She'd be safer somewhere else" My voice was heavy as I leaned back against the sofa.

"You saw what would happen if we didn't take her in Edward! We can't just stand back and let that happen!" I yelled, getting angry with me, her tiny hands balling up into fists.

"Humans die all the time Alice, it's nothing uncommon" But even though I said the words, they felt wrong.

"After all we do to keep humans safe from us! With that frame of mind you may as well go hunt humans again!" She screamed at me, and I was slightly taken aback. I can't believe she shoved that in my face.

"It's one thing to keep them safe from us, but taking them in... we might as well open a homeless shelter for them!" I yelled right back, on the defencive now.

She just huffed, stalking away from me, up the stairs. When I heard the bang, I knew she was angry with me. A door slamming Alice was never happy, nor was she happy to live with.

I groaned, sitting down again when I realised I had, at some point, stood up.

Thuds and scraping could be heard from the guest bedroom, and I know I should go and ask Esme if she needed any help, but I didn't. It was rude, yes, but I was not looking forward to this human coming here anymore. I never was, but I would have put up with it before Alice's little rant. She could not stay here.

I sulked to my room, hands in pockets and dragging my feet like a child. I glared the the door at the opposite end of the corridor to mine. The guest bedroom. Bella's room now.

Great

I didn't slam my door like Alice, but I collapsed on the sofa, turning on my stereo and be damned what everyone else thought. Clarie De Lune drifted through the speakers and I allowed myself to relax, clearing my mind of the horrors that would come in an hour or so.

About half an hour later a loud, shrill sound popped my little peaceful bubble I had wrapped around myself, blocking everything else out. Damn Alice and her phone.

Still, I couldn't help but sit up and listen to the conversation, knowing it would be from Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle" Alice chirped, the exact opposite of what she had been with me.

"_Hello Alice" _He paused for a second, and I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. Did he think this was a bad idea too?

_"Have you told the others yet?" _He sounded so tired, so much like an old man.

"Yeah, and you owe me big time Carlisle. They aren't happy about this, there's only Esme who is remotely happy about it" Alice sighed, and I heard the bed springs go, signalling her sitting down heavily.

"_I had a sneaky suspicion that would happen" _I could just imagine him running a hand through his hair.

"Where is she?" Alice couldn't help but ask, her voice getting more excited when she spoke of the girl.

_"She's had a long day, she's asleep" _He sighed again, lowering his voice.

"Is she okay?" Her mind raced with things that could be wrong with her. It was amazing, how big Alice's capacity for love was. She had never actually met this girl, and she was scared for her.

"_She's still healing, but nothing major. She walked for the first time this morning, Alice. I think I might be pushing her too much. She hasn't even grieved for her family yet" _He sighed again. This girl must be pretty troubled to have all this dumped on her.

"She'll be okay Carlisle, you'll see" Alice sang happily, blocking her mind from me suddenly. My curiosity peeked, wondering what she could be hiding. I hated when she did this, she knew how much it wound me up.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes" Carlisle said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Actually, thirteen and a half. Oh, and park at the bottom of the drive and walk up. It might be too much all at once" She advised him, the springs going again, she was bouncing.

I heard the dial tone and Alice squeal excitedly, rushing out of her room and up to the guest one.

"Oh Esme, she's nearly here! I can't wait! We're going to be great friends!" I squealed, and I heard a strained laugh from Esme.

"Don't worry Esme, she'll love you too, but you have to give her time. She has just lost her own family" She calmed down for a moment, but her mind was still channeling the hyper mood.

There was silence in the house for a second "She'll love the room" Alice laughed as she skipped down the stairs again.

I sighed, walking out of my room and down the two flights of stairs to the living room. Alice was on the phone again, not even turning to look at me as I sat down in the sofa opposite her.

"Hey Jazz, she'll be here in ten minutes. If you want to see her, you'll have to head back now" She sang, her little legs swinging back and forth as they didn't touch the floor.

"_Thanks Ali, we'll see you in a minute. Love you" _He said as he hung up, his voice slightly strained as Esme's had been. A sigh from Alice told me she knew it too.

"He shouldn't underestimate himself so much" She mumbled, throwing the mobile in the air and catching it without even looking.

I remained silent, unsure myself. I didn't think Jasper was weak, just the opposite actually. He was one of the strongest minded person I knew, and the strongest willed, but he had been in bad circumstances and found the transition to our way of life difficult.

We remained silent for a while, the darkness outside awakening animals and insects as it enveloped the room. Neither of us turned any lights on, not needing them to see anyway.

Two sets of footsteps woke us both up from our thoughts and not a moment later, Jasper and Emmett walked in, their breath appearing in front of them as the frigid air from outside came in from the open door. No words were spoken as Jasper went and sat with Alice, holding her tightly as if she was keeping him from floating away.

Emmett huffed loudly, flicking the light on and plopping down next to me. I turned to glare at him for disturbing my little night world.

"Edward, get real. If a humans coming here, they need light to see" He pulled a face, saying I was dumb and I punched his shoulder hard. He turned away from me, rubbing his shoulder with a scowl on his face, his mind plotting revenge.

I tisked teasingly "You can't do that with a human in the house" I smirked as his face fell and he glared at the coffee table, his plans for jumping and beating me up disappearing.

_God, I hope she'll be okay with them, I hope they are okay with her. Anything would be better than leaving it all to chance anyway, but I don't even know if she trusts me or not _Carlisle's frantic thoughts crossed my mind and I mimicked Emmett's pose, putting my feet on the coffee table, trying to calm myself down.

"He's about two miles out. They'll be here in a moment" I tried to make my voice sound care free, but it came out strangled. I was more concerned for this girls safety than anything else. She was, unknowingly, walking into a house full of murderers. How were we supposed to hide what we are from her?

She is only fifteen, she won't notice anything. At that age, they are all obsessed with how they look, and the latest trends and boyfriends. I know, I have had to listen to their robotic thoughts most of my life.

Crunching gravel broke me from my thoughts. We all stood up, Rose and Esme appearing in the room with us as they heard it as well. Rose clutched Emmett's hand tightly, her thoughts scared that they would loose everything that they had worked so hard to build. Esme was torn between helping and looking after this child, and needing to see Carlisle again. I had to admit, I had missed my "father".

We all peeked through the window, like nosy neighbors. In any other situation, I would have laughed at how stupid we must look now. But we were all watching Carlisle get out, walking at human pace around his Mercedes, opening the passenger side door. His gaze landed on us for a second, a smirk on his face as he shook his head.

I saw what we looked like to him, and I was right. It looked stupid and comical.

He gently shook the girl, and I could see her through his mind. She looked peaceful, and the vision of her dead on the floor appeared in my mind. I pushed it away, she was alive. I could hear her heartbeat from here.

We all smiled a little as she groaned. Even if we didn't remember it well, we missed the little things humans did. They were rather entertaining actually.

Carlisle's mind was along the same lines as ours as he chuckled softly, her eyes opening a little. They were full of confusion and tiredness, but remained large and brown.

"Bella, we're here" I saw Bella's eyes widen, her heartbeat accelerating in her chest.

"She's scared and dreading this" Jasper filled us in, whispering even though there was no chance of a human hearing us from the end of our lonf driveway.

She took Carlisle's hand after a moments hesitation, flinching slightly when they touched each other, but let him help her. She leant back in the car for a moment, Carlisle closing the door behind her.

"She exhausted" Jasper whispered, his eyes fixed on Bella, watching her with a curious yet wonderous expression.

We were all shocked when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him and supporting her as she walked. Never had he let a human be so close to him, even with his amazing control, being close to humans was dangerous. Still, we couldn't avoid this.

"She's shocked and amazed by the house" Jasper chuckled as he watched her mouth pop open slightly. I really wanted to see her properly, we all did. But even with our good sight, you could only see so much.

"You live here" That was the first thing we had heard her say, and she sounded rather choked up. I heard Esme's proud thoughts, glad that she had done such a good job. Of course, we told her how amazing the house was, but I suppose coming from a human it meant more. I wasn't exactly sure why though.

Carlisle's internal voice was as smug and proud as his external one as he spoke of Esme, who's smile turned blinding.

"Esme designed it" He laughed as she became aware of her gaping mouth and shut it quickly.

"Wow, she must be amazing" Her voice was only a whisper, but it held such awe as she looked up at the house. I swear, Esme even squealed a little. We all laughed quietly, apart from Rose, who's eyes were fixed on the girl. I actually feared for this girl with Rose looking like that, she was dangerous.

"Er... where are we exactly? As in the town?" She asked, her eyes on the floor that they were slowly walking on.

"She's embarrassed and a little ashamed" Jasper shook his head as he chuckled. Well, Jasper would be very entertained at least.

"Forks" Carlisle answered instantly.

We all frowned when Bella froze, forcing Carlisle to stop with her. Well, all but Jasper who looked about to burst into fits of girlie giggles. I concentrated back on Bella, seeing a smile growing on her face for some reason.

"Seriously? Forks? No joke?" She got out between giggles, Jasper covering his mouth to smother his own.

"There is actually a place called Forks!" This sounded rather familiar...

"You live in a town named after cutlery" I really wanted to say that she did too, but who knows how long she'll be here.

"Hey! That's exactly what I said!" Emmett whisper shouted, and I laughed a little, remembering the day he found out we were going to live somewhere called Forks. He couldn't say the name without laughing for months.

"Okay" She took a deep breath, as if to calm herself down "I'm over it" She said seriously, the ghost of a smile still on her face.

_I have never seen her like this, so free... _

Carlisle's mind was beaming with happiness as he carried on walking after she had sobered up. he was trying to remember the last time she had laughed like that and came up empty. One incident flashed across his mind but it was gone too quickly for me to actually see it.

"Why is Carlisle embarrassed?" Jasper turned to me as if asking a question. I shrugged as his mind went back to seeing Esme and the rest of us.

We both turned back in time to see Bella covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned. She lowered her hand, sighing slightly as her eyes slipped shut.

"She really is.... basically unconscious" Jasper changed his sentence half way through after her heartbeat had slowed down considerably.

Carlisle, having heard him from the house as they had walked closer, paused for a moment, frowning at Bella. Sure enough, her breathing became deep and she sagged against him.

"She's out" Jasper concluded, speaking normally again and standing up straight, seemingly unsure of how he had been leaning over Alice who had been stood in front of him.

Carlisle scooped her up gently, pausing to see if he had woken her up. His thoughts were so concerned for this girl, it shocked me how fatherly he was being. Once he was sure she was out, he walked the rest of the way to the house, up the steps and to the door.

Esme was at the door quicker than him, opening it and stepping aside so they could both get inside, and closing the door behind them.

The motion of the door shutting blew their scents to me and I crouched, snarling and growling, ready to pounce.

I had to have that blood. It was too good to resist, it was mine and mine alone. I could feel the gentlemanly side of me slip away from me as the monster inside me broke free. I felt my eyes blacken and venom pool in my mouth. All I could think of was her blood in my mouth, her body in my arms as I drained her of every last drop her body held. All other senses shut off, thoughts no longer invaded my mind, I was deaf to ym families pleading.

My eyes zeroed in on the girl in my fathers arms, sleeping. She would never even know. Easy.

I lunged at her but found myself flying in the opposite direction. I landed with a thud on the floor, weight being applied to me, holding me down. I turned my gaze to Emmett, thrashing and snarling. He couldn't get in my way. I wouldn't let him. I lunged for him but his pushed me down, one huge hand on my throat as his eyes met mine.

I saw a shocked Carlisle, his eyes flitting between the girl and me before disappearing upstairs.

No. I couldn't loose her. I had to have her. Now.

I struggled against my brothers restraints, but found myself unable to make any progress at all.

A burst of calm washed over me, helping me to clear my head, the monster retreating back into his cage. Her scent surrounded me, I couldn't escape it.

I lay on the living room floor, Emmett sat on my stomach as he held me down by my throat, Rose holding down my legs and Jasper holding my arms.

What the hell did I just do?

"Edward?" Jasper asked cautiously, him never loosening his grip on my wrists.

I couldn't believe it. I had nearly attacked her. I tried to attack Emmett and Jasper. I would have probably hurt anyone who got in the way. I let my body go limp as the realisation hit me, the wind knocked out of me.

Jasper's hand disappeared, as did Rose's and Emmett's, but he didn't move from my chest.

"Edward, what the hell was that?" Rose's voice was full of anger and annoyance, but from her thoughts, she was more annoyed at the girl.

"I think he found his Singer" Emmett sighed, his golden gaze never leaving my eyes.

"His what?" Rose snapped, irritated at her lack of knowledge.

"Some blood smells and tastes better than others, but only to that certain vampire. I've had two, and it looks like Edward found his" his voice was void of any of the usual joy and boyish charm. He was serious, deadly serious.

He was going through what happened to him in his mind. How he smelt them, and couldn't resist killing them, his will not being strong enough. There was no-one there to stop him like they had me, and he had given in.

I was suddenly being lifted to my feet, Emmett keeping a firm hand on my shoulder as he guided me to the door. I swallowed back the venom, stopping my breathing when the scent got stronger and stronger.

I basically ripped the door from its hinges, desperate for fresh air. I took several deep breaths, gulping it down, but I could still taste her scent in the air. Emmett's hand appeared again on my shoulder, and I turned to look at him. No smile or twinkle greeted me, only a concerned and rather menacing looking vampire.

"You need to hunt" He ordered me, pushing me forward. I didn't resist, if it meant getting away from that scent it was good. But I wanted to go back, I wanted to have it, all of it. It belonged to me, and I was going to have it no matter what they did.

"Go!" I felt him shove me roughly, breaking my thoughts, and I realised I had stopped walking.

I stuck with Emmett, not that he gave me any choice. His grip on my shoulder never lessened, but I didn't complain.

Once we got about twenty miles out, he let me go, shoving me to sit down on a large boulder. He sat down beside me, his gaze on the ground at our feet.

I sat in silence, unsure of what he was going to say or do. His mind was racing, and I couldn't pick out anything. I would deserve it. I can't believe I nearly killed her, a child. An innocent child. She's already been through so much, and now this?

"Edward, it's not your fault" He sighed beside me, sounding tired.

"Of course it's my fault! I nearly killed her!" I yelled, frustrated with my lack of control. I thought I had a better grip on myself, but one scent and I loose all trace of myself, the monster taking control.

"Edward, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for" I looked up, finding Emmett watching me, his eyes wide and pleading. He believe in me, they all had.

Carlisle.

Shame welled up in me. I had embarrassed him, disappointed him. He always said I had one of the best controls he had ever seen, and it was something I prided myself on. Not anymore. Somehow this one girl had broken down all the defences I had set up in my mind to conquer my lust. How?

"Edward, you stopped. That, in itself, was amazing. Don't underestimate yourself" He encouraged me.

I remained silent. All my confidence in my control was gone. If I lost it so easily with one girl, how could I possibly handle being around loads of humans?

"Let's hunt" He concluded, grabbing my arm and walking me deeper into the forest.

I found out later, that the "let's hunt" thing was purely for me. He watched. I have to admit, having someone watch me hunt was slightly unnerving to say the least, but I got over it. I had to do this.

While I easily took down my third buck, I began to think.

I knew I couldn't go home, not with that girl there. The very thought made my monster appear again, but I pushed him away. No, I couldn't go back. I had to leave, at least until the girl was gone.

Maybe I could go and see the Denali clan for a while. I haven't seen them in a while and I'm sure Tanya would get a kick from seeing me again. Again, the thought made me shudder. When would she realise that I just wasn't interested in her?

I walked back to Emmett slowly as he put his phone back in his pocket. He narrowed his eyes at me as he took a step forward. I stopped, wondering what else I have messed up on.

"Alice forewarned me of your plans Edward, and no, you are not going to Denali" He spoke forcefully, more strict than Carlisle. I was older than him! But he was stronger than me.

He set off runnning towards the house, not holding me back this time, but letting me go at my own speed.

_Imagine what that would do to Esme, Edward. It would break her heart and you know it. Besides, how could you chose Tanya over us? Even if I were in your situation, I think I'd still pick to be here_

He tried to make a joke out of it, but I could barely crack a smile. He was right though, running away would only hurt my family, especially Esme. But staying would hurt the girl.

The house was in sight way too soon and I slowed down as Emmett sped up, trying to catch me in case I made a dash for the house. I felt his hand on my shoulder again, not restraining me, but a warning in case I try anything.

Jasper appeared in the doorway, watching me as I walked up the steps. I kept my eyes on the floor, stopping my breathing in case any trace was left.

"Edward" Jasper stopped me as I made my way through the door.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of" I looked at him, finding his eyes to be full of admiration. I nodded, not taking it to heart as he let me past.

Everyone was sat in the living room, watching me walk in. I took a breath, a small one, but blanched. The strong scent of disinfectant and sterilising fluid was strong in the air. Still, it was better than the alternative.

Emmett's hand disappeared from my shoulder, as I was engulfed in a hug from my mother. I wrapped my arms around her gently. I felt like such a child then, needing acceptance from his mother. And I did, I needed it.

"Edward, you did nothing wrong" She pulled back to look me in the eye seriously. I opened my mouth to contradict her but she interrupted.

"Carlisle explained these "Singers" to the rest of us while you were away, and it sounds to me like you have even better control than we thought" Her eyes shone with... pride. In all honesty, it made me sick. How could she be proud of me nearly killing a child?

"I know what you're thinking Edward, and I know you. You don't see it now, and you're probably beating yourself up about it. But I refuse to let you disappear" Her golden eyes turned hard, a determined look, but I could see the hurt behind it.

"You will not runaway Edward, that's not you, and it never will be. You always face things head on, no matter what the problem and this will be no different" She told me, and I could not believe what I was hearing.

"You are willing to risk a child's life on that? My ability to tackle problems?" I stepped back, shocked by their amount of faith and trust, but annoyed that they weren't taking this seriously.

"No, but you are stronger than you give yourself credit for, my son. We will be here to help you, and no matter what happens, we will always love you" She tried to soothe me, taking another step towards me.

I shook my head, stepping away from her again. They are betting so much on me, and I have already messed up. It was a lost cause.

I turned and ran up the stairs. I was glad no-one tried to shout me back with their minds or their words, they let me go. I forgot. Don't ask me how, but I did. And for a vampire with a supposed photographic memory, that is not something to be proud of.

As I reached the top of the second staircase, I froze. Her scent, her room.

I locked all my muscles in place, feeling the monster rear inside me once again. My hands twitched by my side, itching to hold her neck in them, my throat a sudden dessert despite my earlier feed. I needed it. My head whipped around to stare at the flimsy piece of wood that kept me and my hunt apart. It was clear that Esme had tried to dissipate the smell up here too, but unlike in the hallway, Bella was still here, emanating that beautiful, delicious smell. Every beat of her heart pushed it towards me, goading me, basically begging me to take her there and then.

I turned away, disgusted with myself for even thinking like that. I untensed my muscles slowly, cutting off my air supply. I did it against my will. The monster in me never wanted me to stop smelling that beautiful scent, but the other part, the rational part of my mind, screamed at me to stop before it got too out of hand.

And for once when I was thirsty, I listened to the second half. I turned and stalked to my room, throwing the door open and slamming it closed again. I hesitated, hearing the girls heartbeat falter and I wondered if I had woken her up. But a moment later, it was back in rhythm like before.

I layed on my couch, eyes closed and taking short breathes. Her heartbeat was like a drum to my ears, a beat I could listen to forever. It was torture for me, all night. I was battling with myself, many times I got up, getting as far as clucthing the door handle. Each time, I would rip my hand away, forcing myself back to the sofa.

It had become my prison, strange since it has no walls or lock.

All night, I listened to her even breathes, her heart beating mere meters from where I was. In a strange way, her heartbeat relaxed me and after the third time I sat back down, I lay down and closed my eyes, letting the noise be all I heard.

I was shocked. The next time I opened my eyes, the light was peeking into my room. How long had I been... asleep? Vampires don't sleep. I sat up, testing myself, wondering if I can contracted some sort of vampire disease or something. You don't just loose track of time like that.

I took a deep breath, regretting it instantly. Her scent had permeated my room from her proximity down the hall. if she stays here much longer it will fill the house. I felt the monster snarling, trying to break out but I pushed him aside.

I could do this. For me, for my family, and for the girl.

I could hear my family below me, doing various activities thinking their encouragement. They found it unbelievable I had stayed so close to her for so long without killing her. Honestly, so was I. Sighing, I stood up, running a hand through my hair.

I got a quick shower, trying to get her smell away from me, but it seemed to sling to ever particle of my skin. The humidity of the shower only made it more pungent.

Giving up, I climbed out and redressed. I hesitated on leaving my sanctuary.

I waited for a second, listening to see if she was awake yet.

Nothing. Silence.

Frowning, I crept closer to the door, blocking out all other voices and concentrating on that room. Still nothing. What was going on? Did I actually have a disease?

I went back to normal, wincing at all the noises that entered my mind again. My ability was still working, just not on her. She could be brain dead I suppose, but I saw her laughing, talking and moving with Carlisle. She had thoughts, she had to have. The only other time I got no thoughts from them was when they were dead. Considering I could hear her heart pumping from where I stood, it was easy to assume that that was not the case.

So why was I deaf to her mind?

I was irritated by this creature. In less than twelve hours she has turned my life upside down. I have doubted myself more times than I could count. I needed to speak with Carlisle.

I made my way quickly down the steps, searching for Carlisle. I found him in the living room, and from the looks of it he has been waiting for me for some time. They all had. They all sat there, watching me walk in. It was slightly creepy.

I didn't sit, too on edge to be comfortable. Everything about me was being put to the test.

"Carlisle, we have to talk" I spoke urgently and hurriedly. I was panicking, and I was thankful for Jasper in that second. A calming wave entered my body and mind and I welcomed it. I turned to smile my thanks, but he could only offer a grimace. He was battling with himself too. Her smell was still around me, it was already circulating downstairs, but it wasn't too strong.

I was slightly shocked by my reaction. Nothing. I didn't let it get my hopes up, Esme did have every door and window open to try to get it out. But she was living here now, there was no escaping it.

Carlisle nodded slightly but didn't get up. He wanted to do this in front of the rest of them. Great, even though they would hear everything, he could have at least acted like it was confidential.

I sighed again, feeling the panick rise in me again. Which matter to confront first?

"Well..." Every eye was on me and I watched the ground intently.

"I think I'm ill" I said quietly.

"Don't be stupid Edward, we can't get ill" Emmett guffawed at me, finding the entire situation rather amusing.

I glared at him "Yeah? Then explain why I slept?" I nearly yelled, but Esme reminded me to keep my voice down. No need to wake the girl anyway.

Silence followed my announcement, but at least I was being taken seriously now.

"Edward, are you sure?" Carlisle sat up, his golden gaze piercing through me.

"Not exactly. It's just..." I sat down on the only vacant sofa, putting my head in my hands.

"One minute I was trying not to kill her, listening to her heart beat with my eyes closed, and next it's about eight o'clock in the morning" I spoke through my fingers, my eyes still on my floor.

"Yeah, I was getting some really strange vibes from you. You were so relaxed and... free" I heard Jasper say to me, but I only hummed in return.

The room was silent again, everyone thinking about it. They were all trying to imagine a sick vampire, me being ill.

_It doesn't matter bro. You can't die twice right?_ Emmett tried to soothe me.

But he was wrong. Even though our hearts no longer beat and we are technique dead, we continue to "live", therefore we can "die" for a second time. Fire and decapitation can kill us.

"There's something else too" I said suddenly, having to get this off my chest. I was going to spontaneously combust if I didn't get some answers soon.

They waited patiently as I raised my head to look at Carlisle.

"I can't hear her mind. It's like she's not even there"

I watched his face go from scared, to worried, to concerned, to amazement. In less than a second. His mind was racing, but I could tell he was just as confused about it as me. But he was happy, jubilant. Trust Carlisle to find this fascinating, my lack of ability.

"What do you mean? Is your ability faulty or something?" Rose asked, unable to keep the happiness from her thoughts. I couldn't blame her, I would hate to have someone know my every thought too.

"It might have something to do with this "illness"" Alice piped up from Jasper's arms where she was sulking. She hadn't seen any of this, and she hated that she is blind. At least mine wasn't the only ability that was being messed with.

"I don't think so" Carlisle pitched in, his gaze far away.

"Edward can still here our thoughts, correct?" I nodded to him, though I wasn't sure if he was even paying attention "Well then, it's not faulty. There is nothing wrong with you. It's Bella" He smiled, laughing to himself. I failed to see the humour in it. Something was wrong with the human under our roof that made her do these things to me.

"Bella? A human? What could she have to do with this?" Rose sneered, glaring at the ceiling again. I felt a strong urge to grab her by the throat and throw her through the window for doing that. Strange. I suppose it was just because the girl was ill and didn't need a crazy vampire out to get her.

"Well, Edward said he was listening to her heart beat before he... slept" His eyes slid over to mine before he continued "And her mind is the only one he cannot hear"

"So.... there's something wrong with the little squirt?" We all turned, raising our eye brows questioning at Emmett at the name.

He shrugged, looking sheepish "I've always wanted a little sister I could call squirt. Alice never let me. So, is there something wrong with her?" He pouted at Alice who returned it with sticking out her tongue.

Sister? He thinks of her as his sister? He hasn't even met her yet! Rose was along the same lines as me, glaring at him exasperatedly. Carlisle had picked up on it too, but he was happy about the girls acceptance into the family.

"No Emmett, she nearly died and watched someone murder her family, but she's just peachy" Jasper retorted snidely.

"We ran scans and she was for a physc test, she was deemed traumatized but not crazy, certainly not brain dead or anything like that" Carlisle defend her, trying to defuse the two men that were glaring at each other now. They really can fight over anything.

"That reminds me Jasper" Jasper immediately turned to Carlisle, his glare disappearing "How is she? Emotionally I mean" He clarified.

"Well...." He looked deep in thought "She was amused and very very tired. But... there were other things. Things that seemed so deep she didn't even realise they were there" He told us, and we understood. Repressed emotions.

"Such as...." Carlisle prodded, on the edge of his seat.

Jasper took a deep breath "Grief, guilt, anger, loneliness, depression, bitterness, fear, jealousy. There were others that got stronger too, like dread. I got a strong pang of loneliness and isolation just before she was totally unconscious" He sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying his best not to breathe very much but all of that took his breath from him.

I couldn't help but pity the girl. She felt so many negative emotions, way too many for an average fifteen year old. Then again, not many fifteen year old have been through what she has. Actually, no-one knows what happened. Alice said she lied about it when she spoke to the Police.

Alice sighed loudly, gaining our attention "She'll wake up in four minutes, twelve seconds" She notified us.

I stood to leave, unsure if I could cope with her actually moving around me. I wasn't going to risk it. Alice sighed again, and I turned to look at her, finding she was glaring at me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"She's going to stay up there all day Edward, don't worry" She rolled her eyes, relaxing as Jasper tightened his arm that were around her waist.

"All day?" Esme asked, her mental voice sounding as concerned as her real one.

Alice only nodded, both of the women frowning as they glanced at the ceiling. I had to go hunting. Now. The very thought of her walking in front of me played out in my mind. Me taking her in my arms, shocking her and freezing her in place. Me lunging at her, holding her against the wall by her arms as I bit down into the soft skin on her neck, her heavenly blood entering my mouth and....

"Let's hunt" I was broken from my mind by an arm on mine, gripping too tightly and pulling me towards the back door. I was shocked to see it was a very thirsty Jasper. His mind was trying, begging him to get out of there as soon as he could, or get me out of there anyway.

We were running before we made it to the door, we jumped over the river and into the woods in seconds. The clean air helped clear my mind from all the visions of blood stained hands, my golden eyes turning crimson. Jasper ran beside me, his face contorted in pain and concentration. I hated what I was doing to him, making him suffer along with me.

"Jesus Edward, don't waste your energy feeling sorry for me" He said, his voice sharp. I knew he wasn't angry at me, and I knew he meant what he said, his thoughts clearer than his words.

Two bears and a deer later, I met with Jasper, waiting until he finished his buck before joining him and helping to dispose of the bodies. If this keeps up, we'll end up killing every animal in here.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his mind indicating that he wasn't either, but he was willing to go back to help with the girl. He could tell Carlisle how she was feeling, and help. Me? I was useless. Neither use nor ornament. I couldn't even go near the child.

"Yeah" I sighed, taking off in the direction of the house again. I tried to prepare myself for the scent, but found I was unable to. Every time I smelt it it hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. Every time it stunned me, and stopped me in my tracks no matter how much I had hunted.

Apart from when I "woke up". I remembered back to that, it was easier to control myself after that. I just hope time away isn't going to make me go back to the way I was. A crazed monster.

The house came into sight, and he slowed together, remembering that from Bella's room's balcony, you can see the all the back yard and the tree line of the forest.

I jumped over the river, catching Carlisle's thoughts from where he was in his study. He still hadn't found anything that explained the mind blocking and the sleeping.

I still had no answers.

* * *

**Okay, Edward's perspective. Not sure how it is so....  
I wasn't really sure how to do the whole- I want to kill her thing. I have never written about that before. I hope I got it across alrright, and if I didn't then.... well, I can't change it now. Well, i can but I won't. :)**

**Tell me what you think!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I have had this story running around my mind for months! Every spare minute i piece more of it together and i have to type it up or else i will explode! :]

I already have three stories on the go, and four would just make it even harder, not to mention take me forever to add more chapters. I will try to add some, but i am trying to complete my other stories at the moment :]

* * *

**The Hunted**

**Previously.........**

_Two bears and a deer later, I met with Jasper, waiting until he finished his buck before joining him and helping to dispose of the bodies. If this keeps up, we'll end up killing every animal in here._

_"Are you ready?" He asked, his mind indicating that he wasn't either, but he was willing to go back to help with the girl. He could tell Carlisle how she was feeling, and help. Me? I was useless. Neither use nor ornament. I couldn't even go near the child._

_"Yeah" I sighed, taking off in the direction of the house again. I tried to prepare myself for the scent, but found I was unable to. Every time I smelt it it hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. Every time it stunned me, and stopped me in my tracks no matter how much I had hunted._

_Apart from when I "woke up". I remembered back to that, it was easier to control myself after that. I just hope time away isn't going to make me go back to the way I was. A crazed monster._

_The house came into sight, and he slowed together, remembering that from Bella's room's balcony, you can see the all the back yard and the tree line of the forest._

_I jumped over the river, catching Carlisle's thoughts from where he was in his study. He still hadn't found anything that explained the mind blocking and the sleeping._

_I still had no answers._

**Now.........**

**Bella's Perspective...**

I woke up, but kept my eyes shut, by body still. Heat was hitting my face from somewhere, and it felt nice against my chilly skin. The air was cold around me, but not enough to cause me to shiver. I felt something beneath me, something large and soft.

Frowning in confusion, I opened my eyes slowly, having to close them straight away from the glaring sun in my eyes.

I opened them again, blinking a few times to clear the haze that was obscuring my vision. It took me a while to remember where I was, in Forks, in Carlisle's house, with Carlisle's family.

I was staring at a light blue wall a few feet from my face. Rolling from my side, onto my back, I stared at the high white ceiling with confusion.

I was in his house, but where the hell was I?

I sat up slowly, somewhere in my mind registering the fact that I was on the biggest bed I have ever seen. I gaped at the sight before me, shock and frustration building inside me.

The room itself was huge, the high ceiling making me feel rather small from where I sat. The walls were the same sky blue, three wooden doors on the walls. Who needs three doors in one room? You only need one to get out of!

I turned to find the source of the light, having to raise my hand so that I could actually see.

A large window nearly filled one of the longer walls, a low window sill cushioned to become a large window seat. Light streamed in through the glass, filling the room with a bright, light feeling of warmth and freshness. I could see the tops of trees from where I was, and I idly wondered how high up I was.

A large white rug sat in the middle of the room, contrasting against the wooden floors. The bed that I was sat in was pushed up to the far left wall, to it's left was one of the wooden doors. Sat to my right was a little cabinet, a lamp on the top.

A large wooden desk and chair pushed against the far right side, looking rather expensive, too expensive for me. Two chests of draws stood either side of it, looking rather foreboding if you ask me. No-one can ever own as many clothes to fill them both!

Pulling my scared gaze from the wooden monsters, I found my eyes bulging again.

There, on my wall just a little above where I had been staring when I opened my eyes, was a huge wall mounted flat screen television. It was bigger than the one was had in our living room! Looking around again, I spotted an expensive looking stereo too.

Who's room was this?

I had figured Carlisle was well off, with the cars, the clothing and the way he spoke, but this was ridiculous! No-one should ever have this much money!

I shivered, pulling the quilt higher as it had fallen to my waist when I had sat upright. It was freezing in here!

I fell back to the bed with a soft "thump", just lying there and staring at the ceiling. This room was amazing, it was almost too good to be true.

It probably was. But this wasn't my home, and no matter how much Carlisle wanted it, these people would never ever be my family. My family had died, and my hopes of ever replacing them had never even entered my mind. If that was what he wanted, and what he was hoping for, he was in for a disappointing time.

I froze as my mind woke up fully.

I didn't trust Carlisle, and now, I was in his house, with his family. I was trapped. I felt my heartbeat thud loudly in my chest and I shook my head, trying to get rid of the fear that had gripped me suddenly. I loosened the handfuls of the quilt I had grabbed at some point, taking a few deep breathes.

I hadn't even seen his family yet, god knows what they are like. I nearly smacked myself for asking Carlisle if they were like him.

_That wasn't suspicious at all,_ I thought sarcastically.

Last night, or when ever it was, was a blur in my mind. I remember seeing the big white house, the lights leading up the drive, the cold, the darkness. Even in this confused and fearful state of mind I still managed to crack a smile at the name of the town. Forks. How original.

I peeked out of the window, somehow expecting it to tell me what time it was. Nothing. I wasn't surprised. I glanced the the little cabinet beside the bed. Empty. No clock. Nothing.

Having a sudden brain wave, I wiggled around a little under the covers, trying to loosen the clothes that had wrapped around me tightly from my moving in my sleep. I patted my pocket, glad and relieved to find my phone still there. I don't know what I expected, them to take it away? To bar me from the outside world? It's not like I had any friends here anyway.

America. How the hell was I ever going to survive in America?

I checked the time on the phone, relieved that it was only quarter to nine. I remembered quickly that was classed as early in my house, but I wasn't in my house. Was this late for them?

Then began my minor panic attack.

What did they expect of me? To go downstairs and greet them? To speak to them and treat them like family? Or to stay away from them and ignore them, staying out of their way.

I was, in no way, going down those stairs to see them. Not yet, and not by myself. Strangely enough, I would feel better if Carlisle was there, even though I don't trust him, he is the only one I know here. I'll take what ever I can get.

No, I would stay here, where ever here was. The very thought of going downstairs and meeting six unknown and possibly dangerous people sent tremors through my body.

No. Here was safe.

No, here was not safe. Here was still in their house. They could do anything they wanted to me, I belonged to them now.

Sighing, and resigning myself to the fact that I would be staying up here a while, I sat up again. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my feet so close to the floor I could feel the coldness radiating from them. What was wrong with these people? Had they never heard of central heating? Surely someone as rich as Carlisle could turn on the radiators once in a while.

I shivered as my bare feet touched the stone cold floor, but stood up, feeling the oh so familiar ache and pain in my legs, and now dizziness acompanied the feeling. I immediately fell back down again, trying to stop the room from spinning around me. Damn me and my lack of muscle. I guess yesterday was a bit too soon to be trecking across the world.

I sat, assessing my body. It wasn't so bad. The familiar throbbing was still there, in fact it was so familiar that I was getting used to it now. However, the aches in my legs and arms had worsened from their work yesterday. They felt heavy and stiff. I winced as I swung my left arm a little, making the bone crack loudly.

Determined to do this, I stood again, ignoring the dizziness and nausea that came with it. I wrapped the quilt around my shoulders, but it was so big that quite a large portion of it was on the floor. I hugged it tighter to me as I shuffled to the window, finding the feat rather difficult.

Even more difficult was sitting down on it. Still, it was at bum height so it was easy in that respect, but bending my legs hurt like hell. Still, I managed it, thankful that the base was cushioned and rather comfortable, especially with the thick quilt wrapped around me. I leaned on the window, feeling the freezing temperature of the glass seeping through even the quilt.

I turned to look out the large window, but could only gape, once again.

It was beautiful here. Trees covered the expanse for as far as the eye could see, only stopped so that several hills and mountains could rise in the distance. In every direction stood enormous trees, wildlife flourished and animals lived, birds sang their morning tunes. The whole scene was very peaceful.

I was guessing that room was at the back of the house, and the large, field like patch of grass was their back lawn. It backed straight onto the woods, no fences or hedges to block them from each other. I winced as I pressed my forehead against the cold glass, but didn't remove it. I had to blink and look away, the height I was at and the view of the ground made the dizziness come back with full force.

I leaned my cheek against the glass again, staring out to the forest, watching the birds fly and dance in the sky, squabbling and chasing one another. They never ventured close to the house though, and I was forced to admire them from a distance. I was annoyed when my breath fogged up the glass, blocking the scene from my vision.

I remained like that for some time, the side of my face becoming numb, the cold lessening until my skin was the same temperature. I couldn't help the morbid thoughts that entered my mind, refusing to be ignored.

_You are in the middle of a forest, no-one would hear you scream, and you can't run. You can see how far the forest goes on for _My eyes flickered to the base of the mountain, only then did the trees thin and eventually stop.

Other thoughts, thoughts that I would rather not have for fear of my emotional sanity plagued my mind. I couldn't help but wonder how amazing my mother would be at the sight of this. She would love it, be snapping pictures none stop until the film ran out. I could almost hear her voice, ranting on about the clear seas that she desperately wanted to experience for herself, she wanted to climb Ben Nevis, one of the biggest mountains, she wanted to go deep sea diving, to swim with the fishes.

She never got to do any of that. Nothing. Her life was cut short.

It was a while before I realised I was crying, but again, I was unable to stop. Once these thoughts began they wouldn't cease until the thoughts blurred together and I became too exhausted to remain conscious. So I let them in, the thoughts I have shied away from, ignored and pushed away.

I let myself imagine my brothers playing football in the garden. I remembered the bread bun fight my mum and dad had, that turned into a girls versus boy war, with the girls downstairs and the boys upstairs. For the first time, my thoughts went to my pets.

I had a dog and a rabbit, my guinea pig had died last year. I couldn't help but wonder if they were alive or not.

_Of course not, if that monster didn't kill them then the fire did._

I couldn't remember seeing Fergus, the family dog, that night at all. He probably killed him before he could warn anyone of an intruder. The rabbit lived outside obviously, and the smoke and fire would have killed him. He was mine though, I got him for my twelf birthday. Poor things.

I did feel guilty about not remembering about them. But what was I supposed to do? Run back to grab my rabbit and dog and hope he wouldn't catch me?

Sobs escaped me as hard as I fought to keep them quiet. The room I was in was not my room. It could have been full of expensive gadgets and the most posh beds and furniture, but I don't care. I didn't want it.

I wanted my little box room back, with two walls of purple and two of white. I wanted my mid-sleeper bed so that when I got bored at night I could stretch my leg up and trace patterns in the ceiling with my toes. I wanted my piles of clothes on my floor, the numerous pieces of paper from homework I had forgotten to do to be over flowing on my desk, slipping to the floor with a thud.

I wanted to look out my window and see the house across the street belonging to an old couple that had been married for over fifty years.

I didn't care how much money they had, or how high up in the class polls they may be. I wanted, I needed to go home.

I ignored the pains in my arms and legs as I curled up, folding my arms on top of my knees and laying my head in them.

I couldn't go home. There was no home anymore. No mum or dad, no room, no alarm to wake me up and me yelling at it to shut it up. No brothers to pester me, or make me laugh when I was stressing out about something.

And at that moment, I felt totally and utterly alone and insignificant.

My eyes went back to the scenery outside, though now it seemed like a constant reminder, a slap in the face. I was here enoying it, when the person that would have liked it most was not. It was times like these, when you really can't explain in words to anyone, that I needed my rabbit to cuddle. I always hugged him tightly to me when I was upset, sneaking him up to my room behind my mums back and letting him hop around for a little. Even though he didn't understand anything about what was going on, he always managed to comfort me.

Maybe because he was so care free, so relaxed. As strange as it sounds, being a rabbit would be pretty cool.

I heard a knock on the door, but didn't turn to look who it was. This was their house after all, they could do what ever they wanted.

I heard the door click open and then shut again, me biting down on my lip, trying not to let out the sob or scream of frustration.

"Bella, I just wondered if you were hungry" I heard Carlisle's voice behind me, too close for my liking.

I didn't turn to look at him, he knew my mood swings by now. How one day I would speak to him normally, the next I would tremble every time he entered the room. He knew about them, but he didn't understand them.

I simply shook my head, just wanting him to go away so I can cry in peace. A part of me enjoyed remembering my past, all the happy times and fun we had. The fact that I can still remember it was a miracle too, I have a notoriously bad memory.

A soft click told me he was gone, and I sighed. How was I supposed to live with him and his family when I was terrified of them. I hadn't even met them yet!

I sat there for the rest of the day, staring out of the window and remembering my lost family and life. I watched the sun set, checking my phone and realising it was about five in the afternoon. It always gets dark quicker in winter.

I felt utterly drained, all the crying had worn me out more than moving from England to America. My room was black, only the light from the moon casting an ominous large rectangular pool of light. I sniffed, but found my nose blocked from the crying. I hate it when that happens.

I craned my neck around to try to see my bed. I looked at it, but turned back. There was no way I was getting over there now. It was dark, I was absolutely knackered and my legs had been in the same position for about eight hours. I had no doubt that many bruises would be made if I attempted it, so I quit while I was ahead and stayed where I was.

I had the quilt, the long, soft ledge that was plenty wide enough for me. I would be fine.

I dozed off eventually, the only thing keeping me awake being the fact that I couldn't breathe through my nose. When that passed, sleep soon found me and I was surrounded my darkness once again.

xxxxxxx

When I awoke I was in the same position, only tilting scarily over the edge. I hastily lifted myself back up, hissing as I used my right arm, my shoulder making the throbbing even worse.

This morning no light greeted me, only grey depressing rain clouds. It matched my mood.

Sleeping on the window seat may have been practical last night, but this morning I was paying for it. I sat upright, my back hurting from being slouched all night. I decided to try to make it to the bed, the comfy mattress and fluffy pillows making me tired just by looking at them. Despite the sleep I had managed to snatch, I felt even more tired than I did last night.

I hesitantly took the quilt away from my legs, turning and resting my feet on the floor, glad that it was only a little colder than me. Maybe they realised that I would get frost bite if they didn't turn the heating on. That was nice of them.

I pushed myself up, holding my arms out in an attempt to keep my balance. When I stopped swaying, I shuffled over to the bed, grabbing the quilt and dragging it along the floor behind me. My mum would have killed me if she say me now, she aways hated that.

Only a few feet took about three minutes to walk. I turned and sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, wincing once again as my muscles protested. I crawled into the middle of the huge bed, dragging the quilt with me and laying it haphazardly over me. It didn't honestly matter, if I folded it in half it would still be too big to fit a normal single bed.

I rolled onto my side, facing the wall again, sighing as my eyes slipped shut of their own accord.

_I opened my eyes again, as though I had merely blinked. I sat up, looking around the room I was in through the darkness that hid everything. It was my room in Carlilse's house, the desk and mysterious doors where still there, but didn't hold any dream like quality I had come to expect._

_The warmth suddenly disappeared and I pulled the quilt high around me. I began to tremble, from cold or fear I don't know what. I had that feeling. The feeling that something bad was going to happen, and all I could do was wait._

_I looked around the room wildly, trying to see anything that could explain this to me. Why is nothing happening? Is this the nightmare? Being left alone? That was scary enough._

_As I got more agitated, the room got darker, so dark that no light shone through the window at all. The room was still and silent, the trees from the window didn't move with the wind, no birds flew._

_It pressed in on me, suffocating me._

_I closed my eyes, trying to escape, to wake up and find it wasn't real. _

_I felt something touch my arm, freezing cold and hard against my trembling skin. My eyes popped open and focused on the person. The light hid their features from view but I knew who it was._

_I would remember those eyes anywhere._

_"Did you really think I would let you get away from me, Isabella? You're mine, and I will come to collect soon. I am always watching..."_

I sat up in bed, finding that the grey clouds had darkened some, but still offered some light. I clutched at the edge of the quilt with trembling hands, searching every nook of the room for the enemy. I found nothing, but it didn't stop me being terrified.

I shuffled back so my back was pressed against the head board, my eyes constantly whizzing around the room. I don't know what I expected, for him to be there, watching me? What ever it was it kept me on edge, and despite the fact that I was still exhausted, I refused to go to sleep again.

Just something that he had said- "I am always watching". What did that mean? That he is already here? That he followed me?

Another thought struck me and I felt my blood run cold in my veins. The Cullen's are like him, so what if they know him. What if they are helping him? That would explain the mysterious reasons that Carlisle took me in. To "look after me" until he came to reclaim me.

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. It was only a nightmare, it wasn't real. Everything in it probably makes sense to me because I have been searching for answers for so long that my mind has begun to make up it's own.

I never relaxed my posture, even when my legs cramped from being crossed for hours. Thankfully, Carlisle did not disturb me again, God knows what I would have done. Probably screamed and tried to run. I wouldn't get far, I knew that. There was no point in running or trying to hide. They would always find me, he promised he would.

When the room began to darken I felt the panic rise in my chest. After a second, a wave of calmness and serenity enveloped me. I was confused to say the least, why was I calm when a monster could be lurking in the shadows of my room? When monsters could be around me right now?

I could feel the fear and panic over writing the other strange emotions, but the calmness only kept getting stronger too. The more frightened I got, the harder it got to feel the fear because of the calm. It's confusing, I know.

I didn't like the alien feelings, knowing that they weren't mine. But who elses could they be?

I frowned, stopping my inspection of the room for the first time since I woke up. This was getting irritating. I felt the annoyance and... anger? I hardly ever get angry... Anyway, somehow, the two emotions grew and grew and they went to war with the calm and serenity. Finally, anger and annoyance won, the calm disappearing. I felt smug, though I don't know what I won. A battle with myself? Maybe I really was crazy...

I wave of lethargy hit me and I felt my eyes drooping. I couldn't help but yawn, sliding down so that my head was against the pillow not the wall. The fear rose again, but a desperate, helpless version. I couldn't stop my eyes from closing, but I knew what would happen and I feared the repercussions of it.

I felt like a puppet, like someone else was controlling me. After all I have seen, I wouldn't bypass the suggestion. Still, the thought that someone could control me was scary. I hated not being in control of myself, it was the only thing I could be in control of anymore.

I felt the feeling ease up a little, but I was already half asleep. I felt other alien emotions seeping in as well.

Sympathy, guilt, hurt, sorrow... Was I feeling someone elses emotions or where they mine?

I was asleep before my question could be answered.

_I lay on the living room floor, the monster towering over me, smiling as he watched blood ooze from my hand. The blood stained walls sat around us, caging me in with him. My blood painted the walls, dripped to the wooden floor, pooling at the bottom. Broken picture frames lay scattered, the pictures torn and most of the glass in my back and legs._

_This was too familiar, too real._

_He knelt down, taking the bleeding hand in his, lifting it to his hand and licking it, his eyes fluttering closed as he moaned in pleasure. My stomach churned as I tried to take my hand back, scared and confused of his actions._

_He opened his eyes, but they held no colour, pure black. I felt myself beginning to tremble even worse, trying to shuffle backwards, but he squeezed my hand tighter, keeping me close to him and causing more blood to escape the wound. Again, he licked it, smiling but not closing his eyes this time._

_Finally, he let go and stood up. I was too shocked to try to move. Why was he licking my blood? The only things that do that are-_

_My thoughts were stopped as he lifted me up by my throat, throwing me against the wall above the fire place, the huge mirror shattering, shards falling and piercing my skin like needles. I landed in a slump, sat with my back against the fireplace, the glass sinking deeper as I leaned on the shards. I felt a trickle of blood fall down my chin, and a sharp pain told me my lip had been cut too._

_He crouched down in front of me, tilting my face so he could see me. I had tried to hide, but I should have known better._

_He raised his hand, and I flinched away. I closed my eyes as he brushed a lock of blood matted hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. His hands were freezing, raising goosebumps on the cheeks._

_I opened my eyes after his hand didn't disappear from my chin. What was he waiting for?_

_Suddenly, his lips were on mine, crushing himself to me. The force of him caused me to be shoved backwards, my head smashing into the wall. I was dizzy, my head thumping painfully. _

_I felt his tongue slide across my lip, and he moaned again, pressing harder and releasing even more blood. I realised what he was doing. Tasting my blood. I thrashed as best I could, but it didn't deter him and it hurt a hell of a lot. It would be easier if I just gave in._

_So I did._

_He laughed darkly as I sagged against the wall, all my energy suddenly gone. He pulled away, and I could see my blood on his own lips._

_"Aw, are you not going to play along anymore? And we were having so much fun" He pouted, licking his lips. I repressed the acid that rose in my throat, wanting nothing more than to scrub my lips raw._

_"We need something to make you fight" He pondered for a moment before disappearing._

_I had no idea how he moved so fast or where he was going, but I took my opportunity. I knew my leg was busted and I wouldn't be able to walk, so I crawled towards the windows. I got half way across rug before I felt something big and heavy push me flat to the floor, the air knocked out of me, my face being cut by the glass that was embedded in the material._

_"Tsk tsk tsk, and where do you think you're going? I thought we were going to play a game" I heard his voice behind me, cheerful and dangerous all in one. The pressure was removed and I breathed deeply, trying to get some air. _

_I heard a thud beside me, and turned my left, wondering what it was._

_In front of me, mere centimeters from my face, was my father. His eyes were closed, his face white as snow. He was dead. I knew it, I could see the dried blood that had trickled down his forehead from where he had been shot. But having it shown to you like that..._

_I couldn't help my reaction. I turned the other way, vomiting up my dinner. The tears that I had held back, wanting to be strong, cascaded down my face. After my stomach was empty I did all i could think of to let out the pain and anguish._

_I screamed, the sound reverberating from the walls. Pain, anger, fear and loss infused with each other in those few seconds before he stopped me._

_My scream was suddenly stopped as I was turned over aggressively, now being pressed into the floor by the monster himself, his hands shoving my shoulders into the hard wooden floor. His joyous smirk was gone, his eyes back to their emotionless black pit. I couldn't even find it in me to be scared, still to shocked at seeing my father's corpse._

_His expression softened as he released one of my shoulders to his fingers down the side of my face. I cringed away but was unable to move. What was wrong with this man?_

_"Don't worry, my sweet, you won't have to wait long. I'm not sure how much longer I can resist you anyway" He smiled as he let me go, standing up and stepping to the side, crouching down beside my father. He rolled him onto his back, tilting his head away from him, exposing his neck._

_"I prefer it warm, but who am I to pass up a meal?" I smirked at me as he lowered his head, hiding his actions from me. _

_I sat, gaping at him. I shuffled backwards, shocked when he didn't stop me. I saw his hands gripping my fathers neck tightly as he pulled him closer. The tears wouldn't cease so I let them fall freely, sobs escaping my mouth. I raised my blood hand to cover my mouth, trying to smother the noise so as not to anger him too much._

_I was too late._

_He raised his face from my father to look at me, his eyes black again, a smirk on his lips as he watched me tremble, my eyes widening._

_Blood dripped from his lips, and not a little like with me. I looked back to my father, barely able to see the bloody wound on his neck from where I was sat, but I saw it. He had done that with his teeth, he was drinking blood. My fathers blood, and he wanted more._

_My eyes searching behind him and my stomach heaved. Piled up like animal carcasses where my brothers and mother, lifeless and limp. I saw the glassy eyes of my brothers, staring blindly at me._

_I couldn't help it. I screamed, and he didn't stop me that time._

My eyes opened as I stared at the ceiling above me. The room was full of a horrible screeching, and it took a moment to notice the burning in my throat, and for me to realise that it was me making the noise. I cut it off, panting as I struggled to breathe evenly. I was trembling so hard the bed below me to shaking with me, every part of me was slick with sweat.

I could feel the quilt around my waist, where it had fallen. The sheet was undone, tangled around my body, my shaking hands grabbing handfuls of the fabric, twisting it around my arms.

My cheeks were raw from the tears that were still falling, and I knew that they would be sore for some time.

"Bella?"

I froze, my gaze on the ceiling but not truly seeing it. The scene ran through my mind, my thoughts. They're with him. They're helping him.

I found myself scrabbling backwards, only stopped when my back his the headboard and my head whack the wall again. I ignored the throbbing now developing in the back of my head.

I was afraid to blink, but Carlisle was reduced to a colourful blur if I didn't. I know how fast they move, he could kill me so quickly, I wouldn't even get my eyes open again. I blinked quickly, but had to do four times in order to actually see.

He was still sat there, watching me with a concerned, and worried look on his face. Yeah right, he was probably worried I would hurt myself and ruin that monsters treat.

I was suddenly very glad of the huge bed, it put a distance between the two of us, and even though I knew it didn't make any difference, it did make me feel better.

I curled up, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, my eyes never leaving Carlisle.

He raised his hand, extending it towards me. I cringed away, burying my face in my arms but still watching him over my arm.

"Please don't hurt me" I whimpered, feeling the tears hitting my skin like warm rain.

I watched confusion cross his face, his hand dropping to the mattress but he didn't take it back. I stared at it for a second before my gaze found Carlisle again.

"Bella, when have I ever hurt you?" He asked, his voice even and he was frowning. Do. Not. Get. Him. Angry.

I remained silent, knowing it was better than contradicting him. Though, I don't recall any time he actually physically hurt me, apart from when I first woke up and he was restraining me.

"Have I ever given you reason to fear me?" He asked again, his voice even softer than before.

My trembles worsened, as did my tears when I realised that, yes, he had. It was one of the first things that made me realise he was different. He waited for me to answer, and I knew I would have to. I would have to be honest as well, they know when you lie.

"Yes" I whispered, my voice sounding horrible and croaky from the crying and screaming. My pants had died down now, but I still struggled to breath through my tears.

"When?" He asked, scooting closer to me a little. I tightened the arms around myself in a bid to keep myself safe from him. Like I could ever stop him if he wanted to hurt me.

I hesitated, not knowing if I should be telling him anything. He was still waiting, his eyes never leaving mine.

"When the two police officers came the first time" I whispered, knowing he would hear me. I saw his eyes widen as he understood what I was saying.

"When I yelled..." He trailed off and I frowned. Apparently he didn't understand.

"No" I said quietly, his eyes coming back to mine, another frown on his face. I wasn't afraid of yelling, I am a teenager and do quite a lot of it myself.

"Afterwards, when...." I gulped as the barrage of images filled my mind. I pushed them away, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat. "When your eyes changed colour"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the anger or my death. I knew I wasn't supposed to know, if I was, he would have told me. Complete and utter silence followed my announcement. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes to see a rather frustrated looking Carlisle. As if sensing my gaze, his eyes met mine and I had to look away. He was angry.

"Bella" He sighed deeply "I can explain" Again, silence followed his statement and I knew he wouldn't.

"You don't have to, I understand" I told him, wanting to get this over and done with.

"You do?" His eye brows shot up, as did his voice. He didn't believe me.

"Yeah. I've-" I stopped, not knowing if I should continue. He waved me on, seemingly amused by something. I didn't understand why he was so happy, I was terrified that he was going to kill me any second.

I buried my face in my arms, even my eyes. I didn't want to see him when I said it.

"I've met people like you before" I said into my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get out the image of him smirking.

Carlisle's chuckle surprised me, but I didn't look up. I was a little angry actually. What did he find so funny? I knew better than to loose my temper with him though.

"Like me? What's that supposed to mean?" His voice was light, and he sounded relaxed. What was wrong with him?

How the hell do I phrase it?

"I know what you are. What your family are. You're like him. Basically the same. Apart from one thing" I mumbled mostly to myself.

"And what's that?" His casual tone was gone, replaced by a serious one once again.

I raised my eyes, as if to check he was still Carlisle and not... him. I met his eyes for a second, but didn't look away this time. Hot tears rolled down my face and I saw him follow one, a guilty expression on his face.

"Your eyes. They're golden" I pointed out, making him frown.

"Yes" He answered hesitantly, looking as though he thought I was crazy.

"His weren't. His were..." I gulped again "Red"

I buried my face in my arms as my body shook fiercely, and I had to bite my lip to stop the sobs. Again, silence surrounded us, and I wondered if he was going to kill me now or later.

"Bella.... you're saying that.... the man that did this...." He stumbled on his words, something I had never heard before. He was obviously struggling, so I put him out of his misery, knowing he would find out that I knew sooner or later.

"That he is a vampire" I concluded for him, looking at him. He was shocked, that was about all I could decipher from his expression.

"Bella..." He gulped loudly, turning fully to face me. "vampires don't exist" He chuckled nervously, but his voice wavered. Liar.

I glared at him "Don't make out that I'm wrong! I'm not crazy! I know what I saw!" I ended up yelling at him, but he didn't look angry. Shocked, but not angry.

"What did you see?" He asked, keeping calm while I was screaming at him.

That question stumped me. I couldn't talk about it. I couldn't even think about it without breaking down. I shook my head as an answer, swallowing hard.

We were silent again. Neither side willing to reveal information to prove the other right. Carlisle, probably because he wasn't sure I was serious. But... I had seen him hadn't I? I had felt him, I saw him licking my blood. I saw him drinking my fathers blood.

_You had hit your head pretty hard, remember? On the fireplace. Maybe it was just a kiss and i had imagined all the rest _I summarised.

Was any of it real?

Tears welled up again as I began to question everything that had happened. I hadn't imagined it, because if I did I wouldn't have gotten hurt. It was real! It had to be real!

I heard Carlisle sigh, sounding closer than before. I ignored him, my body shaking with the force of my sobs with the trembles.

"Bella, you're right" He said, and I looked up to see him. Again, tears clouded my vision. I jumped back when I realised that he was sat beside me now, not opposite me.

"You're a vampire" I gulped, extending my legs in case I needed to run. I would at least go down fighting, but with seven of them, what chance did I have?

He watched me for a second before nodding. I watched his eyes as he watched mine. They were still gold, not black. He wasn't angry and he didn't want my blood. That had to be a good sign, right?

"Bella, I know you lied to the police officers when asked you what happened" I gaped at him and he smiled sheepishly, nodding.

"They didn't, but I could tell. But you can tell me, we can help" He looked so sincere, like he really meant it. But how do I know that this isn't a test to see if I would spill the beans or not.

"Are you testing me?" I asked, facing him squarely, unsure of where my confidence had come from.

"Testing you? For what?" His brow furrowed as he spoke.

"To see if I would say anything" I said simply. "Why else would you take me in, other than to keep an eye on me for him" I shuddered but didn't break eye contact.

"By him you mean.... the vampire that hurt you?" I nodded and he sighed "Bella, until you told me I had no idea that a vampire was involved with your accident. I definitely haven't met him, nor would I do a job for him"

I took a second to try to decide whether or not to believe him.

"You don't trust me do you?" He asked, his voice slightly heartbroken, his gaze soft and sad.

"I...."I sighed "I don't know. Sometimes I do but then, sometimes I remember and..." I trailed off, not sure if he would understand or not.

"Bella, I helped you, I have never hurt you" He said fiercely, his golden eyes full of determination.

"I know" I whispered, putting my head in my hands. If he wanted to kill me, he can do it now. Nothing. I was so confused!

"I understand Bella. After all, we are monsters by nature" He stared at the floor, and I could basically feel the shame and self disgust rolling off him. I felt compelled to convince him otherwise, he was a good man, and he truly hadn't hurt me, not intentionally anyway.

"No" His eyes shot to mine and I hesitated, unsure of why I was trying to comfort a vampire. But Carlisle wasn't just a vampire.

"Monsters aren't monsters by nature, monsters are defined by their actions. Just because you're something bad doesn't mean you're a monster" My voice got quieter and quieter until the end where I was just mouthing the words. I lowered my eyes to the floor slightly embarrassed by that little outburst.

"You helped me me, you never hurt me. I do trust you.... on a good day" I added, knowing that if he walked in while I was having a break down, I would go crazy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, cold and numbing the throbbing slightly "Bella...." I looked up to see a watery eyes Carlisle smiling back at me.

"Thank you" He simply said, removing his hand. I nodded, unsure of what to do next.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked simply, breaking the silence.

"Wh... ho... what are you talking about?" He sputtered out finally, looking rather taken aback.

"Well, if I was meant to know, you would have told me. But now...." I trailed off.

"Bella, none of us will hurt you" He sighed, sounding rather exasperated.

I wasn't sure if I believed him about the rest of them, but I knew Carlisle wouldn't hurt me. He had been around me for ages, alone and with other people and he has never hurt me. He even took me into his home. How can anyone who does that be classed as a monster. But if I can trust Carlisle, I can trust his family. Right?

I nodded mutely, causing him to sigh for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Bella, talk to me. Please. I understand why you couldn't tell the police anything, but you can talk to me" He tried to coax me but I shook my head again.

"Why? What difference would it make?" I mumbled, sniffing to clear my nose.

"Everything. We could catch him, and you'd feel better once you speak about it. I know you would" He said knowingly.

I shuffled back so I was sat on my pillows, my legs crossed and my hands in my lap. Carlisle appeared beside me, mimicking my position but sat to face me slightly.

"Bella, maybe we could help" He suggested and I was stumped at how they could help. Surely they couldn't mean... no. They wouldn't... kill him, would they?

"Please, just talk to me. It won't do you any good to keep it all inside" He said seriously, and I couldn't but smile.

"You sound like a wise old owl" I smiled a little, remembering the show me and my brothers used to watch. He chuckled at me, shaking his head.

"You're changing the subject" He nudged, smirking as I shrugged.

"It's my subject to change" I couldn't resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him, which made him laugh.

"You're a childish child" He shot back, smiling.

"I am a child, duh!" I rolled my eyes "And you just contradicted yourself" I pointed out, crossing my arms smugly.

"It's my subject to contradict" He retorted, crossing his own arms with a smirk.

"Touche" I praised, realising he had twisted my own retort back on me.

"Seriously though Bella, talk to me" He turned serious again and I sighed, done with trying to avoid this with silence.

"I can't Carlisle. It's just.... I can't" I finished lamely, tears filling my eyes once again but I pushed them back. I have spent too much of my time crying. I had to be strong. But if I'm being strong, can't I tell my story? Was I _that_ strong?

Carlisle, probably sensing my internal debate, hesitantly held my hand in his. It was comforting, strangely enough. I could do this, he won't push me, he'll understand if I fall apart. He's a doctor, he'll put me back together again.

I opened my mouth to begin but another thought struck me "The others are listening aren't they?" I asked, knowing they were anyway.

"Yes, if you would prefer them to-" He began, but I interrupted.

"No. This is their home, they shouldn't have to leave for me" I decided, and it was true. No matter what they were, this was their home and I couldn't drive them out of it. It was unfair.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, looking unsure.

"Yeah, besides, they'd find out anyway" I guessed. What with the good hearing, it would come out eventually. Besides, a human has been dumped in their house, the least I can do is explain why.

I opened my mouth multiple times, but I honestly had no idea where to start.

"When did it happen?" Carlisle helped, prodding me. I smiled a little in thanks before I began. I felt like I did when I had to read some work in front of the class, embarrassed and self conscious.

"At about ten o'clock at night. I woke up after I heard a bang. I waited to see what it was, but I didn't hear it for a while, and I just thought it was part of my dream" My voice took on a monotone quality, it was the only way I could think of getting through the whole thing.

"After a few minutes, I couldn't get back to sleep so I went to go and see my brothers" I nodded to myself, remembering how I jumped down from my bed with a dull thud, how cold it was when I opened the door onto the landing. How the hairs on the back of my neck and arms stood on end. I had always been superstitious and easily scared, so I brushed it off as nothing.

"Why did you go to see them?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Because...." I swallowed another lump, lowering my head as tears escaped. God, I missed my brothers.

"When ever one of us couldn't sleep, we woke the other up. It was like a ritual" I shrugged like it was so big deal, but my voice broke several times and my hands were shaking. I felt Carlisle move closer to me, pulling me against his side, hanging his arm across my shoulders.

"There was nothing out of place, it was just cold" I added without thinking "In their room, it was freezing, like someone had left all the windows open or something, which I thought was weird since they hated the cold. The lights were off too, but I didn't turn them on, we never did in case it woke mum and dad up" More tears fell, hitting Carlisle's shirt. He didn't complain or interrupt, he simply rubbed up and down my arm gently.

"But... I smelt it" I wrinkled my nose "The blood. The smell of it makes me want to be sick. It stinks, but I thought Kristian had just had another nose bleed or something" My voice got all contricted as it got harder to speak.

"I tried to wake Daniel up, but he wouldn't. I even flicked his head like what we used to do to get each other up when we were kids, but he didn't move. I figured he was out cold, he sometimes slept through anything. So I tried to wake Kristian but it was the same. But when I flicked his head...." I closed my eyes against the flood of images that swam in front of my eyes. My voice was getting higher and higher and I sounded quite hysterical.

"I felt the blood on my hand, and I knew something bad had happened. I turned the light on and.... their eyes were open and...." I shuddered through my tears, making Carlisle hug me tighter to him.

"Well, I couldn't understand it. I kept trying to wake them" I sobbed, remembering the way their bodies just flopped when I nudged and shook them.

"I went into my mums room, screaming and crying but they didn't wake up. It was the same in there, the smell. But I thought it was from the blood I had got on me from my brothers. I tried to wake them up, but they were just the same. I didn't turn the light on, I just ran out-" I stopped, feeling my body trembling.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice was full of concern as he felt my shaking form next to him.

"I'm okay" But I wasn't, I would be. I had to get this out, because the wise old owl was right. It was getting worse and worse the longer I kept it in. I was scared, scared the he would come back, that Carlisle would push me away.

"In your own time Bella" He told me gently, giving me time to ready myself. After several deep breathes I began again.

"I... I got out of the bedroom door and onto the landing before I saw him" I paused as violent shudders passed through my body "He was standing in the shadows, and all I could see... was his eyes" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I froze, I knew he was the one who hurt them. He walked up to me, smirking and laughing" I edited the bit about the fact he was licking blood off his lips. The very thought made my stomach heave.

"You're skipping Bella" Carlisle noticed.

"He was licking blood off his lips, I saw it when he switched the light on" I said quietly, for some reason rather ashamed and embarrassed about it. I felt Carlisle stiffen next to me and so did I. Had I gone too far?

"He fed?" He whispered to himself, and I waited for him to say something I was supposed to hear. Is that what they called it- Feeding?

"Sorry, carry on" He apologized and I nodded.

"I spoke to me.. like we were old friends, he asked me my name and how old I was. I didn't tell him and he got angry. His eyes went from red to black before he snapped" I stopped, not really wanting to go into detail about the beating.

"Bella...." He warned me, and I knew I would have to. It seemed to mean a lot to him that I told him everything.

"He growled at me, grabbed me by the throat and threw me down the stairs. That's how I busted up my shoulder, I smacked it on one of the steps" I told him quietly, wincing as I remembered it, looking up and seeing nothing but his red eyes watching me.

Carlisle said nothing, and I took that as a sign to carry on.

"He dragged me into the living room and threw me at the wall" I remembered the smear of blood I left on the kitchen tiles and dining room floor" He did that a few times, I had glass and god knows what else stuck in me from the picture frames and stuff" I stopped, knowing the next bit would hurt.

"He disappeared for a second, and I tried to run, but I was hurt and he was faster. I didn't even get to the doorway before he was stood there, pointing my dad's gun at me. He just laughed, saying he had killed my family with it, finding it funny that something that was given to defend was used as a weapon against the defender" I ranted a little unable to stop being a tad hysterical. I could see his smirk in my mind, see him in the doorway, twirling the gun between his fingers.

"I backed away but he was in front of me before I could blink, and was holding the gun to my neck. He acted like it was a game, laughing and joking. Until I told him to "fuck off"" I finished quietly. Why did I swear at an angry vampire?

Well, he would have done it eventually, I just sped things up a little.

"So, he shot me" I concluded simply, finding that bit easier than I thought it would be.

"He found it amusing to watch me try to run, so he let me get as far as the front door before dragging me back. At one point he just kicked and punched me. Another time, he used his teeth and nails to cut me, making me bleed. But then he stopped and crouched down to me and...." I shuddered, ashamed of what I was about to reveal.

"He licked a cut on my hand, squeezing it so more blood came out. He... seemed to like it. I tried to get away from him but he was too strong. That was when I realised what he was, the whole blood thing gave it away. After he finished, he threw me into the mirror which is how I got the scar that runs from my shoulder to my hip. That probably hurt the most" I said, my voice gaining a whimsical tone.

In truth, I was planning on skipping the next part, honestly not wanting to admit what he did. The very thought of thinking about it made my stomach contract.

"Don't even think about it Bella. We need to know everything" Jesus, that man is phsycic!

"He made me look at him... the way he acted, it was like he... like I was his girlfriend or something" I shuddered at the very idea of that.

I stopped, knowing that this was going to end badly.

"Bella..." Carlisle warned again, he knew I was hiding something. I shook my head, more tear falling.""Please, we can't help unless we know everything about it" He encouraged.

"You don't want to know" I whispered, already feeling the bile rising in my throat.

An exasperated sigh told me Carlisle was loosing patience with me and my avoiding the subject.

"He kissed me" I whispered, closing my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

Not a second later, I covered my mouth with my hand, not wanting to ruin the bed. Carlisle, being a doctor and realising what was happening, lifted me from the bed and guided me through the wooden door beside my bed. The bathroom.

I have never been so happy to see a toilet in my life.

Carlisle stayed with me, holding my hair and rubbing my back. I gulped hard, trying to get the sick feeling to go away.

"Carlisle, just go" I whispered, my cheek layed on the toilet seat.

"I'm not leaving you Bella" He said softly.

"It's bad enough you can all hear me, I do not want you to see it too!" I basically yelled at him. I felt his hand stop rubbing my back.

"Bella, I'm a doctor-" He began but I interrupted, feeling the horrible sensation again.

"I don't care! Go!" I yelled to him. I heard a sigh, my hair fall to my back and the door click. Honestly, I knew it was useless, they could all hear me, but I guess I wanted at least the privacy of seeing it happen.

I honestly couldn't remember the last time I ate, and for the first time I was glad. I mostly dry heaved, the bile burning my throat.

After God knows how long, the feeling passed and I slumped on the floor beside the toilet, enjoying the cold feeling of the tile against the burning skin. I could feel myself shaking, but it wasn't from cold. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, trying to get the feeling of him off them.

I gave up once my lips began to get sore, just closing my eyes and trying not to think about it, not wanting to throw up again.

A soft click made my eyes open slightly as I sat up.

"Here you go" Carlisle crouched down, handing me a glass of water. He hadn't taken my shaky hands into consideration, the water sloshing everywhere.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, getting stressed out, once again, tears fell, though this time I don't know why.

"Bella, calm down" Carlisle grabbed my wrists as I frantically wiped up the water, stopping me.

"It's okay" He gently took the cloth from me and put it on one of the work tops.

I sat down on the floor, my head in my hands. I felt someone tugging my arms but I didn't give up. I heard a sigh before I was scooped up and put in someones lap. My hands still covered my face, but the tears fell through my fingers.

He rocked me back and forth softly "It's okay Bella, everything will be okay" He soothed me.

"I feel like I'm loosing my mind. I don't even know what's real anymore" I whispered, turning and hiding my face in his shirt.

"I'm not crazy am I?" Though I honestly didn't know which answer I wanted to hear.

"You saw something no-one should ever have to see Bella, no-one can blame you for anything" His chest rumbled as he spoke.

My tears stopped after a while, my eyes so sore and puffy I think I must look a sight.

"You don't have you tell us anymore Bella" He assured me gently.

"But you said-" I began.

"Bella, I was thinking about catching him, that's why I pushed you. I'm sorry. I didn't realise that it would affect you this badly, I apologize" He said sadly, sounding so sincere all I could do is nod.

"How about you get some sleep" He suggested as I tried to hide my yawn. My sleep had been interrupted by a rather bad nightmare. Sleep sounded pretty good to me.

He lifted me up, but set me on my feet, keeping his hands on my arms in case I fell. I did, typically. My legs and arms were still aching badly, but my shoulder was blissfully numb from Carlisle and the cold floor.

He sat me on my bed and I groaned "I'm not tired"

"You yawned Bella, you're tired" He chuckled, shaking his head at me.

"Yeah, my body is. It's always tired now! But my mind isn't. I won't be able to sleep for ages"

_I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight after going through all that again _I realised.

I crawled to the far side of the bed, clutching the quilt in my hand and pulling it over me, yawning loudly.

"Well then, I assume you have some questions" He said, sitting beside me so that his bum was beside my head and I could see him when I looked up.

I nodded "What can you do? I mean, what makes you different from humans. I already know about the speed, the strength and the hearing" I told him, watching him intently.

"Well, all our senses are heightened, our sense of smell, touch, taste, hearing and sight" Great, so they will all be able to see my scars.

"We all have different ranges in speed and strength. Edward is the fastest, Emmett is the strongest, though you could tall that by looking at them. Er... our skin is impenetrable apart from our own kind, our skin is white and cold, as you already know" His gaze settled on me for a second before he continued.

"We are technically dead, our hearts don't beat" He said, watching me intently for a reaction.

I lifted a hand, poking him in the hip.

"You don't look dead" I whispered, the image of my brother popping into my head.

He shrugged "We are. We are immortal"

"Okay, I have no idea what that means, I know it's got something to do with not being able to die but..." I racked my brain, but nowhere had anyone ever taught me what it meant.

He chuckled "It means that no diseases or illnesses affect us, and unless we are killed by our own kind, we live forever" He summarised and all I could do was gape.

"You mean you don't get winter colds? or the flu? Or anything?" I asked, my voice slightly higher than usual.

Once again, he laughed "Nope". I had to admit, I was jealous. I always got colds and they were horrible.

"What does blood do to you?" I asked. He frowned at me, confused by how I phrased it.

"I mean, I assume that the films and books are incorrect. Do you want blood? Or need it? Or want it and need it?" Jesus, I sound like a moron.

"Let me explain. Every human smells different, each has their own scent. Families always smell similar but never the same. It's the blood. Because of our heightened sense of smell, we can smell it even if you aren't bleeding. It's your individual scent. Every vampire has a thirst for blood, but that thirst can be controlled and mastered, if it isn't, then a vampire will kill anything with blood it meets. All humans smell... appetizing to us, but some more than others. If we don't get blood, we get weak. It doesn't kill us, but we become too weak to do anything, and most of the time the thirst will become too much and they will loose control" He told me seriously, and I could tell he was trying not to scare me. If anything, I was fascinated.

"But... you're a doctor! Does that mean that.... ew!" I spoke, thinking that he "fed" on people at the hospital.

"Bella! Do you really think I'd do that? Imagine what would happen to my reputation!" He teased and I laughed with him. Oh yeah, one of the best doctors was found drinking the blood of his patient, he would definitely get a smear on his record for that one.

"No, I have a good balance of control. I have never hurt a human, not even when I was a newborn" He smiled and I smiled with him. I was guessing that "newborn" meant when he first became a vampire.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No.... yeah!" I remembered.

"What the hell is going on?!" I sat up, shocking him. I turned around and faced him, my legs crossed as I frowned at him.

"Okay, since all this is not in my head, that means that this is all happening. And that means that either I have something freakishly wrong with me or that someone is messing with what I feel" I ranted, my voice getting louder and louder. To my surprise, he laughed. A full on, loud, belly hurting laugh.

"I told him you'd notice, but he didn't believe me. You pay too much attention" He chuckled.

"How can I not feel it when I am getting all these strange emotions. Since when do I get calm when I get angry?" I huffed.

"Ah yes, we were all there to see that downstairs. I must say, it was like a war between you two. You must have some powerful emotions, because he was trying very hard to keep you calm. In the end he gave up and just sent you to sleep, which didn't work anyway since it led to your nightmare. He tried to help Bella, but your emotions were too strong for him to control." He looked at me imploringly, as if waiting for me to accept him.

"Okay. Carlisle..." I said slowly "I am a human, and I have no idea what you just said"

He looked shocked for about a moment before laughing again, nodding slightly.

"Yes, you see some vampires have extra abilities above the normal ones that everyone has" He told me and I was shocked.

"You can do more? That is so unfair!" I squealed rather childishly. Why can they do all the cool things and we can't.

"Yes, but it can be a burden. You see, Jasper is an empath" He waited for a sign of recognition but one came "He can feel and change peoples emotions. He feels what you feel and he can change it if he wants" He explained, and all I could do was wince.

"Poor sod" I said to myself. He has been feeling what I have these past three days?

"He wanted to help you since you got here, but I told him to leave you to get through it by yourself" He sighed sadly "He had a hard time not influencing you, it goes against his way of thinking. If someone hurts he makes them feel better" He added and I nodded. Still, poor sod.

"Anything else? You're are about to go to sleep" He pointed out as my eyes closed. I forced them open again, just to get out my last question.

"Why are your eyes gold and not red?" I asked, my voice slightly slurred.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot that! We don't hunt humans Bella, we hunt animals. That is why we live in a forest." He told me and I frowned.

"Is that possible?" I asked as my eyes closed again.

"I hope so, I've been doing it since I was changed and it's been working okay so far" He chuckled and I barely nodded my head.

"Sleep" He ordered me with a laugh.

"I have more questions" I whined with my eyes closed, unable to open them.

"We have tomorrow" He whispered.

There was silence and I felt fear creep up again "Bella, why are you scared? No-one will hurt you" He assured me, sliding down and laying beside me.

"What if he comes back?" I asked, opening my eyes a crack, only to find the light had been turned off and I could barely make out Carlisle beside me.

"Bella, if he comes back he will never lay a finger on you. I promise" He kissed my forehead and I felt rather peaceful.

"What if he comes when you're not here?" Okay, so I was trying not to succumb to sleep by jabbering on about something.

"One of us will always be here" He assured me as I crawled closer to him, stopping when I could smell his scent. It reminded me of my dad, musky, but nice. Protection and safety.

"What if he hurts you?" I asked worriedly. I couldn't bare it if Carlisle was hurt, or any of his family because of me.

"He would never get a chance to" He whispered as I crawled up and rested my head on his chest, taking a handful of his shirt in my hand. He would keep me safe. I could trust him.

"Thank you Carlisle" I whispered as I drifted to sleep.

"No Bella, thank you" He whispered back, though it may have been the beginning of my dream. Who knows.

But I have an ally, I am not crazy, and I am not alone. I still don't understand why he took me in, but I am glad. I trust him now, he shared himself with me as I shared myself with him.

He truly is an amazing old wise vampire owl

* * *

**Hey, so here it is. You will find out the rest of Bella's story mainly through dreams and thoughts, but she will tell them.  
I hope this was okay for you all  
:)**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**The Hunted**

**Previously.........**

_"What if he comes when you're not here?" Okay, so I was trying not to succumb to sleep by jabbering on about something._

_"One of us will always be here" He assured me as I crawled closer to him, stopping when I could smell his scent. It reminded me of my dad, musky, but nice. Protection and safety._

_"What if he hurts you?" I asked worriedly. I couldn't bare it if Carlisle was hurt, or any of his family because of me._

_"He would never get a chance to" He whispered as I crawled up and rested my head on his chest, taking a handful of his shirt in my hand. He would keep me safe. I could trust him._

_"Thank you Carlisle" I whispered as I drifted to sleep._

_"No Bella, thank you" He whispered back, though it may have been the beginning of my dream. Who knows._

_But I have an ally, I am not crazy, and I am not alone. I still don't understand why he took me in, but I am glad. I trust him now, he shared himself with me as I shared myself with him._

_He truly is an amazing old wise vampire owl_

**Now.........**

**Bella's Perspective...**

My nightmare would not relent that night, those haunting red eyes following me. Every time they appeared, I felt the fear being extinguished and I felt... safe. I knew, somewhere in my mind, that it was Jasper, but when you're asleep you don't exactly think straight.

I slipped in and out of consciousness all morning, sometimes feeling Carlisle squeezing me gently or rubbing my arm softly. He stayed there with me all night. I hope I don't drool on him...

I felt myself waking up again and depserately pushed my mind back into the land of dreams, just wanting to escape for a little longer. No such luck.

I groaned as I was half awake. I heard a chuckle from somewhere and frowned to myself. I want sleep!

"Bella, you've been asleep for over ten hours" I heard Carlisle say, but I was not a morning person, and he was there to receive my strange wrath.

"I don't care! That's not long enough! The night should be made longer for sleep" I moaned, snuggling into his chest and smiling as I found a rather comfortable spot.

I was perfectly, blissfully happy until someone poked my arm. I scrunched my face up in annoyance as they did it again.

"Come on Bella, wake up" He laughed as I tried to swat his hand away with my eyes still shut. He wouldn't stop poking me and laughing, and I knew that sleep was a far away land now.

"Ow!" I closed my eyes after less second of opening them. Why was the sun so bright here?

Finally, he stopped poking me. I diverted my eyes from the brightness, and I realised that I was draped over Carlisle's chest. Though he was very comfy I don't think his wife would appreciate it. After a second, I decided I didn't care. He was too comfy to pass up.

"Have a nice sleep?" He asked, and I felt him pulling the quilt higher around me. I was laying on his freezing chest, and he didn't want the air to make me cold?

"Just peachy" I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, my back to the window as I watched Carlisle. I knew what today would be. I had been here for three days and I had hidden away, but now that I had broken my silence, I would have to venture downstairs and meet the others.

"What time is it?" I asked as I stretched my arm, wincing as the throbbing began again. When will this thing ease up? Still, my arms didn't hurt a much.

"Two in the afternoon" He told me, still laid on the bed under the covers, fully clothed, his arm behind his head as a pillow. He looked like he was at a photo shoot or something, not talking to a fifteen year old girl. I shook my head slightly, I had never actually thought of how handsome he was, and I was not going to start now. He was old enough to be my.... dad.

I did the math mentally, finding out that I fell asleep at six in the morning. Wow, my sleeping patterns are really fucked up.

"Do you wanna get cleaned up?" He asked, sighing as I got off the bed, his crinkled clothes dropping from the creases that had formed.

I wrinkled my nose. I had a nightmare, which means I sweat buckets, which meant I stunk. Add three days of grime and I may as well be a tramp. I hated the grimy feeling.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"You can have a bath or a shower if you want" He motioned to the door I had been rushed through this morning.

I hesitated, picking at a loose thread "I don't have any clothes" I said quietly, realising that all my clothes were destroyed, the only things I have worn are hospital gowns and the neutral clothes the hospital supplied me with.

"Don't worry about that. You remember Alice?" I wracked my memories and nodded, remembering the ball of energy.

"She knew before the others that you were coming, and found it the perfect excuse to shop. You have a full wardrobe" He smiled and I gulped. A shopper, not another one. It took me months to get it through to Lauren that I hated shopping. Now I have another one, and a vampire on top of that! That's if she even likes me. Do I want her to like me?

"Bella? You in there?"

I shook my head again, dispelling those thoughts. What were the odds that a vampire would _want _to take me shopping?

He blurred around the bed, standing at the bottom and offering me his arm. I took it, and he helped me to stand up. I hated the fact that I was dependant on him, or anyone. Once I was stable, he held my hand, keeping me beside him as he walked towards the desk.

"These are full of clothes" He waved his free hand to the dressers and I nodded, still not believing someone could wear so much.

"What is it?" He asked, but I think he knew what I was thinking anyway.

"No-one could ever own enough clothes to fill both of them!" They were as tall as me, nearly five foot. They each had six huge draws, and if I opened the top one I wouldn't be able to see into it. And there was two of them!

"Bella, this is just underwear" Carlisle chuckled as my mouth fell open.

"How much does she expect me to wear?" I gasped. Never, ever would I need two dressers of knickers and bras.

"According to her" He tilted his head to the side, as though he was listening. "They are separated into season colours, then colours, then shades, patterns.... you get the idea" He laughed as I shook my head. This was insane.

Haven't they ever heard of washing clothes and wearing them again?

He pulled me away from the monsters and towards the mysterious door beside the desk. I approached carefully. I knew the the door next to the bed was the bathroom, that the door opposite the window was the door out. So what was this?

No. This could not be...

Carlisle reached forward and turned the handle, opening the door and turning the light on. He pulled me inside once it was clear I would not do it by myself. I was surrounded by piles and rails of clothes. Coats, jackets, shirts, blouses, shorts, trousers, jeans. Everything. It honestly scared me.

"Holy shit" I whispered as I let go of Carlisles hand, spinning around a little, craning my neck to see that the piles went to the ceiling.

"You'll probably want something comfy and loose" He advised, walking deeper into the huge closet and around a corner. I was going to get lost in here, I know it.

He reappeared a second later with a pair of thick grey jogging bottoms and a pink tank top, holding them out for me.

"Is there anything that isn't pink?" I cringed as I saw the pink shirt. He simply laughed, disappearing for a second and reappearing with a black one. I thanked him as he grabbed my hand with his free hand, walking me back out again.

When he closed the door I took a deep breath "I am not going in there on my own. I'd get lost" I admitted, smiling as Carlisle chuckled, handing me the clothes and walking me to the bathroom.

He turned to me "Bath or shower?"

"Bath" I responded immediately, knowing that a shower would just hurt my arms and legs from standing for so long.

He turned on the taps then left, telling me to just call him name and he would come and help. I do not want Carlisle to see me naked, how ever childish that may seem because he is my doctor.

I kept an eye on the water, swishing my arm in and out of it as it rose further and further up the side and got warmer. I stripped off once it was full enough, throwing the dirty clothes into a corner. I was glad the cuts on my legs and thighs had healed a little more, they didn't sting as much now.

I grabbed some shampoo and washed my hair twice with my good arm. I washed it out, and added the strawberry conditioner. I didn't like this part. The washing my body part.

I saw a floor to ceiling mirror in the corner of the room, now fogged up with the steam. I sighed, mostly washing blindly, not wanting to see myself. I spotted a razor too and thanked who ever remembered that human girls do need to shave their legs and arm pits. I was extra careful though, not to cut myself. The very thought made me shudder. I would have to be super careful while I was here, no trips or falls and no fighting.

Once my legs were smooth and my arms stubble free, I rinsed my hair. I lay my head back, staring at the white ceiling, letting the warm water soothe my aching muscles. I only thought about getting out once the water started to cool down. I was stalling for more time, but who could blame me? Who would want to go and meet a family of vampires?

Once I began to shiver and wrinkle I climbed out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my hair, stopping it from dripping everywhere. I sighed, walking to the mirror and taking a deep breath. I raised the towel in my hand, wiping away the steam with it, my eyes closed childishly.

I opened them, but made no noise. I was shocked, and I knew Jasper could feel it as a wave of calm tried to envelope me again. I shoved it away and he got the message, stopping the attack on my mind and body.

My face was basically the same, the long curly brown hair, the same button nose and dark brown boring eyes, the same red lips. Nothing was missing, but it had some additions. A scar ran from my temple to my jaw, and a line was in the middle of my cheek, a shiny, smooth, white line. More littered my skin, but they had faded and I could only see them if the light hit them in a certain way. On thing I noticed, was my face was thinner. I knew that wasn't from the attack, that was from the crappy hospital food. I knew that I could easily put the weight back on,. I also realised with grimace, that the scars that hadn't already, would never fade and they would be there forever.

Thankfully the water had eased the redness and soreness of my eyes so they looked about normal, even the swelling had gone down.

I steeled myself as I glanced down at my body. My chest had a large, straight line going straight across it, just below my collar bone. I thought back and shuddered as I remembered the piece of glass I fell on after he threw me against a wall, it slicing through my skin easily.

Of course, my shoulder was still bandaged from the surgery and I had been careful not to get it wet, but I didn't even want to know what that one looked like. I pressed my palm to the place above my belly button but bellow my boobs. A, not exactly circular, patch of skin was the only show of a wound being there. I found it strange, remembering when... Charlie was shot. It took him nearly three months to recover. Carlisle did say I healed fast. My ribs were visible from the lack of "real food", and I nearly gagged. I had never been obsessed with my figure, and I knew that some girls actually wanted to look like this. All I wanted was to get my hands on something deep fried and smothered in chocolate. It looked horrible.

My boobs weren't affected, but my arms were. I looked away from the mirror, looking at the under side of my arm, knowing that there would be a huge line from my wrist to my elbow on both arms. Still, it was a horrible sight. It wouldn't have been so bad, but I knew how I got it, I remembered. My arms were probably the second most scarred, the many huge scars from where he had cut me personally, other tiny centimeter scars covered the rest of them, from falling and hitting furniture. My wrists were thin, my arms wiry, but I passed over that. That could easily be fixed by eating more. The scars would never go away.

I turned around slowly, facing away from the mirror and looking back. I shivered at the sight. My back was horrible. The scars crossed over each other, more than I could count. One huge one lay over all of them, the one from my shoulder to my hip.

My butt was fine, only a few scars there, only my right hip had a scar on it, beginning at my stomach and going around, stopping at my back. My thighs were pretty torn up, huge lines and gashed the reaching to my knee and further. Surprisingly, my feet were unscathed and I tried to think of how I didn't step on any glass.

Overall, the damage... it could have been worse. I wasn't going to cry about it, because I had seen worse on other people. I watched a programe once about a pretty eighteen year old who got into a car crash with her two best friends. They died, but she survived. Afterwards, she had one eye, no fingers, her nose was gone, as was all of her hair, her eyebrows too, her skin seemingly stretched over her skull, pulling her mouth into an unnatural shape. I always remember what she said.

_"Sometimes, when I have a bad day, I wake up and wish I had died along with them. But other times, I wake up and realise that I was gifted with a second chance at life, and I realise I still have everything to live for"_

It shocked me how accurate that was.

Sighing, I turned away and got dry. It wasn't as bad as I thought, I still looked like me but... different.

I grabbed the clothes I had lay on the counter, nearly hitting myself as I realised I forgot the underwear. Thankfully, Carlisle had taken that into account and slipped some in. I was slightly mortified that he had chosen my underwear, but what the hell. He is a doctor after all.

After I was dressed, the trousers and top surprising me by fitting perfectly without revealing too much, the top tight but not tight enough that you could see my ribs. I unwrapped my hair, letting it fall in a wet, tangled mess down my back, nearly touching my butt. I frowned, looking around for a brush but was unable to find one. Some one knocked at the door and I froze, a little scared.

"Bella, I have a feeling you'd want this" The door opened a little and Carlisle's hand appeared, waving a hair brush around. I sighed as I relaxed again.

"I'm decent" I told him, trying to get a knock out of my hair with my fingers and only causing me to yank my head in that direction.

"You scrub up nice" I complimented, looking me up and down. I looked myself up and down, looking back at him with a shocked expression.

"I'm in sweats and a tank top" I said dumbly, pointing out the obvious was a skill of mine.

"Yes, but all I have seen you in is hospital gowns" He smirked, untangling my fingers from my hair and handing me the brush. I took it gratefully, beginning the attack on my hair.

Carlisle leant against the counter, watching me with a frown. I rolled my eyes at him, pausing in my war with my hair.

"Just say what ever you want to say. No need to have an aneurysm over it" I smirked as he laughed, shaking his head. Since when do I joke with vampires? No, not with vampires. Only with Carlisle.

"I was just wondering.... have you seen yourself yet? I guess it was a big deal" He told me and I bristled at the assumption.

"Why? Just because I'm a girl I have to be obsessed with what I look like?" I retorted, frowning as I found a rather unforgiving knot.

"No, but anyone would care what they look like after an accident" He sighed, walking forwards and taking the brush from me. I opened my mouth to tell him that he would have no luck, but he had already gotten the brush through. Cool vampire magic or what?

"I guess" I admitted as he stepped back again, handing me the brush.

"So...." He prodded.

I shrugged "I'm basically the same as I was, with a few additions. Some of them are horrible, but they are even worse because I remember how I got every one of them" I told him, wincing as I found another knot.

"Jasper said you handled it pretty well, and you didn't want any help" He smirked.

"Of course not. This is me, if I can't handle it now then when can I? Besides, I think I can handle a little dis-figuration after learning that vampires exist. The vampire thing kind of beats the scars" I said truthfully. Seriously, if I can hack living with vamps, I can handle a few lines here and there. Everywhere.

"That's very brave Bella" He nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"And that's condescending" I pointed out, smirking. "It's not brave, but there is no point crying and throwing a fit over something that can never be undone is there? It would be pointless" I sighed happily as I ran the brush through my hair, finding it knot free, though my scalp did hurt quite a bit from all the tugging.

"Who's is this?" I asked, holding it out for him.

"Yours" He told me, talking to me like I was a delinquent.

"Oh" Was all I could think of saying.

"Bella" Carlisle took my hand, leading me out of the bathroom "You do know that this is your room. That is your bed, your wardrobe, your bathroom" He told me, frowning as he found that I did not know that.

"Honestly Bella, I adopted you. Do you think I would bring you to America, then dump you somewhere?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know, until this morning I thought you were an evil monster, working with James to get me killed" I shrugged. I was tugged back once I realised that Carlisle had stopped walking and was staring at me.

"What?" Did I have something on my face.

"Who is... James?" He asked, taking a step forward.

I felt all the blood drain from my face as I realised that I had said it, I had said his name. I don't know why I was so scared to say a five letter word, but it terrified me. I expected him to jump out and kill me right there and then.

I was suddenly being crushed to Carlisle's chest as he held me tightly to him, stroking my hair gently "Is that his name?" He asked gruffly, his usually soft voice turning low and menacing. I could only nod into his chest, not trusting my voice.

He pulled away, looking me seriously in the eye "You don't have to be afraid Bella, we won't let him touch you ever again" And from the tone of his voice and set of his jaw, I believed him. Though, I did realise he said "we" allot. I doubt his family would want to put themselves in danger for me, and I couldn't let Carlisle go on his own, he might not come back.

I came back down to earth as I realised that my arm was being tugged. I walked slowly to Carlisle, my eyes on the ground. I knew they heard everything, they knew everything. How could I face them and not fear them? The only reason I trust Carlisle is because I _know _he won't hurt me.

Another thought hit me. They would see my scars. They have amazing vision, they see everything and they will be able to see every single stratch. I hadn't even thought about it before because... it was Carlisle. He saw me covered in blood, so the scars weren't as bad. But I didn't know these people, and if they are like Carlisle in the looks department... I am about to get a serious hit on my already low self esteem.

I know nothing about them. Apart from Esme is wonderful, Emmett is strong, Edward is fast, Jasper is quiet and can manipulate my emotions, Alice is shopaholic and a ball of energy, and... I couldn't remember anything about Rosalie.

Carlisle had to practically drag me out of that room, which had, somehow, become my haven. I knew I would have to do this eventually. I couldn't live here without meeting them, on matter how much I didn't want to.

Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders, applying little pressure to the injured one. I looked up into his eyes, gulping.

"Do you trust me?" He asked seriously. I nodded mutely.

"Then trust them too" He urged me softly. I didn't react, but I returned my eyes to the floor.

"That's Edward's room by the way, it's the only other room on this floor" He removed his hands from my shoulders to point at a door at the very end of the hallway. "You two have the biggest rooms"

We walked towards it, and I thought momentarily, that we were going in, but I noticed a gap in the wall that appeared to be a flight of stairs. I eyed them critically. I am not sure if I could handle stared with these crappy legs. The hospital had elevators, and the planes and airports had escalators.

Probably sensing my apprehension from Jasper, Carlisle wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me down. It hurt. My muscles were forced into positions I hadn't pushed them into since before the accident and they hurt like hell. Still, I figured I ran for three hours with a bullet in my chest and bleeding everywhere, I can at least walk down a flight of stairs.

It seemed to take for ever to get down those stairs, but I kept the pained expression from my face. I hope Jasper couldn't feel it, it wasn't an emotion after all. Though I needed something to take my mind from the pain, I searched for a safe subject.

"What did you do last night?" I asked, glad my voice didn't reflect the pain.

"Nothing" He answered and I could tell by his tone that he was confused.

"You stayed there all night?" I gasped, it must have been so boring for him. His wife must hate me.

"Of course" Was is simple answer. Another silence stretched on.

"You don't sleep do you?" I asked, thinking back to all those times in the hospital. He never seemed to go home.

"No. We don't sleep" He replied with a sigh.

"That's gotta be tough. Just one long day..." I screwed my face up, life without sleeping would be horrible. Every day would merge into another and there would be nothing to split the monotony.

"Yeah, but we get by" He smirked as he hit the landing.

"That's Jasper and Alice's room" He pointed to the left hand side as we walked down the hallway. "That's mine and Esme's room" He pointed to a door on the right "That's my study, and the library" He told me as we walked passed another door on the right. A flight of stairs appeared again, but one other door was left. He sighed, shaking his head "And that is Rose and Emmett's room"

He guided me away and a thought popped into my head.

"If you don't sleep, what do you do at night?" My mind caught up to me a moment later and I screwed my face up once again.

"EW! ew! ew! don't tell me, I don't want to know! That's just...." I shuddered as Carlisle laughed, letting go of my waist and pausing our descent on the stairs. I swore I could hear other laughter too, but I'm not too sure.

"Bella, it's a natural thing" He spoke as his laughter subsided.

I smirked "Says the vampire" I shot back, sticking my tongue out as he laughed again.

"It's not funny!" I said, but his laughter was infectious and I found myself smiling too.

"Haven't you seen the Discovery channel?" He choked out, leaning on the banister for stability.

"No, the only people who watch that are the people who get off on watching animals shag in the bushes. Besides, I had two older brothers to fill in the gaps, and with them there was no need for the Discovery channel was there?" I folded my arms over my chest. For some reason he found this even funnier and I rolled my eyes. I was a little surprised at how casually I spoke of my family, but I guess I would have my good days.

"So I don't have to give you "the talk then"?" He sobered up enough to say.

"No, you most definitely do not!" I gaped "I'm fifteen! In my school we got Sex Ed when we were eleven!" I informed him

"Not that, that helped at all" I added as an after thought. Seriously, with all the big words and diagrams it went straight over my head. All we heard for the next year was the boys got to watch porn while we were handed leaflets. I wasn't complaining.

I waited for a minute before he took my hand and carried on, still smiling and letting out a little laugh occasionally.

It seemed the closer I got to the floor the harder it was not to run back up the stairs and hide. I unconsciously tightened my grip on Carlisle's hand as I felt my body shaking slightly.

He squeezed my hand tighter, pulling me into his side as we continued ot walk down. Maybe he knew I wanted to run and was stopping me. Or maybe he was just trying to comfort me. Either way, I just wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

When we finally reached the floor I was full on vibrating, my heart pounding loudly in my chest and my eyes filled with tears. I hadn't even met them yet!

Thankfully, Carlisle paused and turned to me "Bella, I know you're scared but this is the only way that I can show you that you don't have to be" He tried to explain.

"Understand?" He asked gently, sighing as I shook my head. All I could think about was escaping somewhere, not even listening to what he was saying. I doubt I would have understood anyway.

Tucking me under his arm, slinging an arm over my shoulder, we walked towards something. He was keeping me there, knowing I would try to escape and run. Every step took me closer to my fear and I desperately wanted to walk in the other direction, to scream and run. I was like this with spiders. Show me a spider and I would run a mile, the closer I got, the more scared I was. My brother put on down my shirt once and I actually passed out. Yeah, I was terrified.

But vampires are a lot bigger and scarier than spiders. I doubted I even had to look at them to pass out.

I kept my eyes trained to the floor, letting my hair block everything else out. I knew I should be looking around, seeing where I was, but... how could the decor distract me from this?

One thing I realised was that the house was completely silent. Scarily silent. I knew they made no noise, and that they could sit like stone for long periods of time, but this was just eerie. This place was huge, even my footsteps echoed from the high ceilings. But no other noise's met my ears. They could be anywhere.

I continued to tremble, feeling them getting more and more violent the more was walked. I thought, idly, if I could actually fall apart from shaking so badly.

But I had no time to think about the answer.

Carlisle stopped, his arm around my shoulders causing me to stop too. We were here, and yet there was still no noise. I would be damned if I looked up and saw them. Six of them! Six. I couldn't even handle one. I tried to move backwards, partially to run and if that fails, to hide the scars on my bare arms. He wouldn't let me. I was trapped with them.

That thought had me shaking even harder, but another wave of calm hit me. Jasper. I let irritation swell inside me, knowing he would feel it. Just for him to get the message, I let it get worse and worse. He never gave up though, I'll give him that. He kept pushing calm towards me, and I knew I had him. He couldn't make me go to sleep right here and now.

"What's go-" He paused for a moment "Are you two doing it again?" Carlisle sighed, and I smirked a little as the alien emotions faded.

A few chuckles filled the air and my fear came back in full force. My stomach contracted painfully as my hands balled into fists at my side, my nails biting into my skin. I was careful not to press too hard and cut myself. No need to made everything worse, is there?

"I was just trying to help" I heard a soft, quiet voice fill the air after a moments silence. I guess this was Jasper, even his voice was calming. He was American just like Carlisle, but I detected another accent there too. It was nice, a sort of drawl.

I guess I would have to try to understand what they say. I wonder if they can understand me? Still, I love the American accent, it was just so... cute.

Carlisle chuckled "Yeah well, Bella likes her independence" He nudged me playfully.

"Yeah, cos that's what this is" I mumbled, thinking about how I had to rely on Carlisle for every major movement.

Do not look up. Do not look at them. But... they are Carlisle's family. They won't have red eyes like James.... they'll have golden eyes. They'll be okay. Still, I doubted they wanted a human in their house. It was like putting a deer in a concrete box with a Lion. Everyone knew it would end badly.

"Well, you've certainly given me a run for my money. It's nice to have someone who can fight back for once" I heard Jasper say again, his voice slightly louder and I was shocked. Had he just complimented me?

I looked up, breaking my own silent promise with myself. I was glad the tears had gone from my eyes during the little exchange so that I could see. I was right. They were all drop dead gorgeous. I saw them all looking at me, but I focused on the smiling one. I knew this was Jasper by the way he tilted his head slightly, as if awaiting an answer.

"Thanks" I said quietly, my voice barely audible even to my own ears. He smiled brightly as I spoke. He really was beautiful, I never even thought men could be beautiful. But his curly blond hair that fell in his face, his perfect angular face, bright golden eyes contradicted that. He was just like Carlisle. Perfectly beautiful.

"I'm Jasper, though I guess you already figured that one out, huh?" He smirked and I saw some of the people gape at him slightly out of the corner of my eye. Wasn't he supposed to be nice to me? Were they supposed to be being horrible? I shook my head slightly. Not everyone has an ulterior motive.

"Yeah, it was fairly obvious" I admitted, sighing as I steeled myself to speak with all of them.

"Are you sure your fifteen?" He asked, crossing his arms and smiling towards me.

"I think I know my own age" I shot back automatically, immediately regretting it. I could speak like that to Carlisle, but not with these people. I didn't even know them from Adam.

To my surprise he laughed "You sure don't act fifteen" He pointed out and I shrugged. My mum always said I was born middle aged anyway. She also said that my mood swings and "attitude" where due to the fact I was going through the menopause. I only understood what she meant after that Sex Ed lesson. I guess some good came from those three hours of torture.

"I'll try not to "influence" you so much" He informed me, using his fingers to form quotation marks.

"It's okay. It's just weird to feel something that's not me" I shrugged again, remembering his calming affect on my dreams. He and Carlisle kept the dreams away, I would have to thank him at some point. I would thank a vampire? Wow, I never thought I would be doing that after what happened-

I stopped those thoughts, not wanting to get into dangerous territory and breakdown in front of them.

"You know we aren't all bad. I mean, Emmett's a big kid and Edward's an Emo, but that's about it" He smirked as I laughed a little. An Emo vampire... so stereotypical. I wonder if any of them wore capes....

I didn't answer but returned my eyes to the floor. What was he asking?

"Carlisle was right you know. How do you know that you can trust us if you don't try?" He said, sounding so much like Carlisle I had to smile.

"What if I can't trust you?" I retorted, looking at him again. I already felt like I could trust him he was nice. He hadn't tried to kill me. I knew that it was me and not him. Did I even want to trust them?

He shrugged "Then you'll never know. But what if you can, but you never let yourself?" He sounded like the wise old owl. I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

"Yeah, but if I don't trust you, I'll be okay. If I do trust you and then find out that it was a mistake, then it's a one way street that I can't get out of. There's only one chance" I responded. Wow, was I really debating with a vampire? The others remained silent, but I could feel their gazes on me and Jasper. What were we even debating for? What did the deciding vote mean?

"Hmmm.... I suppose you're right. Once you trust us, and if we break that trust by hurting you it is a one way street for you" He admitted, but didn't look happy about it.

"Hang on, are you two speaking in metaphors?"

I turned automatically to the sound, my eyes widening as I saw a humongous man staring between me and Jasper. It would have been scary had it not been for the comical confused look on his face.

He was absolutely huge, even sat down he towered over everyone. His short sleeved tight shirt showed his muscles, and he had lots. I automatically took a small step back. But his curly hair, confused frown and dimples did make him look like a big kid. Reminder- do not get on the wrong side of Emmett. I had no wish to find out if what Carlisle said was true- Emmett is the strongest. I didn't doubt it.

I heard Jasper sigh "Yes Emmett. Basically, if she puts her trust in us and we hurt her, then she most likely won't come back. One way street" Jasper's voice became softer the more he spoke, his eyes cast down.

"What? So if she trusts us and we hurt her, you're saying we'd kill her? That's bull shit man and you know it!" He almost yelled to Jasper. I heard a gasp from a woman who was watching Emmett as though reprimanding him. I was slightly shocked by the way he put it. Jasper had kindly not mentioned that actual word, but Emmett was as blunt as a dinner knife. I wasn't sure if I appreciated it or not.

"Emmett-" Jasper sighed but he interrupted.

"No way Jazz. I don't care what you think. There's seven of us, and we can easily stop anything from happening. Nothing will happen" I was frozen as he spoke, his eyes meeting Jasper's, some other person who I now knew by process of elimination to be Edward, and then mine. He held my gaze for a second and I was too shocked to even look away.

"We won't hurt you" He whispered, never looking away from me. How can a huge monster of a vampire like that look so damn adorable? His eyes were so wide and sincere, begging me to believe him. Would I risk it?

"Bella, we're not expecting your total trust" Jasper said, pulling my gaze from Emmett back to him "Just give us a chance to prove that we won't hurt you"

I bit my lip as I looked down. Could I really trust them? I trusted Carlisle, and he had been right so far. He hadn't let me down. He said I could trust them, but was I going to risk my life on his word and promise? Well, I have been living on borrowed time anyway, I guess I have nothing to loose.

I heard a loud squeal and it shook my from my thoughts. What I saw was slightly surprising.

A tiny girl, even smaller than me, and I'm a midget, sat on a chair beside Jasper, clapping and jumping about as she continued to squeal. Her black hair was spied in every direction possible, bouncing as she did. She looked more like a Christmas pixie than a vampire. Honestly, I found her energy a little scary, but not vampire scary. I guess this was Alice, the ball of energy and she shopper. I repressed a shudder at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Jasper smirked, as if knowing despite asking.

"She's the shopper isn't she?" I asked, knowing I was right when she stopped squealing to look at me, her mouth open like I had insulted her.

"Yeah, shopping is like a religion to her" Emmett laughed as Alice turned to glare at him, her arms folded over he chest.

"You don't like shopping?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. Damn, I wish I could do that!

I pushed those immature wishes away "No, it's a waste of time" I gulped as Alice stared open mouthed at me. Had I offended her?

"How can you say that? It's amazing" She breathed, putting her hand over her heart as though she had received a shock.

"Shopping is in no way amazing" I shook my head "What's the point in wasting money on things that will inevitabely run out or break?"

They all stared at me and I concentrated back on the ground. Jesus, what was wrong with me? Talking and arguing with vampires!

"I told you" Carlisle chuckled beside me and I looked up at him, frowning. What had he told them? Oh God, nothing bad I hope.

"Don't worry, nothing bad. Simply that you have... opinions" He laughed again. I suppose that wasn't too bad. Still, I could easily get him back. I remember that boy who ogled him...

I couldn't help, I laughed. The boys face was stuck in my head, the way he basically started drooling.

"Care to share?" Carlisle smirked and I smirked back, halting my laughing for a second.

"Sure. I was just remembering that boy who was drooling all over you at the airport. I never knew you swung that way Carlisle" I poked him, laughing again at his shocked face.

Laughter joined mine soon "Carlisle, you dog! Think of Esme!" I heard Emmett yell through his laughter.

"Bella..." Carlisle whined, looking embarrassed. I shrugged, poking his side again.

"Exactly" Was all I said, causing him to squeeze me tightly against his side.

"What time is it?" Alice suddenly jumped up so fast that she blurred. She looked really excited about something, jumping slightly on the spot.

"I can take a hint Alice, come on" A blond girl who I hadn't seen before got up quickly, dragging the bouncing girl out of another door. I assume that was Rosalie. I must say, she was beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful girls I had seen. But she acted just like the pretty girls in my old school. But I couldn't judge her yet, it was unfair.

_She's a vampire for Gods sake, and you're worried about not being fair!_

I focused back on the room as I felt myself being pulled again. I was pushed down gently, glad when my butt met something soft.

I watched Carlisle walk away, wondering where everyone else had gone. I took the time to actually look at where I was. When I was scared I didn't focus on anything else, not even where I was.

But all I could do was gape. I was in a kitchen, a humongous kitchen that looked about the same size as the bottom floor of my house. My old house.

Marble counters lines the walls, an island in the middle. Everything was shiny and bright, and it made me wonder if any of this had ever been used. I was sat on a bar stool sat in front of the island, five other chairs sat around it too.

"Bella" I jumped as Carlisle appeared in front of me on the other side of the island, looking down at me.

"Sorry" He apologized as I waved him on, slightly calmer now that the others had gone.

"Bella, please eat something" He begged, his eyes wide. I frowned, wondering why he was so concerned. I had eaten yesterday... hadn't I? No, I hadn't eaten then, or the day before. I hadn't eaten since I had got here. I was a bit shocked to be honest, but like I said, fear blocked everything else out.

"Yeah" I sighed, not actually hungry, but I knew I would feel it soon if I didn't eat something.

Esme walked in, kissing her husband on the cheek and saying something too quietly for me to hear. I looked away for a moment, feeling like it was something private that I shouldn't be listening to.

"Bella?" I heard a woman's voice say softly and I looked back up, slightly scared and shocked to find myself alone with her.

"I'm Esme" She smiled as she sat down opposite me, but still giving me space. I was thankful.

She was beautiful, just like the rest of them. Her heart shaped face, long brown curly hair, big eyes and kind smile made me think of my mum. Tears sprang to my eyes as I looked away, trying to hide them.

"I'm Bella, but I guess you already knew that" I sniffed, trying to push the image of my mum out of my head. I couldn't, her smiling filled my mind, her laughter filling my ears.

"Bella...." I looked up through my teary eyes to where her voice came from. She was sat beside me, and even through my blurry vision, I could see her frown.

"Sorry" I rubbed my eyes, trying to make the tears go away but only making them fall, more forming in my eyes. Damn tears!

I saw her face fall, her hand reach out towards me "What is it?" Her voice was only a whisper, but I heard her.

"It's nothing, just ignore me" I said quietly, trying desperately to stop crying.

"It's not nothing Bella" I felt her hand on my good shoulder, and I didn't even shy away. She was just like Carlisle, cold but gentle. I knew the difference between that and cold and rough.

_Trust her _A voice in my mind whispered, my gut revolting against the idea. Who to trust?

"It's just.... you remind me of my mum" I sniffed, my voice choking up at the end as I saw her laughing face in my mind again.

"I'm sorry" And she sounded it.

"Don't worry about it, this happens all the time" I laughed a little at myself at being so emotional over something so stupid as a smile.

I felt myself being scooped up and sat laid on something not to soft, but it was comfy. Arms wrapped around me gently as I shook with my sobs. This wasn't Carlisle, I got that from the unfamiliar scent. This was Esme.

I felt fear hit for a second before I reminded myself to trust Carlisle and his judgement.

I let myself cry for her, something I had not allowed myself the luxury of before. I had cried for my house, my animals and for my loss of belongings. I had cried for her, but managed to stop before it got too out of hand. She was my mum, I love her, and the very thought of her not being here anymore was like a knife through my heart.

"Sorry, I'm crying all over you" I sniffed, trying to clear my vision. I'm sure she didn't appreciate a human crying on her.

"Don't be silly Bella" She crooned in a soft voice, rubbing circles into my back comfortingly. I thought they were vampires! Blood sucking monsters who preyed on humans! Not animal hunting people who liked their food- and not in a tasty way.

"Jasper, could you help?" I asked quietly. I felt kind of stupid talking to no-one but was rewarded with a blast of calm. My tears stopped and I managed to calm myself down.

"Thanks" I said as I tried to sit up. Tried being the operative word. Esme managed to scoop me up and put me back on my chair, my legs a little jelly-like.

Esme watched me for a second, frowning as I got comfy in the chair. She disappeared for a second, reappearing with a tissue. She handed it to me and I took it gratefully with a thank you. Wiping my eyes and sniffing a few times, I was okay. A little embarrassed about my little outburst but okay.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asked, keeping her eyes on me. Wow, I had a choice.

"I think she should start with something small" Carlisle walked in, standing beside his wife facing me. "You haven't had a proper meal in quite a long time, your body won't be used to a lot" He told me, and I nodded. Great, so my appetite was fucked up too?

"Perhaps a bacon sandwich?" He asked me and I nodded. I loved bacon sandwiches, a whimsical smile appearing on my face as I thought about it.

"Bacon sandwhich it is" Esme smiled as she spun off in a blur. I tried to follow her, but gave up when I found myself looking for her on the opposite side of the room.

Carlisle sat down beside me "Still scary?" He asked seriously, talking about the family of vampires I had just met.

"A little, but not as much as I thought" I admitted, crossing my arms, putting them on the counter and laying my head in them, turning so I was facing Carlisle.

"Oh?" He smiled a little, obviously glad I was terrified anymore.

"It does help that they are nice and don't have red eyes. They don't even act like vampires, or not the kind of vampire I know" I sighed, finding that the golden eyes were becoming a comfort for me.

"I thought you'd be scared of Emmett to be honest" He admitted himself, glancing at the ceiling. No doubt that they were listening.

"Why? Because he is a huge monster of a man who looks like he is on steroids?" My verbal diarrhea appeared again and I smiled as I heard a bang from the ceiling. Guess he heard that.

"Yeah, I was scared of him at first, but the dimples and curls made him look too cute to be scared of" My smile faded as I heard another bang and Jasper's loud laugh reached even my ears.

"I didn't offend him did I?" I asked, sitting up worriedly. The last thing I needed was an angry Emmett, he could crush me without even trying.

"Don't worry about it Bella, he's jus-" He was cut off as Emmett appeared in the kitchen, Jasper appearing straight after him.

I froze, waiting for what ever he was going to do. I watched him, holding my breathe as he stared at me with hard eyes. It seemed that everyone in the room had frozen too, watching. Carlisle made no move to stop what ever was going to happen, and I saw Esme stop buttering bread.

"You think I'm cute?" He finally broke the silence, pouting like a child. His eyes were a bright gold, not angry or thirsty then.

"Sorry?" I said, asking rather than saying. Jasper just laughed, slapping Emmett on the back.

"So much for the intimidation factor, bro" He laughed as pushed his lips further out towards me. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You are very very scary Emmett, don't worry" I assured him, indeed feeling like I was talking to a child. I watched a smile erupt on his face as he turned and said "Ha!" right in Jasper's face. He blurred from the room, Jasper following close behind him.

"I am going to kick your ass Emmett, don't think I'm going easy on the pretty princess" He yelled from somewhere and I couldn't help but giggle a little. They were just like kids. Unbelievable.

"Here you go Bella" Esme appeared beside me, putting a plate in front of me. Ahh.... bacon.

I ate it quickly, much to the amusement of Carlisle.

"I have never seen a human eat something so fast" He chuckled as I wiped my mouth of crumbs.

"Never underestimate my love for bacon sandwiches" I advised him, making him laugh again. The plate disappeared from the counter, and Carlisle blurred out of the room. Where did that man keep going?

"You can go and explore if you want Bella" Esme coaxed and I had to admit, it was temping. I think I liked Jasper and Emmett, they were cool as far as vampires go. Esme was cool too, and Carlisle was just... the bomb. It was just Edward, the last Cullen I had yet to see or meet. I had no idea where he went, but I guess I would have to face him anyway if I lived here.

"Thanks" I said quietly. I got up slowly, testing my legs. I was glad to find that they were working again, and I slowly walked towards the door. Ah, the days where I could run.

I exited the room, finding myself in a rather huge entrance hall. Everything was white in this place, white door, white walls an ceiling, white staircase. Vases of colourful flowers, paintings gave the place some colour, and it seemed to oddly fit in with the Cullen's. Bright light warmed my feet as it shone in from the windows either side of the door.

A long series of swear words came from a doorway to my right and I approached it slowly.

I laughed at the sight. Huge white sofas were put in a circular shape, a huge sound system pushed against the wall, a huge floor to ceiling bookcase on the far wall, a beautiful white baby grand piano was sat on a raised platform, like it was a treasured possession. If I had one of those, I would sure treasure it. The far wall was made entirely of glass, letting the sun shine just short of Emmett and Jasper. The walls and high ceiling were white as usual, making the huge room look even bigger than it was.

But that wasn't funny. What was funny was the two vampires, ignoring the sofas and sitting on the floor, their backs against them. Their eyes never left the huge television screen, their fingers blurring as they zoomed across the control pad of what ever console they had. What ever game they were playing, they seemed to be very immersed in it. I also saw how competitive they were.

Something happened and Jasper whacked Emmett over the head with his hand, Emmett returned the favour by punching his shoulder. They both began swearing at each other vehemently and it was all quite amusing to watch. Who knew vampires could be so juvenile?

I moved inside the room, causing them to halt in their argument and smile at me. It was slightly scary, but I pushed that thought away.

_Trust them_

"Hey, Bella can be referee" Emmett said joyfully as I sat down, slowly, on one of the sofas. My legs hurt when I bent them but I managed it. It was one of the comfiest things I had ever sat on, I literally sunk into it.

"What are you playing?" I asked, causing Emmett to roll his eyes.

"Halo" He said simply, turning back to me. He gave me a funny look, and I realised I was smiling rather hugely.

"You like Halo?" Jasper asked, smiling as he soaked up my emotions.

"Love it!" I responded. Jasper held out his controller but I shook my head.

"There is no way I am going to play against one of your two, you have vampire reflexes" I sighed, making my excuses as he nodded, taking the controller back.

"I love this girl! She hates shopping and loves video games, curses like a sailor and is gobby to vampires!" He smirked and I ducked my head. I hadn't been that bad with the cursing had I? Jesus, I'd better not even plan on getting angry or anything, they would have a heart attack. Was I really gobby?

"Don't worry Bella, that's a compliment" Jasper assured me with a smile.

"Will you referee?" Emmett asked, squealing like Alice when I nodded. They turned back to the television and I watched the screen silently, smiling occasionally as they swore.

"Oh come on! He so cheated!" Jasper yelled as his player died.

"I did not! You said game on, and you just weren't quick enough" Emmett retorted sticking his tongue out.

It was an hour later, on the same game and one of them had only just died. They were really good at this game.

They then began to yell at each other, swearing and saying something about their mothers, which I hope wasn't Esme. I couldn't understand what they were saying, it was all jumbled together. I bit my lip as I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Bella! You're referee, who won?" Jasper turned to me, and the change in noise was slightly startling. They both stood there, waiting for me as though I decided their fate. In total silence.

"Sorry Jasper, but you did say game on. Emmett won fair and square" I bit my lip as his mouth dropped open and Emmett started doing a little dance. I hope I didn't offend him or anything. Honestly, since when were vampires so confusing and immature?

"Ha! She loves my cuteness!" He punched Jasper's shoulder again. Jasper just huffed crossing his arms and sitting down on the floor again like a kid.

"Don't be mean Emmett, or I'll put you in a tutu!" I threatened, causing him to turn and stare at me. Oh hell, did I just threaten a vampire? Not good. I took a deep breath, ready to either run or apologize.

But his laughter stopped me, he clutched his sides as he laughed, Jasper laughing too. I glared at him and he shrugged. It wasn't his fault, it was Emmett influencing him.

"You... putting me.... in a .... tutu" He gasped.

Okay, I was a little offended my that, but couldn't contradict him. I couldn't actually force him to do anything.

"Maybe not me, but I'm sure Alice has one lying around here somewhere" I smiled smugly as he froze, turning to look at me with a horrified expression.

"That's mean" He sulked as he sat down beside Jasper who was laughing his head off.

"You started it" I retorted, crossing my arms and leaning back in the chair.

"I'll finish it" He said, smiling so I knew he was only joking.

"Yeah, what ever steroid boy, keep talking and I'll add ballet lessons" I taunted, watching him smile, shaking his head. I had no idea how I could talk to normally with vampires, perhaps it was because they reminded me so much of my brothers.

Him and Jasper started another game and I was released from referee duties. I watched them for a while, laughing as one of them nearly died or something, and as they goaded each other.

I am a sad fifteen year old, I know it, and I was told it repeatedly by my friends and family.

My eyes constantly went to the bookcase in the corner near the window. Books. Yeah, I'm a fifteen year old who loves to read, apparently I'm a dying breed in this world now. Sighing and giving in to the temptation, I got up slowly, testing my legs and keeping on hand on the back of the sofa as I took a step. Once I knew I wasn't going to collapse, I let go and walked towards it.

I sighed as I walked into the sun, feeling the heat warming me up. Walking through it, I walked up to the bookcase, looking at what they had. Hmm.... some strange ones I had never heard of, some medical and historical ones, and some I did know.

"You like books?"

I jumped, even squealing a bit as Jasper's voice just appeared loudly in my ear.

"Sorry" He chuckled as I gasped

"Yes, I like books" I breathed, trying to get my breathing back to normal. A frown appeared on his face, and I rolled my eyes, knowing what he was thinking.

"I know, it's not typical of a fifteen year old girl to want to read, but.... who cares?" I laughed as I turned back to the books. I couldn't help but smile as I found the book I was looking for, frowning when I saw how high up it was.

"Oh no" He moaned "Not a Harry Potter fan"

I turned to glare at him "Of course! Harry Potter is absolutely amazing!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Jesus, you and Emmett could be twins" He muttered, running a hand through his hair. I glanced behind him, noticing Emmett was no longer here. Maybe he went to try to burn all the tutu's he could find...

"You're not a fan of Harry Potter?" I asked, leaning on the bookcase, already knowing the answer. No Harry Potter fan would speak of the books with such distaste. I had to admit, I was slightly uncomfortable with being alone with him. Esme was different I guess, but Jasper had visable muscles and you could tell he would be good in a fight.

"No way, the whole series is a bag of wa- uh, crap" He coughed mid curse and I had to chuckled at him.

"Can I....?" I asked timidly, looking back at the ground.

"Sure, it's Emmett's and he has three copies of every one of them" He shrugged, looking up at it and then back down at me. He smirked, blurring as he jumped. I gasped when I looked up and saw him hanging on by one hand on a shelf, the book in his other. He landed in a crouch and I backed away slightly, fear setting in until he straightened up again.

He frowned as he caught me fear but I shook my head. He handed me the book, watching me with the frown still on his face. I avoided his eyes, slightly embarrassed of my reaction to such a simple thing.

_Simple? A vampire just jumped ten feet in the air and landed in front of you! That is not simple! _

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked as I started walking back to the sofa's slowly. Honestly, I have no idea how they can go so slowly with the speeds they can reach. It must be infuriating for Carlisle.

"Yeah, fine" I said, wincing as I sat down, feeling the familiar pain in my legs.

"I think Carlisle wants to give you a check up later" He told me, sitting beside me, a book in his hand too. I just nodded, slightly worried about what he would say.

"Don't worry about it Bella" Jasper told me soothingly and I took a deep breath, nodding and opening the book.

Ah, the Deathly Hallows. My favourite book, but it makes me cry so much. Jesus, maybe I shouldn't read it.

Nah...

Half an hour later, I was blissfully isolated from the rest of the world, living in my own little Harry Potter world. I had already teared up three times from deaths and knowing what was going to happen. Jasper seemed to be amused by it at least. At some point Emmett appeared, when I broke out of my little bubble, I found his sat across from me with a Harry Potter book of his own, the Goblet of Fire.

Another half an hour, and it was strange how quiet the house was. Still, they are vampires, they can creep around silently as a ghost. I frowned as my stomach made an uncomfortable lurch.

"Bella, are you okay? You don't look so good" Jasper put his book down and scooted closer to me. My stomach felt strange, and I desperately hoped it didn't mean what I thought it did.

I put my book down, rubbing my face with my hands.

"Carlisle" He called, raising his voice a little louder.

I was vaguely aware of Emmett watching somewhere out of my direct line of vision, but my eyes locked with Jasper's.

"Jasper, I'm fine" I sighed, sitting up slightly and taking a deep breath.

"Where's Carlisle?" Jasper snarled at Emmett who disappeared in a blur. He looked back at me with a sorrowful expression.

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but Emmett and Carlisle appeared and he moved away, standing behind Carlisle as he sat beside me, replacing Jasper's hand with his own.

"Bella? How do you feel?" Carlisle asked, checking the pulse on my neck and wrist. I wanted to roll my eyes at him. I am obviously alive! You can hear my heartbeat!

"I'm fine!" I sighed exasperatedly. Didn't they know that humans get sick sometimes

I felt that lurch again and I knew what was going to happen. I stood up quickly, my hand over my mouth.

"Toilet" I got out before I was scooped up. The world stopped blurring a second later and he was just in time, my bacon sandwich making a reappearence. I really enjoyed that sandwich too.

Carlisle didn't leave again, but his presence was calming despite the fact I was heaving up violently.

Once it calmed down, I sat down on the floor with my knees to my chest and my head in my knees. Carlisle went to get a glass of water for me, reappearing a second later and handing it to me.

"Don't worry about it Bella, it's to be expected for someone who hasn't eaten properly in a while" He told me, rubbing my back as he sat next to me.

"Yeah, well a warning would have been nice" I moaned as I took a huge gulp of the water. I almost gagged at the taste, but held it back.

"When can I actually eat without throwing it back up again?" I asked, desperately wanting something to fill my stomach and get some meat on my bones.

"You'll have to take it slowly Bella" He warned me as I gave him the empty glass.

"Slowly? I haven't eaten anything since being in the hospital, how much slower do you want me to go?" I whined as my stomach ached horribly.

Ignoring my snide comment, Carlisle helped me up, telling me he'd leave me to get cleaned up before he left.

I sighed again, walking slowly to the sink and splashing my face with some water. I looked up into the mirror, frowning at the pale and thin face looking back at me. I needed to fill out a bit.

I looked around, slightly shocked Carlisle got me up to my bathroom in about a second. That was fast!

Taking this opportunity, I brushed my teeth thoroughly, only satisfied once they felt smooth and I could no longer taste vomit. Yuck! I emerged from my room, plopping down on the bed , bouncing slightly.

"Bella?"

I groaned, what did he want now? This could not be good.

"Bella, I'm still your doctor, and I want to make sure you're okay physically" He said, sitting down on the bed next to me, making the bed sink slightly.

I groaned again in frustration, but sat up slowly turning to him.

"Just lay on the bed Bella" He sighed, rolling his eyes at my annoyance. Huffing, I shuffled backwards and layed my head on one of the many fluffy pillows.

"I'll need to check your arms and legs, as well as your shoulder and stomach" He told me as I stared at the ceiling, gulping rather loudly. I tried looking out the window as a distraction but found it was already dark and I couldn't see a thing.

He picked up my right arm, and I had to resist the urge to snatch it back. He prodded and poked at the upper part where the muscle was supposed to be and I winced. It hurt.

He did the same with my other arm, muttering to himself, or to the others downstairs.

"Does it still hurt when you use your arms?" He asked, letting my arm rest on the bed.

"A bit, not as much as my legs do" My voice was strained as I told myself that this was Carlisle, a fully trained doctor, and I can trust him. It barely kept my fear and panic in check.

"Okay. Bella, I'm going to take a look at your legs now, alright?" His voice took on a hesitant edge, and I had no doubt that Jasper had clued him in on my emotions, if it wasn't obvious to him anyway. I felt him shuffle down the bed until I couldn't even see him in my peripheral vision anymore. That scared me. I couldn't see him. He could do anything...

I felt his cold hand on my ankle, pushing my trousers up to take a look at my ankle. I didn't register that. All I felt was his cold hand, so similar to...

I yanked my foot away from him, scrabbling to sit up, curling my legs up to my chest, wincing as the movement caused pain to shoot up my legs. I didn't realise I was crying until the warm liquid fell onto my arm as I buried my head in my arms.

What's wrong with me? I trust Carlisle!

"Bella...." Great, he was back to being cautious again, scared of scaring me and treating me like a cornered animal.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered pathetically, even to my own ears I sounded pitiful.

Instead of being laughed at or shunned, I was wrapped in cold arms. Why did I not fear his cold skin now, but when he was trying to help me heal?

"You have nothing to be sorry for" He murmured into my hair as he kissed the top of my hair, laying me across his lap so my face was in the crook of his neck.

"What is it Bella? What did I do to scare you?" He sounded so confused, so desperate that it broke my heart. He blamed himself.

"I don't know. I know you won't hurt me, I trust you. I just.... I can't help it" Wow, even I didn't understand that. It came out a rather hysterical garble.

He didn't reply, just rocking me as I calmed down. How many melt downs had I had now? This was getting ridiculous now.

I took a deep breath, Carlisle halting his rocking as my breathing became even again.

"Well that was embarrassing" I mumbled, burying my face in Carlisle's shoulder as I realised, to my mortification, that everyone in the house had just heard my little episode. Oh yipee. How the hell do I face them now?

"Don't worry about it Bella" He tried to soothe me, stroking my hair.

"You need to finish your... examination thing" I said quietly, ducking my head to look at my lap.

"Bella, if it's going to scare you maybe I should wait a while" He sighed.

"I'll be okay" I persisted. I did feel bad to making him feel bad.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. He picked me up slightly as he moved from beneath me, sitting me back on the bed so my knees were bent.

"Bella, are you-"He began, eyeing me warily. I simply huffed, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. He smirked, shaking his head as he sat back on the bed.

I think I realised why I was scared. I could feel him, his cold hand on my skin, but I couldn't see him. I had no confermation that it was his hands, or if they were.... James'.

I remained sat up, chewing my lip as I watched his prod and poke my calf muscles, asking me the same questions.

I knew what was next, and this time I had no idea how I was going to react. I didn't even know myself anymore.

"Bella, I have to check your shoulder" He sat next to me again, the side with the injured shoulder. I looked at the bed in front of me and nodded. Please don't say I have to...

"You don't have to get undressed Bella. Just slide your sleeve down so I can at the bandages easier" He notified me, somehow knowing what I feared. Slightly relieved, I pushed the sleeve down and let him do his thing.

I watched him of course, ever time I looked away I could have sworn it was James touching my arm, holding it in place. I had to look back just to make sure it was Carlisle. I was glad Jasper didn't interfere with any of my emotions, and that my little speech had gotten through to him. I had to get through this on my own, and I couldn't do that if I became dependant on Jasper and his little bouts of happiness.

My shoulder felt stiff, but free as he took away the bandages. I rolled my shoulder as he left to retrieve some new ones, wincing as it throbbed again. No rolling for me.

He re-bandaged it and I felt tied and restricted again.

"How long do I have to have this thing on?" I asked as he stepped away from me.

"Until it stops hurting" He rolled his eyes at me, and I couldn't help but think I have had a bad influence on him.

"Bella, I need to see your stomach to check if the bullet wound had gotten infected" He said slowly, as if speaking to a child. I was a child!

I didn't reply, but I burned with shame and embarrassment. I didn't want him to see how thin I was, the fact that I count count my ribs, the fact that the size six shirt hung from my frame like a big black bag. It disgusted me, god knows what it would do to him.

"Bella, why are you ashamed?" Carlisle pulled me into his side, his arm over my shoulder, letting me lean my head on his shoulder.

I debated on whether or not to tell him. Every fear I have had so far has become a moot point. But would this be the exception?

"Because it's disgusting" I mumbled, desperately hoping the others downstairs wouldn't hear me.

"What is?" He sounded genuinely puzzled. I sighed, holding out my hand.

"I'll show you, give me your hand" I told him, he gave me his hand and I pressed against my stomach. I heard a gasp and felt the tears well up. I How could anyone actually want to look like that?

"I had no idea it was that bad" He muttered, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked and I knew he wasn't talking about my mental or emotional well being.

"Yeah, every time I think about it I just want a big cheese burger or something" I sighed.

"I had no idea..... and these four days of nothing won't have helped either. No wonder your muscles are so weak, you need food" He ran a hand through his hair.

"I refuse to have an IV" I told him suddenly, causing him to frown at me "Just thought I'd tell you"

"Don't worry Bella, I'll sort something out" His arm tightened around my shoulders and I relaxed into his side.

"Get some rest Bella, you've had a long day" He kissed the top of my head as my eyes slipped shut, and it really had been a very long day. I only woke up at two!

Yet I couldn't stop the darkness taking over me, and I fell into it peacefully, praying that something would turn up at some point to get me out of this vicious cycle of fear and doubt.

I seriously hoped so.  


* * *

**There, I did it :)  
Are you happy?  
I didn't want her to be all "AARRRGGG YOUR VAMPIRES" but I didn't want her to be "Oh, your vampires that could kill me at any moment. Yes I trust you"I tried for something in between.  
:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hunted**

**Previously.........**

_"Are you okay Bella?" He asked and I knew he wasn't talking about my mental or emotional well being._

_"Yeah, every time I think about it I just want a big cheese burger or something" I sighed._

_"I had no idea..... and these four days of nothing won't have helped either. No wonder your muscles are so weak, you need food" He ran a hand through his hair._

_"I refuse to have an IV" I told him suddenly, causing him to frown at me "Just thought I'd tell you"_

_"Don't worry Bella, I'll sort something out" His arm tightened around my shoulders and I relaxed into his side._

_"Get some rest Bella, you've had a long day" He kissed the top of my head as my eyes slipped shut, and it really had been a very long day. I only woke up at two!_

_Yet I couldn't stop the darkness taking over me, and I fell into it peacefully, praying that something would turn up at some point to get me out of this vicious cycle of fear and doubt._

_I seriously hoped so._

**Now.........**

**Bella's Perspective...**

"Emmett, get out! You'll wake her up!" Carlisle whispered harshly.

"Come on Dad, please!" I heard Emmett whine.

I frowned to myself. This was a very strange dream to be having. What were Carlisle and Emmett arguing about?

"No! She needs rest" Carlisle spoke, and I felt his fingers running through my hair.

"She can rest tomorrow!" I swear I heard him stamp his foot.

"You can play tomorrow" Carlisle countered. Playing? Why did Emmett want me to play with him? I wonder what game it is?

"It won't be the same!" He spoke normally, totally destroying any hopes to going back to sleep. I was now fully awake, yippee.

"Emmett, keep your voice down!" Carlisle ordered still in a whisper.

"There's no need Carlisle, I'm awake anyway" I groaned, opening my eyes. The room was barely lit as the morning sun shone through the window. Emmett stood by the open door, bouncing slightly as he smiled at me.

"What do you want Emmett?" I sighed calmly, finding that Carlisle's presence was keeping the fear away that I would have usually felt with having a vampire in my little haven. Especially one as big and muscly as Emmett.

"You promised you'd play with me" He pouted. My body was raised and lowered as Carlisle sighed deeply.

"Did I?" I tried to remember yesterday, but with my bad memory, I found it difficult.

"No you didn't Bella, he just wants someone to play with" Jasper appeared beside Emmett, slapping the back of his head as he smirked at me.

Emmett huffed "Fine! I'm bored and I want someone to play with who won't cheat by using their funky abilities on me" He pouted, crossing his arms. I couldn't help but smile at how childish he was.

"Fine, I'll play" I said slowly, making his squeal as he jumped up and down "As long as I get to pick what we play" I added. I thought it would deter him, but he simply nodded before squealing one last time and blurring out of the room. I could hear him a second later, squealing from the first floor while I was still on the third.

"What have I got myself into" I asked, covering my mouth with my hand as I yawned. Jasper merely laughed before blurring away, leaving me and Carlisle alone once more.

"You could have said no Bella, you do know that don't you?" Carlisle said as I sat up, the left side of my body and face icy as from laying on him all night. I stretched my arms a little, trying not to aggravate the muscles too much to cause pain.

"Yeah, but I can't sit around here all day feeling sorry for myself can I?" I sighed, my question rhetorical as I threw the covers from my legs and swung my feet off the bed so they touched the cold, hard wooden floor beneath.

Carlisle blurred in front of me, holding out his hand to help me stand. Hiding my resignation from him, I took his hand and pulled myself up. He transferred his hand to the tops of my arms, not quite touching but still there in case I loose my balance. Once it was apparent I had my balance, Carlisle took my hand again.

"Stuff the clothes and shower! I wanna play!" Emmett yelled to us from downstairs and I was slightly awed that his voice would reach that far. Carlisle looked at me to see if that was okay and I shrugged. I didn't really mind. I used to spend whole days in pyjamas in my old house but I guess this was different. I hope I didn't stink.

I took a glance at what I was wearing and found it was okay. Long baggy blue cotton pyjama trousers and a big baggy shirt. I hated tight things when I slept. Besides, it hid most of the scars from prying eyes.

Taking my shrug as acceptance, Carlisle led me out of the room and into the little hallway that held mine and Edward's room. I stared at the door for a minute, wondering where he was. The mysterious Cullen who I have yet to meet. Still, he has more important things to do than meet and human.

A cold breeze hit me and I shivered slightly, seeing Emmett stood in front of me, still bouncing, his eyes wide and bright as he smiled widely.

I was very suddenly off the ground, moving very fast, the colours blurring together in whites and blues. I was set back on my feet again after a second and I swayed slightly, unbalanced by the sudden stop and the colours that surrounded me. Cold hands were put on the tops of my arms again to keep me balanced as I tried to focus and stop the world spinning.

The sound of two small boulders hitting each other echoed around the room as Jasper whacked Emmett again.

"What?" Emmett whined, rubbing the back of his head while scowling at Jasper. Jasper stood in front of me, and I realised with a slight shock that it was he who had stopped me from falling over. He was glaring the Emmett, who soon got the gist of the argument and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Are you okay?" Jasper turned to me with concern in his eyes. I found it strange how any of them could care about how their "food" feels or if it's hurt or not.

"Fine. Warning would have been nice though" I admitted as Jasper released my arms, confident that I wouldn't fall. It was slightly unnerving to be in a room with two humongous vampires when I had just woken up.

I relaxed at Carlisle blurred down the stairs "Emmett, please don't do that again" He frowned at Emmett. I watched in amazement as Carlisle didn't even raise his voice, but Ememtt hung his head anyway, a man who towered over his "father".

"I will warn you Bella" Carlisle took my hand and walked with me to the sofa's, I frowned as he went slowly for me.

"Emmett gets rather competitive" He pushed me down gently on the sofa, Emmett and Jasper sitting on the sofa next to the one I was on.

"That's okay, I'm used to it" I smiled a little as I remembered all the times I had to separate my brothers before they started throwing punches.

"What 'chu wanna play?" Emmett bounced a little, his eyes wide as he watched me.

"Any driving game, but it has to be good" I smiled as he dived for the bookcase I had missed. It may be a bookcase, but it held no books. It was full of games.

"Got one!" He yelled, his voice echoing from the ceilings and waking me up fully. Carlisle handed me the controller with a doubtful expression.

"You can back out if you want to Bella" He told me with a smirk. I shook my head, turning to the television as the game turned on.

It was a good game. Now, I may not know anything about cars, but my brothers taught me in the art of picking the good cars. I spent a good minute picking my car, much to the annoyance of Emmett who started groaning, a pillow over his face. Jasper just laughed at him.

Once I did pick, Emmett picking the track and then we were ready. It was a rally. Three laps, four different tracks. The screen split in two, one side for each player. The game began.

As I usually did, I concentrated wholly on the game, ignoring Emmett and his goading. He shut up after I finished two laps before him, he too concentrating on the game. The room was entirely silent apart from the sound of cars on the television. I couldn't help but smile as I crossed the line ahead of Emmett, much to his horror and Jasper and Carlisle's amusement.

"Oh, it is so on" He said, sliding off the sofa so he was sat on the floor with his back against the sofa, leaning forward and scowling at the screen as though it had offended him.

The next race started and once again, the room was silent, me and Emmett's cars neck and neck after the first lap. I frowned for a moment, pausing the game and getting an open mouthed shocked/offended face from him.

"I was just going to get a drink" I said, hoping I hadn't hurt him or anything.

Carlisle helped me up, thankfully not blurring and getting me a drink himself. As I walked out the room, I glanced back and saw Emmett scowling at my controller that was laid on the sofa cushion.

"Jasper, can you make sure he doesn't cheat?" I asked, hearing a bang and a loud "oof".

"Taken care of Bella" He yelled and I could hear Emmett's struggling from what ever Jasper had done to him.

Carlisle filled a glass with water and handed it to me "Are you okay?" His eyes were crinkled at the sides as he peered down at me concerned.

"Fine" I yawned, slowly making our way back to the sitting room.

We both paused in the doorway, a smile creeping up my face.

Jasper was sat on Emmett's back while he clawed at the floor towards the sofa with my controller on it. He froze as Carlisle chuckled, looking over at us and pouting, giving up his struggles.

We sat back down again, Emmett sat back in his place, scowling at the screen intently. I unpaused the game and we continued. Carlisle wasn't kidding when he said Emmett was competitive. What they didn't know was I was too.

After the third game, I had won two races and him one. It was silent in the room as we waited for the track to load.

"You're going down Swan" Emmett smirked at me challengingly.

"Bring it on. Steroids won't help you now" I smirked back, sliding down and sitting on the floor like him, ignoring the pain in my legs.

"We'll see" He said smugly as he turned back to the screen as the countdown began.

"I think all those steroids have messed with your head" I snarled back, ignoring his playful glare as he missed the start, instantly falling behind.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He accused when he realised.

"And what were you doing earlier? Swimming lessons?" I retorted, not taking my eyes off the screen as I went around a corner.

"Oh God, there's two of them" I heard Carlisle moan behind me.

"What do you mean?" I bit my tongue in concentration, distorting my words slightly.

"You're a game junkie too" Jasper explained, and I could see from the corner of my eye, his smile.

I shook my head slightly as I finished one lap "I am not a game junkie, I just have experience in driving games" I shrugged slightly, internally rejoicing when it didn't hurt.

"Ha!" Emmett yelled, making me jump and succeeding in making me crash.

"Fuck!" I yelled, reversing and getting back on the path.

"Just like a sailor" Jasper laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! I just use my language to express myself sometimes, it's not a crime" I told him the same thing I had told my English teacher when he heard my string of curses.

"What ever you tell yourself Bella" Carlisle patted my shoulder as he chuckled.

My foot bounced as I crossed the line for a second time, Emmett now right behind me. I had to bite my lip for a while too.

"Bella, are you trying to bite your lip off or what?" Carlisle asked, sounding rather worried.

"No, I'm repressing my expression of language" I explained, letting go of my lip momentarily.

"Jesus girl, no need to hurt yourself. Let it out" Jasper exclaimed and I nodded, accepting his offer. To be honest, it wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway.

Emmett rammed my car from behind and I narrowed my eyes at the screen, willing his car to turn to dust behind me. He drew up beside me as we went into the home stretch.

"Come on!" He yelled while I kept on muttering "Move, move, move" while bouncing slightly.

We finally crossed the line and I stopped bouncing, leaning back against the chair as we waited for the results. Emmett was much the same. We had been neck and neck, I had no idea who had won.

"No way! That is so unfair!" He yelled as the words flashed on the screen.

We had drawn. I didn't even know you _could _draw in these games.

The others burst out laughing, but me and Emmett turned to each other seriously "This is not over Swan"

"You know it. I will not rest until I was whooped your ass" I smirked, unable to keep the goading inside.

"Yeah yeah, bring it. I bet your aren't so confident with any shooting games" He suggested, but his face fell a moment later, glancing worriedly at Jasper and Carlisle behind me before stuttering on about something I couldn't understand.

Looking curiously at Jasper, he wore the same concerned expression as he looked back at me. What was going on?

"Come on Bella. You should get dressed, it's nearly nine" Carlisle lifted me and set me on my feet, guiding me swiftly from the room. He hurried me up both sets of stairs, guiding me straight to my bed and sitting me down on the edge as he crouched down in front of me. What the hell?

"Bella, are you okay? What Emmett said.... He wasn't thinking..." He spoke quickly, his words merging until I couldn't understand him anymore.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, making him stop his ranting "What the hell are you talking about? What did Emmett say that supposedly caused all this?" I asked, not liking to be left out of the loop.

"Well... the whole shooting thing..." He spoke carefully.

"What? The shooting game? You think.... that that would upset me?" I frowned at him.

"Honestly Carlisle, of all the things to be traumatised over, being shot is very low on the list" I reminded him, not liking how he treated me like a china doll. Well, I guess I can't speak too soon. It wasn't twenty four hours ago that I had broken down while he had tried to help me. I guess I was traumatised, but definitely not from being shot. Sure, I had a new appreciation and fear for guns, but that was it.

"It honestly didn't affect you?" He pursued, sitting down beside me.

"Nope" I smiled reassuringly.

"Should it have?" My smile fell as I thought about it. I got shot, so shouldn't I be traumatised over that?

"It depends. It may be that the whole vampire thing out weighs it, and sees it as a bigger risk than a gun" He pointed out, sounding like a therapist.

"Yeah, vampires are scarier than guns" I nodded "Actually, it depends on who holding the gun..." I corrected myself.

There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see a very sheepish looking Emmett stood staring at the floor intently.

"Sorry for not thinking" He said quietly, keeping his eyes on the ground. It had to be the strangest thing I have seen. A giant of a man, a vampire actually, apologizing to a human and looking guilty. What has happened to the world?

I couldn't help but roll my eyes "Don't be, it freaked you out more than it did me" I told him as he raised his head.

"Really, truly and honestly?" He asked, pouting ever so slightly. He was such a child.

"Honestly, truly and really" I rolled my eyes again but was unable to keep the smile off.

"Can we play after you've got dressed?" He asked quietly.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. The very concept was hilarious to me. He sounded like a toddler who was being scolded by their mother.

"What is so funny?" I opened my eyes and was met by a pouting Emmett, which only increased my laughter.

"You're like a child" I choked out.

"So I've been told, but it's not a crime" He stuck his tongue out at me as he blurred away.

"Any preferences on clothes today?" Carlisle laughed as he stood up and walked towards horror I had dubbed "The Monster".

"Anything that covers the scars" I frowned as I looked down at the tank top I was wearing. It showed too many scars for me to be comfortable in, maybe if I had a jacket it would be okay.

"You don't have to hide them Bella" Carlisle turned around and told me seriously and I shrugged. He sighed as he disappeared inside The Monster again, appearing once more holding a pair of jeans and a shirt. I smiled as he helped me up and and towards the bathroom. He stood me against the counter, laying my clothes he picked on the work top before turning the taps on.

"I'll leave you to it" He smiled, shocking me by kissed my cheek before blurring away, closing the door behind him.

Wow, my Dad didn't even do that. I was rather touched by how much he cared for me. I shook my head of those thoughts, shuffling over to the bath and checking the temperature before I got all emotional and started weeping in the bathroom.

When the bath was reasonably full and hot enough, I carefully stripped down, avoiding looking in the huge mirror. In the end, I took one of the towels from the pile and put it over the horrifying thing. It wasn't nearly big enough, but when I tucked it in at the back to hold it there, all I could see were my feet. That I could live with.

It's not that I hate my body, I just didn't want to see the scars that marred it. Because with the scars came the memories. I knew that I couldn't avoid my reflection for long, but I would until I was strong enough to deal with it.

My bath was short, ignoring the pains and aches as I rushed through the cleansing process, and I didn't waste any time trying to relax this time. After washing my hair and body -averting the eyes of course- I grabbed another towel and dried myself off, getting dressed and once again trying to towel dry my hair.

I knock at the door didn't surprise me like it had last time, and I simply said a quiet 'come in', knowing it could only be one of four people. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper or Emmett. I wouldn't say I was exactly comfortable with anyone of them but Carlisle, but I wasn't exactly running in the opposite direction.

Alice and Rose, I had only met once that first morning. Alice seemed... strangely happy for something that kills things. Rose was... I was reserving judgement, but I had known people that _acted _like her, and they were definitely not classed among my friends.

And the final member of the family... Edward. Not one word, nothing. I got the distinct feeling he didn't want me here, after all, even Rosalie showed her distaste, whereas he simply ignored my existence. Still, it was his house, I suppose he didn't appreciate me being here.

"Hey Bella" Emmett broke me from my thoughts as he opened the door and leaned on the frame, smirking at me as I continued to dry my hair. I told myself that Emmett was safe, that he wouldn't hurt me, and I managed not to get all agitated about being in a small room with him on my own.

Yet I couldn't help but realise... he had cornered me. I had nowhere to run.

"Hey" I winced as I carried on the assault on my hair, turning around and searching for my brush as a distraction so that I didn't go crazy on him.

"Do you-" He stopped mid sentance "Bella" He sighed my name as though he was sad and I turned around a little puzzled. I blushed slightly as I found him frowning at the towel-covered mirror, turning back around just to avoid looking at him.

He was perfect, not a flaw in sight. Then there was me. Scars and the usual teenage body. Enough said.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you look like" He sighed heavily, the playfulness gone from his voice as I carried on avoiding his eyes.

"I'm not. I'm ashamed of my scars" I said quietly, hating how everyone in the house would be able to hear my little confession.

"You shouldn't be" His voice got louder as he moved closer, his blurry reflection moving in the tiles.

"You can say that, you're a vampire." I sighed patiently, knowing he had to argument after that.

"You're stubborn aren't you?" He observed and I was glad for the change of subject, turning around slowly and smiling a little.

"Perhaps a little. I like to think of it as determination" I admitted as I smiled, Emmett chuckling for a moment before reaching behind him and holding out my brush with raised eye brows. I walked forward slowly, plucking it from his hand with a soft 'thank you' before backing up again.

I walked to the mirror, taking the towel off and folding it neatly before laying it on the counter again, taking a glance at my reflection before sighing and averting my eyes once again, to my hair instead. I could see Emmett in my peripheral vision watching me with a frown but I ignored him, hoping he didn't bring it up again.

He didn't, thankfully, and we both slipped back into my room, Emmett shadowing me with the ever present frown on his face. I chose to just ignore him, but after about five minutes of silence and intense staring I snapped. We were halfway down the ground floor staircase, moving slowly since I was walking at a snail pace thanks to my lame legs. I turned around and crossed my arms at him.

"Why are you staring at me all the time? Just say it" I narrowed my eyes at him as his own widened before they narrowed again. I reminded myself that this _was _a vampire. Do. Not. Anger. Him. I relaxed my defensive stance, hoping to placate him as I gulped, hoping I hadn't gone too far.

"Fine. I'm worried about you" His tone softened as his eyes resumed a normal width again, towering over me as he stood on the step behind mine, higher up than me.

"I... but... why?" I spluttered, totally caught off guard by his declaration, my anger and annoyance evaporating as I searched for signs of mockery and lies. I found none. But how can a vampire actually care about his food?

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, dropping to sit on the step instead of stand above me, a torn expression on his face. I hesitated for a moment before walking back up and sitting next to him, wincing at the pain it caused. This was Emmett. He may be a vampire, but he cared about me. I liked to think that the latter canceled out the first.

I waited patiently as his face displayed emotions I couldn't understood, others passing too quickly for me to catch.

"I don't want to scare you" He whispered and I knew that this wasn't what he wanted to tell me, it was the reason he hadn't.

"Em, I live in a house with seven vampires and you're worried about scaring me? Give me some credit" I nudged him playfully, a small smile appearing on his face as he nodded too and I was glad to see the frown disappear.

"Well, when you first got here and... well you were asleep upstairs and that... but... well, you're just so cute and... small and... well I don't want to see you upset or hurt and... well, you're like family... even though you've only been here for five days..." He trailed away, muttering too quietly for me to hear him.

"O...kay" I breathed out, trying to find some answer to all of that.

"I'm sorry, Jeez I shouldn't have said anything. That was so stupid of me and-" He stared to get all worked up and I smiled at him slightly. He was worrying about upsetting me? Could this get any weirder?

"Calm down" I rolled my eyes as I smiled, watching as he sat back against the step behind us and watched me carefully.

"Firstly... I do not appreciate being called _cute _and I am only small compared to you" I pulled a face at his chosen terms for me, making his chuckle slightly.

"And... thank you. It's nice to know someone cares" I smiled sadly as I twiddled my thumbs. This was the time for a hug, I had a sixth sense about these things. But he is a vampire. I am a human.

I wanted to reciprocate and say that he was like my brother, knowing how much it must have taken him to just say that. But I couldn't. No-one could replace my brothers, and where I care about Emmett, Carlisle and the others, they aren't my family. I felt a little guilty about not feeling the same as they do but I couldn't help it.

"I think you'd be surprised" He told me, raising his eye brows as if daring me to challenge him. I simply shook my head, lowering my eyes to the step beneath me. I knew Carlisle cared about me, it was slightly obvious by the way he brought me into his home despite the risks. But to the others... I felt more of an inconvenience, a nuisance than anything else.

I felt an arm around my shoulders and I tensed immediately, my instincts telling me to run, to scream. But I listened to that little voice in my mind and took the time and looked. It was only Emmett, not James', not some scary evil vampire hunting me down for my blood.

I let myself relax again as he pulled me slightly towards him so that my head was rested against his shoulder.

"Bella, we're vampires-" He began and I couldn't help but butt in.

"Really? I never knew!" I chuckled and he poked me to get me to be quiet again but I could see the smirk on his lips.

"We don't change, we don't age and we are just... stuck" He sighed, the smile falling again.

"Wow, sounds... exciting" I grimaced, trying to weigh out the pro's and con's. The abilities, the speed and strength, the beauty at the cost of your past life, a horrible thirst for blood, and never being able to change or age. I'd rather stay human.

"Exactly. It was monotonous to say the least, any one of us would agree with me. No matter what we did, we have all done it before and thanks to our frozen ages, we can only do certain things. Life was... boring" He nodded, looking slightly guilty before he carried on.

"But then you came along... and everything changed" He breathed, turning to me and smiling.

"No matter how much we tried to fit in, to hold on to our humanity, we were always missing something..." He told me and I smiled.

"The fact that you aren't?...." I smirked as he nudged me playfully, holding my hands up in surrender and letting him continue without interruption.

"We never allowed ourselves to get close to any humans because... well we couldn't risk anyone figuring out our secret and revealing us, everyone's natural instinct is to avoid us, and it would be too dangerous for them to get close to us in case we loose control" He explained and I shifted uncomfortably at the mention of them loosing control. I knew what would happen if they did...

"But now you're here and everything has changed" He beamed and I frowned in confusion.

"But... I haven't done anything" I mused as Emmett chuckled lightly at my expression.

"You don't have to anything. Just by being here you've changed us" He continued to laugh and I let a small smile creep up my face.

"Do nothing? I can do that" I nodded slightly, glad that I wasn't making things difficult for them, or not too much anyway.

"Hang on... are we talking about a good change or a bad change?" I asked seriously and he squeezed me ever so slightly as his chest vibrated with laughter.

"The good kind Bella" He shook his head and I smirked at my own stupidity. Emmett wouldn't be so happy about something that makes them all miserable.

"Are you done playing Doctor Phil Emmett or should we give you some more time?" Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling as he tapped the banister. Emmett simply nodded, chuckling as we both stood up and carried on down the stairs, his arm still around my shoulders, keeping me at his side even as we walked into the kitchen.

Esme and Carlisle both smirked at Emmett as we sat down, Emmett just giving a shrug as he sat down next to me.

"Well, it only took about an hour but you finally got downstairs..." Carlisle glared playfully at Emmett again before his eyes settled on me, softening instantly.

"After yesterday's food situation" I grimaced and he nodded, carrying on after a short pause "I think small amounts of soft protein rich food should help build up your muscles again and should stay there instead of making a reappearance. Foods like mash potato and jelly...." He stopped at the puzzled look on my face.

"I didn't get any of the first bit. So.. to sum up... if I eat those foods I will, eventually, get muscles back?" I asked hopefully. _And hopefully put some weight on._ Just thinking about my body makes me squirm with disgust.

"Basically, yes" Esme smiled at my simplified version and I nodded.

"Eating jelly and mash all the time? I like it" I smiled, glad it wasn't something like... brussel sprouts, or *shudder* pickle. Though I'm not sure you'd have to eat pickle in any diet.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a pot of jelly being set in front of me with a spoon beside it. Breakfast I suppose.

"I'm going to hate jelly after this aren't I?" I mused as I peeled off the top and stuck my spoon inside, finally looking up and pausing when I found all three of them staring at me intently. I frowned at them until Esme seemed to snap out of it and clear her throat, whispering something too quiet for me to catch, but it got Carlisle and Emmett to stop staring.

I relaxed again and began the war with the jelly. It took a while.

Emmett laughed a lot during my breakfast or rather dinner. It was nearly twelve, a little late for breakfast. Simply because the jelly wouldn't stay on the spoon, he found it entertaining. Esme disappeared somewhere, Carlisle going up to his office leaving me and Em alone in the kitchen. I wasn't bothered by it so much, not after the heart-to-heart earlier. I have a new opinion of Emmett now.

At some point Jasper emerged and stood against the work top, shaking his head as I glared at the little pot of red jelly in my hand.

"Why is it red?" Emmett asked, peering over my shoulder at the pulverised goo at the bottom of the tub.

"Because it's strawberry flavour" I rolled my eyes at him "Honestly, you need human lessons" I told him lightly before beginning my effort with the jelly once more.

It only took twenty minutes, but I finally finished. Maybe jelly was more... jelly-like in America than it was in England. I never had such trouble in... England. The tub and spoon were swiped away before I could move, Jasper blurring as he put the rubbish in the bin.

I frowned again as the three of us walked into the living room and sat down, Jasper choosing the sofa beside mine and Emmett's. They were strangely quiet. Well, Emmett was at least. I poked his arm and he looked down at me, seeming to remain deep in thought even though his eyes were on me.

"What's got you thinking so hard about?" I asked, feeling like a child as I had to look up at him.

"Human lessons" He whispered and I wasn't sure if that was my answer or just a passing thought I wasn't supposed to hear.

"What my dear brother is trying to work out is if human lessons would help us with our cover" Jasper translated and I looked at him like he was mad. He made it sound as if it was a course at college or something.

"You figured it out, right?" Emmett finally spoke up.

"Yeah, but I kind of had a previous... altercation" I looked down at my lap as I spoke of it, Emmett's arm once again findings its way around my shoulders, drawing me into him again.

"He'll never get close to you ever again" He whispered to me even though everyone in the house could probably hear him. I nodded as I looked back up.

"There were certain things that were... unusual about Carlisle though, weren't there? Things that sort of hinted to him being... not normal" Jasper asked intensely and I bit my lip, nodding.

"Well, yeah. But you're not exactly human so there's bound to be differences" I told him wondering if this was going where I thought it was.

"But we are _supposed _to be human. If you told us what Carlisle did that hinted anything abnormal, then we could work with that" Emmett pitched in and I pondered the possibilities, trying to cast my mind back to the hospital.

"Of course" I didn't want them getting exposed or anything. They may be vampires, but they are _good _vampires.

"I think it's a good idea" Alice chirped as she skipped into the room, making me jump. I watched apprehensively as she danced to Jasper, kissing his cheek before sitting down in his lap. I remembered what Carlisle told me in the plane. That Alice was with Jasper and... Rosalie was with Emmett.

I quickly sat up at that thought after realising what I was doing, leaning on the back of the sofa instead of Emmett. I didn't want some jealous vampire after me thinking I was stealing her man. I watched hurt flash across his face as he took his arm back. If Alice was here, then that means that Rosalie would be here soon as well.

Sure enough, not a moment later, she waltzed in, taking her place on the other side of Emmett. I shifted uncomfortably, moving slightly away from him as I watched my lap once again. I may be alright with Emmett and Jasper, but I didn't know Alice or Rosalie. I didn't want to start things off badly. Alice seemed friendly and accepting enough but...

Esme walked in next, followed by Carlisle as they sat down on the only other spare sofa. I waited a moment for the seventh member of the family to appear, but Edward stayed where ever he was.

"So... I hear I gave away a few things when we met" Carlisle smiled as he looked at me and I nodded slightly, not really wanting to walk in front of these two new people.

"Such as..." He trailed away, waiting for a reply and I frowned as I tried to remember something.

"You don't make any noise" I whispered to my lap, fiddling with the edge of the shirt to avoid looking at the many eyes that were focused on me.

"She's right. Human's are always making some noise" Emmett smirked at me and I blushed lightly, smiling wryly.

"This only applies for school, right?" Jasper asked, and I peeked up to see Carlisle nod. I didn't want them to have to 'act human' in their own home, that was just unfair.

"So... what? Make noise when we walk?" Alice mused and someone hummed in agreement. The room was silent and it took me a moment to realise that they were waiting for me to carry on.

"How about we go through our day at school and you butt in when ever" Alice chirped up and I looked up and nodded again, a little less tense now that everyone was watching her and not me.

"Well... we drive into school, walk to class and sit down, do our work..." She trailed off as I got an idea, seeming to know already. Strange.

"I guess you always get perfect scores right?" I asked dryly, knowing that if their school work is anything like how they are at home, then they will.

"Of course. After going through school so many times its easy. Why?" Emmett asked looking down at me.

"Because no _human _gets every question right on every test they take. Humans are not perfect" I looked at the floor in front of the sofa as I fidgetted nervously, feeling their gazes burning a hole in the back of my head.

"So you want us to fail and have to go through High School again?!" Rosalie spat, anger clear in her voice. Anger directed at me. I felt the familiar stomach churning fear bubble as my chest constricted and my body seemed to shut down from my mind, awaiting the blow I knew was to come. You don't anger a vampire.

"That's not what she meant and you know it Rose!" I heard Alice growl, and I shuddered at the sound, images springing forth in my mind. Memories burst forth, memories I never wanted to see again, yet here they were.

_James' crouching at the top of the stairs, his bright red eyes staring down at me as he growled and snarled in an animal-like way._

_---_

_James' face buried in the neck of my mother, growling deeply as his hands gripped her neck._

_---_

_My brothers stood in front of me, between me and Kyle, my ex boyfriend who was causing a bit of trouble._

_"I love you! You're all I want! Please forgive me!" He yelled, trying to see around my two towering brothers._

_Daniel grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall, holding him there as he looked directly into his eyes._

_"No-one hurts my sister" He growled out angrily.  
---_

The last one struck a chord in my mind and heart. I hurt to see my brothers, and I wished to just bury myself in my memories so that I would never have to leave them. But they growled too, though not like Alice, they still did. They were defending me. Just like Alice was. She was defending me against Rosalie.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I heard Carlisle's voice as though he was at the end of a tunnel, his voice distorted slightly.

"She can hear you Carlisle, she just spaced out for a while" Jasper's voice was much louder than Carlisle's, and I realised with a start that someone had their hands on either side of my face.

I found out that I had been staring blankly at the floor until Jasper had crouched down in front of me, staring into my eyes as I stared into his. A small smile slid onto his face as I resurfaced, a little confused and bewildered.

"You alright in there Bells?" He asked, and I realised that it was Jasper that held my face gently between his palms. I nodded a little, my face heating up in embarrassment as I realised that everyone -minus Edward of course- had seen my little melt down. Great.

"Yeah, I'm fine" And I was. I knew Alice's growl wasn't angry, or at least it was angry but not directed at me. Thank God.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" I heard Alice's high pitched chirping again, sounding more like a bird than a vampire. I kept staring at Jasper as he stared back, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Alice's ranting that was slowly turning into a constant hum to my ears as she continued.

Jasper simply shook his head at me, or his wife I wasn't sure which.

"It's okay Alice. It's not your fault" _Yeah, it's not your fault I'm a whack-job._

"You honestly forgive me?" She asked, appearing at Jasper's left shoulder, staring at me anxiously, her golden eyes wide as she bounced slightly.

Again, I rolled my eyes "Yes Alice, I forgive you" I smiled at her as Jasper released me, shaking his head at his wife as he swivelled on his heels to face her. She was only just taller than him when he was crouched down! Jesus she was small!

"Can I hug you?" She asked, almost timidly as she pouted at me, her eyes growing even wider. She looked like a puppy! I can't resist that puppy dog face!

She squealed suddenly and I found myself knocked backwards on the sofa, Alice's arms around me as she hugged the life out of me. I froze for a moment before forcing myself to relax again. She was Carlisle's 'daughter'. She was Jasper's wife. She was nice, cheerful and bubbly.

_She defended you..._

I tentatively hugged her back, not used to such contact from a girl I didn't know. I didn't have sisters, but of course I had my friends. But Alice... she wasn't either. I didn't know her.

"That expression should be illegal. You could end the world with one look" I mumbled, a little put out that I was reduced to putty by someone's expression! Several chuckles echoed around the room, reminding me that we were not alone.

I slowly looked around the room, relaxing after I realised that Rosalie was nowhere to be found. Guilt slowly worked its way through me though. I had pushed her away from her family. I had stayed with them, and she had gone. It wasn't right. This was _her _family, not mine. Is that what happened with Edward? Is that why I never see him? Had I caused his family to push him away as well?

I caught Jasper scowling at me but I shook my head. No doubt if I told them they would deny it.

"We are going to be best friends Bella!" Alice brought me back from my slightly depressing thoughts as she squealed in my ear, nearly super sonic. She pulled back and looked me squarely in the eye.

I very much doubted we would be best friends, but I am learning to trust them slowly. Maybe after a while we will be friends...

Jasper extracted her from me, smiling at me. I noticed that everyone was stood up, around me and looking down at me, watching me. I quickly stood up, remembering my earlier guilt as I garbled out some rubbish about being tired and going to take a nap.

I slowly made my way out of the little semi-circle they had made around me, walking to the stairs. I cursed my stupid legs for not being strong enough, and my should-by hurried exit took about a minute to accomplish. I was more quiet than I thought possible as I walked past everyone's bedrooms and Carlisle's study, walking faster up the next flight of stairs and ignoring the pain it caused.

I shut my door with a snap, ignoring the bed and once again sitting on the window seat and staring out at the forest.

I would stay here for a while and keep out of the way. It was by no means a permanent solution, but I didn't want to come between family members. If I'm not there, then Edward and Rosalie can be. It was obvious that my presence was not appreciated by Rosalie, Edward was probably the same. He hadn't said one word to me.

Emmett and I were close, and if Rosalie didn't like me, that may cause problems for her and Emmett's relationship.

What if they break up because of me? It would be all my fault, just because Emmett and I were too close. Maybe I should distance myself from them...

But the very thought of doing so hurt. They may be vampires, but they took me into their home. They are the closest thing I have to a family right now. If I loose them... I loose everything.

I spotted my phone on the bedside table and shuffled over to grab it, quickly sitting back down. I went back to the images of my brothers, smiling as I saw them laughing and joking. My brothers loved me, and I loved them. We argued like hell, but if anyone messed with one of us, they messed with all of us.

I watched the forest for an insurmountable amount of time, jumping as a loud knock at the door made me whack my head on the glass of the window I was leaning on. I mumbled a 'come in' as I kneaded my forehead, frowning slightly.

Jasper walked in, grimacing at he handed me a plastic bowl of cheesy mashed potato and a fork.

"Thanks Jazz" I said quietly, trying to sort out my emotions but from the look he was giving me, he already felt them.

"Are you going to tell me, or are you going to wait until we figure it out ourselves?" He sat on the other end of the window seat, his back against the glass as I was turned towards him, the bowl in my lap as I fiddled with the fork in my hand.

"It doesn't matter" Well that was a lie. I was splitting their family up and they seemed to not notice.

"Okay" He sighed, but I could tell from his tone that he didn't believe me one bit "But if you do want to talk about it... just say my name" He smiled gently as he walked to the door, closing it softly behind him.

I'd like to tell him. Jasper felt like one of those people that you can tell anything to and he'd never tell anyone else. He let me be, let me think instead of just asking questions all the time. I appreciated it.

But what if I was right? What if he realised that I was breaking their family apart and they decided to get rid of me? I'm not sure I could leave them. I may not call them family, but I like them and moving after just coming here would be horrible.

No. I'd keep my mouth shut and stay holed away up here. In my time I would come up with a more permanent solution.

I lost enthusiasm as I lazily took a forkfull of the cheesy mash and put it in my mouth, chewing and swallowing. I hadn't realised I had eaten it all until my fork scraped on the bottom of the bowl and came back empty. I sighed as I reached down and put it on the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my head on them as I watched the forest.

I missed my brothers. I missed my Dad. I missed my Mum. I missed Scunthorpe. I missed my friends. I missed my rabbit and dog.

I wanted to go home, but part of me shuddered at the very thought of going to that place ever again. I doubted I could go there without breaking down in fear. He could still be there, waiting for me...

The sun sank behind a mountain, bathing my room in a dark blue, the moonlight shining on my face as I kept my vigil. When I yawned for the third time, I walked back towards the door, throwing my phone on the bed as I went, feeling along the wall for the light switch, finding it, I pressed down and winced at the light that was suddenly assaulting me.

I grimaced as I looked towards the door which held my wardrobe. I had to get some pyjama's but that meant entering that.. thing. I gulped, steeling myself as I slowly made my way towards it, opening the door slowly as if waiting for someone to jump out.

When no monsters jumped out at me, I opened it wider and found only darkness. I saw another light switch and pressed that one on too, the light not shocking me this time.

I quickly searched rails, drawers and shelves for anything that looked remotely like pyjama's. I found nothing, however I did find some shudder worthy silk shorts with a matching shirt. When did Alice think I would ever wear these things?!

I settled for a pair of baggy joggers and a tank top again. It wasn't exactly the temperature to wrap up so nothing extreme was needed.

I nearly ran out of there, still not liking the enclosed space or the amount of corners or hiding places. Call me paranoid, but I'd prefer a small empty room to a large one full of things. Every since this... accident, I constantly check every room. Of course I haven't had to do it with the Cullen's, knowing they would find anyone anyway. But at the hospital... I was actually unable to sleep unless I had checked every part of it, or Carlisle was there. He was most nights.

I had just changed, dumping my worn clothes on the desk chair as I shuffled to the bed, climbing onto the bottom and crawling to the top, grabbing my phone on the way. I snuggled beneath the covers, sliding up the phone and amazed that it was only quarter to eight. It felt much later than that to me.

"Bella?" Emmett peeked his head in, and I sat up, smiling at him before remembering Rosalie. I immediately dropped my gaze to the quilt in front of me, sliding my phone up and down just for something to do. I know I was being rude but I didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Jazz says you're feeling some whacked up things. You want to talk about it?" He asked, and I felt him sit beside me on the bed, taking his shoes off before swinging his feet up on the bed, on top of the quilt. I couldn't talk to Jasper about it, I definitely couldn't talk to him.

I simply shook my head, keeping my eyes downwards.

"It had something to do with what happened with Rosalie doesn't it?" He asked with a tired sigh. I didn't answer.

"Please don't give me the silent treatment. Talk to me" He begged and I almost caved, almost. I just shook my head, still not saying anything.

"Give it to her, maybe it will cheer her up" Jasper appeared in the doorway and I frowned at him for a moment.

"What?" I asked, wondering what they could have to give me. I looked down when I felt a hand on mine, stopping the sliding of my phone. I followed the arm until I was looking at an confused Emmett.

"Sorry" I mumbled, his only reply was a head shake as he removed his hand.

"Here. This just came" Emmett said happily and I was astounded by his mood changes. He held out his hand and all I could do was stare at it.

"It's an I phone" Jasper told me as he blurred to the end of my bed, sitting down. I turned to him for a moment, rolling my eyes.

"I know what it is. But why are you handing it to me?" I asked, eyeing it again. I had begged my Dad to get me this phone, but he never did. He told me that when I was old enough to pay for it myself, then I would look after it even more. Or something like that.

"We have to have a way to get in touch if we need you or you need us" Emmett explained and I understood his logic. But did it have to be such an expensive phone? I mean... it's an I phone for Gods sake!

"I...I can't accept this" I stuttered out. I wanted the phone, I always have since I saw someone at school with one. But I couldn't accept it off the Cullen's. They had given me a home, food and Carlisle was even helping me get better.

"Why not?" Jasper challenged and I struggled to find an argument.

"I already have a phone. And I am not giving it up for anything" I held the phone even tighter in my hand, glaring at him as if he was going to steal it right there and then.

"We're not saying you have to, you can keep both of them" Emmett told me, looking at me worriedly as I stared at the little black phone clutched almost painfully in my hand. I knew I looked stupid. Getting sentimental over a phone! But it was all I had left.

"We know how much it means to you Bella" Jasper came to sit on my other side "But it won't get a signal in America" He wrapped an arm around me, hugging me to him as he felt my defeat.

But my phone has all of my friends numbers in it. If I loose them... I won't have any ties at all to my old life.

"Can I keep my sim card?" I mumbled a little apprehensively.

"You can just put it in the I Phone. It's not the sim card that's the problem, it's the phone itself" I felt his kiss the top of my hair as I relaxed.

"Please accept it" Emmett pouted at me and I smiled a little as I gently took it out of his hands and held it in my palm. There was only one problem...

"Okay... I have no idea what I'm doing..." I held out both of my phones for either of them and they both chuckled, taking one each. In a matter of seconds, a bunch of small things were laid on the bed and I tried to follow but they moved too quickly.

"Tell me Bella, how can you know what a sim card is but not know where or how to use one?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"It's called having big smart brothers that try to teach you things, but it goes over your head. I get _some_ things" I attempted to defend myself, but did so pitifully and gave up.

It only took a minute or so but they handed me the I Phone and I felt like I did on Christmas. I hugged them both, but I wasn't sure to give Em a big one because I felt sorry for hurting him with my behaviour, or a small one because I was trying not to anger Rosalie anymore. I settled with a normal one.

"Are you going to get any sleep tonight?" Jasper chuckled as I found the game Tetris and immediately got engrossed. I paused it, looking at him and shaking my head before carrying on. It was at ten o'clock and when my face was streaked with tears that they forcibly removed the phone from my palm. Curse my eyes! They always water when I yawn!

Both of the party poopers disappeared in a blur as I tried to get the phone out of Emmett's hand, appearing at the door and flicking the lights off. I was plunged into darkness, but I could still see the smirks on their faces as they wished me goodnight.

"We'll put it back when you're asleep" Emmett promised and I huffed.

"A lot of good that is when I'm sleeping" I pouted and they simply laughed, shutting the door and leaving me sat there. After another yawn I gave in and slid down the bed, laying my bed on the pillows and squeezing the phone in my hand. It still had all of my pictures on it, I just couldn't make any calls or texts.

I fell asleep almost instantly, my mind empty of dreams and nightmares and I was simply... there.

I woke up the next day, yawning blearily for a while as it took a few minutes to actually wake up, only a little light shining through the windows as I sat up slightly. I took the time alone to assess myself.

I slowly rolled my shoulder again, it stung but was slightly better than before. I stretched me legs and arms a little, feeling the familiar aches and pains. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I expected some change, but I have only been here for five days... six now. I can't just magically get better.

---

My day was boring and quite depressing to be honest. Jasper must have spoken to them because they left me alone for most of the day, only popping in to deliver my protein rich food. Jasper handed me a bowl of jelly, giving me a significant look before walking out again. He knew I was hurting, but he didn't understand why.

Emmett sat on the edge of my bed and just watched me stare out the window for about fifteen minutes before he sighed, saying a quiet good-bye before he walked out as well. Even Alice came in and tried to get me to talk. Tried. Esme handed me another bowl of food and I didn't even look at what it was as I started to eat it. She simply laid her hand on my head for a moment before leaving.

I cried for a while after her visit. I wasn't sure how much an innocent gesture could break me but it was so gentle and caring that it reminded me once again of my mother.

It hurt to see the identical looks of sadness and defeat on their faces every time they walked out. Still... it would work out best for them in the end.

Carlisle was at work again, so he wouldn't be back until night. I don't think he'll be happy with my isolation, seeing as he was so eager for my intergration into his family. _His _family. He wouldn't understand even if I explained it to him.

But with all day and night to myself, I was left with thoughts and memories. I didn't want either, or not when I didn't have someone there to pull me out of them. I glanced at the I Phone on the table a few times, but it felt contradictory to use something they gave me when I was trying to distance myself from them.

It seemed so long until Carlisle walked in silently, sitting where Jasper had last night and looking at me worriedly as I continued my examination of the forest.

"Bella... just talk to me" He asked softly. I actually hesitated a moment before I shook my head. I wanted to tell him. I trusted Carlisle, he had led me to safety when I thought he was taking me to my death.

"Everyone's worried" He told me quietly and I felt a wave of guilt build up but I pushed it down. I didn't like hurting them, but I knew that not _everyone _was hurting. I didn't reply to him and he sighed after a moment.

"If you need to talk..." He stood up, wearing the same mask of defeat that the others had as he walked out of the room, the door clicking loudly. I turned my head as the door closed, opening my mouth to call him back and apologize, but I stopped myself. I watched the door shut and turned away again.

If I stayed away, I was hurting them but keeping their family together.

If I went back I was pushing Edward and Rosalie away but making everyone else happy.

I was torn.

---

My dreams that night were not peaceful, and I was ignorant and silly to think I was lucky enough to had escaped them forever.

_James still stared at me, the evil, predatory grin on his face as he grabbed me and shoved me against the wall, glass piercing the skin on my back and legs as he pulled me upwards until he was holding me above the ground by my throat._

_He leaned forwards, his grin widening as his eyes darkened..._

_The scene changed abruptly and I found myself sat against the wall beneath the window, glass and blood littering the mat and floor. Jame's stood over my father, his face lowering to his neck as he grabbed him by the neck lifting him off the floor a little..._

_He piled up the body of Daniel on top of my parents, moving to my last brother. I knew that this was the last chance I had of getting out of here, and so I did what any one would do with impending death in front of them. I took a chance and ran, ignoring the pain, the fear and defeat and utter destruction that was filling my mind and heart..._

_I ran for my life._

_I was running again, running through familiar streets and past familiar houses. I had already been here. I had already run this path with a bloody chest and a vampire stalking me. This wasn't real._

_It wasn't real._

_I froze as I saw James in front of me and I started to back up instead. No. Last time I ran straight to Lauren's house. James didn't find me. This is wrong. He was going to kill me this time. There were no Cullen's here to help me or protect me. No Carlisle to soothe me. I was by myself._

_Alone again._

_A strange sense of calm and serenity crept up on me, and, like they usually do in dreams or nightmares, I couldn't understand it. Yet the feeling slowly took over, squashing the fear and panic in a way that I couldn't understand. James stood less than two foot away and I couldn't even feel any fear?!_

_Less than a second later, Carlisle was pushing me back and standing in front of me, crouched slightly and a growl emanating from him. His back was to me, but James seemed to see something I didn't and backed away quickly._

_He disappeared into thin air, literally. One minute he was there, next he was gone. Leaving me with Carlisle._

_He protected me. He kept me safe. I owed him my life._

I opened my eyes quickly, waking up quickly from my dream. I struggled to recall the details but they had slipped through my mind. I wiped my face, glad to find no tears staining my cheeks as usual, and I sat up, looking around the room.

I was alone, but there was enough light in the room to light everything up so I could see. I was glad for the lack of exhaustion I had grown accustomed to in the mornings, the nightmares usually draining me of the little energy I grabbed from the fitful sleep.

I remembered the previous days events like a car was hitting me and I let out a big breath, my shoulders sagging as my eyes were cast downwards. I had to stay away from them.

And I did.

All day. I got a shower, sat on the window and stared outside. Jasper came in and handed me some food, asking me if I wanted to talk about my nightmare. I kept quiet. It wasn't a nightmare, or at least it wasn't to me. Maybe Jasper helped me last night or something.

I didn't say one word and he left after a few minutes, and I watched him go with sad eyes. Esme came to hand me my dinner and I didn't even look at her. I couldn't. If I did, I would no doubt cave and go downstairs. She reminds me so much of my own mum, I doubt I could refuse her anything.

Again, she left without a word from me, taking the empty breakfast bowl away with her. Carlisle came in again, and I found myself wishing it was Emmett. Even if I was acting strange, he would cheer me up. Carlisle was much like the others, trying to talk to me, to understand why I had suddenly withdrawn myself from their family.

I gave him nothing and he left with a heavy sigh.

I cried myself to sleep that night, silently of course. They all probably still heard me, but no-one came in. I was glad for the privacy, the little I could get.

---

It was much the same for the next two days. I remained silent, they came in three times a day, trying to coax some reaction out of me. I saw sadness in their eyes if I looked at them, I heard the quiet sighs I wasn't sure they thought would reach my ears.

My nightmares were terrible. I could feel Jasper trying to help me all the time, but it seemed that the fear and panic had grown too much for him to handle. In the couple of nights, I had managed an amazing five hours of sleep before I woke from my nightmares, sleeping being the last thing on my mind as I frantically stared around at my room for James.

Every night I found nothing, and yet the fear that gripped me never left because of that fact. Perhaps my closeness to the Cullen's had given me some sense of safeness and protection. With isolating myself from them, I had brought back my fears and insecurities they had seemed to chase away.

---

I was once again on my perch by the window. It was about one o'clock in the afternoon, the forest oddly still as I continued my staring. I do believe that if anyone had wanted me to draw any part of that forest, I wouldn't even had to look.

"Bella..." Emmett was suddenly sat on the bed behind me, and I slowly turned to face him. I was so used to them just appearing now, they very rarely make me jump.

I resolve had been slowly breaking. I knew it had not been a permanent solution, but it seemed that it was harder than I originally thought. If any of them actually asked me to just stop being like this, I probably would without a thought.

"Everyone else has gone... out. It's just you and me" He told me softly and I nodded, knowing what he was going to do.

"Have you ever gone fishing?" He asked suddenly. Okay... Maybe I didn't know what he was going to do.

I simply shook my head at him, frowning as I wondered what he asking me about fishing for.

"Wanna try it? We have a river..." He shrugged uncomfortably as he looked at the floor, shifting his feet a little.

"Okay" I croaked out, cringing at my voice, horrible from lack of use. His head shot up, his eyes wide before they narrowed, his smile lighting up his face. I felt a small smile creeping up my own face at the sight of his.

He blurred for a moment before he appeared right in front of me, towering over me and smiling jubilantly. He offered me his hand and I took his without question, letting him help me stand. My legs seemed to have gotten worse since my little decision. I suppose being forced into the same scrunched up position every day cant be good. They ached even more than they did, but it was bearable.

He walked me downstairs, disappearing from me side for a moment before returning with a pair of shoes and a coat.

"It's still cold outside" He defended himself instantly at my smirk. He handed me them and I slipped the coat on with a little difficulty thanks to my shoulder, thankfully the shoes were Velcro so it didn't give my legs enough time to ache. He smiled as I straightened up, feeling a little ridiculous as he stood there in just a pair of jeans and shirt.

He slung his arm across my shoulder like he had done before, pulling me into his side as he lead me to a door I hadn't seen before. I spotted another door as well, slightly lower than the rest of the room with three steps leading down to it. I had no time to ponder to its usage as a gust of icy wind hit my face and I shivered. Not having been outside in about a week and being used to the heat, the cold seemed so much more extreme than I remembered.

I felt Emmett pull me closer as he felt my shiver, walking with me as we walked down the garden. If I had thought the front lawn was big, it was nothing to this. It was the size of a football pitch, cut in half by a thick river running through it. Framed by trees, mountains looming in the distance... it was beautiful.

I smiled as we eventually got to the river, spotting the blanket Emmett had already laid down for me. He helped me sit down and I was once again feeling like a cripple. I watched as he sat on the edge of the blanket, his legs crossed as he grabbed the fishing pole and he studied it thoughtfully for a moment.

"You've never been fishing either have you?" I smirked, silently glad how I could just go back to being normal with him. He turned around and shot me a guilty look before shaking his head. I laughed before slowly moving to his side at the edge, laying my legs out in front of me since I couldn't mimic him without pain.

I watched the water for a moment, the bluey green liquid a only allowing a little visibility, the bottom was hidden from my view. Maybe Emmett could see through it...

"Bella... if I asked you something, would you tell me the truth?" Emmett asked quietly as he held the pole, and I frowned a little, realising he had had no intention of fishing. At least we were alone... I think. No, he wouldn't lie to me like that.

I took a moment to think about his question, taking a deep breath and letting it out, watching as it appeared as white smoke in front of my face. I immediately buried my neck into the coat a little.

"Yes" I mumbled, my voice muffled by the coat. Emmett was silent for a moment.

"It was what happened with Rose wasn't it?" He sighed, turning to me with sad eyes and I had to look away. I told him I would tell the truth.

"Part of it" I nodded, looking at the water instead of him.

"Look... we'd never let anyone hurt you, much less Rose-" He began urgently but I stopped him.

"It's not that. I know you won't hurt me..." I trailed off, honestly wondering if that was true. I knew they were dangerous, they were vampires... But I also knew that Em, Carlisle and some of the others liked me. They wouldn't hurt me. Not intentionally anyway.

"Then what is it?" He asked quickly and I finally looked up at him, finding him staring at the river like I had been, a desperate glint in his eye.

"It's just... not fair" I spluttered out, making no sense. He wouldn't understand.

"I know... what happened to your family Bella and we don't expect you to just accept us..." He hurriedly gushed out and I frowned at him for a moment before I realised he had, indeed, not understood.

"No Emmett. I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about you. It's not fair on you and your family" I whispered, my voice trailing away to nothing more than a hesitant mumble.

"You've lost me" He told me with his own frown in place, gazing at me patiently and curiously. I sighed, knowing that I would have to tell him now, he would find out eventually anyway.

"Emmett... I'm a human. Your family are vampires. I shouldn't be here. I mean... Carlisle said that humans smell appetizing to you and... me just being here must be... horrible. And I'm tearing your family apart just by being here" By the end of my little rant I was sobbing, hot tears running down my face as I finally revealed what had plagued my mind for the last three days.

What if he saw what I did? That I was ruining his family? Would he send me away?

"Bella, what are you talking about?" He asked as he pulled me to him. I gave no resistance as he pulled me into his side again.

"You think you're tearing our family apart?" He asked and I nodded slightly, unable to keep the fear and tears at bay.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, squeezing me gently as I hiccuped.

"Rose hates me, and don't try to deny it, I know she does. She doesn't want me here, and.... and this is her home and her family... and if she doesn't want me here... then I should just leave" I sobbed and I heard him sigh loudly.

"Bella, I'm not going to lie. You aren't her favourite person, but she'll get over it. The rest of us already love you to bits. Anyway, it's not like its her decision" He told me, trying to comfort me.

"But she was here first. She's part of your family. I'm getting in the way" I winced as my chest began to hurt from the force of my sobs but found myself unable to stop.

"Is that... is that why you stayed in your room?" He stuttered out and I gulped the lump out of my throat.

"She doesn't like me around and... I... well, you're like a brother to me and... If you're with me... then she won't like it and... I don't want to come between the two of you" I choked out a little hysterically.

"Oh Bella" He hugged me tighter as I started to tremble. I didn't want to leave, but if it was for the best then I would. The Cullen's were good people trying to be the best they could, and if I was getting in the way of that, I would leave.

"She'd get over it. Do you honestly think Jazz, or Carlisle, or Esme would let her drive you away?" He asked and I shrugged as I bit my lip.

"She's family" I whispered. I jumped as I heard a deep growl.

"Stop saying that Bella! She may be family, but so are you. You have every right to be here, just like she does" He told me fiercely, and I shuddered a little at the sound of his growl. It wasn't a defensive growl, it was an angry growl directed at me.

The only thing that kept me from loosing it was the knowledge that this was Emmett. He wouldn't hurt me.

"When will you understand Bella. We don't care if you're human, you're part of this family now. Whether you like it or not" He squeezed me again, his voice softer, all traces of anger gone again.

We fell silent again for a while, and I simply watched Emmett attempt to try to fish. It was entertaining. The river was wide enough for him to cast his little wire thing inside it, but after that we were left in silence, waiting for a fish to appear. It seemed forever that we sat in silence, both wanting to ask questions but neither willing to break the truce we had reached.

"Emmett..." I finally spoke up as he held a recently caught fish, smiling broadly. He turned to look at me, a curious expression on his face.

"Carlisle said that... that it's blood that makes things smell nice to you.." I peered at the flailing fish in his hand. Of course, holding a fish was little effort for him. He simply nodded, motioning for me to continue.

"Well... fish don't smell very nice so... does that mean that their smell to you as well? Or is their blood different?" Okay, I felt and sounded like a moron. It was a fish. I am talking about fish. Someone just shoot me.

However, Emmett's gaze lowered to the fish and he bent his head and sniffed gently, immediately cringing and throwing it back into the river, frantically wiping his hands on the grass beside the blanket.

"I guess that answers that question" I giggled as he cautiously sniffed his palm and grimaced.

"Hmmm... you have a point though. I wonder what shark tastes like.." He trailed away, a whimsical smile on his face as I shook my head.

I hated how they had to kill things, it only reminded me of my own losses. But they hunt animals, I suppose it was better than killing humans. I had come to terms with their diet, partially anyway. As long as they didn't hunt any humans I would put up with it.

"Emmett..." I spoke up again, my voice serious again as I gulped. I had to ask, I had to know. He turned to me, obviously hearing the change in my tone as his smile fell and he watched me carefully.

"If I ask you something, would you tell me the truth?" I turned his own question back on him and I chanced a glance up at him from my lap, watching as his eyes widened.

"Of course Bells" He whispered and I gulped again, wondering how to even ask him.

"Does Edward hate me?" Nothing like getting straight to the point.

"What? No! Of course not! Why would he hate you?!" He spluttered and I felt my cheeks heat up. I sounded like a petulant child, needing everyone to like her. I didn't mind if he didn't like me, but I needed a reason.

"He hasn't said a word. I've only seen him once since I've been here" I shrugged, cringing slightly as I realised I sounded like a desperate child.

"Bella... that's not your fault. It's... complicated" He ran a hand through his hair and I shook my head sadly.

"I've seen all the sad looks you give to the ceiling, the way Esme cringes when she says his name. He's hiding away and it has something to do with me" I told him, knowing full well I was right. From everyone else's behaviour, this was not normal for Edward. It had to be me.

"He's going through some.. troubles at the moment" He stalled and I narrowed my eyes at him. He was avoiding the subject, and if anything, it solidified my thoughts.

"It had something to do with me" I stated. watching him for some reaction. He simply lowered his eyes to the blanket. I was right, but I was by no means happy by my victory.

"I know that having a human in the house isn't the best thing but... I'll try and make it better. But... I haven't done anything to him... and..." I let out a gust of air as Emmett's head snapped up to mine.

"That's the other reason isn't it? For you hiding away? You think that if you hid away Edward would come out?" His eyes were wide as I nodded my head.

"Bella, he doesn't hate you. He doesn't mind having a human in the house like Rosalie" He comforted me, but it didn't make sense.

"Then why does he stay away from me and everyone else?" I asked, a little angry to think that he would stay away from his family for some stupid reason. I would give anything to have my family back and he was ignoring his.

I heard him sigh before he turned to me fully, a dead serious look in his eyes.

"Bella, the thirst we feel for blood isn't the same thirst you get when you're dehydrated. It's a burn, and it's painful" He winced, turning his head to the side and peering across the river, into the forest. I took he time to realise something.

The thirst. My scent makes them thirsty and the thirst burns. I hurt them every time I'm near them? I'm hurting them...

"But some people smell better than others... like some foods are nicer than others. But... every vampire has some scents that appeal to them more than others. They're called Singer's in English" He hesitated but I waved him on. I had no idea where he was going with this but he was definitely going somewhere.

"Bella, you have to understand. Singer's are lucky to survive a meeting with the vampire. Just smelling their scent would send them over the edge no matter how recently they had hunted. But that is with human drinkers" His eyes turned imploring and I think I was getting a hint at what he was talking about.

I hoped I was wrong.

"I.... I'm Edward's Singer" I gaped, utterly terrified and horrified that no-one had told me sooner. He had told me about a normal thirst, about how much hurts depending on how good the scent is. If I'm Edward's Singer, then... he must be in agony.

"Bella... don't worry about it" He flashed so that he was knelt in front of me "Edward had the best control, save for Carlisle. He's been around your scent for a week and nothing has happened. And if anything does happen... there are six of us, you'll be fine" His eyes widened even more and I think he was trying to calm me of any fear.

But I wasn't scared. Emmett had spoken of even going against Rosalie's word to keep me safe from her. And I knew that Carlisle cares about me, and maybe Jasper and Esme. I wasn't sure about Alice but... I know that they wouldn't hurt me and wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me. I was safe here.

No, it wasn't fear that was coursing through me. It was guilt.

I was causing Edward pain just by being here. Why hadn't they told me this sooner? I would have left if they had. I can't believe this...

I didn't know Edward, but his family are amazing and I wouldn't wish harm on any of them, even Rosalie. But to learn that it was me that was causing him this pain was... a shock. But if anything, it solidified by previous thoughts.

Leaving was the only option.

If I stayed I was hurting them, all of them. I saw how sad they were without their seventh family member, how they all missed him. As long as I was here, he would hide away and everyone would continue to get hurt. The only way for him to stop hiding was for me to go.

I had no choice. Or I did... but I was finally taking control. The Cullen's had taken me in and helped me. The least I could do was make their lives a little bit easier.

"I'm going to go get some dinner" I whispered, not realising I was speaking until I had. I saw Emmett nod, moving away and offering his hand to help me up. I ignoring the pain in my body from the cold and my legs as I quickly made my way up to the house, feeling the burning in the back of my head as Emmett watched me. I suppose he had expected some sort of reaction... not just going inside. After all, I had just been told that a vampire wanted to kill me and he was living under the same roof as me.

But I felt no terror. I felt sadness for leaving what I had been coming round to the idea of being my home. People that cared for me, who liked me, who made me feel normal. I was going to leave it all behind.

Simply because it was the best thing to do.

* * *

**Okay, it had taken _forever _to get this out but here it is.  
I was a little annoyed when I checked the traffic thing. 115 people have this on their favourites, and only eight or nine people review?**

Please review! Please! Please!  
I need to know that at least someone is reading this


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I realised that that AN sounded really bitchy and I'm sorry if it came across that way...  
SORRY!  
Though I have gotten over 40 reviews for my last chapter because of it... maybe I should be bitchy more often... only joking!!**

**The Hunted**

**Previously.........**

_Leaving was the only option._

_If I stayed I was hurting them, all of them. I saw how sad they were without their seventh family member, how they all missed him. As long as I was here, he would hide away and everyone would continue to get hurt. The only way for him to stop hiding was for me to go._

_I had no choice. Or I did... but I was finally taking control. The Cullen's had taken me in and helped me. The least I could do was make their lives a little bit easier._

_"I'm going to go get some dinner" I whispered, not realising I was speaking until I had. I saw Emmett nod, moving away and offering his hand to help me up. I ignoring the pain in my body from the cold and my legs as I quickly made my way up to the house, feeling the burning in the back of my head as Emmett watched me. I suppose he had expected some sort of reaction... not just going inside. After all, I had just been told that a vampire wanted to kill me and he was living under the same roof as me._

_But I felt no terror. I felt sadness for leaving what I had been coming round to the idea of being my home. People that cared for me, who liked me, who made me feel normal. I was going to leave it all behind._

_Simply because it was the best thing to do._

**Now.........**

**Bella's Perspective...**

I hurriedly walked through the kitchen, only hesitating for a moment when I remembered that I was supposed to be getting some dinner. Emmett could probably hear me from the bottom of the garden, they hear everything. Still, I wouldn't let that stop me.

It was like that night all over again.

I had to leave to save someone, but this time it wasn't me. I was doing this for them. This time I was the monster that was killing their family slowly and painfully. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

And just like that night, I pushed the pain to the back of my mind and nearly ran up the stairs in my haste. The pain wasn't so easily ignored this time, what with no possibility of a savage vampire chasing me and stalking me. But I still made it.

I ran into my room, noticing with a grim recognition that this was _my _room now. I told myself that I wouldn't get attached and now I considered these people members of my family. Tears welled up and spilled down my face as I made the realisation. I had been here a week and I couldn't bear to let them go.

Flinging the draws of one of the dressers open and simply grabbing a handful of underwear and walking back and dumping them on my bed before diving into my closet. I managed to find a suitcase, dragging it out and laying it on the bed behind the pile of underwear, quickly unzipping it, not caring about being quiet anymore as I threw everything inside.

I turned to grab some clothes from the closet but never made it.

There, stood in my doorway was a frantic looking Emmett as he looked from the suitcase to my heaving chest and tears.

"Bella.... please don't go" He blurred in front of me, wiping away my tears with his fingers but only causing more to fall. I was hurting them by leaving and hurting them by staying. What do I do?

"I have to" I whispered as I tried to side step him, but my tears made my vision blur and I ended up stumbling, his arms shooting out to steady me before I fell. I cringed a little as he held me, guilt overwhelming me. He cared about me, he called me his sister, and now I was leaving.

"You don't have to do anything" He whispered, crouching down to my level as he held my arms gently. I felt like I was loosing my friends again. I had come to call this my room, these people my friends, and even some of them my family. Could I loose it all again?

"I do" I sobbed "It's a lose-lose situation. Someones always going to get hurt" I shook my head a little.

"No-one's going to get hurt Bella" His eyes widened as he stared at me imploringly.

"Edward" I stepped out of his hands and tried to make my way to the closet, though all I wanted to do was curl up and cry. My simple answer seemed to confound him as he gaped at me, not moving from his crouch even when I stumbled past him.

But once again, I froze just before the door. I saw an unfamiliar blur in my vision. It was definitely a person, but I have definitely never seen somene with... bronze hair before. This must be...

"Edward" I choked out, stumbling back.

If he was anything like Rosalie, like I think he was, then I had better get away from him. I had pissed Rose off just by being here, but I had shoved Edward from his own family. He must hate me.

"I...I'll be gone soon" I sniffed trying to stop the tears as they stained my cheeks but failed miserably.

"No" He stepped forward, the strange bronze blob moving with him as he moved closer to me. I didn't know what he meant by 'no', but I felt oddly ashamed of myself as I lowered my eyes and head to stare at the carpet.

"Don't leave. Not on my account Bella, you mean far too much to everyone for that" I blinked as he stood in front of me, wiping away a tear as it ran down my cheek as he spoke. He didn't want me to leave? Did he not hate me?

"You're in pain with me just being here. It's not right" My vision cleared slightly and I could finally see in front of me. I finally saw Edward. He was beautiful of course, gorgeous with his golden eyes, but there was something extra with him. I could see his emotions clearly in his eyes, torment and anguish all swirled in those beautiful orbs.

"I'm fine now aren't I?" He smiled, his eyes brightening a little as he spoke. Oh his smile... it changed his entire face when he smiled, like everything just lit up.

I couldn't deny his logic though. His eyes were a bright gold, definitely not black. He wasn't thirsty and he was right in front of me. He was alright, but he might still be in pain.

"Bella, I'm fine. The only reason I stayed away was because I didn't think I was strong enough, but now I know I am. I don't have to hide anymore" He told me gently, smiling a little.

"But I'm hurting everyone. My scent causes you all pain and it isn't right for you to be in pain in your own home" I tried to clear my throat but half my words got stuck in my throat. I think he understood anyway.

"We've been around humans all our lives Bella, give us some credit. We barely register it anymore" He whispered and I choked out a shaky laugh as he used my earlier words of 'give me some credit' against me.

"Bella, everyone cares about you so much, it would devastate them if you left" He whispered again and I simply shook my head at him. I knew they cared about me, but if I left they'd get over it. They are immortal after all, they'll out live me anyway. They'd just move onto somewhere else.

"You don't believe me?" He asked as he quirked an eyebrow and I shrugged, wincing at the twinge of pain in caused.

"Lets sit down" He quickly straightened out, taking my hand as he walked with me to the bed which was now clear of everything but my bedding. I guess Emmett had taken advantage of my distraction to get rid of my packing.

I stifled a gasp at the shock I received when his hand touched mine, but I just ignored it. It was just an electric shock... one that shot up my arm? Maybe...

He sat down on the edge of the bed, scooting back so that he was in the middle and I slowly crawled up the bed to sit in front of him to him. I did idly wonder where my case had gone, but so had Emmett. I geuss he had something to do with it.

Edward wanted to talk, that much was obvious, but the subject was still hazy to me. He tapped the space next to him and I hesitantly agreed, going and sitting next to him, just in front of my pillows.

Why couldn't I have chosen today to make my bed?

"Bella, like Emmett said before, you've changed all of us-" He began, his voice somehow a sing song of melodies as he spoke.

"He already told me this" I butted in rudely before I backed up and shut my mouth. He was like Rosalie in some ways. I didn't know how to speak to her, what she would class as an insult or what she wouldn't mind. So far, she was sensitive to anything that involved her family. So basically... everything.

To my immense relief, Edward simply laughed lightly before poking me gently in the ribs. I winced a moment after the motion made me remember the state of my body, but I came out of it quickly. I guess he was more relaxed than Rosalie.

"I know but I would like I actually tell you how" His laughter came to an end as he cleared his throat.

"I mean... look at Carlisle. Never has he been so compassionate and caring towards a.... someone outside the family" He edited swiftly and there was moment of silence before he backed up and started stuttering something incoherent to my ears.

"You mean a human right?" I sighed sadly, hating how they thought of me as a human. I mean I am but... when I think of Carlisle, I don't immediately think of him as a vampire.

"Well.... yeah, but I didn't mean it like that. And before I mess up again, you are in the family. But before when he met you in England you weren't so..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair and I had to laugh at the exasperated look on his face.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he peered at me curiously.

"Why do you all think I don't understand what you're saying. I may not be... however old you all are, but I'm not stupid. You all get so wound up trying to make everything clear" I chuckled slightly and I saw a wry smile appear on his face.

"Alright, no more clear conversations for us. Oh and I don't think you're stupid, anyone can see that" He smirked and I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to continue.

"You do this with everyone you know" He rolled his eyes right back at me as I frowned in confusion.

"Sidetrack them. You can just jump from one subject to another to easily" He chuckled and I relaxed a little at the soothing, soft noise.

"Anyway, as I was saying... Carlisle is so dedicated to his job, he cares so much about people but never allows them to see that side of him. You're the first he's aloud to see him like this" He looked at me and I nodded thoughtfully.

I thought his behaviour was a little close for a professional, patient-doctor relationship, but I guess once you've been through so many years and seen so many people die you get attached to the ones that survive.

"He's so... fatherly towards you, he's always wanted a child but being a vampire... he never had the chance. Much like Esme. Of course, she has us but we aren't exactly children" He seemed worried about my response as he watched me closely but I simply nodded.

I was a little freaked about them wanting me as their daughter, but I knew that they weren't the type to steal a child to keep it for themselves.

"You have met Emmett right?" I smirked and he chuckled and nodded with me. I heard a faint 'Hey!' but we ignored it.

"She hates what's happened to you Bella, but on the other hand, she's so happy that you're here with us. Honestly she's a little torn and guilty about it all. Most of the time she just wants to wrap you in a blanket and hug you all day and night to keep you safe and take all the pain away" He chuckled again and I smirked at the image it conjured up.

I couldn't help but yawn, the thought of being wrapped in a big warm blanket, in someones arms that would keep me safe. Sounds rather enticing.

"You should get some sleep" He frowned at me but I shook my head, making him sigh.

"How about a deal? You get in bed and I'll continue. You need some sleep Bella" He told me worriedly and I blushed as I remembered that they all had heard my nightmares. Damn vampire super hearing!

"Unless you're still leaving?" He asked hesitantly and I looked at the bed beneath me shyly.

I knew I should go... but after Edward has said all that... It seemed fruitless. The only reason I was leaving is for Edward and Rosalie, and if Edward can stand me then it was just Rosalie. Not that that was any better, but at least Rosalie can be in the same room as me.

"I don't want to" I mumbled honestly "But.... Rosalie" My voice became a whisper as I finished.

"She'll get over it. I'm sure she'll warm up to you soon enough once she stops being to self centered" His voice remained the same even as he insulted his 'sister', and I was shocked at the casual mention of it.

"Edward! Don't say that about your sister, it's not nice. She's entitled to her own opinion, and this was her home before it was mine after all" I told him strongly, instantly getting defensive. I may not like Rosalie, but it was no excuse to bitch about her with her 'brother'.

There was silence for a moment and I worried I had gone too far by berating him. I am just a human after all...

"You never cease to amaze me" He mumbled "You know you're doing it again"

"Doing what?" I asked, rather affronted.

"Distracting me, side tracking the conversation" He laughed and I shrugged.

"Sorry" But we both know that I wasn't.

"But about Rosalie... she will come around. Yes, she isn't the biggest fan of humans, but she can see how much we all love you and is making an effort not to be out rightly rude. I suppose its a start" He chuckled, but I was not amused at all.

"But that's what I mean! She shouldn't have to! It's different if you don't mind me here, but she does and this is her home too! Maybe I should just leave and then-" I began to ramble, and I didn't even know why I was convincing myself and him to let me go. I didn't want to go.

"Bella... just shut up" He ordered me softly and I huffed, my shoulders dropping as I waited for what ever he wanted to say.

"Do you have any idea what you mean to all of us? You're the sister Alice had secretly longed for, the play mate Emmett wanted, a child for Esme and Carlisle, and even Rosalie has her own little liking for you. She just doesn't acknowledge it" He rushed out as though expecting me to run and was trying to force everything out right now.

"And Jazz and you?" I asked quietly, wondering why he had left himself and Jasper out, part of me not wanting to know in case it was bad.

"Jasper... he is the one that he changed the most I think" He mused "Jasper didn't start off like us, he was changed in the middle of a war and was used to the blood and carnage. But eventually he got sick of the games and the murder and found Alice, who then found us-" He tried to carry on but I had a question.

"I thought Carlisle said that human blood was nicer than animal blood. If he already had... human blood, why would he choose to change to animals. Not that I'm not glad he did but..." I shrugged, honestly curious. I just couldn't see how he could have the strength to leave that life behind.

"Jasper is an empath, as you know. He can feel the emotions of those who are close to him. So every time he killed someone, he felt their fear and their panic. It was killing him and he hated it so as soon as he could, he left" He explained and I nodded vaguely, seeing the logic. Feeling the pain of someone your killing wouldn't mean much to someone who enjoys it, someone like.... James.

But Jasper was different. He was kind, and concerned, and quiet and reserved. You could tell just by looking at him that he was sensitive.

"And before... we go to school as you know, and Jasper found it difficult being around so many humans everyday. He had a few close scrapes with a few, and he lost all his confidence in himself. He went to school about once every fortnight just to keep up appearances but he hunted almost every day and always kept away from humans. But now... you're here. He's totally changed. He's come out of his shell again, he was so proud of himself when you first came here, simply because he felt none of the usual pull to attack that he had" His voice held some bitterness but when I glanced at him he simply shrugged, his expression instantly clearing again.

"Was that why everyone was so surprised when he spoke to me in the kitchen?" I voiced my mental question.

"Yeah, out of everyone none of us expected the first person to talk to be him. But even with you so close to him he was fine and he just went for it. You have no idea how pleased he was that you weren't scared of it and he didn't even think of attacking you. Everyone was shocked by it, since then... he's the Jasper we all know again" He smiled a little and I felt a tiny amount of pride inside me, glad that my presence had at least helped someone.

"And you?" I pushed. He said he was fine with me now but...

"You have taken everything I knew, ever part of my life, and turned it upside down" He sighed, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"That... doesn't sound too good" I muttered.

"But it is. Before... I was the 'emo' kid" He rolled his eyes as he used the same term Jasper had that first morning when I met them all.

"I stayed holed away in my room all the time, I hunted when necessary, I spoke to my family when they wanted to. My life was monotonous and boring. The others couldn't empathise because they all had their mates, whereas I had no-one. I have to admit, it was quite lonely and depressing at times but..." He shrugged, and I still didn't see what his point was.

"But Bella... you've made me see the world from another perspective and you don't even realise you're doing it. The way you see things is so different to the rest of us because we are so much older than you. The way you act and talk... its so refreshing and different, you've brought life to the house. No pun intended" He smirked and I coughed a laugh back, smiling wryly.

"I thought that hunting and thinking was all there was to my life... but then you came busting in and totally changed everything. I never thought I could want someones blood more than I wanted yours, I never thought my family or even my kind were able to extend such vasts amounts of love and concern to something that our kind consider food. I'm a little surprised at my own strength actually" I kept quiet, and he shot me a worried glance that I shook off a moment later. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me... his eyes were golden.

"But then there's everything else as well. Yours is the only mind I have never been able to read and-"

"Whoa! Hold on! You read minds?!" I screeched, totally forgetting what he said earlier and was shocked and horrified by what he must have seen ad heard.

"I thought no-one had told you" He mumbled before meeting my eyes "It's my gift like Jasper's is his empathy. I never thought I would meet someone whose mind I couldn't read... and then you came and its like hitting a brick wall. Nothing but complete silence" He frowned in frustration and I sighed, realising that my mind and thoughts were still my own.

"Then there's the whole sleep thing..." He muttered and I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant but he beat me.

"Speaking of sleep. I thought you were going to get into bed. You look exhausted" He shot me a concerned look and I sighed, really not wanting to move at all.

I quickly kicked off the shoes, dropping them off the side of the bed and letting them hit the floor with a dull thud before wiggling down the bed a little and then laying back so that my head was on my pillows.

"That was not what I meant Bella" He smirked and I shrugged, it was as far as I was going to get. The crying jag had tired me out quickly and laying down on such a comfy thing was making sleep almost impossible to put off.

"Carry on" I think that was what I said anyway, it came out all slurred.

"Well... you know how vampires don't need sleep?" He seemed nervous as he looked down at me, but he seemed to relax a little, leaning back against the headboard so that his face was out of view and I had to settled for looking at the white ceiling as I hummed in agreement.

"Well... that first night that you came here and you were asleep... I tried to... attack you.... but thankfully Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stopped and and I was carted off to hunt with Em for a while. Anyway... when I came back I forced myself into my room and just.. laid on my sofa. And..." The amount of times he had paused and the worried and choked tone of his voice had my eyes open and my body tense and waiting as the room fell silent.

"I slept" He whispered and I almost missed it.

"But... you said that.... how?" I stuttered like a moron, but I suddenly agreed with what he said. Vampires couldn't sleep, and suddenly I turn up and he slept? I really had turned everything upside down hadn't I?

"I'm not sure. I was laying on my couch with your scent everywhere while I was trying to control my thirst and then I just closed my eyes and concentrated on your heartbeat. It... it calmed me... don't even ask me to explain why. It was like your scent wasn't even there anymore, I couldn't even feel my thirst. The next time I opened my eyes, which seemed like a few moments to me, it was morning and I had been in my room for about six hours" His own voice was full of questions and confusion and I just listened along.

"What does sleep feel like?" He suddenly asked and I was stumped.

"I.. I don't know, I'm unconscious when it hits. I guess... just total relaxation and all that. Like... floaty and free sort of thing" I struggled to explain the feeling of sleep.

"That's what I felt. Like I was totally at ease with everything and all my worries just... disappeared. It was slightly unnerving to be honest" He raised his hand but I missed why as he dropped it again quickly as he sighed.

"So... is it a good life changing thing or a bad? I'm not too sure..." My eyes slipped shut of their own accord and I felt the bed move a little.

"Definitely good Bella" I heard him whisper as though he were a mile away.

I felt the familiar floating feeling, and thought how strange it was that I would feel this once I had actually thought it. Still, I mused as my mind surcame to the depths of my own unconscious mind, I probably won't remember the feeling tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke what seems like a moment later, my eyes popping open as I struggled to regain my breath, my entire body sticky with sweat and trembling violently. I knew better than to try to control it.

"Ssshhh..... Come on Bella, it's okay. You're safe" I heard someone whisper and I instinctively froze.

I had just been chased through my house and the streets of Scunthorpe, being haunted and screamed at by my family as they all appeared from fog, blaming me for their deaths as James hunted me down. I knew he could get me in less than a second, and I knew that this was just a game but I still couldn't help but run.

But after being terrorised by a sadistic vampire and then waking up to find one somewhere near you in the dark was utterly terrifying.

"It's just me Bella, it's just Edward" He told me quietly, a small click sounding rather loud to me as I winced, clamping my eyes shut tightly. I knew he wasn't here, I knew James couldn't be here... and yet I couldn't kill the fear that rose in me. What if it was him _pretending _to be Edward.

I knew that was totally absurd, and shook myself mentally. Edward was... my friend? I guess we were friends now.

I peeked my eyes open, finding my room flooded with a small dim light that didn't reach the other end of my room, casting it into shadows that seemed to move and stare right back at me.

"Bella" I then realised that someone was sat on the bed right in front of me and a little to my left as I stared over their shoulder at the darkness behind them. I knew from the bronze hair in my peripheral vision that it was Edward. Who else could have such a strange hair colour after all?

"It's okay. He's not here" He whispered and I managed to tear my eyes away from the darkness to look at him. I knew he wasn't here, that Edward and the others would keep me safe. I tried drilling it into my mind but I just couldn't seem to accept it.

My body just wouldn't stop shaking, my mind not able to stop conjuring up the images the nightmare had etched into my mind. I only realised I was crying when the shadows seemed to grow and get a bit blurry, frightening me even more. I was suddenly being squeezed to Edward as he hugged me.

I gently wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck and let all the tears of fear out. I couldn't restrain myself. It was only eighteen seconds later that I had to look back up and check the room and the shadows for any crimson eyes vampires again which proved rather difficult while your vision is obscured by a film of tears.

At some point he moved me and I ended up laid in his lap as he held my tightly to him, rocking my slightly as I continued to cry and shake, never taking my gaze from the every end of the room. This time it didn't go unnoticed.

"Why are you staring over there?" He asked gently, breaking the silence that had only been previously punctured by my hiccups. He gently wiped away the tears running down my cheeks, seeming not to care that only more would be spilling out anyway. I shook my head slightly, not even sure I could explain this stupid fear that seemed to be lodged in my head.

"There's nothing to be frightened of here Bella. You know that" He squeezed me even tighter and I gave a small 'I know' in response.

"Then why are you so scared?" I could just imagine the frowning and the confused look he was sending me and the room.

"Shadows" I mumbled, feeling totally stupid. I was afraid of the dark. I hadn't been scared to turn off my light since I was seven. I'm fifteen! Plus I have bigger things to be frightened of than the dark.

"Why are you scared of the shadows?" He pushed, keeping his voice quiet as I sniffed slightly, my eyes roaming over the far wall for the hundredth time, still seeing the same draws, the same desk, the same everything.

"Because.... they're... dark and... you can't see... and... and..." Oh God I'm going to sound like an idiot. I quickly buried my face in his arm and I mumbled the last part.

"He could be there" I choked out a sob as just saying it sent a trickle of fear down my spine and I had to look up to check again.

"That's why you never sleep after a nightmare" He whispered, though I'm not sure I was supposed to hear it.

"Bella, there's no-one there" He tried to soothe me, rubbing circles into my back and ignoring that fact that I was a sweaty mess. Oh great.

"I know! I just can't turn this thing off! I can't get it through to my head!" I cried, frustrated and totally lost as to how to stop this. It was like I had no control over my own bodies reactions.

"Okay... okay" He shushed me, quieting me down again as my teeth started chattering despite my over heated body.

"None of us would ever let him touch you again" He spoke into my hair as he continued to rock us both slightly. I could feel my exhaustion creeping up on me once again but I fought against it, grabbing hold on a fistful of Edward's shirt an an effort to keep me anchored to reality.

"Bella, you need to sleep" He whispered, trying to pry my fingers from him and finding it difficult. He obviously wasn't using his full strength.

"N...no" I stuttered but my eyes betrayed my words and they slipped shut again. All the nights of fighting off the sleep seem to have caught up again, and just keeping conscious proved to be nigh impossible.

"You're safe Bella" I heard Edward whisper as I was moved on to the bed again, the thick quilt being laid over me once again. Fear gripped me even worse as I panicked.

"Don't leave..." I think that's what I said anyway. It was just that... I couldn't stay awake, and even though I know he isn't there he still could be. And I wouldn't even be able to scream if I was asleep. My world was so dark thanks to my closed eyes and I just wanted to open them to get some light in, but I found the task impossible to achieve.

"I'm staying right here Bella" I heard him whisper and I let my fear leak away again as I felt cold spreading through my arm and stomach, taking solace in the fact that it was him. The only thing that stopped me freaking out and knowing it wasn't James was the fact that he was humming a familiar tune and running his fingers through my hair rhythmically, soothing me to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was the same nightmare. I just couldn't escape, I couldn't run fast enough, I could win. I saw James at the end of the street and I knew what came next. My family would appear next to him, acting like his friends and telling him to kill me because I killed them. I knew what was going to happen, and I desperately tried to wake up.

My eyes met the dark and dull white of my ceiling and I was very disorientated for a few seconds. Having gone from dreams to reality in less than a second confused me until I closed my eyes and told myself that I had woken myself up before the bad stuff started to happen.

It took another few moments to notice the warmth that was spread through my body and the big gap beside me. Edward had left at some point. I couldn't blame him, watching me sleep couldn't have been the most fun thing to do with his time.

I sat upright, thankful for the little sun that filtered through the curtains and into my room.

I knew I would never get any sleep tonight, not after two nightmares in a row. I wouldn't tempt my memories anymore. Remembering the iphone they had given me, I grabbed it and poked the little round button, blinding me with light for a while but successfully flooding the room with bright light.

No James.

I couldn't stay in this room all night, constantly pressing the button to keep the room lit so I could search for James. I had to do something to take my mind off my fears. I looked at the television, musing that it would light the room and entertain me but I would still be in my room... and I had no idea how to work it.

I shivered as I slowly let my feet touch the floor, standing shakily and grabbing my quilt when I noticed how cold it was at night time. Wrapping it around my shoulders and letting it drag on the floor, I padded across my room, shining the phone light towards the far wall as I reached the door and opened it, hurrying out and closing it firmly behind me.

I was glad that the hallway lights had been left one, though for what purpose I'm not sure. I kept my phone in my hand as I descended the stairs at a snails pace. Having no Carlisle or Emmett here to help slowed me even more since their talking wasn't distracting me from the pain.

But something else was. I kept looking behind me every five seconds and in the end, as I reached the top of the second staircase, I had to physically stop myself from turning around. But after about a minute and no-one attacking me, I realised that there was no-one there and I was fine.

I almost slipped on the wooden floor as my foot caught the edge of the quilt, but I managed to grab the banister and steady myself before I pulled the quilt higher on my shoulders and made my way to the living room. I had seen Emmett use the huge television, and I took the remote from the far sofa, laying down on the huge one before pressing the big red button, watching the screen flash for a moment before it turned on.

Television at eight at night is boring, as I found out after three different news programs came on and told me the same things. The snow was still falling in March- something I have yet to see here but everyone else seemed happy about it, also it seemed that some rich model had been admitted to rehab for a detox, and some fancy car had been produced for a James Bond film.

Thrilling, I know. But it passed the time up until it was nine pm. the outside simply black to my eyes..

But I was slightly shocked to find it was March, but I had been here for about two weeks and I had spent about three or four weeks in hospital. Time had past so quickly, it felt like only yesterday I was saying goodnight to my parents and going to bed.

I wrapped myself up in my quilt, laying my head on the arm rest as I layed on my side and watched some reruns of some American talent show, frowning when I didn't understand the words they used. I still hadn't gotten used to the American language, the Cullen's were easy to understand, but these blond barbie doll models spoke in such high voices, and spoke so quickly that I simply tuned out and watched the images on the screen.

I found myself glaring the the screen after about ten minutes though, hating the blonde's even more as they squealed and jumped around with big cheesy smiles on their faces, pushing out their chests and flashing unnaturally white teeth.

Why do they get to be beautiful? They are just dumb American blonde's, why I can't I have perfect flawless skin? At least I would appreciate it.

I couldn't understand where the sudden vanity had come from, but I couldn't help it. I was scarred and deformed, I would never look normal or be able to pass as just another girl, I would forever be classed as 'different'. And with my over-active imagination, my mind cooked up some very horrible scenarios.

What if I never get a boyfriend? No-one would look twice at me now, or only if they felt sorry for me. I'll most likely grow old and die alone, unmarried and childless. I'll be the scary cat lady who lives on her own away from any civilization. The loner, and person parents tell their children to stay away from. They'll use me as a threat, saying 'If you're not good that scarred lady will come and get you'.

Yeah... I have a big imagination obviously. But I did have a good point.

What did my future hold now? If I even had a future...

"Bella, what are you doing down here?" I jumped as Edward's voice filled the room and brought me from my own thoughts, emitting a rather loud squeak of surprise.

"Jesus Edward, make some noise at least!" I looked at the end of the sofa where my feet were and found Edward stood there frowning at me. I guess I looked like a cocooned caterpillar in my huge quilt but it made me feel more protected and safe as well as warm.

"Sorry" He smiled lightly and I sat up straighter, bringing my knees up to my chest and ignoring the pain as Edward sat down at the other end, leaning back and watching me intently.

"Couldn't sleep?" He ventured and I nodded with a glum expression, looking at the television but not watching it.

"Nightmares?" I pushed and I nodded again, looking at my lap. I hated my nightmares, I think I could handle everything a little better without the nightly reminder of everything that happened, and sometimes even somethings that could have happened or _should _have happened. Like me baing caught. But even worse was that everyone in the house knew about them. It was mortifying to say the least.

"You okay?" He scooted closer to me, as close as he could get since I was sat sideways and he hit my legs first.

"Not really" I shrugged, grimacing at the pain in my shoulder.

"It'll get better. Easier" His eyes softened as he nodded slightly as if answering my silent 'really?'.

"You can get help you know, to deal with everything. You don't have to do this on your own" His voice was so gentle an soft, so caring and concerned that it made my eyes water and I ducked my head to hide the tears that were welling up.

Stupid emotions!

"Yeah... I know. I'll be okay" I whispered, glad my voice didn't shake. Besides, it was the least I could do for my family.

"The least? Why do you say that?"

Damn! I guess I said that aloud, or he has begun to hear my mind... he didn't respond to my questioning thoughts to I presumed my first assumption was correct. I didn't reply, choosing to, once again, stare at the television screen where the girls where walking up and down a catwalk and pouting like ugly fish. I never did understand why they didn't smile, it made them seem so much prettier.

"Bella, what happened is not your fault" He said strongly, but my gaze never wavered from the screen.

"Yes, it is" I whispered. I can listen to how I would get better, to how they would protect me, but that was all in the future and present. This was in the past. They weren't there, they didn't see what I did, they don't know what he said.

"Who told you that?" I found the question odd since I had no idea who _else _would say that, but his shaky voice told me not to mess him around with questions. I may not fear him, but I did not want him angry at me. Especially not when everyone else is out.

"He did" I whispered quietly, hoping he would drop it.

"James? He told you that this was all your fault?" He was definitely angry, and I kept my focus away from him. What was it they always told you? Don't look an angry animal in the eye...

I simply nodded and the only sound was from the girls on the screen crying when they failed to get through to the next round of the competition.

"Why? How is any of this your fault?" I could tell he was trying to control his anger but he was failing. I knew I had to answer him, I did not want to be alone with an angry vampire. No thank you. I sucked in a breath and laid my head on my knees and my eyes welled up once again, cursing the fact that I had to relive it all.

"Because... because he wanted me. He didn't even want any of my family, he just got rid of them so he could get to me easier. He told me it was my fault and he was right" I sobbed, burying my face in my quilt covered knees, the material becoming scratchy and irritable against my sore skin. I was scared of the sudden silence that filled the room. I daren't look up in case he was angry, the very thought had me curling up tighter.

"Bella..." I was suddely picked up and then set back down. I wasn't sure where, the quilt still wrapped around me made it impossible for me to recognise any surface.

"I'm sorry for getting angry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you" He whispered as I turned my sobs into silent tears. Gently pulling my face back, he looked me in the eye and from the light of the television I could see the gold. He wasn't angry.

"It's not your fault Bella. You didn't invite him into your home, you didn't even know about vampires so how can it be your fault?" His gaze never faltered from mine as I couldn't break the eye contact we had made, though he had been reduced to a mere blur.

"Because... if I hadn't been there... they would... still be alive" I choked out, trying to get a hold on myself. I've been crying too much recently, though Carlisle and Jasper had told me that it was 'better to let it out', I didn't like crying. I felt weak when I do.

"Maybe, but you had no control over that. You didn't know a vampire would be walking down your street, that you would appeal to him, or that he would do what he did. Who are you going to believe Bella, him or me?" He pushed, patiently waiting for me to answer while I stared right back at him as my tears abated.

"I know it's my fault, maybe not for the reasons he said but... If it wasn't for me they would still be alive, you can't deny that" I looked at him pointedly, daring him to disagree and it was a bitter victory when he didn't.

We settled down as we both watched the television, neither of us actually watching though.

"What is it about us Bella?" He suddenly blurted out and I turned to look at him. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, something about us seems to calm you down. Like when your scared, you'll look at us, see something and then calm down again" He continued and I blushed a little as I realised that this had not gone unnoticed by anyone.

"Your eyes" I peeked up and found his face contorted in confusion before it smoothed out and he seemed to understand.

"How do you know about why our eyes darken?" He asked, looking a little wary of the answer.

"Experience" I mumbled as I turned back to the television but the damage was done. There was James smiling back at me with his bright red eyes, watching me cry and bleed. He wasn't even thirsty. Only when he took some of my blood and the blood of my family did his eyes turn black. That was how I know, but I'll be damned if I say that. I can barely even think it.

I felt Edward's arms squeeze me tightly and it took me a moment to realise that I was shaking.

"I didn't mean to-" He began to apologize once again and I simply sighed.

"It's alright Edward, it was a fair question. I have to get used to it, that's all" I spoke strangely since my jaw was vibrating with the rest of my body.

"You are the strangest creature I have ever met" He told me with a deep sigh and I frowned at the television, my shaking slowly subsiding as I was distracted from my memories and thoughts.

"You laugh and joke with Emmett and Jazz, you talk with Esme and Carlisle. You're sat with me now despite what Em told you. You're so brave and strong, living with the same things that... that ruined your life" He whispered at the end and I merely nodded, not taking offence. He was right after all.

"But then the other times whe your having a nightmare, or we do something and you get scared. You seem so...." He trailed off and I had to finish it for him.

"Weak" I nodded in acceptance. It was how I felt.

"No, not weak. Vulnerable. At times you act so strong and confident but then other times you act like one word would end it all" He concluded and the room fell silent once again.

I never thought of myself as brave for living in a house of vampires. It was just the way things went I suppose.

I was oddly at ease with this vampire. Even I was terrified of Carlisle in the beginning, but here I sat, with a vampire I know wants to kill me and I feel so comfortable and relaxed that I don't even think he would try to attack me.

"The others are hunting aren't they?" I muttered, realising how all Em and him have told me is that they 'went out'.

"Yeah, we didn't know how you'd take it so..." And there they were, treading on egg shells around me once again. I huffed in annoyance but let it pass, knowing they had my best interests in mind.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching the blonde's moving around on the stage and pouting, laughing and back stabbing each other to win. Honestly, people would do anything to be famous these days.

"Are you seriously watching this rubbish?" He asked, the morning light filtering in through the windows as the sun rose.

"Hhmmm...." I mumbled. Honestly, I stopped paying attention about an half hour ago and have been trying to stay awake ever since. I was rather comfy sat on Edward with my back against his chest, the quilt wrapped around me. My fears were all forgotten as he hugged me close, well, rather he hugged the bulky huge quilt.

"Are you going to sleep?" I could hear the amusement in his voice as I forced my eyes open wider.

"No. I'm going with a theory of mine, that's all" I was too tired to shrug, my voice seeming to drag on a little.

"And which theory might that be?" He squeezed me a little, waking me up further.

"That the longer I stay awake the more tired I'll be and then I'll be too tired to have a nightmare" I explained sleepily, wondering if I was tired enough to sleep yet.

"Good theory, but you can sleep if you want Bella. I'll wake you up if you had a nightmare" He whispered in my ear softly.

"You left last time" I slurred out, sounding more drunk than tired.

"Only because I didn't think you'd like waking up to a vampire next to you" He whispered, the cheerfulness gone, in its place was a strange shame.

"I was alright with Carlisle" I encouraged him, but he didn't take it.

"He's gained your trust. And he didn't want to kill you" He mumbled and I took solace in the past tense when he spoke of wanting to kill me. But the saddened way he spoke shocked me.

"Hey, I do trust you. If I didn't I'd be upstairs away from you, not sat on you falling asleep" I shot back, injecting some animation into my voice to try to persuade him. He seemed like the most genuine Cullen I had met. He didn't smile all the time, so I knew he wasn't forcing them. Plus he told me things about him when I told him things about me. We shared.

"I know... I just don't understand why you trust me so wholeheartedly. You're not scared I'll...?" He trailed off and I shook my head a little as fear creeped up on me.

"No. We have been alone for quite a few hours, you were even there when I slept. If you wanted to hurt me you had plenty of chances to do it. And... um... I know how much my being here has changed everything.... I don't know!" I concluded, quitting my search for an answer.

"I understand what Jasper said now" He told me after a moments pause "He said that your scent is amazingly lovely but once he actually met you, the thought of hurting you appalled him. I can say I feel the same way" He rested him chin on my quilt covered shoulder and I leaned my head against his slightly.

"I must be pretty nice for you to pass up a nibble" I smirked as he chuckled at my chosen wording but hummed in agreement. Silence surrounded us again and I felt myself falling asleep, but managed to jolt myself awake.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, trying to pry my eyes open and failing.

"He went hunting after putting all your things back. I think he wanted to give us some privacy. You really scared him you know, he thought he was going to lose you" He told me and I felt the shame building up. I didn't know how much I meant to them, I still don't think I know the full extent of it, Edward hasn't divulged the full story.

"Sleep" He whispered and I groaned a little in irritation and defiance, making him laugh lightly as the changing light from the television that had been shining through my eye lids was suddenly extinguished and I was plunged into darkness.

"Nightmares" I whispered back, knowing it was too late and I was falling anyway.

"I'll be with you as long as your asleep, I promise to wake you up if you have a nightmare" I felt him move me as he spoke, my head hit a cushion gently as I felt the quilt being unwrapped so tightly around me. I felt so alone, so isolated and so vulnerable right then that I couldn't help but be scared.

I heard no noise, I felt no quilt or anything to keep me warm or to hold the illusion of safety there. The blackness and the lack of the television, knowing Edward had turned it off didn't help at all. For all I knew I was alone and Edward had disappeared again, and the fear that gripped me was the only thing that kept me awake, not letting me sleep.

I curled up as much as I could without causing too much pain and tried to crush the fear before it gripped my mind and body too much.

"Hey... it's alright. I'm here" I felt a cold hand on my cheek and something soft and thick being laid over me, but nowhere near as heavy as the quilt. I guess he swapped it for something else. I felt myself calming down as I realised that I wasn't alone, slowly uncurling myself.

"Errr... I don't want to frighten you Bella so I'll let you call the shots alright" His statement confused me but I managed to open my eyes, the only light coming from the huge windows, letting me see most of everything, but in my state it still took me until Edward moved a little that I realised the strangely shaped and coloured blob was him.

"I am at your service okay? Where do you want me?" I saw the ghost of a smile and I had to smile back at the wording. I managed to sit up and pointed vaguely to next to me, knowing the sofa was plenty wide enough. He shook his head, still smiling as he bunched the blanket up and created a blanket free area for him to lay down next to me on.

He laid a little higher than me, kicking his shoes off and explaining with the word 'Esme'. I couldn't help but yawn, letting my head hit the cushion as I tried to get comfy, wiggling around a bit. Edward was between me and the edge of the sofa, something about not wanting me to fall off, but it did mean that I had limited space.

A sudden thought struck me and and shyly edged towards him before giving up and crawling across a little, sighing in contentment as I nestled myself into his chest. It took a moment but I soon felt cold arms, able to feel them through this thinner blanket. If anything, they made me feel even safer.

xxxxx

I woke up a while later, the grey clouds easily visible through the windows not giving any indication of what time of day it was. I found my position had changed a little in my sleep. Instead of just my head resting on his chest, I had half of my upper body on him, my hand grabbing a handful of his shirt and crushing it to death in my palm. Strangely enough I didn't feel cold, it seemed my own heat had also warmed Edward up.

I celebrated silently as I realised I had had no nightmares, and had woken up all my myself. Wow. But after another yawn my eyes slipped shut again and sleep found and claimed me.

xxxxx

"What the hell?" I groaned as I heard Barbie Girl playing at full blast, somehow feeling the strange vibration too.

"Sorry Bella, Emmett's idea of a joke" Did his voice sound... tired? Was he just sleeping?

I cleared my throat a little and sat up, moving away from him once I realised that the only thing separating us was a thin blanket, our legs basically touching. I yawned as I watched his hand reach into his pocket and bring out some flip phone, frowning at the screen for a moment before flipping it up and putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He laid back again so that the top of his back was against the arm rest and his arm was behind his head in the worldwide 'relaxation pose'.

I felt a little awkward laying next to him listening to the conversation but as soon as I made to move Edward poked me and then tapped his chest again. I yawned a little again, accepting his invitation and layed my head back on his chest and listening to his chest rumble when he spoke, laying my hand on his chest palm down, letting the cold seep into it before fisting my hand and starting again.

"We're fine" He sighed for the tenth time and I couldn't help but giggle. Whoever it was was pissing him off.

"Yes that's her, I told you she was fine!" He almost yelled and I laid my hand flat on his shirt again, tracing little circles in an effort to calm him down. I had no idea how you calm down a vampire but... eh.

The conversation carried on like that for another three minutes, me injecting yawns every now and then, my sleep being taken from me every time Alice - as I later learned was the culprit - spoke and annoyed Edward.

After four minutes I got sick of it, wanting sleep and the lack of it making me cranky. I sat up with a glare, watching as Edward stared at me for a moment before I reached over and snatched the phone from him putting it to my ear.

"Call back in four hours" And with that I shut the phone firmly, handing it back to him with a tired glare.

"That was nice" He seemed to appraise me with a smile and a nod as he showed me him turning the phone off and slipping it back into his pocket.

"We have four hours before she tries to call back" I moaned as I rubbed my eyes but Edward pulled me back down on the sofa and told me to sleep. And who was I to dispute him?

xxxxx

I was being poked awake and whoever it was was going to suffer. Painfully.

"Come on Bella, you've been sleeping for nearly twelve hours. If you sleep anymore you'll over-sleep" Edward tried to explain as I opened my eyes and glared at him. He had the guts to look sheepish.

"Fine" I yawned, not ever wanting to move. I was warm and comfy. I never did understand the concept of over-sleeping. It just didn't seem possible to me.

"What time is it?" I yawned lazily, noting the dull light, but in Forks that didn't mean anything.

"Half one in the afternoon" He answered as he sat up a little straighter and I took the cue to sit up myself, freeing him from me.

I watched Edward get up, leaving me feeling rather small and lonely on the huge sofa as he turned back and looked at me for a moment before his eyes widened and he blurred off somewhere. I didn't try to follow him even as he disappeared from the room, choosing to rub my face in an effort to wake myself up.

Still wrapped in the blanket, I stood and stretched carefully, smiling a little when I noticed the lack of pain in my shoulder and legs. However, spending God knows how long on a sofa had made me ache a little, but the sleep was worth it.

I yawned again, wiping my eyes when they watered and blurred the kitchen in front of me. The last thing I ate was a pot of jelly yesterday morning and I was starving, my stomach sounding more like a lion. I honestly didn't feel like jelly, and like I had predicted I had gotten sick of the sweet wobbly dessert.

"What are you doing?" Edward appeared next to me and I couldn't help but squeak a little as I jumped, making him chuckle.

"Trying to think of what to have for breakfast" I glared a little at him, giving up and turning back to the ornate kitchen. It took me a moment to realise that it probably had never been used, none of them needing to cook or store any type of food. No wonder it looked so pristine.

"Sick of that colourful goo then?" He smirked down at me and I nodded slightly.

"I want _real _food. Like... toast" I nodded, I like toast, I felt like toast. I smile appeared on my face as I realised what I had thought. Yeah, I'm immature.

"I don't know if we have any bread" He frowned, blurring a little as I watched him hunt down the bread with an expression of mild fascination. He was fast!

"Sorry, no bread. You... wanna go out and get some?" He hedged quietly and I understood his hesitation.

I haven't been in civilisation for about a month, I was in a totally different country, and with my new additions to my body I was going to get some looks. Besides, there was no doubt that the Cullen's were well known, heck, Carlisle was in Scunthorpe for a for months and _everyone _knew him. So I guess I'll be the 'new kid'. Great.

"Sure" I shrugged, noting how hungry I was. It wasn't like I could hide forever, and maybe it was better to be in a place where no-one knows me or what happened. I could start new. Of course my scars would create rumours, teenagers are always the same no matter where they are from.

"Let me get dressed" I hurried turned away and made my way upstairs, my mind stuck like a broken record on how horrible this was going to be. When I'm put in a new situation, I kind of.... get anti social. I don't know why, but I get all shy and just shuffle along.

I hardly felt the water swish around me as I moved around in the bath, and it seemed only a few moments later that I was climbing out and getting dressed. I was stuck as to how to dry my hair, not wanting to go out in March with damp hair. Just as I was wondering whether to just rub the hell out of it Edward knocked on the door.

"Yeah..." I answered as an admission.

"Are.... Bella what are you doing?" I didn't look up and knew I must look a little strange, laid on my bed with half of me off the other side looking at on of the draws in the mattress I had just discovered. Nothing.

"Trying to find a way to dry my hair" I sighed as I slid the draw shut and sat back up with difficulty, gravity wanting me to fall back down again.

"Alice has a thousand hair dryers" He told me and blurred away before I told him not to.

Yeah, Alice had said we would be best friends but I haven't spoken to her since. It's one thing speaking to her but another to use her things. I didn't want her mad at me.

"Edward I'll be alright" I mumbled as I saw him reappear, diverting my eyes to the bed beneath me.

"She won't mind Bella, she thinks of you as a sister" He told me, carrying on when I wasn't convinced "Bella, who do yu think got you all the clothes? Honestly she won't mind, she'll probably give you it anyway" He told me, handing it to me when I raised my eyes again. I took a moment to look at it before accepting it.

I wasn't used to being given things, usually asking and knowing the answer would be no. But with the Cullens I shudder to think what requests they would say yes to.

I quickly plugged the hairdryer in after spotting a couple of plugs on the wall beside my bed. With the heat and power that little monster belted out, my hair was dry in about three minutes and I put it down carefully in case it attacked.

"Ready?" Edward chuckled, watching as I backed up and walked around the bed to where I was previously dropped my trainers, putting them on and straightening up.

"What?" I did a quick once over. Jeans, shirt, jacket. Why was Edward staring at me like there was something wrong.

"It's freezing outside" He explained and I rolled my eyes a little. Like he would know, he can't feel the cold!

"Edward, we'll be in a car and in a shop, both are heated" I waved off his worry as I walked towards him, once again smiling when I could do so without too much hindrance.

"Carlisle will be impressed, he didn't expect you to be able to walk by yourself for another week or so" He told me as we walked downstairs, his arm hovering beside me but not touching me, allowing me to walk by myself but just to be safe in case I fall or something. When we reached the bottom we walked forward and hesitated for a moment, looking back at me before opening the door.

I gasped as the cold bit at my skin, so used to the warmth of the house. Hurriedly shoving my hands in my pockets and hunching over slightly like you do when its cold, I stepped outside and let Edward shut the door behind us, my breath appearing in front of me as white steam before it disappeared.

Just like the back of the house, we were surrounded by a forest. I don't remember the arrival well, barely being conscious and it being almost black outside. But I remembered the never ending drive which seemed to have gotten bigger at some point.

I spotted a car, a silver, nice looking car parked on the gravel drive. I guess that was the one we were using. The car unlocked with a beep, the lights on the sides flashing as we got in, me wincing at the pain that shot up my legs. I could still see my breath even in the car, but I extracted my hands from my pockets and put my seat belt on as Edward started the car and put the heater on, sending me a concerned glance.

"Okay, so it's cold" I sighed in defeat as he reversed and began down the drive, the car suddenly being surrounded by trees as we went through the forest. How strange.

Yeah, I was freezing but the heaters were doing their job and belting out dry heat to me, thawing me slightly. Edward was sat there in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, perfectly fine and content as he stared out the windscreen.

"You know if you're trying to be human you should have brought a jacket" I mumbled as I stared out the side window, watching as the trees thinned until they were just scantily placed beside the road. There was a sign beside the road we turned onto, reading _Welcome to Forks, have a good drive. _The name still made me smile.

We sat in silence as I watched the people walked on the paths, sitting in little cafes and chatting to friends and colleagues. Small wooden shacks passed us, big brick houses and smaller stone bungalows, all managing to look cosy and warm despite the frigid temperature.

I was slightly shocked by the... normalness of the place and its residance. I always thought of America as a rich and posh place, huge shopping 'malls' and A list stars shopping there. I had even expected the people to look different, but they looked just like anyone back home. I saw no designer clothing, no dogs in bags, no over sized sun glasses, just normal working people.

It was a slight culture shock. But Americans always think of English people as crumpet eating, croquet playing toffs who sip tea at afternoon supper. I guess both of us were wrong.

Edward drove fast, very fast actually in fact we were pulling into the store car park a few minutes later. I was so lost in my mind of separating Americans from English people that I hadn't noticed all the people staring at the car as it went past. But now that I was getting out of the car and saw that people actually stopped to stare and whisper it was hard to ignore it.

I ducked my head as I shut the car door behind me feeling the ever annoying blush creeping up my cheeks, shoving my hands in pockets as the cold bit at my bare skin again. A cold arm was slung across my shoulder and I was pulled along slowly, my eyes never leaving the ground as I hunched in a little trying to hide behind Edward. Tried.

"Ignore them" He whispered as he squeezed me a little as I saw a black mat and heard the swish of automatic doors opening as heat hit me and I untensed a little. Yeah, it was easy for him to say 'just ignore it', he isn't the new kid in town.

"Where's the bread?" He muttered under his breath and I had to look at him with my incredulous expression.

"You've never been food shopping here before?" I smirked as he let me go and went and got a trolley, watching his guilty nod.

"So much for appearing human" I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. How did they ever forget the fact that humans need to eat?

"We kept food in in case humans came around but it just started to smell and we gave up" He told me quietly as he walked towards the first isle.

"Of course it'll smell bad, it does go mouldy when it passes its expiration date you know" I laughed at the stupidity of it all. They remember all the big things like clothes and a bed, but forget the the warmth and food?

"But all food smells bad to us so we can't really tell the difference" He continued and I was slightly horrified that they had had to put up with the 'bad smell' of my food. Esme even made it for Gods sake! Why didn't they tell me?

"Edward! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" I whisper shouted, not wanting to attract anymore attention than we were already getting.

"What are you going to do? Stop eating? You need food Bella, besides we get used to the smell" He whispered back, slinging an arm back around my shoulders.

"It's not fair" I grumbled, knowing he was right. Well, about the me needing food thing. I wasn't too sure about the whole 'getting used to it' thing.

"Life isn't fair Bella, hasn't anyone ever told you that" He chuckled and I joined in.

"You know I think I've heard that from somewhere" I understood why he was chuckling. I doubt he wanted to be a vampire, and to suddenly 'become' one would be rather unfair when you have to leave one life behind and start another.

"Edward... how do you become a vampire?" I asked a question that my own mind had asked. I felt him stiffen as his arm tightened a little. It was obviously a subject he wasn't comfortable speaking about so I let it drop.

"So.. are we shopping or just walking around?" I tried to lighten the gloomy and tense air that had settled over us, poking him a little and smiling in relief as he chuckled.

"You're the human here, what do you eat?" He pushed me forward a little so that I was facing five isles and I just stood a little dumbfounded. He expected me to just... pick?

"Come on" He chuckled, dragging me down the furthest away one.

"So we're getting all the shopping now?" I asked, watching with longing eyes as the shelves of bread disappeared from my sight.

"Well all we have is pots of jelly, cheese and potato. They've been meaning to ask you what you like to eat but I guess it would be a strange question to ask. I think we should fill the kitchen, it is the first time it has been used after all" He explained as we stood in front of bags and bags of crisps.

Shopping with Edward was surprisingly easy. After a while I ventured out on my own and got things and brought it back instead of him just showing me them and me saying yay or nae. We both got a bit stuck at... toaster waffles? I had no idea what they were so Edward put them in.

I demanded coco pops and cherryade, but did warn him about the effect of the particular fizzy drink had on me. I stayed away for 35 hours by just drinking that stuff and eating Harribo. Good times...

After buying a load of vegetables -strictly no leaks or brussel sprouts- we finally got to the bread. I immediately lunged for the white bread, actually hugging it to me much to Edward's amusement.

"I thought wholemeal was healthier" He mused, challenging me but I knew my bread, having had this argument with my mother quite a few times. Her face popped into my mind, but instead of crying or curling up, I smiled. My mum would have loved Edward, in fact she would have loved the Cullen's.

"But it's dry and... bleah! Besides, scientists showed that there is no difference in nutritional value between white and wholemeal bread" I told him as I remembered some small part about it on the news. I smirked as his eyebrows raised and he gaped at me.

"So. Ha!" I poked my tongue out at him and but two loaves in.

"How did you know that?" He asked as we walked further down the isle.

"I do pay attention to the news you know" I smirked as I left him frowning intensely at the different types of pasta to go and get some Frubes. It was when I was stood trying to choose between the strawberry and peach flavours that I felt someone behind me and I couldn't help but shiver as I felt none of the comfort that I felt around the Cullen's.

"I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" I heard a boy say from behind me, his overly cocky voice making his tone change from high to low so many times I struggled not to laugh. I didn't want to turn around and show him my scars, but I wanted him to go away and if that meant showing him my Frankenstein looks then so be it.

So I turned and looked at him, expecting him to run away screaming but instead he simply gaped and leaned a little closer "Wow. Cool" He whispered.

"Yeah, it was bloody fantastic you know" I spat out angrily, pushing him back and away from me. Cool? He thought getting attacked and loosing your family, then getting all scarred and deformed was _cool_?

"So, you're from England then? I'm diggin' that accent. So sexy..." He purred out and I almost gagged there and then.

He had dirty blond hair, nice baby blue eyes and a boyish face. He was cute but anyone could tell he was used to getting his own away and was stuck up his own ass and cocky. I guess even America has a hierarchy of teenagers.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked impatiently, crossing my arms over my chest and simply hoping he would get bored and go away.

"Mike Newton, my family owns the big shop in town" He smirked as if that would 'seduce' me. Were all American boys like this?

"Lovely, well I have to go. Bye" I tried to push past him but he easily stopped me by putting his arm on the freezing side, effectively blocking my exit. I cursed my lack of muscle.

"Wait, who are you staying with? Maybe I could come over later..." I trailed off suggestively and I cringed a little at the very thought of being in any close proximity with this boy. I spotted Edward's pointed glare from over Mike's shoulder but shook my head a little at him, not wanting him to attack the boy in the shop.

"Sorry Mike but I don't think my family would like that. You see I'm staying with the Cullen's, and they're very protective of me" I explained, feigning sorrow and fighting a smirk as he visibly paled and backed up, letting me go as he stuttered slightly. I guess humans natural instincts were the same in America. It was obvious Mike was scared of them.

"W...well it was... er... nice to meet you" He stuttered as he hurriedly walked away and down another isle, leaving me holding a pack of strawberry yoghurts behind him. I couldn't help but laugh as I made my way back to Edward, noting how he was still stony faced.

"Are all American boys like that?" I chuckled as I threw the yoghurt's in.

"Not all, just the Mike Newtons of the world" He ground out and I put my hand on his arm and tried to calm him down, smiling a little when he relaxed under my touch.

"Edward it was just some stupid boy" I laughed a little, watching as his expression melted and he gazed down at me worriedly.

"Why were you so comfy around him?" He pushed as we set off, and I let my hand slid back to my side.

"Comfy? Where were you looking? But it was easy to speak like that to him" I shrugged, also wondering what had gotten into me. I never spoke to boys like that unless they really piss me off or I hated them, I just met Mike. And yes, he had pissed me off but I didn't hate him.

"Maybe after what happened little things like that just don't bother me anymore" I shrugged again, wondering if this boost of confidence will last. Well, confidence with humans at least. I hoped so, being sick of the uncontrollable shyness that gripped me when in a crowd.

"Probably" He mumbled and I frowned, missing the cheerful Edward.

"Hey" I poked him "cheer up, he didn't lay a finger on me. But if he ever does, you have permission to hurt him with what ever means necessary" I smirked as he chuckled.

"Really? You have no idea how much all of us, barring Esme and Carlisle of course, want to do him some damage" He chuckled again and I shot him a confusing look.

"He's a teenager, full of hormones and all that" I elbowed him but he simply laughed and carried on "And well... Alice and Rosalie cause quite a stir where ever they are with the male population. Jasper has to be subjected to all of their lust while all Em can do his imagine hurting them for thinking about his wife like that" He laughed again, shaking his head a little.

"And you?" I pushed, knowing he didn't have a wife or partner.

"Well I have to hear all these X rated thoughts too, which isn't very nice when they include your family" He explained and I cringed at the very thought.

"Plus there's this girl, Jessica Stanley. Mike wants to ask her out but she's 'totally obsessed with me' as he puts it and hates me because he thinks I'm 'after her'. But I'm inclined to agree with Mike about the obsessed thing. The things she imagines..." He actually shuddered and I patted his arm sympathetically while smirking.

"Aww, poor Edward" I put on a fake pout and he nudged me playfully.

"I have to listen to girls lewd thoughts about me all day! Even the teachers and the kitchen staff!" I told me and I had to laugh at that. Teachers? I can just imagine an English teacher stood drooling on her copy of To Kill A Mockingbird while she stared at Edward.

"It's not funny" But I could hear the smile in his voice.

"And now you're here it'll be even worse" He sighed and I sobered up enough to look at him questioningly.

"Come on Bella... are you telling me you never had any boys chasing after you in England?" He quirked an eyebrow and I couldn't help but blush and look away.

"No. I had a few boyfriends but it wasn't like... anything you just said" I shrugged, becoming interested in the speckled black flecks in the white tiled floor.

I had had a handful of boyfriends, but one stood out among the others. Kyle. We dated for about seven months, up til last after my fifteen birthday. He was older than me, already sixteen and turned seventeen during our relationship.

"I can guarantee you will here" He sighed and I tried not to feel worried.

Talking to boys in anything more than a friendly way was off the cards. Mike was okay because it was just us and no-one knows me, but if there was a group I would have just frozen. I'm hopeless with the whole thing.

"Though I doubt Em or Jazz will let anyone get close to you" He chuckled and I smirked, imagining what they would do or say if I brought a boy home.

"I think we've got enough Edward! Come on, it's nearly one o'clock! This human needs food!" I whined quietly as Edward stood staring at the same packets of crisps we had already seen about half an hour ago.

"Okay, okay" He sighed with a smile as he replaced the bags on the shelves and we headed to the check-outs.

"I have a question. It is a little strange" I told him as we stood behind an elderly man in the queue.

"Shoot" He replied instantly, turning to look at me curiously.

"Okay.. random thought but... why the hell do they make shelves so high and put things there when no-one could ever reach? It just seems pointless to me" I scowled at the towering shelves as they almost touched the ceiling, yet every space was filled some edible item.

"So people know that there is plenty of it, and you can always get it with a ladder" He told me as we shuffled forward the tiniest bit.

"Yeah but by the time you get the ladder the customers would have gone somewhere else. I bet all that stuffs mouldy" I wrinkled my nose at the thought of opening a bag of crisps and finding maggots.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I doubt they restock every shelf every time they get new stuff, and they are right below the heating vents. Yum" I concluded my explanation with a rather unenthusiastic cringe.

"How do you notice such small things?" Edward chuckled, the man in front of us turning around slightly and winking at me with a wrinkly smile. His balding head shining in the artificial light as his huge winter coat crinkled.

"It's not so small to all those food products Edward, just think of how much money the store is loosing out on by putting the food there and letting it go off. What a waste" I shook my head in mock sadness as Edward continued to laugh at me, the man in front of me joining in quietly.

"I'd keep my eye on her son, she seems like a wild one" The man chuckled as he glanced at the two of us, ignoring the check-out woman as she scanned his canned carrots and put them in a bag. She didn't seem to mind, too busy staring at the two of us.

"I know" Edward replied while he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I'm wild, hear me roar!" I said sarcastically and even the cashier giggled a little.

"Not meaning any disrespect my child, I only meant that you seem... free spirited, open minded. I can tell simply from that you're not from around here" He sent me that watery eyes smile and I couldn't help but remember my Grandad, my mums dad, always smiling and spouting wise words I should have listened too instead of laughing at.

"Thank you" I smiled, glad that at least someone wasn't scared by my strange way of thinking.

"I think you'll have quite the impact on this town" He winked again, hooking the bag on his arm and saying a quick thanks to the cashier and a goodbye to me before walking slowly out the shop and down the path.

"Hello" The young woman greeted us with a wide smile, her identity tag saying her name was Tina. Why do they tell you their name when you're still uncomfortable calling them their name when you don't know them? Weird.

"I hear your father's back from England, I hope he had a good time. Though I am a little selfish to say I'm glad to have our best doctor in town back" She smiled at Edward as the both of us loaded items into bags after she scanned them.

"He's glad to be back, and I believe he had a good time" Edward told her and I frowned, making a mental note to tell him that no-one speaks like that anymore. But even more noticeable was the woman's shock as he replied.

"And... am I right to presume he has taken in another child?" She smiled kindly at me after the moment it took for the shock to clear, her voice void of any animosity I would expect at what she said.

"Yeah, she's staying with us. This is Bella Swan, the newest edition to the Cullen clan" He smirked as Tina smiled and I blushed.

"It's nice to have someone new in town, but I hope the dreary Forks weather doesn't scare you off" She smirked and I smiled a little too.

"Don't worry about that, it's basically the same as where I used to live.... without all the green and trees of course" I added, making her laugh lightly.

"Yeah, when I first got here I hated the colour green, I sort of had to get over it though" She motioned to the green uniform pinafore she was wearing and I nodded in understanding.

Conversation flowed easily as we filled bags and put them back in the trolley, but I couldn't help but freeze as I saw the reciept. Not only was it longer than my arm but I also saw the price on the bottom.

"Edward! I am the only one who eats! I can't eat all of this before it goes off!" I whispered as the cashier was busy swiping some shiny black card Edward had handed over.

"Relax, it's not like we can't get more" He whispered back and I realised that this was how they lived. They bought a bulk and then when ever they needed more... they just went and got it. I never knew that that was even possible for anyone that wasn't a celebrity. We always got the bare minimum and then restocked when it was dire.

Edward begrudgingly let me help with the bags after I reminded him that no human male of seventeen could hold all the bags unless he looked like Emmett. Only then would people accept what they were seeing. But he did shoot me down slightly when he reminded me of my 'condition', only allowing me to handle the light stuff. I didn't tell him that it made my arms hurt and they still felt heavy.

The weather seemed to have warmed a little for which I was glad, the heat from the heaters still circulating when we got back in. I got the ever childish urge to run around and explore this new environment, but I kept it inside, knowing that I wouldn't be doing any running for quite a while.

"You okay? You haven't walked for so long since you got here" I saw him send me a worried glance as I stared out of the front window.

"I'm fine" I smiled a little, hiding the fact that my legs were aching agonizingly and I could feel the little muscles locking and straining, my arms were okay but even the little 'heavy' lifting had caused some slight aching. My shoulder was slightly painful, which I realised was because I had to move my shoulder when I used my arm, you couldn't help it.

There was no need to tell him that. He wanted me to get out, get some fresh air and I did. Could I dare say I even had fun?

"That wasn't too bad" I smiled, remembering the old man. He reminded me so much of my own grandad.

"People seem to be drawn to you, they seem to like you instantly" Edward mused "I heard it in their thoughts. That old man was listening to our strange conversation was just thought of what a young and bright girl you are. I think he even called you a 'breath of fresh air'" He smirked and I blushed again.

"And the woman... she just felt like you were friendly and instantly liked you" He continued to smirk as he turned back to the windscreen, letting my blush fade slowly.

"I don't know why. It must be something in the water here" I muttered to myself.

"Didn't people like you in England?" I could hear the frown in his voice but I turned to stare out the side window instead of facing him.

"I had six close friends, best friends. All of us were... not in the 'popular crowd'. We weren't hated... but we were those kids you see who get ignored and overlooked by others, sometimes getting picked on when some cocky boy or girl is bored" I explained, remembering how many times I had to listen to all the snide remarks and was unable to do anything.

Not that I didn't want to, but with expulsion hanging over my head I couldn't.

"Tell me" He asked softly and I sighed, feeling totally comfy with the idea of his knowing. It wasn't exactly something to be ashamed of.

"I was born in Scunthorpe but moved around a lot, in the end we moved back there and I was transferred in to the local Secondary School. I was the new kid, and everyone tried to get me in their clique's. But I was with the 'popular's' at dinner one day and I saw them laughing and ripping these five girls apart, saying they were ugly and misfits and that they should just crawl under a rock and die" I let out a heavy breath and watched as it fogged up the window.

"So... I stood up and punched the girl in the face" I spoke between gritted teeth, remembering Jodie's smirk and horrified look at she fell to the floor clutching her nose, the entire cafeteria falling silent.

"The girl was basically royalty in the school, the top of the top, no-one dared to mess with her" I smirked, remembering how everyone spoke of her and her group in whispers, as though afraid of being caught.

"But I just walked away and went and introduced myself to the five girls. We were best friends from that day on, but I became... the protector for the group. None of them would stand up for themselves, too afraid of what other people would think. So every time someone started something, I'd finish it. The amount of fights I got into..." I shook my head sadly, remembering the argument with my mum.

"The head master said that if I got in one more fight I would be expelled. I had already been excluded over seven times. So I had to sit back and let everyone else whisper and do what they wanted, knowing I couldn't do anything back"

"I wouldn't say I was hated or not liked, but everyone was scared of talking to me because of what the populars would say and do to them. No-one wanted to be an outcast like us after all" I turned back to Edward, finding him half way through gaping and frowning at me, seeming to be torn between the two emotions.

"I had all the friends I needed and wanted" I shrugged, and it was the truth. I couldn't have asked for better friends.

"I only have one regret though" I glared at the windscreen "I wish I'd done some permanent damage to that plastic barbie face" I basically spat out, remembering how much more confident she had become once she learned that I couldn't retaliate. She upped the name calling and pushing, probably trying to get a rise out of me so I would be excluded.

I saw the huge white house in front of us, smiling as I realised how very talented Esme is.

"Go inside, you've done enough for today" Edward told me as I reached for the door handle, and I didn't even dispute him, not that I had any argument in the first place. There were no humans here anyway.

I took a moment to relax before I got out, trying to hide the fact that walking was complete agony as I made my way towards the house. I almost made it, until I had almost reached the steps and my legs gave out beneath me, having already been shaking.

Before I could hit the cold floor I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me back to my feet.

"You should have told me how tired you were Bella" Edward scolded me gently as he kept his arm there, walking up the steps slowly with me. I didn't even realise I was tired until I yawned.

"You look exhausted. Maybe it was a bit too soon" He mumbled as he led me inside and sat me gently on a sofa, letting me lean back as he crouched down in front of me.

"I had fun, it was nice to get out. Besides, it only hurt when we got in the car" I tried t soothe him with a small smile but I blushed lightly as my stomach rumbled.

"Which is more prominent, food or sleep?" He asked quickly.

"Food" I answered without hesitation, watching as he blurred away. I sat trying not to go to sleep, finding it rather difficult. How could an hour of shopping drain me of nearly twelve hours worth of sleep?

"Come on Bella, you have to eat something or Carlisle will have my head" I felt him sat next to me, letting me lean on him as I fought to open my eyes. But once I saw the golden toast I lunged for it, eating it as quickly as I could without gagging.

"Bella, you should take it slowly. Last time you had solids..." He trailed away, whether remembering or in realising that I had just finished the last bite and his protests were pointless I wasn't sure. My stomach was satisfied, the growling halting as the horrible churning stopped.

"How are your legs?" He asked as he took the plate from my lap.

"Hurting" I mumbled as my eyes closed.

"On a scale of one to ten?" He pushed.

"Eight" I told him as I leaned on him to support me. I felt him move and his hands on my back as I seemed to be sinking. It took mr a moment and the feeling of the sofa on my back to realise that he was laying me down. The sofa had never felt more comfy.

"I'm sorry Bella, if I had known you'd be in pain I wouldn't have even thought of it" I felt his hand on my face as his voice dripped with concern and worry.

"I had fun. It was worth it" I smiled sleepily, my aches turning rather numb as I fell deeper into my slumber.

I had a friend!

Well, I know I had Jazz and Em, but I thought of them as brothers more than friends. Alice and Rosalie were unknowns up till now but... Edward was my friend. I bet he would have fit in with our group in Scunthorpe.

All quiet, all have our own little quirks and problems, all out casts. Yeah, I think we would have been best friends, even in Scunthorpe.

* * *

**I wanted to get at least one chapter on one story out before Xmas. I can't believe I did over 17,000 words to cover under three days! I'm sorry if it's drivel, with that much writing for such a small time frame it might be! Sorry!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! **

**I know Edward seems to have gotten over his aversion for her blood quickly, but all will become clear in the near future!!  
****  
I PROMISE!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEPPT REVIEWING!! I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS!! IT WOULD BE THE PERFECT XMAS PRESENT!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Saddly, I do not own Twilight... :(**

**The Hunted**

**Previously.........**

_"How are your legs?" He asked as he took the plate from my lap._

_"Hurting" I mumbled as my eyes closed._

_"On a scale of one to ten?" He pushed._

_"Eight" I told him as I leaned on him to support me. I felt him move and his hands on my back as I seemed to be sinking. It took mr a moment and the feeling of the sofa on my back to realise that he was laying me down. The sofa had never felt more comfy._

_"I'm sorry Bella, if I had known you'd be in pain I wouldn't have even thought of it" I felt his hand on my face as his voice dripped with concern and worry._

_"I had fun. It was worth it" I smiled sleepily, my aches turning rather numb as I fell deeper into my slumber._

_I had a friend!_

_Well, I know I had Jazz and Em, but I thought of them as brothers more than friends. Alice and Rosalie were unknowns up till now but... Edward was my friend. I bet he would have fit in with our group in Scunthorpe._

_All quiet, all have our own little quirks and problems, all out casts. Yeah, I think we would have been best friends, even in Scunthorpe._

**Now.........**

**Bella's Perspective...**

I had a nightmare free night once more, and woke up feeling more refreshed than I ever remember. I must have slept quite a while because I remember conking at... well it must have been around half past three yesterday afternoon and it was morning again. I've been sleeping so much recently.

Again I had slept on the sofa, and again I was draped over Edward. For someone made of stone he was so comfy. I yawned but felt none of the tiredness I had yesterday. The feeling of total awareness filled me and I felt like I could run a marathon. I wondered grimly how long the feeling would last.

"Awake?" Edward asked quietly and I simply hummed. Just because I was wide awake did not mean that I particularly wanted to move. My legs would no doubt be hurting from my excursion yesterday, and I was not looking forward to that.

"Yeah" I smiled, snuggling into his chest and sighing in contentment.

"No nightmares" I realised his arms were around me when he squeezed me lightly, an obvious smile in his voice.

"You're my official knight in shining armour" I closed my eyes, just enjoying the peacefulness of it. No pain, no tiredness, no noise, just being there, breathing, living, existing. No drama. It was nice, but I knew it would never last.

"Hungry" I stated and I begrudgingly sat up slowly, glad to find hardly any pain in my arms. The blanket fell from my shoulders as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I took a look at Edward and smirked when I saw him bleary eyed and messy haired.

"Did you sleep?" I asked, a little fascinated at how he seemed to be breaking a law of vampire nature.

"Yeah... can you tell?" He sent me a smirk, and I remembered how that smile seemed to light up the room, brightening his eyes.

"Well, the bed hair and sleepy eyes give it away. Welcome back from the land of nod" I mussed his hair gently finding his pout when I pulled away again amusing.

"Come on, let's get the human fed" He winked at me and I let the 'human' thing slide, knowing he was only joking. He got up and I bit my lip in worry. I moved my legs a little and winced, my muscles had locked and it was rather painful. I was not going to make it to the kitchen on my own. I hated asking for help though.

"Come on" I found Edward stood in front of me, hands held out waiting for mine. I gulped as I put my hands in his and heaved myself up, I was alright until I put all my weight in my legs instead of Edward, the pain had them buckling beneath me again. Edward caught me again and gently set me back on the sofa where I was gasping for breath.

"Stay" He crouched down in front of me, looking at me guiltily "I'll get you some toast again, alright?" He waited for my agreement and I nodded, watching him sigh before he blurred away.

I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes. I thought I was getting better, but my legs hurt more than ever. I didn't like being so dependant on other people, hating that they might get sick of me but I couldn't help it in this case. I had so much fun with Edward yesterday, it was easy to forget the things that set us both apart from the rest of the people in there, the things we've seen and what we are. We were just two people shopping.

I felt normal. Now reality was crashing down and I was forced to face the ugly truth once again. I knew I could never run away from this, it's become a part of me now, it's changed me, but it was nice to just escape for a while.

"Hey... come on" I felt the sofa dip to one side as Edward sat down again, pulling me to his side and laying his hand across my shoulders.

"It's okay. It will get better in time" He kissed the side of my head and I nodded mutely. I knew it would, I would heal and this would just be a distant memory, but I wish it would hurry up and happen.

"Sorry. Got a bit emotional.... again" I chuckled nervously as I sniffed, wiping a stray tear away as I zeroed in on the plate of toast. A deep chuckle from Edward was the only sound in the room besides my growling stomach and he handed me the plate.

Once again I gobbled the toast down, sending a satisfied hum Edward's way when I finished and he took the plate away again.

"Carlisle will be impressed. He didn't see you starting on solids for a few more weeks" He told me as he reappeared again.

"So he expected me to eat jelly and sit around for weeks? Really?" I turned to him incredulously.

"Bella, none of us are human, we don't know what it's like to be a teenager anymore" He told me seriously and I itched to ask him how old he was, but that was rude. My mum always hated being asked her age because she was over 25, after which you were classed as 'old' in my mums books. But I think Edward is much older that 25, by the way he speaks... maybe late 1800. We did the language difference in History.

"Well, we don't like to sit around doing nothing unless we're in one of 'those' moods, and we need a variation in food!" I whined as he smirked when I said 'those moods'.

"What moods?" He actually looked truly confused.

"You know... when everything is all... blah and you feel all weighed down and you just need time to yourself to think and relax..." I trailed away, noting the blank look on his face. Ah, he didn't have 21 century parents, no 21 century problems.

"You're so lucky you don't get all stressed out" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Stressed out? Over what? Which pair of jeans to wear?" He chuckled and I turned my glare on him.

"Maybe that's what the American teens worry about but there are more stressing things you know! Exams! Parents! Choosing what you're going to do with your life! All the pressure to get good grades! You have no idea!" I pointed my finger at him as I ranted a little, huffing at the end and turning away, a little embarrassed by my outburst.

"Sorry" He whispered as he squeezed me again, making my irritation evaporate as I sighed and turned back.

We were silent for a while and it was getting rather uncomfortable. For the first time I couldn't think of something to say to him, always finding him easy to talk to. I spotted the remote for the television and reached for it easily, pressing the button and letting the sound fill the room.

I found myself engrossed in 'The Simple Life', surprising since I hated people like Paris Hilton. There was some sort of marathon on, and I wondered idly if Edward was bored but he could always leave to do something else. It's not like I need him to breath for me, but it is to have the company.

I couldn't help but pang of longing when I saw Paris sitting at a Grande piano, messing around. I cringed when she hit lots of keys at the same time, wanting to turn the programme over just to stop the torture. That poor piano. I gasped when I saw them with a huge hammer, grabbing the remote and quickly turning the channel over to some comedy sketch to avoid watching the piano carnage for myself.

"Care to explain?" Edward spoke finally, but I honestly didn't want to tell him. I couldn't explain it, I hated seeing instruments being misused, it made me cringe when ever I saw it. I doubt he would understand, so I settled with a head shake.

"That reminds me... I have to find my ipod" He mumbled, retracting his arm and getting up slowly, frowning as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Err...." No it can't be "What colour is it?" I hedged, hoping it wasn't the one I used in Carlisle's car.

"White" He told me, staring at me for a moment.

"Have you seen it? I put it somewhere but I haven't been able to find it in months" I looked around the room as if expecting it to jump out at him.

"Yeah... actually" I transferred my eyes to the sofa while I continued "Carlisle let me listen to it on the way here. It's in his car" I whispered and I heard him groan.

I didn't know if he liked his things being touched and moved, some didn't. It seemed he didn't either.

"Jesus Bella" He moaned again "How bad was it?"

I was confused by his question, frowning at the sofa. How bad was what? Did he think I damaged it? Was that it?

"I mean... some of the music was a joke... I don't really listen to Aqua and Barbie Girl, I swear, it was Emmett" He gushed out and it took me a moment to realise he was actually apologizing. When would vampires would do what I expected?

"It wasn't so bad, except for the Bananarama and ELO. They were horrendous, my parents wouldn't even listen to that rubbish!" I playfully berated him, watching as he gaped at me.

"Hey ELO were huge back in the day! They did some good tunes" He defended and I just shook my head. He winked before standing and blurring away, leaving me alone as I turned my attention back to the television and watched some man make a fool of himself in front of a girl.

"Thanks, this one has some of my favourite songs on it" He told me as he flopped down beside me, and I raised my eyebrows a little.

"Not those ones! Others" He added quietly, turning back to the ipod almost shyly.

"Hey, that reminds me, who composed that piano piece?" I asked, remembering the haunting tune that sent me to sleep.

"You heard it?" He seemed worried when I nodded.

"What did you think of it?" His eyes were locked on mine, and I got the distinct impression that this meant a lot to him. The reason... I wasn't sure.

"It was amazing. It sent me to sleep even though I was really scared" I told him, hoping it was what he wanted to hear, and it seems it was. He turned away, almost embarrassed.

"I composed it" I almost didn't catch it but my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"You composed that? Seriously? Wow" I gasped as he turned back to me.

"Really?" He asked, looking doubtful.

"Are you kidding?! The emotion you put into it was fantastic" I told him as a smile creeped on my face as I realised I sounded like a love sick fan. But it made me wonder. There was such despair and sadness, was that how Edward felt? Depressed?

"Thanks. Do you play piano?" He asked innocently and I knew he saw my hesitation.

"No. Never tried" I lied, feeling my amateurish playing being dwarfed by his skills. I would never play for him, it would be mortifying. He was so much better than me.

He was silent for a moment, contemplating something deeply before he looked at me and his gaze softened.

"So... you have a piano?" I asked, cursing the hopeful tone my voice had acquired.

"Yeah, you know the other door in the kitchen?" He asked curiously.

"The one with the steps going down to the door?" I frowned, wondering why they had such a strange room.

"That's the music room. There's a guitar and some drums from passing fads the others have gone through" He rolled his eyes, and for some reason I could see Jasper sat in a rocking chair on the porch of an old rickety wooden house, chewing a piece of straw as he strummed on his guitar. The drums... well I could just see Emmett going crazy with them.

I wanted to go down there right now and start playing.

My lessons may have stopped, and I _had _stopped playing, but only for the grades. Sarah's mum had a piano and I always used to go over there to play random tunes, and in the end started thinking of lyrics to add to it. Sarah had caught me singing one of my tunes one day and grabbed her guitar and joined in.

It was amazing really, knowing my friends for nearly three years and they had all kept things from me. First, Becky and Sarah could both play guitar, Sarah acoustic and electric but Becky just went ape on the electric one she dusted it off and showed us, saying her dad taught her how to play when she was younger.

Then I learned that Jess, Lauren and Jess were... amazing singers, when they sung together it was a beautiful harmony, and I expected angels to fly through the windows and start playing harps. Yeah... they were good.

And Paige... once she learned that we were all retrieving our musical pasts, she ordered us all to go around to her place. When we did... we were amazed. There in her living room was a perfectly new, shiny and black set of drums. She simply smirked before twirling two sticks in her hands and started to play. Who would have thought it...

Strange how little you know your friends...

Anyway, Sarah soon told them about my singing and they all freaked when I told them I had thought of it myself. They literally forced me onto the piano stool and ordered me to sing and play it. Being a sleep over, our instruments left in the corner of the garage, Sarah's house not having room for them all, especially the drum set Paige had insisted on us all carrying up a hill and then reassembling. We were all slightly buzzing, not caring about the cold or the fact that it was already about half past nine at night. The sudden surge of excitement at finding out something new about each other, something else we had in common all the sugar filled sweets helped too.

I sat on the stool, in my little shorts and top pyjama's with blue sheep on them, filled with cherryade and Harribo and played them the song.

Sarah joined in after a moment, remembering how it went, Becky added some gentle chords with her guitar and soon Paige was giving us a rhythm to keep to. Jess, Lauren and Jess picked up and chorus and where adding backing voices, and it wasn't until we actually finished and the song came to an end, Sarah's mum bursting in the door and saying how good we sounded that we realised what we had just done.

I had thought of lyrics and we had all put a rhythm and life to it. We barely got any sleep that night, the rest of them so hyped up by it all that they forced me to write the whole song down for each of them and then we practiced it all night. We slept the entire next day.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" I saw a pale hand waving in front of me and I shook my head slightly from the memories that flooded my mind.

"Sorry, spaced out" I mumbled as I blushed.

"Look... I... well..." He stuttered out, and I frowned at the torn and worried mask on his face, missing the light inducing smile.

"What is it Edward?" I gently encouraged, watching him exhale as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I... I have to go hunt" He mumbled, staring into my eyes and I couldn't help but look closer at his eyes. They were still golden, but now that I actually looked, I realised they were quite a bit darker than they were this morning.

"Okay" I shrugged, trying not to get scared as I realised that Edward's control could snap at any point. The comfort the golden eyes gave me was evaporating with the colour itself.

"I won't go far, I'll be back soon alright?" But he was already standing, seeming to hesitate.

"Edward, the most I'll do is curl up on here and sleep" I tried to placate him, watching as he seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded a little.

"You need anything, _anything_" He emphasised the word "You call me, alright? Even if it's just to get up the stairs. Call me" He looked around for a moment before he blurred away, causing me to roll my eyes and huff, wondering how many times he would leave me hanging to run off.

"Here, keep it with you in case we need to reach you" He handed me my iphone, kissing my cheek before standing and blurring as he walked to the door, I felt the heated blush rising in my cheeks from the contact and... being kissed on the cheek by much a... yummy man.

"Is 'have fun' the wrong sentiment?" I smirked, not caring about the blush as I turned and saw him at the door smirking at me.

"No. Have fun fits rather nicely" He flashed his teeth as he smiled, opening the door and saying and quiet good bye before closing it behind him with a deafening thud.

I was alone.

Maybe I hadn't thought this through. This house was huge, and just sitting here made me feel small and insignificant. But that wasn't the worst thing. Even with the television on, the silence deafened me and I felt the familiar fear prickling at the back of my neck.

I had to do something before I freak out, I need to take my mind off being alone in the middle of the forest in a gigantic house while my vampire friends went and drank some blood. It all sounded like a corny Hollywood movie, but no ladies and gentlemen...

This is my life.

I frowned at my dud legs, hating them before realising that it was stupid to hate your legs and I stopped glaring at them. I had to move, I couldn't just sit here like a couch potato. I had to do something.

My mind went to the door in the kitchen and I had my mind set. They didn't have to know I went down there, they were all out anyway. Besides, I know more than anyone that vampires are not easily distracted once they start feeding so even if someone does hear me, they won't do anything.

With my mind set, I scooted to the front edge of the couch, giving my legs a silent pep talk before shakily standing. Before I fell a moment later.

I tried again, smiling when I stood up by myself and scowling when I fell back to the sofa once more. Damn it!

I scooted to the far end of the sofa and stood again, gripping the back of the sofa tightly as I walked around the back and stood there for a moment in dumb realisation. The sofa only goes so far and I can only walk with something else taking the weight from my legs.

I made it in the end, using walls and tables, and as I got to the kitchen, the cupboards. To say I was pooped would be an understatement. I wanted to curl up and sleep but I knew that once I started to play I wouldn't even think of sleeping. I may not be as good as Edward, but I understand the thrill of playing.

The steps were tricky, but the small banister helped, even if it did groan under the weight of me. I panted a little as I leaned against the wall at the bottom of the five steps, a small two foot gap between the last step and the door.

But as I gripped the circular door handle, I hesitated. Edward hadn't said I could use his piano, he hadn't said I could even go in there. What if I wasn't aloud?

_He didn't say you weren't. If you weren't aloud, he would have told you_

I had a point, and I mentally berated myself for agreeing with my own mind. With a shaky determination, I twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Light shone through the high windows, dust floating around and shining when the sun hit it before it floated away again. I crept inside, closing the door quietly even though I knew no-one was here.

The walls were a neutral blue, the ceiling a calming cream. The room was large, way too big for a piano, a guitar and a drum set but the Cullen's didn't really care about size. Look at the house they had!

As my eyes swept the dusty room, I couldn't help but think it was empty. Until my gaze fell on the far corner, a beautiful black grande piano sitting in the corner, music sheets scattered on the top and keys.

I shuffled towards it, having to walk in the middle of the room to get to it. I didn't care. I would crawl if I had to. A grande piano. It didn't surprise me that Edward had one, but to be so close to one...

They were the most expensive and grand piano you could get, and I had only dreamed of ever touching on. I could play on it...

My gaze never left the magnificent machine, even as I sat down on the piano stool and dust rose around me from the cushion, I could only marvel at the beauty of it.

The shiny black wood had not one scratch, I would have thought it had never been played had it not been for the piles of sheets filled with unfinished melodies on them. I couldn't hold back my curiosity and I reached for the closest one to me, gripping it loosely as I scanned the music notes, imagining how it would sound. I could read music, something that I was glad for the music lessons for.

The melody, had there been a sheet on here with a completed version, would have been beautiful if played. Edward was indeed a talented musician. I felt a little guilty as I gently moved all of the papers from the keys and lid, setting them on top as if treating them harshly would make them attack me or something.

I scooted them stool closer, resting my wrists on the edge of the piano, my hands hovering above the keys as I wondered what to play. I idly pressed down a key, jumping as the sound reverberated around the room. I guess that was why the music room was down here. Good acoustics.

I smiled when I realised a fitting song to play. The first song we ever played. The song I thought of.

I don't even know how I thought of it, but I just remembered how Sarah was talking about this girl being dumped by her boyfriend, and she was utterly broken because she had given him everything, and basically worshipped the ground he walked on.

I hummed a the first verse as I played the melody on the piano, smiling when it sounded so much better in this room on this piano. I started to sing quietly as I entered the second verse.

_"I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out"_

I totally forgot, which was the beauty of music. It was so easy to get lost in a song or tune. I totally forgot where I was, who I was and what had happened. I was just someone playing a song, and that was a comfort. I felt so peaceful playing and singing, it was nice to know I hadn't lost that part of myself.

_"Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away"_

I smirked when I imagined Jess and Jess and Lauren joining in, singing the backing. It sounded rather barren without the drums and guitar, but I liked it this way too. This was the song I thought of, with me singing and playing. Call me selfish, but I had always thought of this song as mine.

_"Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again"_

I didn't even know this girls name, but her story had stuck in my mind and I just imagined how it must have been like. To idolise someone like that, to be so devoted and in love, to think them to be such a God, an angel that you couldn't see that he wasn't happy.

_"You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away"_

I hadn't even realised my voice had gotten louder until I cleared my throat, blushing with embarrassment even though I knew there was no-one here. It was an old habit.

_"Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away"_

I carried on the melody, not singing the last part since that was the part that Jess and Jess sung. The song came to an end and the room was silent once more, not knowing what a difference that had made. I felt... freer. I couldn't explain it. I was always able to get emotions and thoughts through with lyrics and melodies. I never was good with words so I let my music do the talking for me.

I sat in silence, my fingers tapping the keys gently, not hard enough to push them down. I remembered a song my own relationship had inspired, and I grimaced at the very memory of it. How could I have been so blind?

I began playing, finding this song slower and more calming than the other. This one meant, perhaps, a little more because this had a real like meaning to me.

_"All this time I felt so lost, lost and needed help.  
Incomplete, out of reach, alone all by myself.  
It all becomes so clear, when I see your face.  
And it's only when you're near, I feel I'm safe"_

I can't believe I ever trusted him or went back to him. I wasn't sure if I had loved him, but I know he hurt me more than I thought a boy could. Everyone assured me that I would be okay, that if it was love... I would just_ know. _Well, I didn't _know _so I didn't think I had been. But it's too late to think of that now.

_"So before we take this road, before you change my mind,  
fill my heart with hope, help me to believe this time.  
I've been torn apart, desperately tryin' to find a way back to my heart,  
so I can love again_

_I'm so tired of holding on, so tired of waiting.  
I need to feel something real, without it breaking.  
It all becomes so clear, when you touch my hand.  
And it's only when you're near, I know you understand"_

Understand?! My arse! He only wanted one thing, and when he didn't get it he got it from someone else. Ugh! I can't believe I was ever with such an idiot.

_"So before we take this road, before you change my mind,  
__fill my heart with hope, help me to believe this time.  
I've been torn apart, desperately try to find a way back to my heart,  
so I can love again._

_There's a fire within me, but I don't know where to stop. There's light beginning. There's a dark kind leaving there's a hope I'm feeling now._

_So before we take this road, before you change my mind, fill my heart with hope, help me to believe this time.  
I've been torn apart, desperately try to find a way back to my heart, so I can love again_

_Turn the page to love again"_

I concluded, trailing off but keeping up a constant random tune on the keys as I tried to think of something else to play.

"I thought you couldn't play"

My fingers slammed down on the keys in shock as I tensed, and I didn't even cringe at the horrible noise it made that reverberated around the room. I couldn't help that my eyes widened and I abruptly stopped breathing. I don't know why I was so scared, but I couldn't help it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" I heard his voice getting louder, the only way of telling that he was coming closer since his footsteps were lighter than feathers. I froze totally as he slid on the bench next to me, and I felt like I should get up and leave him alone. This was his piano after all.

"You've got an amazing voice" He continued and I relaxed a little after realising he wasn't angry. He was in fact complimenting me. Wait... he was complimenting me?

"Thanks" I breathed, staring at my fingers that were still pushing the keys down, no noise coming out since I had held them down for too long. I carefully retracted them, setting my hands in my lap before I started idly tapping keys like I used to do.

"Why didn't you tell me you played?" He asked, running up the keys, getting so far and then running down them again.

"I... I'm not as good as you" I shrugged, realising how stupid and vain that sounded now.

"Bella..." I was surprised to hear him laugh "I have had a few decades of boredom to practice. Plus you can do something I have never been able to master" He sounded rather annoyed at himself and I peeked at him, watching him scratch the back of his neck and down at the keys that we was still pressing.

"What's that?" I asked curiously, not hiding the fact I was watching him as I turned around fully.

"You can put words to the tune, I've never been able to do that" His eyes softened as they met mine and I noticed a little vaguely that they were a bright golden again.

"Would you..." He paused, taking a deep breath, something I knew he didn't have to do and I stared at him curiously, wondering that we wanted me to do.

"Would you play something for me?" He asked, almost seeming shy. It was so adorable, not that I would ever tell him that. No vampire wants to hear that they are adorable.

"I don't know..." I cringed at the thought of my basic skills compared to his.

"Please?" He literally begged, his eyes getting wide and innocent as he pouted at me. Jesus, he looked like Alice did! I still couldn't say no. I had to build a resistance to this thing at some point.

I caved, sighing and nodding as I turned back to the piano and tried to ignore his presence. It was how I always played. I hated people watching me play, so I imagined it was just me, quite easy when you get absorbed in the music.

He stopped playing as I began to tap the same key over and over again as I thought, unconsciously starting to press others and start the beginning of a tune I had only played in my mind. When I was bored or... scared, I would pass the time and try to ignore the fear by thinking of lyrics and tunes. It helped sometimes.

It was a sad song, and every time I even played it in my head I started crying but I felt like I had to play it. It meant so much to me, it needed to get out of my mind and into reality.

_Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then  
_

_Spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved_

_If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again_

I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks, but I was glad my voice stayed strong, my finger never faltered. It was true. When I was younger my Dad would grab me and swing me around, singing horribly out of tune to some song as we all laughed. I was glad I knew the piano keys well enough to even know where the right key was when the note was in my mind. Edward was silent beside me, and I appreciated it.

_When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He d make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

_Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me_

_If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end,  
Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again_

I hesitated for a moment, my hands hovering above the keys for a second before I carried on. The next part didn't happen, it wasn't true, but if things had happened differently I knew it would have played out that way.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear her, mama cryin' for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me_

_I know I'm prayin' for much too much  
But could You send back the only man she loved  
I know You don't do it usually  
But Lord, she's dyin' to dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream_

All the memories came back, the smiles, the laughs, the holidays, the dancing and singing. It was so bitter sweet that I was torn between laughing and crying. Crying won out, and I couldn't help the sob that choked out of my throat as I lost it completely.

I was vaguely aware of someone holding me and rocking, hushing me as I buried my face in their neck and let it all out.

I had cried for my mother when I met Esme and saw where I was, I cried for my brothers after playing with Jasper and Emmett and having fun. But I hadn't cried for my father. We didn't do anything together, we didn't go out or have 'daddy-daughter time', but I was always a daddy's girl. He never cried, was always so calm and collected, it was hard to accept that someone so strong was gone.

But it hit me like a rock right now. Like it had just happened. I guess getting that song out wasn't a good thing after all.

"That was beautiful Bella" Edward whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair. I couldn't answer, my throat feeling about twice its usual size. So I settled for hugging him even tighter to me as my arms were around his neck. I knew he could be in pain, that he might be fighting the urge to kill me, but I didn't care.

The pain that was ripping through me was agonizing. Raw, hollow, never ending pain.

I faintly heard the piano being played, but most of it was lost in my sobs. But from the parts I did get, I recognised it as the song that had lulled me to sleep and I tried to calm myself down to hear it for myself. It took a while, but my mind was suitably distracted for the moment as I forced all thought of my father from my mind and concentrated on the melody that floated through the room.

It was even more beautiful when it was being played live. The sadness, the excitement, the sorrow, the total abandon and raw emotions filled the room as Edward continued to play. I became silent, even my quiet hiccups disappearing as I listened intently to him playing. I understood why he had difficulty putting words to the tune, it was so full and fast I doubt words could portray what he had shown through the music.

"Hey... you okay?" I hadn't realised he had finished until he spoke, and I hesitantly raised my head and looked at him, hiding a grimace as I saw his wet shirt shoulder. Oops.

I settled for a shrug as an answer. No I wasn't okay. I wanted my Dad, I wanted him to walk in and swing me into his arms and take me back home to my family. But I knew that that was never going to happen.

I wasn't going to fall apart, I had mastered the art of hiding these emotions. Like when sometimes Carlisle spoke to me so gently and caring it reminded me of my own Dad, I pushed back the pain and tears and just basked in the fact that he cared.

And I did just. I could still feel the pain running beneath the surface, but I knew that if I concentrated on something else then the pain would numb itself until it came back. I settled myself down, only realising a moment later that Edward was staring at me, making me blush a little.

"It's bound to hurt Bella, no-one can go through what you have and come out unscathed" He whispered, wiping away the tear trails with his thumb as I stared at him dumbly, not taking in his words at all. The pain seemed to create some sort of armour around my mind that stopped anything else from getting it, only Carlisle and the piano had actually managed to break through it.

"Can you play something for me?" I asked croakily, not wanting to tell him that any kind of cheering-up he had planned wouldn't work. I needed Carlisle and his wise words to make the pain go away. Yes, Edward and the others had helped, but they had numbed it, temporarily distracted me. Carlisle told me straight on and made my fears and worries go away.

Edward nodded worriedly at my request and I turned and slid back to the seat next to him on the bench as he began to play.

It was beautiful of course, and I couldn't help but become entranced with his fingers as they blurred slightly across the keys. I felt my hand twitch slightly, wanting to play as well but I restrained myself.

"Go on" Edward chuckled, and I looked at him as he nodded towards the piano he was still playing.

I knew the tune by now, and already had a melody in my mind to play with it. I began hesitantly, using only one hand and moving slowly and shakily as I played with him but after a while, and realising that it sounded pretty good, I sat up a little straighter and using both hands.

It was amazing. I had never played with someone before, my many piano teachers preferring to stand and watch rather than join in. I always thought of playing piano as a spiritual thing, or at least it was when you composed something. Because it came from your heart and mind, and it means something to you and you alone, all anyone else can do is interpret it.

But playing with Edward was different. I had no idea where this melody was going, but we were just playing together, passing emotions and thoughts between us. I let my melody reflect my mind and mood for a moment when I thought of my father, becoming lighter when I thought of the Cullen's.

Edward was much the same. His own melody would change quickly, the pace speedy at places but then slow and peaceful. Both were so alike in their content, yet so different in their notes. They fit together perfectly.

We both finished together, sitting in silence for a moment as the last notes rang around the room fading into nothing.

"That sounded pretty good" I chirped, trying to dispel the heavy and serious silence that had fallen on us.

"Yeah, it was. It was nice to just play like that" He chuckled and I nodded in agreement, stopping only when my stomach growled loudly, making me blush and Edward laugh.

"Come on, let's get you fed" He chuckled, standing behind the bench as I turned around as well, looking dubiously at his hands again. With a heavy sigh and an eye roll I put my hands in his and let him help me stand. I was glad that my legs remained strong, but they still shook, something Edward had noticed too as he slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side as we walked out the room.

"I like your piano" I mumbled a little randomly before he shut the door and blocked it from view by the offending piece of wood.

"So do I. Besides, it not mine" He told me, walking up the steps and into the kitchen and sitting me on a bar stool at the island as he sat next to me.

"But you said..." I frowned in confusion.

"I call it mine because I'm the only one who bothers playing it. Rosalie can play too but she never does, I'm the one that has taken it up as a hobby" He explained and I nodded vaguely, quietly filing away the fact that Rosalie could play as well for later use.

"So... does that mean that I can play it too?" I asked, shocking myself by being so direct. I usually skirted around the subject, letting everyone else figure out the real question. I relaxed once I saw him nod and smile.

"Right... what do you want to eat?" The sentence itself was alright, but the worried look on his face said other things. I remembered with a horror that they didn't eat food, and hadn't for God knows how long. I was glad all I had asked for was toast. Though I did wonder who made the cheesy potato. Maybe Esme...

"Don't worry Edward, I can cook you know" I smirked, noting how he relaxed a little.

"Yeah but you can barely walk" He pointed out, and I huffed not needing the reminder of my disability.

"How about we go halves. I can't cook for my existence, but I have working legs. You can cook but can't- okay, I won't let you walk around the kitchen. You direct, I do" He compromised and I took a moment to review the prospects of controlling a vampire. The very idea had me almost giggling but I nodded anyway.

For someone so weak and small be in control of someone so strong and powerful seemed hilarious to me, but if it got me fed...

"Alright Edward, get a medium sized pan and fill it with water, then put it on the cooker at a medium heat" I told him with an amused smile as he blurred around the kitchen, coming to a stop a moment later next to the cooker, and it shocked me to see the pan already there. Would I ever get used to the fact they blur?

"Wait for it to boil" I added, giggling at the downcast look on his face when I spoke.

"I thought food smelt disgusting to you" I enquired, cringing when he leaned on the cooker, his arm dangerously close to the heated ring.

"It does, but you need to get some food in you" He pointed out and I just rolled my eyes at his reply.

"How long was in there?" I asked, watching and relaxing when he stood up straight and away from the cooker.

"Well I left about three hours ago" He shrugged nonchalantly, but I gaped a little before shaking my head. Maybe it was _too _easy to get lost in the music.

"Can... can I ask you something?" He blurted out and I nodded a little cautiously.

"You know that song you sung about your father?" He asked gently, and I understood his hesitation. I simply nodded.

"Well... it was about loosing your father, which happened before you left, and you've only been here and the hospital since. So... I was just wondering... when did you write it?" He stuttered out, but despite his hesitant words his eyes burned with curiosity.

"Well... when... when I'd get scared at night, I'd try to think of the song to distract me. After a while I finished it and..." I shrugged as he frowned, moving so that he was instead leaning on the counter behind me.

"You didn't write it down?" He asked with a frown and I shook my head.

"I never write down songs, I find it confusing trying to remember everything. It all stays up here" I tapped my head and giggled a little when he gaped.

"I did wonder why you played three songs with no music in front of you" He smiled wryly.

"So you heard all three?" I sighed, mentally kicking myself and cursing my bad logic of 'they won't hear me'. He said he'd be close. Stupid me!

"I heard you start playing and got here in the middle of the first one" He looked a little guilty "I stayed up here and listened for a while" He admitted.

"It's alright, but... I'd prefer it if the others didn't know" I mumbled a little embarrassed about my request. I didn't like people watching me, and I had to ignore their existence like I had done earlier with Edward. I just felt like the Cullen's knew everything about me, where as I have only scratched the surface on them. I wanted to keep something for myself, it was only fair.

"I understand. Playing can be..." He trailed away, scratching the back of his head again.

"Private" I concluded quietly, Edward nodding a little in agreement.

He left after a moment to go check the water, a thick silence filling the kitchen.

"I still can't believe you don't write anything down" He grumbled as he walked past me.

"Pour in some pasta twists!" I called as his head disappeared in a cupboard, and I heard several more quiet grumbled that I couldn't quite make out.

"But, how did you do it? How many songs have you done?" He frowned, walking past me and to the cooker, thankfully walking at a normal human speed. No blurring.

"Quite a few" I shrugged, honestly not wanting to try and count them all.

"But if it makes you feel any better, I did write one down. My first one. They made me though so..." I trailed off, tracing circles into the marble work top as I remembered the first 'jamming session' as people call it.

"Who's 'they'?" He asked, returning the pasta bag to the cupboard.

"Err... my friends. They caught me singing and playing and forced me to write it down" A smirk appearing on my face as I remembered the threats they used.

"Why?" Poor Edward looked so lost and confused as he closed the cupboard door and stood leaning against the counters staring at me.

"They wanted to see if they could join in" I sighed noting Edward's even more confused face.

"They all played some instrument. Paige played drums, Becky and Sarah played guitar and Jess, Lauren and Jess sung. They were way better than me but neither of them had the confidence to song on their own so I became the lead" I shrugged again, Edward moving and sitting on the stool in front of me again.

"So... you were like a band?" He pushed, his eyes bright as a smile crept up his face.

"I guess so"

"Did you have any gigs?" He continued, and I wondered why Edward was getting so excited about this.

"Er... Yeah, every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday we'd play at this club. People seemed to like us" I added quietly, remembering the cheering and dancing. I found it fun, the different styles of people you found. Some nights it was slow, love music, others it was rocky, hard bass dark music. Because of the diversity of the crowd, I wrote songs for every style of people that came.

"Wow" He whispered, staring at me with wide eyes.

"I wish I could have been there to see you all playing" He smiled sadly, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You sound like Paige. After the first week she recorded all of our gigs. Her excuse was 'just in case we get famous and need them'" I snorted, trying to imagine any of my friends famous, living the high life. I couldn't.

"Can I see them?" And he did it again. The eyes. They got big and round, full of innocence and pleading.

"I don't want you to see them" I mumbled, getting a little lost in his eyes, the colour a beautiful butterscotch.

"Please?" He pouted a little, his eyes growing even bigger and I lost my argument. Jesus Christ!

"Fine!" I huffed as he blurred away "You have to stop doing that to me! It's not fair!" I yelled at thin air, crossing my arms over my chest as he sauntered back in the kitchen with a lap top in his hands. I turned around till my knees were against the wood and I put my elbows on the cold marble, resting my head in my hands.

I watched out of the corner of my eyes as he put the lap top in front of himself as he sat down next to me, pressing a few buttons before turning the thing to me.

"Come on! You said you would!" He whined childishly, so much so that I couldn't help but laugh a little and pull the lap top closer, typing in YouTube in the address thing. Yeah, I'm good with computers.

"Why Youtube?" Edward asked beside me, leaning closely since I had pulled the lap top so close he couldn't see the screen anymore. Pushing it away a little I logged in, turning it slightly so that it was between us.

"Another one of Paige's ideas. She thought that some agent or something would see us and get us a record contract" I giggled at that, thinking how ridiculous it was.

"She had a point. A lot of talent is picked up that way" He agreed, staring at the screen critically as he saw the many videos of our gigs and... other things. There were other videos that the others put on since this was the 'band' Youtube account, we could all add to it. So there were videos of school, sleep overs, and just random times.

"Where do you wanna start?" I asked, not pausing as I scrolled down the page.

"At the beginning" He concluded and I sent a sarcastic smirk his way before going straight to the bottom and clicking the first video.

I was on edge through the whole thing, suddenly turning critical as I saw myself on stage. I began analysing every mistake, something I had never done with these videos. All of us watched them after the gig together, but we always laughed and joked about mess ups. But with Edward watching silently beside me it was different.

He was a talented musician, he could tell good from bad. He wouldn't get the laughs and joked I used to have with my friends.

Something else he failed to mention was the fact that I had to listen to my own voice on the speakers, blasting it out in the kitchen. I cringed a lot, but watched the screen all the same. However, it wasn't me I was looking at.

I watched the others. Jess, Lauren and Jess laughing and falling about when they did a chorus, Paige going crazy during an instrumental faze, Sarah and Becky battling at one point. They looked crazy, we all did as we laughed and joked around on stage casually as if there was no crowd. It made me realise how much fun we had, how close we were... and how much I missed them.

"Edward, the pasta is boiling over" I nudged him, making him jump a little before he zoomed off, coming back in two seconds once he had turned the ring down, staring at the screen again.

The video ended, and I was suddenly filled with self consciousness and a lot of shyness. I never even let my Mum see those even when she begged, simply because I didn't want to be told I was bad.

"You were really good" Edward told me, poking me as I stared at the floor, making me look up at his kind smile.

"Play some others while I get this ready" He ordered gently with a smile, letting me know I could go against him if I wanted. But I didn't. For some reason I wanted his approval and his critique.

I told him what to do, laughing as he drained the tuna. I took the task of mixing it with salad cream and cucumber, not wanting him to be too disgusted. He managed to keep the revolted look from his face, but I saw the distasteful looks he gave the innocent plastic bowl he put in front of me and I pulled onto my lap. We sat in silence, me eating and Edward glancing between me and the screen every five seconds. I sat innocently, swinging my legs a little glad to find the action pain free as I hummed along with the songs.

I munched it all down as Edward watched me... almost seeming to be fascinated by it. I cleared my throat after a moment and he looked a little guilty and embarrassed as he went back to watching the screen. I resisted a smirk. If he were human he would be blushing.

"We make a good team" I concluded, Edward taking the bowl from my hands before I could do anything to stop him.

"Well you aren't growling at me anymore" He teased as he paused the video and folded the lap top before holding a hand out to me. I took it but was confused as to where we would be going. I found out a moment later when he sat me down on the sofa and I couldn't help but let out a satisfied sigh. This sofa was so comfy, you almost melted into it.

Edward sat next to me heavily, making me bounce slightly as he put the laptop on one of his and one of my knees so that it was between us.

I started singing along sometimes, quietly of course. I only belted songs out when I had music just as loud as me. He asked questions like what people thought of us, who certain people where. I found it especially funny when he glared at Bill when he appeared in front of the camera that Paige had set up on a small platform at the back of the club, letting the camera get a clear shot of the stage but you could still see the crowd.

"Calm down, that's just Bill" I giggled as he gaped at me. I couldn't blame him.

Gill was thickly built, but it was all muscle. He had a shaved head, a wife beater shirt and ripped trousers, and insisted on walking around chewing chewing gum all the time. But it was the scars on his face and tattoos all over his arms, neck and head that made people wary of him. I was one of them.

But after about an hour, after we had 'auditioned' to play in his club, he hugged me and told me that we made it. Yeah, Bill was a teddy bear at heart. Still... I wouldn't mess with him.

"He's cool" I added, watching as he grabbed some drunken man that was trying to climb on stage and dragged him away by the back of his shirt, ignoring the mans slurred insults and lazy struggle to get free.

"Who's that? Bella why are you glaring at the screen?" Edward asked, pausing the video and I could see him watching me from the corner of my eye.

Because there, on the screen, was Kyle.

"Because the arsehole is on it" I growled out, willing a hole to appear in the screen in the exact place where his pixelated head was.

"The boy your dueting with?" He asked, his voice full of concern and curiosity.

"Yeah. The Ex. The arsehole" I nodded a little. I met Kyle at school when I was thirteen, when I first went to Scunthorpe. He was nice, but he hung with the 'populars', and he was going out with Jodie. But that didn't stop him from flirting with me, something that Jodie was not oblivious to and that only fed her hate for me.

All the girls liked him, he was tall, dark, clever, witty, and very suave. The top of the top. It was only natural that the two top people go together.

And about ten minutes before he left school for good, he dumped Jodie and asked me out. I know I should have said no and the fact that he asked me out minutes after dumping Jodie should have been a sign, but he was the biggest hottie in the school and I was flattered he even gave me the time of day. Plus, he was a college guy now. Even better.

I found out he was in a band and worked at The Light, and he got our little 'band' an audition to play there. I guess I owed him, but I still hate his guts.

"The song would be good if he wasn't singing the male part" I glared at him, actually getting angry because he had ruined the song. It was a good song, and when we were going it was the perfect song for us but now... he ruined it.

"Is it safer for me not to ask?" He asked with a small smile and I smirked as I shook my head sadly, knowing he wouldn't understand the drama of teenage life.

He thankfully turned the video onto the next one and we became silent once again. I was startled a little by a shrill ringing, Edward simply laughing as he handed me my phone. I peeked at it curiously, finding the screen lit up and the words 'Alice is calling' on the front. After an encouraging nod from Edward as I hesitantly pressed the 'accept' button and put the phone to my ear.

"Alice, why are you calling me?" There was no anger or irritation in my voice, but Alice and I were definitely not close. In fact, after I hid away straight after she confessed to us being best friends soon I would expect her to be offended. But even if she needed to get in contact with us, she could always call Edward.

"_I was just so worried that you had left and then you'd be all alone and lost and then we would be distraught and we'd go looking for you, but you'd get upset and we'd get upset and nothing would get solved and then-" _She rambled on and on and I held the phone away from my ear and waited for the constant buzzing of her voice to die down.

It didn't, and after about twenty five seconds of straight talking I decided that the poor girl needed to breath. Was it possible for vampires to pass out because I knew that if she were human she would be out cold by now.

"Alice? Alice!" I started yelling simply because she wasn't listening and wouldn't stop jabbering on and on about how upset they would be if I left.

"ALICE!" I screeched, taking a deep breath once I realised the screech had taken all my air. I was pleasantly surprised by the total silence in the room, even Alice was silent and I even checked the screen to see if she had put the phone down.

"Jesus Bella you have a good set of lungs on you!" I heard Emmett laugh over the phone as I realised that the vibrating that was encompassing the sofa was from Edward's chest because he was suppressing laughter. I rolled my eyes and sighed as he let it out and it echoed around the room.

"Why thank you Emmett, it's not everyday a girl gets complimented on her lung capacity" I told him sarcastically as the laughter died down a little.

"Er... where did Alice go?" I asked, wondering if my ignoring her and my yelling had made her mad. I had been quite rude to her.

"You scared her off actually. We heard you from a mile away Bella, that was how loud you were and Alice was right next to the phone" I heard Carlisle chuckle and I actually blushed even though they weren't here.

"Oops" I muttered guiltily "But she wouldn't stop! I did it for her own health, she was going to either pass out or give herself a heart attack, which would be interesting since she can't have them..." I let my voice drift off as I imagined a vampire having a heart attack. It didn't go.

"Bella?" Alice's sing song voice came across the line and I cringed as I mentally prayed that she didn't start again.

"Yes Alice?" I managed to keep my voice polite, yet I couldn't help but think it was slightly mocking since I was joking casually with Em and Carlisle not a moment before.

"Sorry for going on and on and on. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and you weren't going to go anywhere" She was almost shy as she spoke, and I could just imagine the puppy dog eyes she was giving the phone.

"It's okay Alice. How did you know about that anyway?" I frowned, hitting myself mentally when I realised that Emmett was there and it was him that I had confessed it all too. Of course they would know. Wait... he told them? I had to admit, it hurt to know he would just go and tell them something that had me so torn up over.

"Oh er... I don't know. But we'll be back at three twenty seven tomorrow morning" I cast my eyes at the darkening world outside the windows before my brain actually kicked in and I frowned in confusion again. Why had she been so specific about the 'twenty seven'? Usually people just say 'about three or four in the morning'

"Okay... how do you know _that?_" I asked hesitantly, wondering if they had cameras in here or something. Of course that wouldn't tell them the precise time they would be home.

"I'll explain that later Bella" Edward told me quietly and I nodded, accepting it and not letting my annoyance leak out. I didn't like being left out! But I guess it might not be any of my business. They were vampires after all, they were bound to have secrets.

"Can you put Edward on a minute Bella please?" She asked nicely and I handed the phone to him, not knowing what to do since he had paused the video and I didn't want to eavesdrop.

"Thank you Alice... Yes I will... Yes, I'm sure... Alice! It's fine!... Yes I remembered!... Your amount of faith warms me dear sister" He rolled his eyes and I smirked at the casual talk in their conversations. I don't know what I expected, but this was not how I expected vampires to talk to each other.

I let my head fall back on the sofa as I closed my eyes, feeling sleepy when I did so. Damn this exhaustion!

"Yep... see you later Alice" I heard a small sigh as a weight was lifted from my knee and it took me a second to remember the presence of the laptop.

"You need to get ready for bed" I heard Edward sigh again and I opened my eyes a little to glare at him. The very idea of steps had me shuddering. Honestly, with all this money you'd think they would have a lift or at least an escalator.

"No. Comfy. Sleepy. I will eat you if you move me" I mumbled, trying to open my eyes to glare at him, stopping my attempts when I heard his chuckle. I liked his laugh, it sounded so much like music that it could probably lull me to sleep.

"You're not even going to get changed?" He laughed a little as I lazily shook my head, yawning again and snuggling deeper back into the sofa.

"Alright" I heard him sigh before I was slowly picked up and then laid back down, my head slightly raised as my legs were laid below me. I recognised this place. The sofa. Hhmmm....

"I need my knight in shining armor" I mumbled as I felt something soft and thick being laid over me again. Did it enter my mind that I had just invited a vampire who found me rather appetizing to sleep beside me all night? Not for a second. Maybe there was something wrong with me...

Surprisingly, I heard no arguments, instead I was pushed back a little but fell forward again as the sofa dipped, signalling Edwards arrival as my sofa mate. Two small thuds meant his shoes were on the floor, and a sigh meant... something I didn't understand.

I felt none of the fear I usually did before sleep, I felt safe. Maybe it was this that I needed. Contact. To know I wasn't alone. Perhaps...

I quickly crawled onto his chest, resting my head in the middle, round about where his heart should have been, but of course there was no beating.

"Sorry. You're comfy" I remembered that I was tasty to him and now that I was petrified that James was going to kill me as soon as I closed my eyes, he may not want me sleeping on him.

"It's alright. The warmth is amazing" He whispered back as I felt his arms weight running all the way down my back to my hip since his arm was around me, but I didn't feel the frigid temperature thanks to the blanket.

"Get some sleep Bella, you need it" He whispered and I hummed in agreement, letting my hand rest on his chest since it had nowhere else to go unless it wanted to be laid on.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep, especially since I was exhausted, and the usual fear wasn't plaguing my mind.

xxxxx

Unfortunately... it also didn't take me long to wake up.

"It's so weird to see him like that" I heard Emmett's child like whisper, wanting to tell him that his 'whispering voice' was just as loud, possibly even louder thanks to the breathiness but I wanted sleep more.

"Aw... they make such a good couple" I heard Alice sigh.

That woke me up.

"Excuse me?" I yawned, opening my eyes and was pleased I could distinguish Alice from the other blobs in the room. It was still early morning, they had probably just got back.

"Er... nothing" I may not have been able to see her face but her voice was sure as hell guilty. Me and Edward? A couple? Yes, he is very cute and handsome, and probably the easiest vampire -barring Carlisle of course- I have been able to get along with. But he is a _vampire. _That sort of kills any relationship possibilities with that little tit bit.

I was broken out of my imagination of me and Edward together when the world suddenly exploded and my eyes burned. Who the hell decided to turn the lights on?

"Ow" I moaned as I hid my head in Edward's chest till I was used to the brightness, then I squinted at the Cullen's that were stood around me. Okay.. slightly creepy.

"How long have you all been stood there watching me sleep, 'cos I have to tell you... you're not doing anything to help kill the vampire stereotype" Yeah... I wasn't very cheerful in the morning, especially when being woken up at God knows what time.

"We just got in" Jasper chuckled, at me and I rested my head on Edward so that the world was turned sideways. He was comfy.

"You two look so cu-" I glared at Emmett as I heard the beginning of the word. Cute was babies, cute was bunny rabbits and puppy dogs, not humans!

"Er... well you know" He finished lamely, everyone else laughing at him.

Wait a minute... Was Edward asleep?

I smirked at the possibilities of this, slowly turning my head and looking at him with his eyes closed and his face all relaxed.

"Wow. That is so weird" I breathed as I stared at him.

Until... I can't believe it. It was not funny in the slightest, but it seems everyone else found it highly amusing.

He opened his eyes when I was inches from him, totally freaking me out and making me shit myself -not literally of course. I may have screamed a little, but I was way too freaked to remember anything that happened in those first five seconds.

I simply buried my face in his neck as his stomach heaved with laughter, his shoulders shaking and his arms - which must have wrapped around me at some point- tightening around me as I tried to breath evenly.

"That was so not funny!" I tried to tell them but they were all still laughing at me.

"Sorry Bella... I couldn't pass up the chance" Edward chuckled after he managed to calm himself down a little. Poor Jasper was still having trouble, havign to deal with every ones amusement as well as his own.

"This means war Cullen" I yawned, totally loosing my threat as I stretched a little under the blanket and sighed as I settled back down again. Even with my face buried in his chest he was still comfortable.

"Bella why aren't you in bed?" Carlisle sounded rather serious about this, and I realised after a moment that he didn't know about mine and Edward's little excursion.

"Stairs" I yawned, pretty happy with my explanation. It made sense to me.

"He's right Bella, you should be in bed" Edward shifted beneath me but I groaned and clung onto his shirt with renewed strength.

"No. Stay here. Here's nice" I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed and my face in his chest as I snuggled down further under the blanket.

"You can stay here if you can give me one logical reason for not going to bed" Edward chuckled but once again my mind conjured up some random responce that seemed highly logical and intelligent in my own mind. Not so much out loud...

"Stairs go against nature. They even contradict Isaac Newton's theory of gravity, and thus against the scientific laws and nature" I concluded, amazed that I remembered what my old science teacher had told me. And she said I never listened!

"Is it bad that I actually understand that and agree that she has a point?" I heard Jasper whisper quietly and smiled at my victory, letting my mind grow heavy and dark as I fell asleep once more, not really caring that seven vampires were in the room with me.

It seemed only a moment later that I was partially woken and I groaned in annoyance as it felt like the earth was moving beneath me. Does Fork's get earthquakes?

"Sorry Bella, I just have to go and talk to the others for a minute. Go back to sleep" He whispered softly, and I felt a cold hand on my cheek as cold lips were pressed to my temple. I simply hummed before rolling over and getting comfy, feeling a little lost and lonely without Edward here but sleep would not be ignored.

Once again I fell to sleep, and once again pure blackness filled my mind. It was bliss. No worries, no thoughts, no fears, and most importantly, no James. But I knew it couldn't last.

xxx

It wasn't long before images moved out of the darkness and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, whether it was real or not. Once again I found myself running, just endless running through the streets I had walked so many times to friends houses or to shops. My old home.

I never saw what haunted me, what hunted me, but I felt the terror. Just flickers, ghostly shadows that moved, shadows that belonged to no visible object. They followed me, but I never stopped. I ran and ran even though I knew I could never out run them. They would always be there, watching and waiting for me, for the right moment.

I didn't even notice where I was running until I saw my house, or what was my house. Flames blasted out of the upstairs windows, licking up at the guttering and roof, the downstairs just a heated haze of yellow and black, crackling and burning in the silence of the night. Was this how it happened? How my house was destroyed?

My feet carried me forward despite me waiting nothing more than to run in the opposite direction. Perhaps it was subconscious morbid curiosity, but as I walked to the living room windows I couldn't tear my eyes away.

Through the black billowing smoke, the flames and the waves of heat, a pile of black was clearly visible. Others might have thought nothing of it but I knew the true horrors. That was what was left of my family and I watched with frozen horror as flames engulfed them too.

Smoke surrounded me yet I felt no need to cough like you usually do. But I couldn't see. Everything was so distant and distorted and I turned this way and that, I realised that I didn't even know which way my house was anymore.

A sudden cold sensation swept over my face and cheeks and I touched the areas with shaking hands, feeling nothing but my own skin. But the ghostly touches didn't stop. I felt them on my neck, my wrists, my ankles, my stomach.

I was panicking as I tried to get away from things I couldn't see or get rid of. What if they were inside me?

A cold hand met my shoulder and I screamed, because it wasn't a ghostly touch anymore, I could feel the weight of their hand pushing down on my shoulder. Because I knew without a doubt who it was. And when I turned and looked into those crimson eyes and saw that sadistic smirk on his lips I knew I was going to die.

_"I told you I'd be back Bella" _His voices sounded distant, like through a telephone with a bad connection.

I backed away from him but he made no move to follow, simply watching me with those red eyes like an eagle stalking its prey. I tried to run but I never got any further from him, smoke filled my eyes and closed in around me, blocking out even the entity I feared the most. I could not see him.

But his laughter rang loud and clear in my ears as I turned around to try to find him, only finding black. He was here, I could hear him, I could smell him, but I couldn't see him.

But then I heard something though I couldn't say what it was. Like... like a hum, a deep hum that stopped and started irregularly. I felt arms around me, not holding me down or restraining, but comforting. I smelt, not only Jame's scent but another, yet I couldn't pin point the source. But James will not be ignored.

_"I'll find you, you know I will. And when I do I'm going to make you pay for taking my meal from me. I might even settle a anger with some of your vampire friends. Such loving people, such easy targets" _His voice snarled and I put my hands over my ears to try to keep the noise out. I couldn't listen to this, I couldn't. I couldn't listen to the truth as I know it to be, that in the end the Cullen's would get hurt because of me.

_"One by one. I'll make you watch as they beg for mercy at my feet, and then when you have nothing to live for, no ounce of strength or will, only then will I take you. Only after you suffer" _The voice was getting closer, always closer and louder in my ears.

Until the last words were whispered against my neck, his frozen breath hitting me and I was frozen besides my trembling body.

_"Enjoy it while you can" _He whispered, his voice suddenly seeming far away and I turned around shakily, gasping when I saw him merely ten meters from me with a gun. My Dad's gun. He smirked, clicking something on it before pointing it at me and tilting his head to the side.

I begged, I cried and sobbed just for him to stop, to let me go, to let me live. But my pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued to stare at me intently, amusement evident in his eyes.

"Say goodbye" I didn't see his expression since I had closed my eyes and was currently begging and praying for God to spare me. I had never been to church, hadn't even been christened but right now I was willing to do anything.

So when I opened my eyes and met his gaze evenly I didn't let the tears run, not being able to stop them, but I bit my lip to hold in the fear and sobs.

The last thing I saw was his smirk before he pulled the trigger, the almighty 'bang' still ringing in my ears as my eyes flew open and I met something very bright that I shut my eyes against immediately upon opening them.

I was surrounded by total and utter silence, not one breath or a stir of anything. I was too confused to even remember where I was, who I was. I could feel the wetness of my cheeks and neck so I knew I had been crying, my body trembled harshly around me and I gritted my teeth in my effort to stop it. It was a fruitless attempt.

I couldn't remember what happened last, whether I was in hospital, or at Carlisle's house, or in James' hands. But the nightmare had me on edge, terrified and jumpy. The silence frightened me, especially when I know that James' moved as quiet as a feather. I tried to push the fear to the back of my mind but it was impossible.

There dancing behind my closed eyelids was James and his smirk, sending another round of panic through me. I could feel my heartbeat in my entire body, my arms, my legs, everywhere. I felt like I was pulsating. It took me a moment to realise that cold arms were encasing me, holding me down, restraining me.

Thoughts of comfort flew out of my mind as pure terror and panic took control of my mind and body, my own thoughts being to get away from what ever it is. I wasn't sure what I would do if I got away, but I had to get away.

Even nothing would break the hold they had and every second had my panic increasing. All I could think of was James. He was cold, like the arms around me. He wanted me dead, he wanted to capture me and never let me go, like the person is doing now.

"Bella... Bella just... just calm down!" I didn't care that it was Edward, that I was in the Cullen's house. None of that mattered. I had to get away, I had to escape.

But I couldn't. I couldn't get away. They wouldn't let me. I knew. I knew that I couldn't run, that I couldn't hide. That one day I would meet my end, and it would be torture because I ran. This was my fault, I did this to myself. If I had just stayed there, accepted my fate, then none of this would have happened.

I deserved this.

So I let my hands fall onto their chest, still fisted, in defeat. I let the sobs that I had been forcing down burst forth, I let my body untense and relax as I tried to curl up in a ball as I quickly fell apart.

Was this payback? God's way of giving me the equivalent of what I should have gotten? Death? Eternal torture?

"Sh... Bella" I could hear Edward as the arms around me tightened but I didn't react. He didn't understand, no matter how much I told him. He wasn't there, he didn't see. And it was then that I needed Carlisle, not my doctor, but the man who saved me in more ways than one.

No less than a second later I felt the arms disappear and myself being moved. I didn't bother to open my eyes, not caring enough. Maybe they realised how dangerous I am to them, finally.

But another pair of cold arms wrapped around me as I was sat on their lap, but it wasn't that that made me feel safe or even the slightest bit better. It was when they gently held my face to their neck and I recognised the scent of Carlisle that I let down all the barriers of fear that I had placed in my mind, letting it all spill out.

"Come on Bella" His voice was quieter than a whisper in my ear, his hands gently trying to pry my fisted hands open. I was trying to control myself, to rein it back in, to salvage some dignity or something.

"Let it out Bella, you've held it all on for too long now" And with his words I remembered the wise old owl and I told everything to my third night. The one who never judged or lied to me, who was there when I needed and even when I didn't, just in case. The one who I trusted even after all the evidence that should have had me running for the hills.

Carlisle was the one thing I knew to be real, the one thing I could rely on.

I let my arms snake around my neck, instead, grabbing of the back of handful of his shirt as I buried my face in his neck and cried and shook and sobbed and let it all out.

The guilt, the sadness, the grief, the remorse, the terror, the embarrassment, the bitterness, the jealousy, the confusion, the anger... everything.

He would protect me, he would keep me safe.

He promised.

* * *

**I wasn't sure how this one would be received so... yeah :) Bella and Edward! So adorable!**

**Someone mentioned that she would, naturally, trust Carlisle more than anyone else and I agreed! So I think there will be a chapter with Carlisle x Bella/ father x daughter bonding. Cute!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly, I do not own Twilight... :(**

**The Hunted**

**Previously.........**

_"Let it out Bella, you've held it all on for too long now" And with his words I remembered the wise old owl and I told everything to my third night. The one who never judged or lied to me, who was there when I needed and even when I didn't, just in case. The one who I trusted even after all the evidence that should have had me running for the hills._

_Carlisle was the one thing I knew to be real, the one thing I could rely on._

_I let my arms snake around my neck, instead, grabbing of the back of handful of his shirt as I buried my face in his neck and cried and shook and sobbed and let it all out._

_The guilt, the sadness, the grief, the remorse, the terror, the embarrassment, the bitterness, the jealousy, the confusion, the anger... everything._

_He would protect me, he would keep me safe._

_He promised._

**Now.........**

**Bella's Perspective...**

I did not sleep that night, nor did the tears stop, the trembles lessen or James disappear from my mind.

I wanted nothing more than I go and curl up in the corner of the room by myself, holding myself together, hiding from the world, and letting it all out, letting the pretenses fall, stop all the 'bravery' and strength and just give in to what my mind was screaming at me.

That I couldn't hide, that this was my fault and I couldn't be a coward and run from the consequences of what I did.

But not matter what I wanted, Carlisle refused to let go of me, and for that, I will be eternally grateful.

I knew that if I was left on my own with only my own mind and thoughts for company I would surely drive myself crazy with fear and worry. I knew it, but I still wanted to be by myself to break down. It's not something you really want anyone else to see.

He knew me too well.

Instead he simply held me close to him. That was it. Every time I let out a sob he would squeeze me, every time my trembles worsened thanks to fearful thoughts he would 'hush' me soothingly. And that was all I needed.

It didn't stop the images of him or the memories in my mind, but it helped to calm my body and keep me grounded by the fact that he was there right now and James was not. He didn't try to distract me, he let me sift through my chaotic thoughts but kept me calm when I know I would have lost it if he hadn't been there.

We still sat on the living room sofa in the same spot as I had been in hours ago, but Carlisle told me the others had gone elsewhere in the house. He had wrapped a blanket around me but I didn't let it come between Carlisle and I. I needed to know he was there.

"You should sleep" He whispered gently but I shook my head.

I was leaning entirely on his chest, my head on his shoulder and my face turned towards his neck. I couldn't sleep again, not knowing that that was what was waiting for me. I couldn't.

Carlisle didn't push it thankfully and we settled back into silence, my sniffs and hiccups the only noise from any of us. My face felt raw from all the crying but I didn't really care that much about that.

"When is this going to end?" I whispered, my voice horrible since it was the first thing I had said since my nightmare.

"I don't know Bella" He whispered back, once again squeezing me as I shook.

"I can't keep doing this" I admitted. Going from fine to terrified so quickly is exhausting and no doubt frustrating for everyone else. One day I'll talk to them normally and then the next I'll hide away. It must be driving them insane.

"You just have to keep being strong" He whispered as though no-one would hear, but I had to scoff. I wasn't strong. Look at me now! Going to pieces over a nightmare.

"What if I can't? What if I don't want to?" I wasn't honestly sure what we were talking about anymore, being it me with these nightmares or something else. Everything seemed to have a double meaning.

"I thought you never gave up? It is up to you I guess..." I knew what he was doing, he was using reverse psychology or whatever.

"I never thought it would be this hard" More tears fell from my eyes and onto Carlisle's neck as I sobbed.

"I know it's difficult and scary, but it will get better. You just have to be patient" I felt him kiss the side of my head as I cried, feeling more crushed and powerless than ever. Like I was a puppet and some sadistic bastard was pulling all the strings.

The only reason I knew that night had passed and day had arrived was the warmth of the sun light hitting my back through the window. I didn't move, I kept my face hidden and my arms locked securely around Carlisle's neck as if letting go would end me completely.

"Are you hungry Bells?" He asked, stroking my hair and sighing as I shook my head. When I cried it blocked out all other wants and needs, I wasn't hungry or thirsty though I probably would be when I calmed down enough.

"I'm sorry" I choked out, feeling renewed tears prickling at my eyes and I mentally cursed my sensitive tear ducts.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing" Carlisle's voice gained a hard edge, something that left no room for argument but I still couldn't bring myself to agree. I had plenty to be sorry for, to apologize for, to regret. More than I can take.

"Come on" I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be doing but I felt his arms slide underneath me, moving me slightly as I felt him standing, a light breeze and then a small thud until I was sat back down on his lap, my face never moving at all.

"We're in my study alright?" He still whispered, but I hummed in response. The air felt different here, thicker somehow. The world seemed to melt away, making me feel like there was only me and him, no vampires in the background eaves dropping. Even though I knew they would be.

No words were shared, I never raised my head from his neck and I don't think I even twitched. But my fingers never loosened their grip on his shirt and I flat out refused to move away from him... this is, if he had wanted me to. We sat in silence, but it was a nice silence. I needed silence.

My body relaxed, the trembling stopping and the tears slowing to a few a minute. But my mind raced on, not relaxing in the slightest.

So much had happened so quickly I felt like it was all only just catching up with me.

Could it have only been two months ago that I last saw my family? That I went to school? That I saw my friends?

It feels like another life now.

I found it impossible to imagine my life a year from now. I didn't know where I'd be, who I'd be or even if I'd be alive. And that is what scared me. Not knowing. The fact that there were so many factors to my life, so many decisions and choices to be made.

But what if I chose the wrong one? What if one bad mistake ended everything?

I felt so powerless, like I was just floating along while someone else made all the decisions for me. I hated it. I wanted to take control of my life, to do things for myself.

I was totally and utterly absorbed in my thoughts, and as a result, was terrified when I felt a hand touch my back, immediately jolting me from my thoughts as my body and mind froze in place.

"Bella it's alright. It's only Emmett" Carlisle told me as he felt my body begin to tremble once more and I tightened my grip on his shirt as if I could merge myself with it and disappear.

"Bells..." Emmett's usually bioyant voice was low and sad, almost hesitant. I was once again reminded of a zoo animal that people had to speak and act carefully around lest they bolt and scare.

"You okay?" He continued and I wanted to turn around, to detach myself from Carlisle and hug him, just to make him smile again. It was strange to hear such negative emotions from him.

"Not really" I croaked out, relaxing my grip on Carlisle a little, my hands shaking slightly as they untensed. When I finally did pull myself away from him and sit up, albeit with Carlisle's help and I was still on his lap, I turned and looked at Emmett's big, round and soft golden eyes, feeling my own eyes burning with tears just to look at him. He was knelt on the floor in front of the sofa we were sat on, looking more child-like than I ever believed possible.

A heartbroken expression settled on his face as a tear rolled down my cheek, his arms opening a little as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me off Carlisle and crushing me against his chest as I cried again. I thought I had gained a little control over my emotions over the few hours of solitary quiet, the time used to try to soft through and organize my mind and thoughts.

"Why are you crying?" Emmett squeezed me surprisingly gently as a sobbed ripped its way out of my mouth.

"You remind me of my brother" I answered honestly, seeing the many memories of Kristian flashing in front of my eyes. How he could be so serious and sometimes scary, but then others he'd be the life and soul of the house when he laughed and joked around. A spike of pain wound its way through my chest as I thought of him.

Emmett had no reply, which I understood. I don't think there was one.

"Please eat something" He broke the silence, sounding even more desperate than before. I merely shook my head, still not hungry yet as I felt him sigh, his chest rising and falling against me.

I'm not too sure how long I spent on the floor in Emmett's lap being crushed to his chest as he held my shaking and crying body but I think I must have zoned out again, either that or I have poor time keeping skills. Maybe a bit of both.

But I soon found my eyes slipping closed as my mind finally slowed to a pull drag of thoughts.

"Time to sleep" Emmett muttered, shifting slightly as if to move me. But he never got that far.

My eyes shot open as panic and fear smashed into my mind, only increasing the more I thought about it. I couldn't sleep! Not knowing what waited for me when I closed my eyes. No! I couldn't go through that again! I just couldn't!

"Bella... Bella it's alright. We'll keep you safe. No-one going to hurt you" Carlisle's voice sounded more like a distant holler to my ears as I felt my heart hammering against my chest as if begging to be released. I needed to stay awake, no matter what it takes.

Unfortunately, I felt a huge wave of lethargy engulf and extinguish the fear and panic, leaving me with no other option other than to sleep. I didn't have the strength to fight it, giving up and letting it control my mind and body. I was never in control.

I knew it was Jasper, though I didn't know whether to thank him or hit him. I was glad the fear had stopped distorting my thoughts, but that still didn't mean I wanted to go to sleep. I decided to hit him and then thank him.

I mentally cursed him when I realised that my eyes were already closed and I was on the verge of sleep anyway. It didn't take long for me to fall, I just hoped that I was strong enough to get back out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My sleep was fitful, and I forced myself to wake periodically even though my dreams were vampire free. I wasn't taking any chances.

Carlisle remained with me all night, though I never acknowledged him, only knowing he was there by his scent next to me. I was pulled back under before I had a chance to say anything, though I doubt I would have made much sense anyway.

I woke with a slight heat against my left cheek, deciding that I had gotten enough sleep and I wasn't going to push the limits anymore than I had to. So I forced my eyes open and willed my brain to switch on as I stared blankly at a strange light blue material in front of my eyes. And since my duvet cover was a light purple, this was not part of the decor.

It took a moment for me to realise that it was, indeed, Carlisle and his shirt. I'm slow in the mornings.

"Hey" I kept my eyes on his shirt as he spoke, feeling the embarrassment and mortification of yesterday catching up to me now.

"Hey" I mumbled back, feeling a little uncomfortable with the silence that settled for a moment.

"Bella... I have to go to work today" He spoke quietly and hesitantly and I nodded mutely, not liking it one bit that I would be left here without him. But he didn't have to know that. Just because I didn't have a life outside this house, didn't mean he didn't too.

"Can you do me a favour?" He asked suddenly and I nodded, again silent.

He sighed deeply before speaking "Bella..." He said "Please don't hide away"

I didn't respond, knowing that he had caught me out again. But how could I face the others after yesterdays spectacle? I'd be better just staying up here by myself rather than inflicting my morose mood on them.

"Please?" He pushed, pleading with his voice as I stared down at the duvet that was tucked around me. I nodded, not wanting to but knowing it was the least I could do for Carlisle after all he has done for me. If he asks this one little thing of me, who am I to refuse?

"I have to go in half an hour" He sighed again "Do you want any help?" His voice was soft and yet somehow tired. I instantly felt a pang of embarrassment and regret, not wanting him to think he has some obligation to me. If he spent all day with me, and then night, when did he see his wife or family?

"I'll be fine" Glancing at the Monster that sat against the far wall before laying my head back on the pillow and resuming my looking at Carlisle's shirt.

"Are you sure?" He shifted slightly as he sat up, his shirt creasing a little as he moved.

"Yeah" I mumbled back as he got off the bed, the entire thing rising a little with the weight of him off it and I transferred my eyes to the mattress instead of him as he walked towards the door.

"I'll be back tonight" His voice, I'm sure, was supposed to sound comforting and it would have worked if my mind hadn't been straying towards the same thoughts as yesterday. I simply hummed, only raising my eyes when I heard the door click once... and then again. He was gone. And I was once again alone.

However, this time I didn't want silence. It was everywhere and I felt more isolated and distant than ever as I laid in the big room on the big bed in the big house. I don't know why, but I felt like I was too small to live here. Everyone else belonged in this huge mansion. They were all strong, beautiful and magnificent. I wasn't.

It was strange, I know but I think a simple little house suited me better. Though why I was even thinking about this was obscure to me.

_I had to do something_, I suddenly decided as I sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, resting my feet on the chilly wooden floor and hesitantly raising myself to stand, glad when I didn't fall right back down again. Maybe things would get better.

I shuffled over to the Monster, pulling open the draws and just grabbing anything my hands met. It's not like anyone was going to see them anyway. The closet was rather scary though and I simply took a pair of joggers and a baggy shirt and walked as quickly as my legs would go out of there.

Taking a bath was... an experience to say the least. Running it was okay, it was actually getting in it that was painful. It seemed I was paying for not moving my legs at all for a whole day. But again, I found it easy to see past the pain, simply gritting my teeth and washing myself and my hair like I usually would.

I refused point blank to look at my reflection. Not my body and the scars, I was slowly coming to terms with them. I just didn't want to see the state of my face and eyes. When I washed my face, where my hands touched my face it stung, and my eyes felt swollen. I looked a wreck, I bet.

So I dressed blindly, towel drying my hair until it was only damp and not dripping wet. I couldn't help but think of Edward handing me the hairdryer, not that I would ask for it again. It was Alice's after all.

But a pang of guilt wound through me as I remembered how I had wanted to run from Edward and had chosen Carlisle over him. It was strange. Edward was not 'brother' material like Jazz and Em, Edward was more of a best friend. Or the closest friend I have over here. I felt safe with him, despite the fact he wanted to kill me. It was just easy to talk to him, to forget he was a vampire, and I didn't know him.

Brushing my hair with the hairbrush left since last time I brushed my hair with it, I took my embarrassment and frustration out on my hair. I showed my hair no mercy this time but by the end I was in pain and very surprised that my scalp wasn't bleeding. I thought when I brushed my teeth, how I have done all this by myself. No Carlisle or Edward to help me. A small smile crept onto my face as I set my toothbrush back in the small cup.

Unfortunately it fell when I walked through into my room and remembered the things that separated me from downstairs. The staircase. But I refused to be beaten by - what did I call them earlier?

That they go against scientific law and nature because they defy Isaac Newtons law of gravity. Yeah... I say some wacky things.

But I stepped out of my room, purposely closing the door slowly, trying to prolong the time I would have to try to get down the steps. Thankfully, I was saved by Edward who materialised from his room and came to stand in front of me with a small smile on his face I couldn't bring myself to return.

"Hey Bells" He seemed ignorant to me less-than-cheerful mood, but I was glad he didn't try to cheer me up. It would be a wasted effort. I let him take my hand as we walked down the stairs, my mouth opening several times only to shut quickly afterwards. I wanted to apologize for being rude to him, for pushing him away when we had just become friends.

But the words just refused to form on my tongue and I sighed, giving up. Neither offered small talk but I doubt I'd be able to keep up anyway. He kept his hand in mine, probably catching on yesterday that I didn't like being waited on hand and foot. I appreciated that he let me walk by myself but was still there in case I needed him.

"I told them by the way" Edward broke the silence as we walked down the last set of stairs and hit the ground floor. I was confused for a moment before my eyes widened, thinking about how I made him swear he wouldn't say anything about the piano and singing.

"No no, not that" He widened his eyes and I relaxed a little "I told Carlisle about our little... trip" He smiled wryly and I grimaced, wondering what Carlisle had to say about that. Since he wanted to keep me on jelly and off my feet for another two weeks I doubt he's want me walking around and buying food.

"What did he say?" My voice was small and quiet compared to his, but it reflected how I felt. These people were adults, they'd seen a centuries worth of things between them, they'd been through so much. They were so much more than a human. I couldn't help but feel out of place... inferior to them.

"He was disappointed but said he was glad with your progress" He smiled, once again lighting up the room as we walked into the kitchen. I was glad that there was only Alice and Esme in here, not wanting to face everyone all at once.

"Since you went shopping with Edward, can you go shopping with me?" Alice chirped as I sat down opposite her. Her cheerful eyes had me slightly nervous about an answer though. Apparently I liked Alice enough to be her best friend...

My mind went on a little trail of its own for a moment and I gaped at Alice when something finally clicked in my mind as several things immediately made sense. How she knew the _exact _time they'd be back, how she _knew _we'd be best friends, how she'd _seen _me leave when she was miles away hunting.

"You can see the future" I breathed, my mind instantly doubting my sanity as soon as it left my mouth.

"How did you figure that out from 'Can we go shopping?'" She frowned but a smile pulled one side of her mouth up as she grinned impishly at me.

"I'm right?" I stared at her as she nodded, trying to get my head around this. Of course. Alice was the first to know I would be arriving because she would have _seen _it. Or maybe she had those tarot cards or a crystal ball or something. I could just imagine her in a gypsy costume.

"Yep" She bounced a little as she popped the 'p'.

"Whoa" I ran a hand through my damp hair "That's... weird but so cool" I smiled at her as she giggled, nodding in agreement. I watched with raised eyebrows as she stuck her tongue out at Edward as he sat next to me, though I'm not sure why. It's not like he was going to eat anything.

I demanded -nicely of course- to know about this future seeing things. We ignored Esme's disapproving tut as she put a plate of toast in front of me, and I said a small thank you before once again listening to Alice as she explained the in's and out's.

She had visions of the future, which apparently moves constantly because there are so many decisions to be made and everyone is constantly changing their minds. Edward then pitched in that because he could read minds, that he saw everything Alice saw. I couldn't help but feel my insignificance growing every minute as I listened to the amazing things these people could do.

I finished my toast quickly, my mind thankfully and finally distracted by the topic of the future. Everything was fine... until I asked about my future, or rather my past.

"Alice... you saw Carlisle's decision to bring me here right?" I asked thoughtfully, watching as Alice squirmed a little with discomfort at the subject. I didn't understand why she was so uncomfortable with the topic and I pushed on.

"Well he must have had some indecisions too, which means you saw me if I didn't move here" I pointed out, scowling when Alice lowered her eyes and bit her lip. I turned my gaze to Edward who was watching me with a sadness I couldn't explain. I guess whatever she saw wasn't good.

"Never mind. If it's that bad, I don't want to know" I mumbled, getting out of my seat and taking my plate over to the sink just for something to do so I wouldn't have to sit there and be stared at like I was going to drop dead.

"It's not like I died or anything" I grumbled as I walked back towards them, pausing when Alice and Edward shared a dark look before their eyes settled back on me. That one got my attention.

"Hang on... I died?!" I never knew my voice could even go that high. My mind was racing once again, wondering how, why, where... and most importantly who. It can't have been James otherwise Alice and the others would have known that I was connected to a vampire. So... I got shot? Ran over? Stabbed? What...

"Who?" I pushed, taking a step forward as they continued to stare at me with pained expressions. They didn't say a word, just kept on staring. It took a moment to actually click. Me. I did it. I killed myself. Alice saw me kill myself if I didn't come here.

All the breath in my lungs was exhaled but I didn't move to draw anymore in as I tried to understand why I would do such a thing. I had never even thought of suicide, I just wasn't the type. Maybe when I was at my lowest... yes it had crossed my mind more than once. I just never thought I'd ever have the strength to do it.

I was barely even on earth as I went and sat back down again, staring vacantly ahead until I put my head down on the marble counter and took a deep breath when my vision started to go misty, the cold helping more than I thought possible. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Well done!" Emmett's sarcastic sneer filled the kitchen but I was too busy thinking to even listen to the conversation they were having.

I died.

I would've died had it not been for Carlisle. Wow... he really did save my life didn't he?

"She's alright Em" I heard Jasper's quiet voice close to me. His voice was so calming.

"Does she look alright?" Emmett's booming voice echoed around the large kitchen and it was obvious that he was angry.

"Em she's fine. She's just trying to figure it out, that's all" I felt a hand on my back but felt none of the alien emotions I expected him to send me. I guess he was true to his word. He wasn't going to influence me unless it was absolutely necessary. Like yesterday...

I cut those thoughts off before they could take root in my mind, instead thinking about where I would be if not here. In an orphange maybe? Or the hospital?... The pshyc ward?

I slowly raised my head, instantly being met by a pair of golden eyes that were strangely understanding.

"I died?" I gasped, still not really believing it at all. Jasper simply smiled sadly and nodded.

"Not anymore though" He smiled wider when I nodded in understanding and taking solace in that fact, very aware that I had a bit of an audience.

"I'm fine" I sighed as I stood up shakily, my mind still going in circles even as I watched Emmett smack Edward on the back of the head, their lips moving too quick and their voices too low for me to catch what they were actually saying. I stood for a moment watching before turning around and walking out and into the living room, eyeing the sofa I had slept on with a shudder before making my way to a single seater that was just as comfy.

The television was on some reality T.V. show that I quickly pretended to be watching while Jasper and Emmett walked back in and sat on the big sofa Edward and I had shared, both sending me worried glances every ten seconds as I stared at the television screen blankly.

There was so much to think about though.

I died, I actually died. I wondered, rather grimly, what could have possibly pushed me to take my own life. Things must have been pretty bad for me to be willing to end my own life.

I spotted the Harry Potter book I began reading... quite a while ago now on the little table beside my chair. I reached over and grabbed it, noticing how someone had bookmarked the place I reached before I went and puked up. I ignored the stares I could feel burning into the top of my head as I forced my eyes to read the words on the page.

But today, not even Harry Potter could keep my attention and I soon found my eyes motionless and staring at one word for minutes on end. Emmett and Jasper had, at some point, turned off the television and switched on the game console thing. They offered to let me play but I shook my head mutely, too wrapped up in my own mind to speak, never mind play a game.

Even Alice came down and asked me if I wanted to let her give me a make over. I simply shook my head at her, feeling a twinge of guilt but only a twinge. I was too enveloped in my own mind to really feel it. I tried to keep yesterday out of my mind, like it never happened. Just erase it from my head.

It wouldn't let me.

Somehow, everything I read and saw made me think about it.

Harry was getting hunted by Voldemort. I was being hunted by James.

He lost his parents because Voldemort wanted to kill him. My family died because James wanted to get to me.

He survived and moved on. I survived and am still trying to get my head around it.

I just couldn't catch a break. Everywhere I looked, things stared back at me, reminding me of what happened yesterday. I found the same images flashing in my mind, images of my family both alive and dead. Of James, of running and even of going to school.

My life had changed so much in the past two weeks that I was unrecognisable, not only physically but mentally as well. I used to be so laid back and casual, now I jump at every squeak. I was so carefree... so confident. Now all that's gone and I spend most of my time worrying how many scars people can see.

I wasn't so sure how long I sat there staring at the word 'water' as I thought, but time seemed to loose its meaning when I was like this. I could easily loose entire hours thinking.

"Bells"

I blinked as I heard my name, or my nickname, finally tearing myself from my mind and my eyes from the word as I looked over the top of my book and at Emmett as he crouched down in front of the chair I was sitting in. The small twinkle was in his eye and I knew what he wanted. Just what everyone else wanted. They wanted me to do something, anything. Just stop moping around.

I prepared myself to shoot down any plea he offered, even if it was a total guitar hero war. But once again and I must never forget this tiny piece of information.

Never _ever, _assume _anything _when it comes to Emmett.

"You want to come fishing with me?" He smiled slightly as my mouth popped open and I stared at him with a frown for a long moment.

I would like to get out of this house that I felt pinned down in. It's not that I didn't like it, it was simply the fact that everyone could hear every movement and breath I took, and I knew they were all watching me. I wanted to have somewhere to think in peace, to be left alone if nothing else. Everyone hovered over me, and if anything it made me feel even weaker.

I never removed my eyes from Emmett's golden ones, even when I saw the slight movement in the doorway. They were watching me again, but this time weren't even trying to hide it. I don't know whether to be relieved that they stopped acting like spy's or annoyed they were watching me in the first place.

"Yeah" I breathed, watching Emmett's face break into a huge smile as he held out his hand for mine. I let him help me up as he tucked me into his side as we walked through the others, my book left in my chair. Once again Emmett fetched the same pair of shoes I wore last time and I hurried sat down on one of the kitchen chairs to put them on, not wanting to turn and look in the doorway in case the others stood there. I had a feeling they were...

Emmett quickly took my hand and we walked outside as fast as was possible, neither even stopping when we realised how cold it was. Emmett had a burgundy tartan blanket tucked under his other arm, laying it out on the ground when we reached the small river bank, both of us sitting down heavily and staring at the water.

Emmett set up the fishing stuff as I watched with a blank expression, wondering if he would ever actually keep any of the fish he caught.

"I know you needed to get out of there Bella" He said quietly as he glanced up from attaching the wire correctly.

"Thanks, I did" I sighed, picking up a stone and throwing it into the water, watching the water circles expand out of the place it broke through the surface.

"I remember how it was when I first got here. The fact I had absolutely no privacy was a hard thing to get used to. But I guess it was easier to accept when you can hear and see everything they do too" He continued, now attaching some worm-like thing to the end of the small silver metal hook on the end.

"It's kind of freaky... sometimes annoying. But you can't help it I guess" I shrugged a little, not liking the defeated tone my voice had seemed to adopt as I watched the black stone I was twisting between my fingers.

"We're just worried about you, that's all. We're vamps remember? We don't really know humans too well anymore. You may find us a little overbearing at times, but you can tell us to back off if you want" He explain, throwing the line into the water, though I was busy watching the line zoom through the small hooks it was attached to the pole with.

"And would you? Back off I mean..." I frowned slightly at him as he took a deep breath.

"It depends what the situation is really" He made a face "Don't think to ever bring a boy back here by the way, 'cos between Jazz, Eddie and I we'd tear him apart and scare him away" He chuckled and I smiled wryly, taking it to heart despite the joking tone he used.

Was he being serious? I was living here unless they kick me out or I moved out so... until I was eighteen and legally an adult, I could never bring a boy home? Seriously?

But my mind went on and on, and my mind wondered if I ever got married. Then what?

"Em, you never age right? So... when I'm eighty you'll still be the same as you are now?" I waited anxiously for his answer even though I knew the answer. If that wasn't enough, his face told me all I needed to know.

"It's the way it has to be" He spoke sadly, watching me as I tore my eyes away from him and studied the blanket beneath me.

So when, or if, I got married in twenty years, Carlisle wouldn't be the one to walk me down the isle because he would look more like my brother. I wouldn't be able to call them family when I was older because I would look like their grand parent. The very idea had me shuddering.

I wondered, albeit morbidly, if they would have to sever ties with me when I grew up and looked too old to pass as their child. If they'd move away as soon as I moved out and I'd ever see or hear from them again. I wouldn't blame them of course, if they needed to stay away to keep up the facade of being human.

But no matter what happened, I was going to lose them. Whether to my own actions, their actions, time or distance. Honestly, it hurt to think about.

"Hey, come on" I felt an arm around my shoulders and I let out an embarrassed and awkward laugh as I sniffed. I was so damn emotional recently!

"I'm fine" I sniffed again, leaning on Em slightly as he squeezed me again.

"We're a little lost over here Bells" I heard Emmett whisper to me "Usually when one of us is upset Edward knows why, but we don't have any clue how to help you since your mind is Edward-proof. You spend so much time thinking and its torturing us all to not be able to help" I nodded a little as I heard his dismal tone, internally rejoicing when I heard the 'us' that he had made me a part of.

"I'm okay Em" I whispered back, feeling the guilt building again when I realised how messed up I made their lives. Even if they did care about me as much as they say they do, they'd be going out of minds with worry since I closed myself off from them.

"Seriously? 'Cos honestly Bells... you don't look it" He told me with a sudden heavy voice, as if daring me to disagree. I couldn't meet his eyes, so I remained tucked into his arm and staring at the criss-crossing patterns on the blanket.

"_Are_ you okay?" He pushed when it was obvious I wasn't going to answer.

I hesitated, biting my lip as I stared out at the water. "No Em, I'm not okay. I'm scared, I'm confused, I'm every bloody emotion you can think of. And..." I sighed deeply, feeling the weight of everything that has happened crashing down on me "I'm tired Em" My voice even sounded tired "I'm tired of being scared of shadows, of not being able to walk and eat normally, of everyone walking on fucking egg shells 'cos they think I'm going to snap or something. But the worst thing is I'm right there with them. Just one thing and I'll..." I trailed off, letting out a shaky breath as I cursed myself for letting all of that spill out.

"Bella... I..." Emmett's stuttering caught me off guard and I once again berated myself for dumping all of that on him. He just told me he didn't know how to help and then I tell him how I feel. Clever, real clever.

"Don't worry about it Em" I leaned my head on his chest as he squeezed me again "These are my demons to battle with, not yours. It's something I've got to do on my own, I know that. I just wish it wasn't so God damn huge and difficult" I let my eyes slip closed, enjoying the silence that was only pierced by the soft trickling of the water and the fact that James didn't pop up. I was glad I said all that without tears, liking the strong person that sprang up when I got frustrated.

"You're not alone here Bells. You've got us" He kissed the top of my head as I opened my eyes and hummed in response.

"You know I actually came out here to give you a break from all the emotions and stuff" He chuckled and I let a small smile grace my lips, silently thanking Em for managing to bring me out of my James and fear filled mind.

"You were actually going to fish?" I asked, motioning to the pole that stood by itself, some plastic stand attached to it to keep it upright.

"Well the point was to let you breath, I just knew that you'd understand when I said fishing" There was an undercurrent of pride in his voice that had me wondering if the others had been conspiring and plotting ways to get me to snap out of it.

"You wanna stay out here?" He asked and I nodded without hesitation, eliciting a small laugh from him.

I liked it out here, especially after feeling like something in a display cabinet with everyone watching and observing everything I did. I knew they could all see me and probably hear every breath I took, but I couldn't see them and that was good enough for me to ignore them.

"I'll go get that book you love so much, as long as you promise not to cry during the battle" Emmett shifted slightly and I scooted away from him, looking up and him as he stood above me.

"No promises, I have never not cried at that book" I explained, ignoring the eye roll before he blurred away, leaving me alone as I turned back and stared at the water. A smile crept onto my lips of its own accord and I sighed with content. I somehow felt a lot happier to finally share all of that, even though it only scratched the surface. It was a good feeling to know that it wasn't all inside. So the smile remained on my face for quite a few minutes, and I am usre I must have looked crazy.

"Here you go" Emmett reappeared, sitting next to me and handing me the Harry Potter book, bookmark still in place. I smiled my thanks to him as I took it, my eyes lingering a few seconds longer as I watched him turn back to the river.

I wasn't stupid. Carlisle got me up to my bathroom from downstairs in about a second. There was no doubt in my mind that Emmett could have been in and out in less than five seconds tops, but he took at least three minutes. I knew he would have been talking to the others but I let it slide. If I didn't want them to know I wouldn't have told Emmett. I was just to cowardly to say all that to seven vampires watching me.

And that was how my day went. I sat beside Emmett as he fished, whispering curses and making me laugh when he caught nothing. I did wonder about him getting bored, and even mentioned it a couple of times but he just shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the river. I didn't understand what that meant, but accepted that it was a dismissal of my claims.

So I let myself get sucked into the world of Harry Potter, and yes, I cried when Dobby died, much to Emmett's shock and later, when it was clear I wasn't breaking down again, amusement.

"Shut up! Dobby was the cutest thing ever!" I sniffed, trying to glare as my tears stopped.

"Oh... you just used the word you hate the most. I thought you hated 'cute'" He smirked and nudged me as I rolled my eyes back at him.

"Yea 'cos no human wants to be called 'cute' unless their about six. But Dobby... well he had those huge green eyes and big ears and looked so ugly and wrinkled that you couldn't help but love him" I implored, watching as he frowned in confusion, opening his mouth to ask another question.

"Forget it, you obviously are not channelling your inner Potter fan" I held my hand up to halt him, only making him laugh at my wording. None the less he dropped it and we both fell silent, going back to our chosen activities. Emmett brought be dinner which he said Esme had made. It was only a simple sandwich and packet of crisps but I thanked her all the same, knowing she'd hear me.

It seems that the cold had not touched me until about half past four in the afternoon. Yes, I knew it was cold, I could feel it. But it was that sort of cold that was easy to ignore and carry on regardless, ignoring the white smoke that felt my mouth when I spoke.

But then I saw my slightly blue arms and my shaking body, scowling when I realised that, indeed, I was freezing. It seems being caught up in Harry Potter land had made me forget about the weather. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who realised.

"Jesus Bella!" Emmett called next to me and I cursed my traitorous body, not wanting to go inside because it got a bit chilly.

"I'm fine Em. I wanna stay out here" I turned to look at him, seeing his torn face as he battled with what I wanted and what was probably best for my health.

"Fine" He sighed heavily, a cloud of white smoke escaping his mouth as he took off the jacket he was wearing and handed it to me. I took it gratefully and put it on, giggling when the sleeves were about twice as long as my arms and the body could have been a dress. It was cold inside since Emmett had no body heat, but it son gained warmth from me and I snuggled into it.

But it didn't stop my body shaking, though it did reduce it. I glanced at Emmett, remembering how warm I had been with Edward next to me, despite the cold temperature of his skin.

"I'm just as cold Bella" He warned me, obviously seeing my sneaky looks. He opened his arms slightly and I shuffled over into them, curling up as his arms wrapped around me, a surge of warmth making me sigh and relax again.

"You feel just fine to me" I hummed as I picked up the book again, thankful that the pages no longer trembled with my hands and I could actually read it without the blurring words.

But unfortunately, with the warmth came the tiredness that crept over my mind like a fog, slowly making me relax a little more than I'd have liked. I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to see James or the bodies of my family again in my nightmares, I didn't want to go back to being a caged animal. I felt free out here, it was nice after being in the house for so long.

But I soon ended up leaning all of my weight back on Emmett as my eyes slipped shut, and after a few tried and failed attempts I gave up at trying to reopen them. The weight of the book in my hands disappeared as I felt Emmett moving behind me, not a moment later, a quick rush of air downwards and I felt two arms beneath me as I rocked slightly.

With the rocking, the warmth and the knowledge that I was not alone, I let myself fall into oblivion and fade from reality once more. I only hoped it was the right decision to make.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thankfully, James let my mind relax and stayed away from my peaceful dreams. Unfortunately, something else woke me up rather uncomfortably.

My eyes opened to the darkness of my room and the shadowy ceiling above me. The air was warm around me, only making the churning in my stomach worse as I cringed and hesitantly put my hand against my stomach as if I could expel the feeling to a simple amount of pressure.

It didn't work.

It wasn't too bad, but I had been ill enough times to know how my body works. So when I felt an even sharper jolt I knew I had about five seconds before I saw my dinner again. Getting out of bed at a speed I hadn't used for a while now, I half ran into the bathroom and only made it to the toilet a second before my food reappeared before me.

I was glad for the darkness, the moon shining through the frosted window only allowing a little amount of light to permeate the room.

When the vomitting halted for a while, I pushed my hair out of my face, leaning my forehead on the cold basin so I could see the shadow of the little toilet mat beneath it. I was glad when I felt it finally let up, the uncomfortable feeling circulating inside my stomach dulled a little. I realised with slight mortification, that it would only be a matter of time before...

"Bella!"

I had never felt such contrasting emotions before. I wanted Edward to comfort me and make me feel better, but at the same time I wanted to shut the door in his face and tell him to leave me alone. I did not want him to see this, it was even worse since he wouldn't understand anyway, it's not like he pukes up and gets ill.

"Hey Edward" It was clear which side had won out. I decided... I showed Edward a side of myself I hadn't shown the others. I had let my walls down and shown him my fear and insecurities, I guess after that a little regurgitated food isn't much. Or at least I hoped.

"You okay?" He sounded rather unsure of himself, obviously not used to humans puking up in his house.

I had to laugh a little at the pointless question "Not really Edward. Not really feeling too good right now" I took a deep breath and lifted my head from staring at the bath mat, a wave of dizziness making the nausea worse when I lifted my head a little too fast, the world spinning a little around me.

"Steady" I felt his hand on my shoulder as I swayed on my knees a little, his soothing voice relaxing me a little as I took another shaky breath, shutting my eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again, glad to find the world stationary.

"Bella? Do you need Carlisle?" His voice was strange, though still melodious, it held an edge I hadn't heard before. Fear.

"No, it's only a stomach bug. I'll be fine in a day or so" I groaned, speaking to the toilet lid since Edward was knelt behind me somewhere.

"Your sure? Esme is poised over the phone right now" A little amusement crept into his voice and I could just imagine the smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I don't need Carlisle" I chuckled a little groggily at the absurdity of it all. When I was at home, my Mum, with three kids, already knew everything there was to know about being ill. She knew I liked to be left alone to wallow in my own discomfort, leaving me some toast and a glass of water on the floor of the toilet I always called my home at such times.

I zoned back in when I heard a rather heavy and loud sigh from Edward. I wondered what he was hearing, either out loud or in someones head. Again, I was slapped in the face with how superior they are to me.

"What is it?" I questioned, shifting slightly when I felt the beginning of another wave of sickness brewing.

"They're all arguing about whose fault it is. So far they're screaming at me and Emmett for taking you out. I'm surprised you can't hear them" The sadness from his voice was unmistakable. I wanted to console him and tell the others to stop blaming each other but I had my face down the toilet again so speaking was impossible.

Edward remained with me, his hand rubbing circles into my back as he held my hair back with the other. I wasn't sure why he was still here, knowing that he would find this as disgusting as I did, if not me. After all, he could see, smell and hear even better than me. I pitied him.

Coughing slightly as I came back up for air, sitting back on my feet again as I felt my knees beginning to hurt from being knelt down for so long. I tentatively listened, sighing when I heard no yelling, wiping my mouth with a cringe.

"Here" Edward appeared knelt beside me, a mere glow with the moon allowing the tiniest amount of light possible. The light shone off the glass of water in his hand, and I took his gratefully, taking small sips like I remembered my Mum telling me to. I couldn't help but cringe at the disgusting taste, setting the glass on the ground beside the toilet in case I needed it later.

"They still at it?" I rubbed my face with my hands wearily, wanting nothing more than to climb back into bed, but wanting to restrict the vomit to one room. Besides, I was sure Esme didn't want me ruining her floors and bedding with sick.

"No, they've agreed to disagree. They'll start again later though" He added a chuckle, shaking his head slightly. I lowered my face to the floor to hide my frown, not liking how many disagreements had been caused because of me.

"It's alright Bells, it's not the first argument we've ever had, and it definitely won't be the last" He chuckled again, his hand never moving from my back as if steadying me from falling. It was a possibility...

"Humans get ill" I shrugged "It's a fact of life I guess" I hoped to get the others to see that it was no-ones fault. I did amuse myself for a moment, wondering whose side Rosalie would be on. That was before I realised that she wouldn't be on any ones side, probably only arguing because she didn't want Emmett to be around me.

Oh Joy.

"Better?" Edward asked, his hand moving lower on my back as he scooted forward a little closer.

"A bit. I wouldn't push it though" I grimaced, the churning coming to the front of my mind now that I thought about it. "I think I'll stay here for tonight" I groaned, slowly sliding sidewards and sitting with my legs curled up next to me on the floor, enjoying the cold.

"Your burning up Bella" The worried tone had returned in full force, and I did a quick check, realising that he was right and I was rather toasty, feeling rather sticky in the pyjamas. No wonder the cold floor tiles were a heaven against my skin. I was burning.

"Come here" He gave me no chance to reply as he wrapped his arms around me and tugged me back against his chest, his legs on the outside of mine as we sat against the counter opposite the bath. The toilet was a little farther than I had liked if I needed it but I let it slide. With someone who could move as a blur I trusted Edward to get me there in time.

I couldn't help but shiver at the sudden presence of Edward's freezing skin, feeling even colder thanks to my high temperature. But it didn't stop me leaning back against him, subtly trying to get as much of my against him as possible without looking like a complete idiot by laying on him. That would be funny...

His arms remained around me, clasping his hands together and resting them on my stomach, and I thanked God for the little amount of weight I had managed to gain that had hidden my ribs a little more. I could feel my eyes getting heavy again but I forced them open again, wondering if it was possible to be sick in your sleep. I did not want to find out. Or wake up to Edward covered in it.

"Get some sleep" He whispered, squeezing my stomach slightly, but it enough to make the swirling even more prominent and I clasped my lips together tightly just in case.

"I wouldn't do that Edward, not if you want the floors to stay clean" I mumbled, taking a breath when the churning was toned down again, Edward's arms immediately relaxing on my stomach.

"Sorry" He whispered into my hair and I simply hummed in acceptance. I guess this was weird for them after all.

"So, you thought of anymore?" He asked cryptically, and I knew he was trying to hint at something, but I didn't know what. I realised with belated surprise that he was talking about songs. I chewed my lip as I thought about it.

"It doesn't work like that Edward. They just pop into my head, or something will set them off. But as it happens, yes I do have one" I explained, trying to be as cryptic as Edward but getting the feeling it a mediocre attempt. Though I wasn't sure what the others would have understood from what I said...

"Can I-" He began once again with the pleading voice and I knew that if I turned he'd be pulling the puppy dog eyes that melted me every time. It must be a vampire thing.

"Nope" I interrupted "I told you how I felt about it before" I continued, remembering how I explained the whole 'private' thing to him.

"True... but it's driving me mad" He whined like a child, and I had to laugh.

"Sorry, maybe next time" And I found myself looking forward to next time the others left and Edward stayed behind.

"Looking forward to it" I felt him lean closer as he whispered into my ear, my body shaking as his icy breath hit my neck. It felt nice against my heated skin.

After a while, the churning pushed to the back of my mind as I concentrated on my latest song, playing what I have so far in my mind. Of course there was piano, but it needed drums and guitar as well to make it good. It wasn't a happy song by any means, but it reflected what I feel sometimes. Of course if I wrote about what happened to me it would turn people away.

You see, the way I see it is that people like love and heart break songs because they've all been there, or can imagine it. So if I make a song about losing my family and life, moving to another country and being a wreck, no-one will be able to relate to it. So I coupled them to have another meaning. If you listened to some of the songs, you'd think of a hurting lover who misses her other half. Because that's what I hide behind.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Edward chuckled as I nodded, feeling a smile creeping up my face when I decided on the next line.

It fell when I pressed my hands to my stomach just above Edward's, feeling the tell-tale churning that could only mean one thing. Thankfully, Edward moved quickly, making me feel even worse but he got me to the toilet in time anyway.

I screwed my face up when I resurfaced again, blindly flushing the toilet as I sat up, feeling even more drained than before, but a lot better than before. I didn't move from my post in front of the toilet, yet neither did Edward, always staying at my side and keeping a hand on my back.

It was only after I started to dry wretch that I finally pulled myself away, assured that I had nothing left in my stomach left to expel. Besides, I was dead on my feet - well knees really - and if it wasn't for Edward I would have simply curled up on the floor right there and gone to sleep. But thankfully, as he saw me slumping to the side, he slid his arms around me and picked me up as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

I distinctly remember grumbling something about brushing my teeth, tasting the acidic revolting after sickness taste and wanting it to be gone. But I was rather surprised to be set back on my feet with someone holding me with their hands on my hips as I leaned over the sink and brushed my teeth with my eyes nearly shut. I guess I was running on autopilot or something.

But as soon as I put my toothbrush down on the sink side, or at least I hope it was the sink side, I felt myself being lifted up again. I didn't protest, happy with the minty freshness of my mouth, and I happily snuggled down and sighed in contentment as I no longer felt the churning in my stomach.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing I knew someone was stroking hair away from my face. I could feel the bed beneath me, the fresh crisp air around me, the soft pillow pressed against one side of my face, the duvet raised to my hip. But there was one thing that I was even more aware of.

My head was pounding against my skull, a dull throb booming through my mind. My body felt heavy and grimy, but I knew the symptoms too well to be concerned. I always had the 'after shock' of a stomach bug. The horribleness of it, as if the throwing up wasn't bad enough.

"Hey Carlisle" I felt a dreamy smile creep up my face as I unhaled his scent, knowing he must be sat close. The hand didn't stop at all, though a breathy chuckle filled the room.

"Hey Bella, I hear you had a busy night last night" His voice remained light even as I screwed my face up slightly.

"I told them not to worry but they're hard headed. Must be a vampire thing" I yawned, opening my eyes for the first time, blinking rapidly when all I could see was a light blue, realising a moment later that Carlisle was sat right next to me, his shirt about two centimeters from my nose end. No wonder I could smell him...

"You can't blame them Bella, they're not used to it" His voice never lost to chirpy edge, nor did his hand ever stop. A frowned as a piece of hair flopped in my face from behind my ear, huffing and blowing it away again, only to have it fall back in my face. At least Carlisle found it amusing.

I sat up, putting my weight on my elbows as I looked at Carlisle. His hand fell back to his side, but he never lost the twinkle in his eye or the smile that I feared could never be erased. Honestly, I had missed Carlisle's company, his laid back attitude. Though Emmett took it to the extreme, Carlisle could calm me by simply holding my hand.

"You okay now?" And then I watched the smile turn into a frown. I wanted the smile back.

"Stomach bug, not my first and not my last. I get them a few times a year" I shrugged, knowing that if I was going to get through to anyone it would be Carlisle.

"Hmm... I suppose it could have been the fact that Edward took you into public" He mused, backing up as I opened my mouth to defend him "Bella, you've been in sterile conditions since the accident. Vampires don't get ill, so there's no bugs in here. You've probably got a weakened immune system, so letting you go into such a packed environment might have let you pick it up" He mused, but I was still stuck on my weakened immune system. Was there any part of me that wasn't weakened?

"Although, letting you stay out in the cold wasn't the cleverest idea either" The smile returned and I smiled, though a little bashfully as I lowered my head.

"I wanted to stay out" I muttered, amazed at how childish I could sound sometimes.

"I know, I'm just saying it wasn't smart on either yours or Emmett's part" He continued knowingly and I simply shrugged, not going to apologize for getting some mental and physical freedom.

"Are you sure you're alright?" His face scrunched up again and I had to roll my eyes.

"I'm not going to throw up everywhere" I told him, skipping the part about the little men with sledge hammers in my head, damn determined to break through my skull.

"You really scared them you know. Esme was going crazy, she called me about seven times last night but never actually got to the point" He rolled his eyes at his wife's actions and I couldn't help but laugh a softly as to not aggravate the midgets in my mind. Hey, mind midgets!

"See? Hard headed" I chuckled, stopping when it hurt a little too much.

"Lay down Bella" Carlisle's frown was back as he put his hand on my shoulder as I layed back down, silently thanking him and finding my head hurt a little less down here.

"Now Bella, tell me honestly and no editing, how do you feel" He sat next to me, staring right at me in such a way I knew for a fact he would know if I spoke anything less than the truth.

"Honestly? I think the word to sum it all up would be..." I thought about it for a moment, sighing as only one word came to mind "Shit, pardon the french" I grumbled, raising my hand to rub my face to try to wake myself up some more. I still felt half dead.

"How so?" Carlisle pushed, hovering a little, his frown still in place. I strongly resisted the urge to reach other and push the edges of his lips up. It was a strong urge.

"Headache, and overall shit feeling really" I shrugged again, finding it easier than explaining everything.

"Tired?" He asked, humming a little when I nodded.

"You're staying in bed today. Get. Some. Rest" He ordered playfully as I groaned.

"So I have to sit here and stay here all day? I did enough of that in hospital" I whined, not caring how much of a petulant child I sounded like.

"Doctors orders" He smirked, and that was the only reason I backed down. That and the fact that if I went downstairs I would face God knows what. Maybe it was safer up here.

"That's cheating" I grumbled, yawning at the end and ruining my little glare.

"Sleep" Damn them and their soft voices! How could they turn their voice so song-like by simply saying something quietly?

"Do you know how many times everyone has told me to sleep?" I found it a little ironic that they were to intent on me sleeping when they didn't get any themselves.

"So sleep" He laughed quietly and I simply rolled over onto my side again so that I was back to being centimeters from him, pullnig the quilt higher up my body now that the fever had calmed down. Still, I couldn't help myself as I crawled up onto his chest again, a place that seems to be a rather nice make-shift pillow on all vampires.

"I missed you Carlisle" I hummed, taking a handful of his shirt as I sighed, my eyes growing heavy despite my closed eyes.

"I missed you too Bella" I felt his cold arms snake around me, his breath brushing the top of my head as I smiled lightly. With one final yawn I was asleep again, the pounding turning into a dull thud thanks to the cold Carlisle provided numbing my head a little.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I felt the bed moving slightly beneath me and I scrunched my face up at the unwelcome waking up. I felt just as tired as I did before, if not even more so. I groaned a little, not really wanting to be awake yet.

"Sorry Bella" There was a small snap somewhere, Carlisle sighed deeply before relaxing again, the room falling silent. I was curious and rather nosy about these things.

"What's up?" I yawned, keeping my eyes closed as I shifted around trying to find a cold patch again since I'd seemed to have warmed up the patch of Carlisle I had layed on.

"Just the hospital calling in" He mumbled, trying to pass us off as something casual but I heard the tention in his voice.

"So why are you still here?" I frowned, rolling off him and freeing him from my weight.

"What do you mean?" He asked, though I felt no hands trying to pull me back as I snuggled into a pillow. It wasn't half as comfy as Carlisle but it was comfy enough.

"I know how much you like being a doctor..." I yawned in the middle of my sentence "And helping people. So go help people" I haphazardly waved my arm around a little as I heard a small chuckle from Carlisle.

"I wanted to keep an eye on you" He laughed again when I groaned rather loudly, getting quite annoyed at them all.

"I thought you'd be different" I buried half of my face in a pillow "I'm fine. Yes I feel like crap but that's it. I'm not going to keel over and die" I yawned again, my words drawn out and instantly losing the annoyed edge I was supposed to be talking in.

"Are you sure?" His voice was suddenly louder in my ear, though still gentle "I don't want to leave you alone up here..." He trailed off a little hesitantly and if my eyes were open I would have rolled them.

"Since when am I alone in this house? Everyone can hear everything anyway" My voice held the annoyance this time "And all I'm going to do is..." I yawned once more "Sleep" I sighed with a small smile.

The room was silent for a few seconds before I felt Carlisle kiss my temple, his thank you falling on deaf ears since I was half asleep already. I didn't see the sad way he stared at me for a long moment, or hear the gentle click of the door closing. I missed how Edward met him outside my room door and volunteered himself for keeping an eye on me.

Though that would make sense when I woke up...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I woke up next time it was by myself and I felt better for it. Nobody poking me or talking too loudly. No stomach pain, well I could feel the horrible aching and pounding in my head, but I felt no urge to run to the bathroom again. That must be a good thing.

I snuggled deeper into the cold pillow my head was rested on, yawning a little but I wasn't too tired anymore. It took me a while to realise and remember that Carlisle was at the hospital and to realise that I was still laying on a vampires chest. Only one thing could be so comfy and cold through my clothes...

Peeking my eyes open a little, I found myself looking at a stone grey shirt. It was a nice enough shirt, but it gave me indication as to who I was laid on. Instead of looking up at who ever it was, I remained a coward and poked them. I wasn't sure why I poked them but it made sense to me at the time. Not so much afterwards though...

"Why are you poking me?" Edward's voice was quiet as he laughed lightly, my hand falling back onto his chest as I had completed my task of finding out who it was. I suppose Edward was going to babysit me now.

"Checking" I offered as my only reply, noting as my mind woke up a little, that I could feel his arm around me, the weight of it on my back above the quilt. My toes were brushing against his leg as I shuffled around and got comfy again, not too bothered that he was seeing me in my pyjamas with probably a bad case of bed hair. He'd seen too much for me to be concerned about things like that.

"So, are you actually going on stay in bed all day?" His voice remained quiet, probably because he had heard about my headache and was trying not to anger it even more. Though I didn't understand the amusement there.

When I hummed as my 'yes' he laughed gently, his chest rumbling slightly "And here I thought you told me teenagers didn't like to sit around unless you were in one of 'those' moods?" He continued to laugh even as I grumbled something incoherent.

"Believe me, you will witness this mood and you will understand the bleary-ness of it" I warned him as I forced myself to sit up, doubting Edward wanted me laying all over him.

"Looking forward to it" He smiled as I stared at him, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and running a hand through my crazy hair. He looked similar, though his eyes looked fine, his hair was flattened at the back but stuck up at the front, a symptom of sleeping.

"You slept again" My voice was a little higher than I intended and I cleared my throat as Edward laughed.

"Yeah, couldn't resist. You know, I could get used to this sleep thing. It's nice to get a break from all of this once in a while" He smirked at me suddenly "Could you sleep more often?" He wiggled his eyebrows comically as I laughed. Grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him, knowing it wouldn't hurt, but pillows aren't supposed to are they.

"I am insulted Mr Cullen" I pouted fakely for a moment before I couldn't resist the smile that crept up on my lips. He quickly threw a pillow back at me as I sat there gaping at him while he laughed. So I whacked him around the head with it. And he whacked me back with one he grabbed from behind him. And so began our little fight...

In the end, both of us had crazy hair, mine was static and sticking to my cheeks and neck, tickling them until I brushed them away. I was forced to surrender.

"I could never win against a vamp anyway" I sighed dramatically as I swivelled around, pillow still in hand as I stood and walked around the other side of the bed. Edward simply smirked rather smugly as I headed into the bathroom. Not before throwing the pillow at him one last time though, shutting the door quickly behind me a second before a pillow came flying through the air and hit the door with an almost silent thud.

I was smug from my victory when I brushed my teeth and my hair, trying for a few minutes to press down as hard as I could on my head without it hurting my already violent migraine. Edward laughed at me again as I walked out, my hair standing on end no matter how many times I tried to flatten it to my head.

"Nice look" He snickered as I plopped back onto the bed.

"Shut up" I poked my tongue out at him childishly as I laid down and stared at the ceiling for a moment. The room was silent for a moment before I sat up again with a frown, turning to Edward with my head tilted to the side a little.

"I'm bored" I mused a little airily.

"You've been in here for twenty seconds" He scowled.

"I know..." I itched my shoulder, the bandages irritating my skin slightly. I poked my shoulder, glad to find that there was barely any pain anymore.

"Does it still hurt?" Edward sat up, eyeing my shoulder curiously as I shrugged.

"Not really" I admitted, watching with confusion as Edward scooted closer.

"I could take it off of you want?" He met my eyes, his own strangely bright and hopeful as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"Er... Shouldn't Carlisle do that?" I hedged, not really knowing if Edward was _allowed _to do that. He already broke the rules, or guidelines Carlisle put in place to help me get better. He took me outside. Though I can't blame him for that, being in the same place for so long gets kind of claustrophobic.

"I'm a doctor too you know" He quirked an eyebrow as I frowned "Just because I don't put it into practice doesn't mean I don't know it. I graduated medical school three times" He rolled his eyes.

"Then why aren't you a doctor?" I pushed, wondering why he would have the knowledge but not put it into use.

"Look at me Bella" He sighed and I did, though I didn't see anything different "Do I look old enough to have gone through university? Even if I could get into a hospital, it'd have to be an apprenticeship" His voice dropped to a saddened drone that made me add another bad thing to the list of 'vampire atributes'.

"If it makes you feel better I can call Carlisle" He added with a slight sigh. I did feel better if he did that, not wanting Carlisle to think he was doing all of this and I was ungrateful and was going to undo it all behind his back.

I honestly tried to stay with the conversation but Edward spoke too fast and his voice was a simple hum. I heard my name a few times and saw him flash me a smirk more than once but apart from that I was oblivious. In the end I huffed and climbed back into bed, waiting for their conversation to be over.

I heard a click of his phone being shut, the hum coming to an end quickly as I continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Well he says I can take it off if you want" I felt him poke my side but I wiggled away quickly.

"You're ticklish" The smile in his voice was painfully obvious.

"Duh, everyone is" I rolled my eyes at the ceiling, knowing he was watching me.

"Eh... not everyone" He sang, leaving nothing for me to do except bite his bait.

"Okay, you got me" I sat up again, frowning at him "Are you honestly not ticklish?" I asked curiously, raising my eyebrows when he shook his head.

"Wow" It was a little strange how, out of all the things to shock me, it was that simple little fact.

"So... do you want that thing off?" He nodded towards my shoulder, watching as I hesitated for a moment before nodding. Okay, I was freaked when Carlisle did this, I had no idea how I would react to Edward.

"Can you put a tank top or something. I'm guessing you'd rather that than take yout top off" His smile was strained to the extent where I was thoroughly confused by his rapid change in behaviour. But I nodded, quickly crawling from beneath the covers and walking over to The Monster. I couldn't help but hesitate before grabbing the door handle, being faced with total darkness is kind of daunting.

Knowing which rail had the tank tops on it from the frequent use of them, I grabbed the closest one to me before hurrying out and shutting the door firmly behind me. I exhaled loudly as I turned, my face heating up when I saw Edward looking at me expectantly.

"I don't like it in there" I shifted my weight from foot to foot, feeling more like a child under scrutiny every passing second he continued to stare at me.

"Turn around" I ordered gently with a small smile, not really caring about Edward. He was too much of a gentleman to actually care about my body. Besides, I was a child to him. No matter how smokingly hot he is...

Snapping myself from those thoughts I watched Edward roll his eyes as he turned around on the bed so that he was facing the wall. Yeah, Edward was absolutely gorgeous, even a blind person would know that. I wonder why he's still alone...

I let my mind wander with these thoughts as I quickly changed my baggy shirt to the tank top, feeling rather exposed after my time in the shirt. One other thing... did these shirts have to be so low cut? I mean... I didn't mind Carlisle. He's my doctor and happily married and all that jazz. But Edward... is a fine specimen of a male. And did the one shirt I grab have to be white. At least my bra was white...

I quickly threw the shirt on the desk chair, my new place for dirty clothes. Edward turned when I plopped down on the bed again, feeling anxiety and nerves making a lump in my throat that would not budge, my hands sweating slightly as I idly tapped my fingers on my leg. Carlisle was the doctor, not Edward. Edward was my friend. Carlisle was my doctor. I didn't like those lines being blurred.

"Relax" He smiled gently, honestly relaxing me a little "Or I'll send Jasper up here" He winked at me and I mustered a small smile back, appreciating the attempt to change the subject.

I set my gaze on the far wall as I felt Edward poking and prodding me, too used to cold hands by now not to jump at the temperature difference. I didn't have to keep my eye on him like I did Carlisle, I could see the crazy mop of bronze hair out of the corner of my eye. Who else had such a strange colour for hair? Plus his scent was everywhere. His wasn't spicy and cinnamon like James, it was lavender and mint...

The difference was enough to let me keep my head and not freak out.

"Edward..." The room had fallen silent and though I wasn't as on edge as before, I didn't like the silence that came with it.

"Yes Bella?" He didn't look up and I didn't look at him. I could feel the bandaged slowly loosening around my shoulder as he took them off. Though I felt a little bit like a mummy, I wondered how long this bandage was.

"You're... old, right?" I didn't mean to offend him and tensed for a moment, relaxing when he let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, I'm old. 'Bout one hundred I'd say" He mumbled absently, reminding me of Carlisle when he's concentrating. I tried to get over the fact that he was 100 or so, but it was a hard feat. The fact that none of them had wrinkles was impossible for me to wrap my head around.

"What about it?" He pushed, probably since I had been quiet a little too long and hadn't actually gotten around to asking my question.

"Just wondering about something..." I hedged, realising that it was quite a personal subject that he may not want to talk to me about. But he was one hundred! There must have been _someone _in 100 years! I mean... just look at him!

"Bella, you can't say that and not elaborate" He laughed again ad I had to laugh at his berating of me.

"I was just thinking... well... you're a hundred or so... and... well... I don't understand why you don't have... you know... someone" I stuttered, sounding like a complete moron after and during. I felt his hands pause on my shoulder, the moment of stillness letting his frigid temperature seep through the remaining material on my shoulder.

"I'm fine with my family" His voice was void of anger or the coldness I expected. Instead, I heard a sadness, an underlying emotion that I didn't understand.

"But..." I pushed, still not understanding. Had he been a hermit for so long he'd never found a woman?

"Bella, just say it" He laughed lightly again, but it was strained, tense.

"Well look at you, you're gorgeous and smart and everything else. I just don't understand _how _you don't have someone. I would have thought people would be queueing up" I admitted, my face heating up again and I was glad he didn't look at me right then. His face remained on the edges of my vision, thank God.

"I have had... offers, but I didn't feel anything for them" He sighed, sounding rather tired. I remained tired, rather shocked at how similar vampire dating was to humans.

"Bella, you have to understand something. When a vampire mates, it's for life. There's no-one else for them" There it was again, that emotion I didn't understand and the sadness.

"And you haven't found your... soul mate yet?" I puzzled, wondering why he wasn't out there hunting the world for her.

"Actually, I have" His answer shocked me and also confused me to hell.

"Then where is she?" I frowned.

"She... doesn't feel the same way" His words were rushed, something in there sounding more like embarrassment than a lie.

"Have you told her?" I questioned, remembering my brothers and how they'd talk about a girl but never actually spoke to them.

"Well... no. We're friends, and I'd rather be friends than lose her altogether" His breath his my neck as he leaned closer, his fingers carrying on grazing my skin as he slowly released my shoulder.

"But what if she feels the same? You'd both be shooting yourselves in the foot" I smiled a little at the thought of Edward with someone. He deserves someone "Wouldn't you rather be sure rather than spend the rest of... your existence wondering 'what if?'" I continued, ignoring the thought of Edward leaving and going off with some beautiful vampire.

I'd miss him. Yeah, of course I would. But if it made him happy I'd do it. I can see how moley he is, no matter how much he denies it. He's the only one without a mate, and being the seventh wheel can't be fun at all.

"I don't know..." He mumbled quietly. He was obviously uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"So, what's she like?" I sang happily, remembering how my brothers would never be able to shut up about their girlfriends.

"She's... amazing" he sighed, sounding happy again "Smart, witty, not afraid to speak her mind to anyone, good sense of humour. And she's beautiful... not that she would ever believe me if I told her" I was glad I had been right. Talking about his girl had him in a much better mood. Though he described her just as any boy would describe their girlfriend.

"Blond?" I guessed.

"I'm more of a brunette man myself" He chuckled softly.

"Shocker" I mused, my theory that everyone preferred blonde's going out the window.

"What does she look like?" I asked, trying to imagine a brunette vampire other than Esme or Alice. It was difficult. I tried picturing Rosalie with brown hair but it didn't work.

"She's... small I guess. Button nose, big doe eyes, pale skin" He listed off as he sighed, sounding more content than I have ever heard from him.

"She sounds nice" I smiled gently as we fell silent again. If Edward got together with this girl, would he move out or she move in?

"There you go" He sighed, sitting back and smiling at me, his eyes light and bright. Slight surprised at myself for not noticing, I hesitantly put my hand on my shoulder, feeling no significant scarring. There was only a twinge of pain that was easily ignored. I found a smile creeping up my face as I quietly thanked Edward.

"There's a little scarring but nothing major" His eyes travelled to my bare shoulder for a moment before meeting my eyes again. I didn't know whether he was saying 'There wasn't much' or 'It isn't too bad and blends in with all the others'.

I quickly got off the bed and went to the bathroom, looking in the full length mirror. I was about a meter away and saw nothing, but when I stepped closer I could see the thin white lines and slightly raised skin that stretched from my collar bone to the edge of my shoulder. I couldn't tell which lines were the ones Jame's caused and the ones the surgery made. The very sight of the scar made me shudder, the memory burning bright in my mind.

"See, not too bad" Edward appeared behind my left shoulder but I didn't look at him, keeping my eyes on my reflections shoulder. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd ever find my soul mate like Edward has. Would they run away? Laugh at me?

I knew school kids were horrible, and if I did go to school here it would be torture. And if I refused to tell them what happened they'd make up their own stories. School would be a painful place to be. Would that be what my life would be like from now on?

People skirting around me? or pointing and laughing at me? Singling me out in a crowd? I wished, right then, that I could be someone else. Anyone else. Just not me. I didn't want to see the things that hide in the recesses of my mind, I didn't want to be scared all the time or be ashamed to look in the mirror.

"Bella..." Edward's quiet sigh brought me out of my moping, finding myself still staring at my reflection. My eyes were glassy from tears and a lump had formed in my throat from the way my thoughts had gone. Clearing my throat and pushing the tears away, I turned and walked back into my room. I didn't try to smile, he knew too much of me to accept it.

I crawled back under my covers, resting my head on my pillow as I stared at the ceiling, wondering when I'd ever stop going in this horrible loop of emotions. I would be fine for a few days, and then I'd become depressed and just want to give up.

"Bella... don't worry about it" Edward laid next to me on top of the duvet, and I couldn't even smile as I saw his socked feet.

I couldn't answer because I was worrying about it, and no matter how much I tried, I could stop worrying about it. How could I not? This was my life now.

I quickly rolled away from him, facing the opposite way as I felt tears welling up again. I didn't him to see me cry. I've cried so much since I've been here, I felt like a big baby now. I just couldn't help it. Every realisation, every new and old situation hit me like a sledge hammer and had me crumbling under the weight.

An overwhelming feeling of weakness and vulnerability consumed my mind as I closed my eyes and let the darkness fill my senses. It was nice to imagine I wasn't anywhere... just _being. _But when Edward gently scooped me up and pulled me against his chest my little bubble was popped and I had to come back down to the ugly earth I wanted so desperately to escape from.

He did help though. Just holding me made me feel not as lonely and a little stronger. Knowing I wasn't alone helped too, but I wondered how long it would last for. If Edward did tell this girl how he felt, then maybe she wouldn't let him hold me and hug me anymore like Rosalie with Emmett. But I had told him to talk to her, and I wanted him to be happy. Even if it made my chest clench tightly and my breathing uneven. I felt a connection to Edward I didn't with the others.

He seemed as lost as I was, unable to find his place in the world. When I talked to him, I felt like I was speaking with an old friend not a new vampire acquaintance.

He suddenly held me even tighter, turning me so our chests were pressed together and my head was buried in his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around my back as he rested his head on my shoulder.

He didn't say anything, just settled for holding me tightly. I quickly recognised the similarities between Carlisle and Edward. They both knew me too well.

But I let him hold me, taking in his scent and gradually relaxing as it erased the poisonous thoughts from my mind, the constant threat of tears disappearing as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself impossibly closer, pulling in a deep breath and blowing it out slowly. I was officially calmed down again, pulling my thoughts from the topic of my own future.

"Can I ask you something Edward?" I mumbled as my tears slowed and I found the lump in my throat shrinking.

"Of course Bella" He hummed, stroking my hair with surprising gentleness considering he's a vampire.

I remained silent for a moment, thinking about my enquiry, but I need to know.

"What's going to happen Edward? In the future? I don't mean... Alice's visions and all that..." I gulped loudly "But... how can I have a life with this hanging over my head?" I never made a move to detangle myself from Edward, even if his arms hadn't help me impossibly closer to him when my question.

"You can have a normal human life Bella" He whispered, though I did not understand the sadness.

"But normal lives don't include vampires" I knew he wouldn't understand the double meaning. I knew that a normal human life with knowledge that James was out there would be impossible, even if I could put all of this behind me and move forward. But I also meant the Cullen's. Would they leave?

"No, they don't" He sighed "But James won't hurt you" He squeezed me tightly and I hummed in response.

"But... I'll grow up Edward. Go to college, move away. What about you?" I whispered, not wanting to think of losing my new family so soon after finding them. My hands instantly tightened their grip on his shirt at the very thought.

"We'd stay close Bella, if we could" He amended "But you shouldn't us hold you back. We may be faster and stronger, but you have the potential for so much more than we could ever achieve. Don't let us stop you living your life Bella" He pulled me back, forcing my arms from his neck as they fell into my lap, his golden eyes staring at me in the eye sternly, my own eyes filling with tears.

"You'd leave?" I bit my lip to hide the grimace and lowered my eyes to hide the pain.

"No" He pushed my head up with a hand beneath my chin "I could never leave you" It could have been the hard set of his eyes or his jaw as it flexed, it could have been the way his arms pulled me back to him and he rested his chin on my shoulder. But what ever it was, it made me believe him.

Once again I was silent, hurting that the others would leave but taking solace in the fact that I would always have Edward with me.

"And about James" He continued in a normal voice.

"I know you can't live a normal life with the threat of James hanging over your head, at least not without closure" His ground out words scared me, but I wasn't frightened for my own safety. I pulled myself away from him, thankful he let me as I stared into his eyes. I watched the gold darken but forced the fear away.

He wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't. We're friends. He just promised to stay with me forever. He said he'd never leave me.

"Closure?" My voice was a whisper, but I already had the answer to my question as I saw the muscles straining in his neck and arms.

"No Edward. Don't. Don't even try. Just... don't" I grabbed handfuls of his shirt and forced him to look at me since he had lowered his dark eyes to the bed beneath us.

"It makes no difference what you say Bella. What's done is done. He'll pay for what he did to your family and how he hurt you" He reached up and brushed a tear from my cheek, his hands trembling slightly as he stared at me with dark eyes. I was too shocked, too frozen in fear of what he spoke of to even flinch from his touch.

"James will die by my hands Bella, and soon"

* * *

**Okay... so I've been wondering about getting a Beta to go through this ect. But one problem...**

**I have no idea _how _to do it. If anyone would like to offer their services it would be more than appreciated. I just need a proof reader, someone who can spot my mistakes. I always let them slip through and it wiands me up when I read back over it :)**

**I felt like this was more of a filler chapter than anything else really and turned into more of an EdwardxBella than a CarlislexBella that I intended it to be.**

**There is going to be a major mishap next chapter... so something to look forward to :)**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sadly, I do not own Twilight... :(**

**The Hunted**

**Previously.........**

_He wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't. We're friends. He just promised to stay with me forever. He said he'd never leave me._

_"Closure?" My voice was a whisper, but I already had the answer to my question as I saw the muscles straining in his neck and arms._

_"No Edward. Don't. Don't even try. Just... don't" I grabbed handfuls of his shirt and forced him to look at me since he had lowered his dark eyes to the bed beneath us._

_"It makes no difference what you say Bella. What's done is done. He'll pay for what he did to your family and how he hurt you" He reached up and brushed a tear from my cheek, his hands trembling slightly as he stared at me with dark eyes. I was too shocked, too frozen in fear of what he spoke of to even flinch from his touch._

_"James will die by my hands Bella, and soon"_

**Now.........**

**Bella's Perspective...**

I didn't know what to do. There was no guide book of how to act when your vampire friend says he's going to kill a sadistic vampire who ruined your life and wants you dead. So I settled for silence.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, and I half expected him to take it back. But as I stared at him, he stared back at me and I knew he was deadly serious. Honestly, I was terrified. James was lethal, obviously, I had seen him attack.

The one thing that kept me from pulling my hair out was knowing that there was seven Cullen's and one James. Also, Emmett was a lot bigger than James, Jasper somehow managed to come across as subtly dangerous without even being threatening. It was Esme and Carlisle I was worried about. And Edward. And Alice. And even Rosalie.

So I was going out of my mind.

"Don't think about it now Bella" Edward's expression softened, his eyes returning to a light golden as he pushed hair from out of my face. I was still partially in my own world so didn't react much beside blink. His cold hand reached under my chin and raised my head so that he could look in my eyes.

"I shouldn't have said anything" He sighed, popping my bubble when his skin touched mine and electricity jolted through my veins once again. I was getting used to the feeling, it was a nice jolt after all. But it faded to the back of my mind as I churned through his words and actually comprehended them.

"So you'd leave without saying anything? Just go hunt him down?" I glared at him, feeling anger building up inside me.

He'd really keep me in the dark about this? This was my fight, no matter who steps in to protect me. They didn't have to be involved and none of them had any right to keep me in the dark and coddle me about this. This was not their fight to fight.

"If it kept you safe and stopped you worrying, then yes" He frowned back at me, his hands dropping as I crawled to the edge of the bed and got up, not really knowing what to do next since everyone would be listening and I had nowhere to go to vent in private.

"This is my fight with James, I don't want anyone else involved" I seethed, continuing to glare at him as he got up and came to stand in front of me, his jaw clenched and his own glare burning into my eyes.

"You're human Bella, you wouldn't be able to stop him" He kept him voice quiet and soft, but it did not help in the slightest.

"I know I'm human! Everyone sees fit to keep pointing it out every ten minutes!" I yelled at him "And I am well aware of how stronger James is than me, I think I'd remember!" I stepped forward and jabbed him in the chest, it honestly hurt my finger but I was too riled up to care at the moment.

"This is not your fight so why do you want to put everyone in danger by going after him?!" I screamed, a little torn actually. I wanted to hug him for wanting to protect me but the urge to smack him for putting himself and his family in such danger was just as strong. You can guess which one won out.

"No-one is in danger Bella, we are well capable of killing one vampire" He lazy and carefree smile set my veins on fire as I stormed past him and into the only place I could be alone. My bathroom. I slammed the door, locking it behind me as I stood in the middle and seethed, not moving in case I 'accidentally' threw the mirror at the wall.

I was well aware that any one of them could break the lock with no trouble, but the door remained shut and the lock intact. After a minute of silence and isolation which is usually how long it takes me to cool down, I was still angry. I leaned against the counter and slid down it, laying my legs out in front of me as I forced my hands to trace the lines in between the tiles, trying to calm myself.

A blast of calm hit me, so strong that my hands stopped shaking and my eyes drooped slightly. Even through the artificial tiredness I knew it was Jasper, and I let my annoyance and anger build and overwhelm the calm.

"Fuck off Jasper!" I knew I'd regret that later, but until then I would like to be left alone to be angry. People get angry, it's a fact of life. Why do they seem to think that I should remain neutral and just be normal.

Of course, I received no reply but the calm attack stopped and I was left with an even bigger force of anger than before.

I was highly aware of the silent house, no mutters or footsteps audible to my ears. I hated it. I felt on show, like everyone was watching me. Well, they wanted to know how humans behave normally, and now they have one to study.

Good for them.

I didn't like how I was thinking of the Cullen's, my anger warring with my guilt at acting so childishly. But I wasn't an adult. Maybe the accident his forced me to grow up and mature, it would do that to anyone. But I'm still a kid. I still cry and yell and throw fits. It's normal.

A soft knock on the door jarred my thoughts, my hands freezing and clenching tightly as I glared at the offending piece of wood and who ever was on the other side.

_Don't swear, don't swear _I chanted in my head, reminding myself that they've helped me, taken me into their home. Just because their so _stupid _as to want to hunt down James is not my fault. It's theirs.

Okay, so my little pep talk wasn't calming me down in the slightest.

"Bella?" Oh, this was sneaky. They knew I couldn't say no to Esme. Sneaky bastards.

I gave no reply, not wanting to risk opening my mouth and hurling some offending remark at her. I didn't want to hurt Esme, but I had been known to swear at my own parents if I was angry enough. Esme seemed so gentle and caring... I didn't want to do that to her.

"Can I come in?" She pushed, her voice still gentle despite being distorted by the stick wooden door. Knowing that this question required an answer if I was going along with the whole _'be as nice as I can be while I want to throw everything everywhere'_ theory. I gave a hum, it kept every insult behind my teeth as I pulled my hands into my lap, kneeling as I reached over and slid the lock across.

The door clicked open as I sat back down, not looking up as it clicked again and I felt Esme's arm brush against mine as she sat on the floor next to me. I was well aware of my red face, the heat exceeding the usual temperature since it was an angry blush this time. My eyes remained trained on the tiles of which I was sat.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Esme asked quietly, but I shook my head, definitely not willing to unglue my teeth from each other and risk speaking. I was well known to have a sailor mouth when I was angry.

"Please talk to me Bella, we need to understand" I made the mistake of looking at her, her wide golden eyes full of so much concern that it made some of the anger melt. Only some of it.

"You won't understand" I shot back, trying to keep a civil tongue as I redirected my eyes to the tile in front of me, glaring at it rather than at Esme.

"Why?" The question was simple, but the answer certainly was not.

"Because you lot are at the top of the food chain, you don't fear anything. You don't see the risk and think it's all one big game" I seethed, clenching my hands so tightly that my knuckles turned white and my pain shot through my knuckles. Esme, probably seeing my reaction, took one of my hands in hers, gently prying it open and threading her fingers through mine, gripping my hand as tightly as I did hers.

"We do fear things Bella, we fear losing our family. And that includes you" She tugged on my hand but I didn't look up. They had told that so many times, yet there was one huge thing stopping it from being true.

"You don't believe me" She sighed sadly.

"I do believe you, but it's not true anyway" I shrugged, my voice low, wanting to have at least one private conversation.

"How is it not true?" She sounded confused, probably at my lack of explanation.

"Because... I've accepted that you're vampires and I'm living with you. But everyone seems to be finding it difficult to accept that a human is living with vampires. The first thing you all say is 'you're human', which I know by the way, but you seem to be stuck on that. It's not me that's having trouble with it" I shrugged, wanting all of this out.

"I don't see how you expect me to feel like family when you keep a wedge between me and all of you" It was them that had preached that I was a part of my family, but they're the ones that are stopping it.

The bathroom was silent for a moment and I was a little worried she was offended that I had blame her and her family for the problem. What surprised me was when she scooped me up and sat me on her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around me.

"You're right" She sounded rather shocked by the little revelation.

"I could have told you that last week" I mumbled, feeling a little sullen.

"Bella, I know you're scared of James, but you have to understand something" She pressed the side of my face gently beneath her chin, her hand running through my hair soothingly.

"That's the one thing we fear. Losing you. That's why we have to do this. Because we're not going to risk waiting and him finding you and us not being prepared. It's better for us to move first" She explained, and I was reluctant to admit that I agreed with her logic.

"What if one of you gets hurt?" I whispered, a little surprised to find my anger gone and the oh-so familiar feeling of uselessness filling me.

"Bella, I may not be their mother, but I care about them as if they were my own children. Do you honestly think I'd even let them think about doing this if I wasn't sure they'd all be safe?" She pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

I knew that mothers were protective over their children but I guess I had underestimated Esme's love for her 'children'.

"I know there's a risk that one of them could get hurt, but they're willing to put up with the risk to keep you safe. Besides, with seven vampires that want him gone, James doesn't stand a chance" She squeezed me tightly as I stiffened.

"Seven?" Edward and the others going was bad enough, but Carlisle and Esme too? No. No way.

"No-one hurts one of us without paying the consequences" Her voice was strong, her gentle motherliness gone and replaced by something I had never thought Esme could hold. A powerful dangerous vampire side of herself.

But the very idea of Esme or Carlisle going against someone like James had me trembling. Esme was too kind to be a fighter, too gentle to hurt someone. Though I know she was a vampire, it was difficult to see a monster in her.

I couldn't voice my worry, knowing I'd just yell at her like I had with Edward. I didn't want to yell and argue anymore. I should be thankful they are even thinking about defending me and not throwing me out so that James won't threaten their life. I knew I owed Edward a big apology, and Jasper should get a hug at least.

The door clicked open for the second time, and I raised my eyes and smiling shyly when I saw Jasper stood in the doorway, his own small smile on his lips. He walked at a human pace, stopping in front of Esme and kneeling down in front of her, opening his arms slightly. I was thankful that Esme chose that second to loosen her grip on me, allowing me to fly straight into Jasper's arms and whisper my apology over and over again in his ear as I hugged the hell out of him.

"Bella Bella Bella, it's okay" He laughed lightly as I ran out of breath and inhaled intending to begin apologizing again. His arms wound around me tightly, hugging me tightly against him. I felt a kiss being pressed to my head and I opened my eyes, mouthing my thanks to Esme for calming me down and talking to me.

"You're going to fight him" It wasn't a question, but he hummed in agreement anyway. My arms tightened around his neck, not needing to speak since he'd be all too aware of my fear.

"Not all of us are fighting Bella" He whispered to me, picking me up and causing my surroundings to blur slightly as he ran me from the bathroom and sat me down on my bed, taking his place next to me with a slight bounce.

But... Esme said..." I frowned, a little confused at the contradicting information I'd been given.

"You think we'd leave you alone while we go and hunt a vampire? Honestly Bella, come on" He smiled as he rolled his eyes "There will always be at least two of us here with you" He scooted back to where they had all taken to sitting, on my pillow, patting the pillow next to him. I rolled my eyes as I crawled up and sat beside him, leaning into his side as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What does 'hunting' mean exactly?" A lump formed in my throat as I realised that hunting could mean anything.

"We're not all going to disappear for a few months Bella. With Alice and Edward's abilities, we don't need to. If anyone gets close, Edward will hear them and Alice will be keeping an eye on the future so that we will be able to foresee any attacks. When James makes an appearance in Alice's visions, she'll be able to get a fix on him and keep an eye on him. We'll be able to look into his plans and co-ordinate our own with his. Then we'll move when he least expects it... it's as simple as that" He squeezed me slightly again and although I did feel better knowing what was going to happen...

It did not mean I understood what was going to happen.

"That does not sound simple" I breathed.

"He's outnumbered, out skilled and out of luck. If he wants you, he's got to go through seven of us. I'd say the odds are stacked against him" he was so cheerful, without a worry or doubt. I guess he has ever faith in his mates ability to see the future.

I couldn't help but think about betting. Don't people bet on the highest and most impossible ones because the prize is always bigger in the end? Is that what I was to James? A prize at the end of a game? Didn't he care that he had ruined my life? Destroyed my family?

I doubted it.

Again, I realised that I had apologized to Jasper, and had one more person to speak to. I hadn't meant to be so angry at him, but I couldn't help it. So once again, like _everyone _could read my mind, Edward appeared in my doorway, looking more like a child that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Jasper squeezed me slightly, kissing my cheek before sliding off the bed and disappearing out the door as Edward walked in. I felt like I was being visited by family after being diagnosed with cancer or something. They were all so careful and quiet about everything. I guess that was my fault though...

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Edward" I clasped my hands in my lap as I stared at them like they were the most fascinating things on earth. I was slightly shocked when I felt his cold hand on my cheek, turning my face so that I was staring at Edward, his golden eyes wide and pleading.

"Why are you always apologizing?" He sighed, his hand sliding from my face as he sat cross legged in front of me, taking my hands in his as he watched me with a frown.

"It's usually me that messes it up" I shrugged, ignoring his eye roll and snort.

"I should have thought about what I was saying. Of course you'd want us as far away from James as possible, I understand that" He tightened his hold on my hands and I offered a small smile.

"You do?" I did find it hard to accept that any of them understood why I was so riled up about it.

"Bella, you just told Esme you think of us as family" He paused and I nodded, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Well then it only makes sense" His tone dropped from one of an explanation and into a softer one "You already lost your family to him once, it's understandable that you want us to stay away from him too"

I was stunned. When he put it that way... he was right. Totally and utterly right. Even I didn't realise that.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He asked quietly, sighing when I nodded silently.

The room was silent again but Edward was the one to break it this time.

"Well, I thought you'd be getting some rest today, but it looks like that's gone out the window" He smiled at me, but the very mention of rest had the bed beneath me look extra inviting and feeling like a cloud. I couldn't help but yawn, making him laugh.

"How about something a little less energy consuming? A film wouldn't be too difficult would it?" He smiled as I rolled my eyes, poking my tongue out at him as I pulled the duvet down and slipped beneath it, sighing as I was instantly comfortable.

"No" I yawned again, though not half as tired as I was before.

"Any favourites? Classical? Horror?" He asked and I had to snort.

"Edward, my entire life is one big horror movie, I don't think I can stomach anymore" I shook my head with a small smile.

"Anything in particular, bearing in mind that Emmett and Alice have, together, got just about every film known to man" He chuckled a little and I frowned, wondering what to watch. Knowing me it would be one of the ones they don't have.

I needed something happy, bubbly, something to take my mind off what was going on in my own life. My eyes brightened as a small smile lifted my lips at the corners.

"High School Musical" I laughed as Edward groaned and his face fell.

"Please Bella, anything but that, anything" He moaned, giving me the 'eyes' that I couldn't refuse. Stubbornly refusing to be swayed, I looked away with a smug smirk.

"Sorry Edward" I heard him grumble something and when I looked, he playfully glared at me before disappearing. I couldn't help but laugh lightly. I was slightly amazed at how I could go from being a sobbing wreck, to furious and then fine in such a short time, but I brushed it off. Mood swings are not a high priority right now.

"I hope you know what you're doing" He warned me as he reappeared, three DVD's in his hand. "Alice was addicted to these films for about three years, and only got over them when Zac proposed to Vanessa" He rolled his eyes as he took the DVD out and then magically turned on the huge television.

I might have to enquire as to how to work it later.

"Yeah, same. Vanessa wasn't good enough for Zac anyway" I pulled a face, being totally serious. Which is, I think, the one thing that shocked Edward the most as the DVD slot disappeared in the television with the DVD in place, his mouth going from a gape to a grimace.

"Not you too" He groaned, once again laying next to me on his side, his head in his hand as he held himself up on his elbow.

"Sorry, but I was a HSM nut for a while" I admitted with a small grin.

"But... why?" He pulled a rather disgusted face as the advertisements for other films came on the screen.

"Hello! Have you seen Zac Efrons body? Hot!" Yeah, I sounded like such a fifteen year old girl, and I had to admit. It felt good.

"You sound like Alice, but she was obsessed with-" He began.

"His hair!" I squealed, knowing I was right when he sighed and shook his head. "Come on! You have to admit, he has complete sex hair, it's just... yummy" I think I should have stopped at sex hair, but he started laughing.

I simply poked my tongue out at him again, knowing how much of a love sick fan girl I sounded. Yeah, I got hooked on High School Musical, something I don't like to mention when around new people since it is kind of childish. But I didn't really care about that anymore. It was nice to be a kid again and not feel like the weight of the world was on your back.

I soon got engrossed in the film, humming along and twitching my toes to the songs, much to Edward's amusement. At some point either I had moved back or he had moved forward, because his arm was draped over my hip and I could feel his chest pressed against my back. I didn't mind, not with Edward.

His fingers idly ran through my hair, distracting me from the film and relaxing me to the point where I couldn't keep my eyes open. Groaning slightly, wanting to watch the cheesy film and knowing Edward was doing this on purpose. A gentle chuckle in my ear was all I got in reply, his chest vibrating slightly with the noise.

"If you tell me to sleep, I'll castrate you" I slurred, barely even conscious.

"Okay okay" He chuckled softly again, but the sound died quickly. Zac's voice filled my ears for a moment, annoying me since I was trying to get to sleep, but another sound blocked it out. A soothing melody, that was so familiar that the memory tickled at my mind.

It did take a while, but I realised Edward was humming that devestatingly haunting tune again. And damn him! He knew it lulled me to sleep.

But I didn't have time to get annoyed which was probably why he was doing it. It took a matter of moments for Zac's voice to fade into the background of my head, the last thing I heard was Edward's tune coming to a halt and a slight pressure on my cheek.

I was too unconscious to comprehend or even remember it. Within the next moment I had forgotten it had happened, my dreams overwhelming my senses as I fell into the void.

I screwed my face up as I felt something knock into my back, jolting me from my amazingly strange dreams as I blearily opened my eyes, seeing the blurry colours on the T.V. screen moving but I couldn't comprehend them just yet.

"Sorry Bella" I felt myself being tugged back again as Edward laid his hand over my hip, his hand resting on my stomach as I laid on my side. I was slightly conscious of how many ribs he could feel, but once again, I found myself not caring too much.

"'S okay" I yawned, groggily wiping my eyes and stretching slightly under the covers, relaxing once again after a moment.

"Have you been watching High School Musical all this time?" I frowned lightly, noting the darkened sky outside, signalling that it had passed from morning to afternoon at some point. And High School Musical 3 was now playing.

"Well I had to do something didn't I? Besides, you were having an interesting dream yourself" A sly laughed escaped him but I didn't turn to glare at him.

"I know it was weird, but I can't remember it anymore" The more I gripped to hold it in my mind, the further away it got.

"Something about... flapjacks..." He snorted as I squeaked a little, remembering now.

"Yeah, the flapjacks wanted me to be their queen, but I had to dance. I hate dancing" I scowled a little "I didn't like them at all, the chocolate ones were really big" I commented lightly, turning when I found Edward too silent.

I understood when I saw his mouth pressed together tightly, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched me roll my eyes.

"Go ahead" I smirked as he laughed, a full out belly laugh, the noise reverberating around the large room as he tightened his hold on me, pulling me flush against his chest as his laughter died down.

"Bella, you definitely are one of a kind" He chuckled as I huffed, muttering some incoherent comment as he let me go.

"Thanks Edward" I rolled my eyes as I flopped back onto my back and yawned again.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, rubbing my face with my hands to try and wake up some of the muscles.

"About five o'clock in the afternoon" He said casually, as if we hadn't just talked about dancing flapjacks. I groaned a little, rubbing my eyes and feeling them grow heavier with the motion.

We laid in silence, Edward once again fiddling with my hair as I watched the film. He got to one point where he began whispering Zac's lines in my ear, which was both annoying and rather amusing. He must have watched this quite a few times to be able to do that, but his voice made Zac's seem scratchy and rough. Damn him!

He did leave for less than three seconds after he heard my stomach growling. Honestly, the very thought of food had me wanting to fast. But he quickly returned with a large sandwich -white bread!- and a packet of crisps. I eyed them critically, sitting up with my back against the headboard and taking them from his outstretched arms. My frown remained on the innocent sandwich even as Edward sat down next to me, watching me.

"You do know that I might just hurl this back up later right?" I asked him with an incredulous expression.

"Alice says you'll be fine as long as you take it slow" He explained evenly, chuckling as I rolled my eyes. It was just surreal. I did wonder...

"Can the future be changed?" I asked, wanting nothing than devour the food in front of me now, though as equally wanting to throw it away.

"Of course, as soon as a decision changes, the future changes too" Edward's smile faded into a serious grimace as he watched me. I ducked my head in understanding. Of course the future changes, if it didn't, I might be dead right now.

"But... unless the food changes its mind, I think you're safe" His smile returned, but it was easy to see it was forced.

I didn't answer, but quickly destroyed the sandwich and tore into the crisps, very aware of Edward staring at me.

"Why do you do that?" I asked after swallowing a large crisp, prawn cocktail... my favourite.

"What?" A frown once again marred his face as he watched me.

"Watch me eat, you all do it. It's... kinda strange" I admitted, and as Edward looked away, I knew he would be blushing if he could.

"Sorry... its just... well humans fascinate us. We don't really know much about them aside from in books and that-" He rushed out, running a hand through his hair as he turned his pleading eyes to me. It was rather sweet.

"Edward" I giggled slightly as he exhaled lightly, letting go of the handfuls of hair he had started to grip, making him look rather insane.

"Calm down. No clear conversations remember" I took a bite of my sandwich as he relaxed and smiled gently.

"Yeah, I remember" He laughed softly.

"You can stare if you want, but don't blame me if you get a lot of food thrown at you" I shrugged as he laughed, a smirk tugging at my lips.

"And why would that be?" He snorted.

"Because I don't like people watching me" I shuddered slightly "I just get so self conscious with so many eyes on me. What ever you do, don't put me in front of a room full of people" I shook my head sadly, smiling as I remembered what happened last time.

"What happened when you stood in front of a room full of people?" He pushed, seeming rather enthralled. I knew I'd be teased relentlessly by Emmett, and maybe Jazz. I think Edward might laugh too.

"Well... I sort of collapsed actually" I mused as I took another load of crisps from the bag "I felt like I couldn't breath and just konked out. I woke up half an hour later in the nurses office. I couldn't face the cafeteria for months afterwards" I continued, hearing a booming laugh from downstairs but Edward remained serious.

"I knew he'd like that" I laughed as I ate a crisp, frowning as Edward remained staring at me with a frown.

"Edward... hello?" I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes, making him jump slightly "I told you I don't like being stared at..." I shook my head as he offered a small smile.

"What are you scared of?" He asked randomly, watching me but not staring. I think he learned his lesson.

"Besides the obvious?" I asked wryly, sighing as he spoke.

"Well... crowds, public humiliation" I nodded as I counted them off on my fingers.

"But I thought you said you stood up to those girls?" He frowned at me, making me frown back until I understood.

"That was different" I waved my hand at him dismissively "I was angry and defensive, and would have punched anyone who annoyed me half as much as she did. How could I be embarrassed about that? I was pretty proud actually" I smiled "You should have seen the amount of foundation and concealer she used to try to cover the bruise" I snorted as he poked me.

"What? She had it coming to her, being a bitch all the time" I laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Proudest moment of my life"

"As you were saying..." Edward laughed as I wiped a fake tear from my cheek.

"Well... if you show me a spider, even a fake one, I'll run a mile. Not a big fan of wasps or bees either. Cats are creepy because they stare so much and hardly ever blink..." I trailed off, realising that I could go on for hours about the things that scare me to varying extents.

"Bella, you're zoning out again" Edward chuckled as I shook my head.

"I just realised something" I announced, watching him look at me expectantly "Well... I just think that, in the right context of course, anything and everything can be scary to some degree. Though it would depend on the situation..." I got stuck inside my head again.

"Explain" Edward ordered gently, holding his chin in his palm and getting the most thoughtful I'd ever seen on a person cover his face.

"Well... for example, I'm not afraid of glass as an object. It doesn't hurt me at all, just sits there and shines and lets me look through it. But... if you showed me a piece of glass hovering about ten feet in the air above my head, I'd shit myself" I explained, watching as he scowled lightly.

"So... anything can be a fear if in the correct context and situation" He paused as I nodded "Like a dog..." He mused, now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow and wait for him to carry on.

"Well, someone wouldn't be scared of dogs, but if you get bitten by a rather dangerous looking one, you'd be more wary in the future" He concluded, his explanation making more sense than mine.

"Well, that was a rather nice in depth conversation there Edward, thank you" I laughed, realising that we sounded like two elderly professors.

"It's nice to have someone new to talk to. Someone with a different outlook and opinions" He admitted, taking my now empty plate and crisp packet. Had I been eating them? I couldn't remember that.

"Don't worry, the intellect comes and goes. I'll be a cave man by tomorrow" I flopped back down on the pillows as he laughed, blurring slightly as he left and reappearing again a moment later, plate and crisp packet gone.

"I seriously doubt that" He laughed as he laid next to me again, once again resting his elbow on the pillow and resting his head in his hand.

Turning my attention back to the film, I yawned a little, not bothering to roll over, simply turning my head to watch. Again, I got engrossed in the film and its cheesy lines and songs.

Edward was silent once again, twirling a piece of hair and humming quietly. I smiled as I recognised the tune as the one we had played together, but I couldn't remember my part anymore. It was a in-the-moment thing. But I found myself unable to concentrate on the film too much with Edward so close.

The electricity that had sparked between our hands when I first met was there again, though a dull hum now in my skin. It was impossible for me not to be aware of Edward next to me. I was wondering if I should ask him about it, but I was pretty sure feeling a current of electricity in my skin and bones was not normal and I did not want Carlisle sending me into hospital for some tests.

But it wasn't a bad feeling, it was actually nice, bringing a smile to my face.

"Do you dance?" Edward asked randomly beside me, letting go of my hair when I turned and frowned at him.

"What the hell made you ask that?" I asked, making a mental note to remember how very random Edward could be. Dancing? Honestly.

He simply shrugged, motioning to the screen and when I turned I realised it was at the part where Troy and Gabriella were going to dance. Okay, so maybe he's not so random.

"I don't dance" I said quickly "Well... if given a certain amount of alcohol I can be persuaded easily, but not that sort of dancing" I had to laugh at his expression of horror and exasperation.

"You've been drunk before?" He asked, sounding actually rather shocked.

"What fifteen year old hasn't? It's no big deal, I learned my lesson anyway" I shrugged, hoping to get rid of the raised eyebrows and slightly open mouth Edward was currently sending my way.

"Hangovers suck when you have parents yelling at you for drinking when you're not supposed to be" I smiled at the memory, remembering the pounding headache when my Mum was screaming at me through the toilet door while I puked up.

"That's illegal" Was all he seemed to be able to say, his voice rather high.

"Oh, and as vampires you follow the law to the letter?" I raised my eyebrows in question, sending him a 'hmph' when he gave no reply.

"And I guess with your extra curricular activities it couldn't be helped either" He breathed quietly in my ear, once again the hum sparking through my skin and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Well, it certainly had an impact" I agreed, noting how I would sneak drinks from the bar when ever we performed at The Light, the manager letting us off since we had parental supervision. Yeah, so my brothers didn't really care that much, but they kept me from being completely drunk, at least most of the time.

"Damn it Bella, you're doing it again" He laughed but I frowned, unable to keep a smile off my face for very long though.

"Distracting me" He concluded, seeing my confusion. I had to laugh at that, shrugging slightly.

"So... you don't dance?" He asked again, smirking as I shook my head.

"Come on" He grabbed my hand in his, the electricity jolting through my body made me want to both yelp and laugh at the same time. I settled for a smile, letting him tug me off the bed and into the middle of the large room.

He let go of me for a moment, reappearing a moment later with the television remote in his hand, rewinding it back to the beginning of the song.

"No, Edward seriously... people suffer when I dance. Babies cry and people go hungry!" I bit my lip, knowing I was exaggerating, but I really did not dance very well.

He simply raised an eyebrow at me, throwing the remote onto the bed behind me as he stepped closer. I don't know when, but the atmosphere in the room sizzled as we stared at each other, my breath coming in shallow bouts.

"Okay... so maybe it was just a broken foot" I stuttered, smiling when he smirked. His eyes never left mine, not even when he took my hand and put it on his shoulder, taking my other and holding it gently in his hand, stepping so close that our chests were almost touching.

I forgot about the dancing entirely. He was so close, his eyes burning as his hand settled on my hip.

"I can't dance Edward" I whispered honestly.

"It's all in the leading" He smirked "Just relax" His hand flexed on my hip a little and I couldn't help but nod.

I heard the music begin, realising that I was about to dance had me tensing. I hated dancing, I looked like an idiot. It was then that I realised that I was still in the tank top and pyjama trousers. Oh, very flattering Bella.

He took a step back and I found my feet following his, his arm gently directing me as he smiled gently at me. My eyes automatically went to my feet, watching in case I messed up.

I felt his hand beneath my chin, gently pushing my chin up as he smiled, mouthing the words to the song

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

He smiled wider as I made a conscious effort to keep my eyes on his, which was surprisingly easy since I could stare at him for quite a long time. He was attractive, I would be blind to deny it. My god, he was absolutely yummy. And he had brains too, which is a magical combination. Whoever this girl was he liked so much, she was a lucky bitch.

_Won't you promise me, that you'll never forget  
We'll keep dancin' wherever we go next_

He sang the words gently as we danced, pulling me from his eyes and to his lips. Those lips...

_No, don't go there Bella. He is taken after all_

I berated myself, mentally kicking myself for thinking these things about my best friend. Hm... best friend... it didn't seem to fit us. I felt like he'd seen a part of my soul. I think that goes past best friends.

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
Its one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do_

I found myself quietly singing along with him, unable to stop smiling at the sound. Our voices together sounded amazing, both harmonising yet completely different. He squeezed my hand gently as he twirled me, shocking me as I yelped, pulling me back to him as he chuckled, never stopping singing.

_And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

He looked at me, with such an expression that I couldn't place, as if he was searching for something, or trying to figure out a puzzle. We were still for less than a second before he started singing the next verse, his dancing feet getting more adventurous as we spun and danced around the room.

_Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
And every turn  
Will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

He dipped me, and I couldn't help but squeal, not expecting it in the slightest. My face was flushed as he pulled me back up, grinning as he sung the last line of the verse.

_You know I'll catch you through it all _He raised an eyebrow, as if daring me to question him.

I simply rolled my eyes "Not funny" But a smile was on my face as he chuckled.

_And you can't keep us apart  
Even a thousand miles  
Can't keep us apart  
'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

As if to emphasise it, he pulled me even tighter to his chest, his hands tightening on my hip and hand as he danced. I wasn't expecting it when he let go of my hand and put it on the other side of my hip, lifting me up and twirling me around a little before putting me back on the ground, recapturing my hands and hip as we carried on.

I had to admit, dancing with Edward wasn't too bad. It might even be considered as fun, and the grin on my face showed it.

_Ooohhh  
No mountain's to high, no ocean's too wide  
'Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop_

His face became strangely serious as he carried on.

_Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
Ohhh..._

His face brightened, our voices quiet yet complimenting each other as we span around and stepped around the room, managing to never bump into anything.

_It's like catching lightening  
The chances of of finding, someone like you (Oooh like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do (The way we do)  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance? (This dance)  
Can I have this dance?_

The song came to an end and we came to a halt, though neither let go. My hand was still gently resting on his shoulder as he held my hand and hip, staring at me, his golden eyes once again searching mine for something.

"Okay... so that wasn't so bad" I admitted, my voice still a whisper though managing to sound rather choked. A small grin lifted his face and brightened his eyes as he laughed lightly.

"And you said you couldn't dance" He mocked, still not letting go.

It was awkward for a moment as the laughter died down, still holding each other and staring at each other. Until I had another brain wave.

"Oh my God, we just had a HSM moment" I grimaced, realising how very corny this whole situation was. We just danced to HSM. If only Sarah was here now, she'd never let me live it down.

"A what?" He sounded perplexed but he was grinning again.

"A High School Musical moment" I explained "We shall never speak of this ever again. This is mortifying" I pulled a face as he dropped my hand, letting go of my hip as he laughed. I feigned horror as he pulled me into a tight hug, chuckling as I wrapped my arms around him and let myself smile, feeling the hum grow once again. I think I could power a city with this thing.

Unfortunately, my stomach growled rather savagely, interrupting. Edward laughed once more, pulling away and wrapping an arm around my shoulders as I scowled.

"I just ate, and now you want more?" I spoke to my stomach, prodding it. Very aware of Edward's hand brushing against my arm. Oh, if I start crushing on Edward... that would just be the icing on the cake.

"Do you always talk to inanimate objects?" He asked as he tugged me towards the door, obviously breaking another one of Carlisle's rules of staying in my room all day.

"It's not an inanimate object if it talks back Edward" I pointed out as my stomach growled again. Edward let go of me as we reached the door, grabbing my hand instead as we left and started downstairs. I didn't know why but he seemed to have a constant skin to skin contact with me. I didn't mind at all, liking the pulse of the electricity, I just hoped that he didn't tell his mate any time soon.

I did not want to have to deal with a jealous vampire.

"Are you alright? I mean... after all that spinning" He looked a little guilty, a expression I am growing to recognise now.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled gently, doing a quite check and realising I was indeed right. My arms were a little achy, but my legs were fine. Maybe using them was better than not, building muscle the normal way instead of being dependant on food. But I had no urge to throw up so that was a good sign.

"How come you go against what Carlisle says?" I asked, not wanting him to do what Carlisle says. I enjoyed our day out to the shop, my new rnage of food choices and even the dance.

"I don't know" He smiled gently, looking away quickly "I guess I have a hard time saying no to you"

I was a little shocked by that, but frowned all the same.

"Hang on, all the things we did were all your ideas" I pointed out, watching as he seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Okay, I'll rephrase. I want to make you happy, and so tend to break a few rules in the process" He smirked casually as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure Carlisle appreciates it" I chided as we walked past all the bedrooms and began down the other flight of stairs.

"He understands" He concluded, looking ahead with a strange expression.

What did that mean? He 'understands'? What was there to understand? Was there a reason why Edward wants to make me happy? But what would let Carlisle 'understand' Edward breaking rules? I didn't know. I wouldn't even know where to begin.

I could hear Jasper and Emmett yelling at each other in the living room as we turned and headed for the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as Edward chuckled at my reaction.

"It's amazing how well you just... slot into our family" He whispered as we walked into the empty kitchen. Everyone must be busy elsewhere. I took a moment to digest Edward's words and come up with a reply.

"Why thank you Edward, it's not every day I get compared to a puzzle piece" I smiled gratefully at him as he rolled his eyes at my childish behaviour.

"What are you hungry for?" He puzzled, looking at the fridge and cupboards like an exceptionally complex equation. I hate equations. I do, however, love food.

"I don't know, I can't remember half of what you actually bought" I admitted.

"Go hunt" He laughed, letting me go and pushing me towards the cupboards in the far corner. I found tins of beans and hot dogs, peas and carrots and all the healthy stuff. I quickly shut the door, so not in the mood for healthy. I wanted something quick, simple and easy.

"Hows about we just go on repeat?" I sighed when my stomach growled again, turning around and watching him realise what I was talking about.

"But this time, I have the legs too" I smiled as I skipped back towards him, stopping at his side.

"But you know where everything is" I hinted not so subtly, unable to watch as he blurred around the kitchen. Once he stopped, he was leaning against the counter, pasta already in a pan on the cooker.

"I said I have legs Edward" I sighed, shaking my head sadly as I spotted the knife block and quickly grabbed one. He scowled at me, his eyes flitting between the sharp object in my hand and my face.

"Have a little faith Edward" I shook my head as I opened the fridge and plucked out a tomato and cucumber from the vegetable rack. I nudged the fridge door shut with my hip, juggling a sharp knife, cucumber and tomato without squeezing too hard and pulverising the vegetables or cutting myself.

On second thought, maybe I should let Edward cut them. Knowing my luck I'd slice my finger. The very idea had me shuddering.

But my pride and stubbornness reared its head when I glanced over at a rather smug looking Edward, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. It was the smug smirk that sealed it.

So I ignored him as I dumped the stuff on the side, turning my back and refusing to acknowledge him even when the hum started increasing. It was like I could physically _feel _him around me, where he was. Right now, he was behind me, watching me silently.

Maybe I should ask Carlisle to look at those brain scans again.

Knowing he was there and not wanting to walk into him, I side stepped before turning around and grabbing the bowl he had put on the counter beside the cooker. He didn't move as I slipped back into my place with him behind me.

"Bella..." He whispered behind me, his voice oddly alluring and soft. I ignored him, cutting the tomato in half and setting one aside before I started chopping up the other.

"What are you doing?" His voice wasn't accusatory or angry, it was rather amused and light.

"Are you referring to my ignoring your existence or my chopping tomato's?" I asked casually, feeling as he moved from behind me, appearing in my peripheral vision as he leaned against the counter beside me.

"The first" He chuckled lightly. I could feel his eyes on my hands as I gently scraped the chopped tomato into the bowl, starting on the second half.

"Oh, I'm ignoring you because you have that smirk on your face that made me want to stab you with his rather sharp knife" I commented with a small smile, letting him know I was kidding... but not really. I had people who are condescending. Hence why I punched Jodie...

"You know that wouldn't hurt me" I could actually imagine the smirk on his face.

"I know" I shrugged, scraping the second half of the tomato I had chopped into the bowl, quickly cutting off the end of the cucumber.

"But it would make me feel exceptionally better" I continued, chopping slices of cucumber as I spoke.

"Go ahead" His hand appeared beside the cucumber, halting my hand as I frowned at his open palm. He was serious.

"Edward, I don't want to stab you" I grimaced at his hand as though it had somehow offended me. I didn't care how thick their skin was, I hadn't seen it with my own eyes and so I didn't want to risk it. What if I pushed too hard and hurt him?

"I'll remember that when you threaten me" He laughed, thankfully withdrawing his hand.

"And when will I threaten you?" I mumbled, cutting enough cucumber to feed me for quick a while, but I doubt most of it would end up actually in the bowl. I could live on cucumber.

"Oh, I believe there will be a day when you want to throttle me" He sounded so happy and casual about the whole thing, so much so that I had to laugh. He was probably right.

"Why are you talking about Bella killing you?" I heard Emmett's guffaw as he walked in, though I did not turn. I saw Edward out of the corner of my eyes shift slightly, a wide smile in place. I was a little shocked that a person as huge and muscly as Emmett can still managed to make his footsteps silent.

"I think it's safer not knowing" Jasper pitched in, obviously having come in at some point.

Everyone was silent for a moment but I heard Edward sigh rather loudly.

"Just ask it Emmett" He sounded rather annoyed by something, which I didn't understand. If he was annoyed by something in Emmett's mind, why would he want him to say it out loud.

"Well... earlier when you were talking about 'extraciricular activities', well..." I grabbed a cucumber slice, keeping my back to them as I frowned at Edward. He looked just as confused as I felt.

"What the hell were you talking about?" Jasper carried on, his tone coloured in confusion and interest.

Checking Edward in case he decided to do that 'speak so low that Bella can only hear a buzz' thing and tell them the truth. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw him simply smirk, raising an eyebrow at me as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Smirking at him as I took a handful of cucumber slices and turned, facing not only Jasper and Emmett who were sat on the stools at the island, but also Rosalie and Alice who remained in the doorway with raised eyebrows.

I laughed lightly at the immense interest on their faces, dragging out their torture as I popped a slice into my mouth and leaned back against the counter, mimicking Edward's pose.

"Nothing" I shrugged, both Edward and I laughing lightly as they all scowled, Emmett whining a little.

"Do you two have a secret?" Jasper raised an eyebrow first at Edward, then his gaze settled on me. His eyes did the whole burning thing and he flung loads of... well I wasn't sure what emotions they were. But I felt as if I wanted to tell him everything.

I knew I was being manipulated but with all the emotions and that fact that I couldn't take my eyes away from him... I didn't seem to be able to do anything about it. My mind was mush, the room and its occupants seeming to blur away as I continued to stare at him. He didn't even blink once.

"What's the big secret between you and Edward?" He asked slowly, almost as if talking to a child. His voice was gentle and soft, but the tone was condescending, the one thing that snapped me out of the... thing he had me under was the irritation that flared inside me and knocked it out.

"That was dirty" I glared at him, watching as he had the sense to look at least a little guilty.

I turned around in case any of the others try that on me again, glaring as I grabbed the knife and sliced off more cucumber, realising I only had a few more slices left.

"I might just decide to throttle you instead..." I muttered angrily, perhaps putting a little too much force into the chopping than was strictly necessary. Light laughter rang out around the room but I jabbed Edward with the knife, scowling when he simply peered down at me.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I waved the knife at him.

"It's your secret not mine" He sighed, laughing as he watched the knife.

"Well if I wanted everyone to know it wouldn't be a secret" I poked him again "Duh! God, I thought you were clever..." I shook my head as I went back to chopping. I ignored them for the most part, giving them the silent treatment like I had done Edward even as I drained the pasta and mixed it all together. I hummed quietly to fill the silence.

I wasn't even sure they were there anymore. They didn't fidget, breath loud enough for me to hear or make any noise at all. It was like being in a room with statues... but they moved...

I stood next to Edward again, frowning as I ate, trying to find something that matched them. What moves... but can be perfectly still... but doesn't make a noise? It was a conundrum that occupied my mind for a while.

The noise, or lack there of, faded into the back of my mind as I thought, though I was rather aware of the stares I was getting. I told Edward I don't like being stared at, so why do they feel the need to stare at me and never blink? It's freaky and unsettling and makes me rather edgy and I was oh so tempted to the knife at them.

This brought a whole new conundrum. One knife and five targets. Who to throw it at? Emmett would be the best choice, knowing his reaction would be the most amusing, but I didn't want Rosalie to hate me even more by trying to kill her husband. Even if it wouldn't hurt him, my intentions would be fairly obvious.

Who was I kidding? I can't throw to save my life and probably end up stabbing myself in the foot. It was a definite possibility.

A smile spread across my face as I recalled all the stupid injuries I have accumulated over the years. I cracked my head open because I was going to throw a baseball in P.E. but threw it up and didn't realise until it smacked me on the head. That hurt.

I could remember laughing as I cried on the way to the hospital. I found the entire situation funny, as did my friends who doubled over laughing at me as blood ran down the back of my head and down my neck. Offence wasn't taken, it was simply how we were.

Laughter bubbled from my throat but I forced it down, remembering that if I burst out laughing I would probably seem like a crazy person. But I couldn't help it. The doctors face swam into my mind, the same doctor that treated me for all the broken bones, sprains and concussions. He was elderly, his hair silver and the laughter lines and beard reminding me strongly of Santa Claus.

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression of pure exasperation on his face when he saw me. His name was Ken. Yeah, I knew him so well that I was on a first name basis with my doctor.

"I think she's lost it" I heard Emmett speak to someone as I turned and put the bowl of half eaten pasta on the counter before I dropped it. My arms wrapped around my stomach as I rested my head on the counter, but finding my laughter was difficult to cut out.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle must have come home, his voice rang loudly in the kitchen, quietening my laughter for a moment as I forcefully kept my mouth closed. It didn't last long and I folded my arms on the counter, burying my face in them in an attempt to stop.

It didn't work.

It had been a long time since I had had an uncontrollable laughing fit. I missed them, though the aching ribs and stomach I could have done without.

Quiet voices rang out in the kitchen, from the differing tones and pitches everyone was recounting the story to Carlisle. I couldn't stop myself, and I could vaguely hear Jasper's quiet laughter. Aw, I forgot about his empathy thing.

"Bella?" It was Carlisle, and I'm guessing it was him that put their hand on my back as I hunched over in my attempt to stop the manic laughter.

"What's so funny?" The smile in his voice was unmistakable but I knew I would have to answer. What was so funny...

"Santa" My voice began at normal pitch but by the end it was nigh supersonic. My laughter grew impossibly worse by this one word as I quickly folded my legs beneath me and slid down the cupboards fronts, bringing my legs up my chest as my body shook with my laughter.

"What's so funny about Santa?" Rosalie was trying to be quiet, but I heard her. She sounded so confused. Well, I guess confused it better than angry.

The only problem was that I couldn't seem to get enough air, my laughter stealing all the air I had in my lungs. My ribs were aching terribly and I gripped my sides with my hands. It didn't stop the laughter. Tears were running down my cheeks, and I bit my lip in an effort to keep my laughter contained.

"Bella..." I looked up as I heard Carlisle's voice, finding him crouched in front of me. My vision was a little hazy thanks to my tears and the fact I was vibrating, but his eyes were crinkled slightly as he grinned at me.

"Stop" He chuckled but I shook my head.

"I can't" I wheezed, trying to take in some much needed air before I passed out.

"What's the problem with her laughing? I think it makes a nice change" Emmett spoke up, though I almost didn't hear him over mine and Jasper's laughter.

"Because if she doesn't actually breath pretty soon she'll end up passing out" Edward replied, seeming rather far away.

"Only Bella could pass out from laughter" Emmett snorted, his own laughter mingling with mine and Jasper's.

"I think Jazz is about to have a heart attack" Alice chirped up, seeming rather amused by the whole thing. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I blearily looked up, wiping the tears from my eyes in order to actually see.

"Bella... calm down and breath" His expression was serious, which helped me calm down a little. After quite a while and thinking about horrible things like starvation-which conjured up a thin Santa, it didn't work- and puppy dogs being drowned, I was able to stop laughing. The girn, however, refused to fall.

I gratefully took in a large breath as I coughed back a laugh, taking Carlisle's hand as he pulled me back to my feet. Clearing my throat and scratching my neck as I fought to keep from laughing again, I busied myself with eating my meal. The stares of everyone else in the room were burning into my skull but I knew if I looked at them I'd just start laughing again.

It was safer not to.

So I stared at the disgusting looking pasta mixed with tuna, salad cream, and tomato. None of the cucumber had made it. Oh well. Though let me tell you something. Trying to eat without bursting into a giggle fit and spitting the food everywhere was one of the hardest thing is have ever done.

But I did it, and after depositing my bowl in the sink I carried on ignoring everyone, walking past them and sitting down in the living room on the big sofa. It took less than three seconds before everyone to transfer into the same room, all sitting and staring at me.

"Okay, what the hell are you all staring at?" I asked, biting my lip as I looked around them all and their identical small smiles.

"You're the one who just collapsed on the kitchen floor, almost passing out laughter and actually crying over Santa Claus" Emmett pointed out, and I had to admit that he did have a good point.

"What? I couldn't help it" I shrugged, turning defensive "Thought trails and all..." I tapped the side of my head as he chuckled at me.

We fell silent, everyone watching the television though I found it strange how such a thing could entertain vampires. I wonder if they had a special vampire channel to watch... it was like they had their own little world with vampire businesses. I could imagine police vampires, blood banks and travel agents recommending certain locations for the 'variety in flavour'.

Okay, so I ended up curled up in hysterics once again. I did my best to explain to the others what was so funny, only managing parts of it, but they all burst out laughing when I attempted to imitate a vampire travel agent.

It took a while for me to actually calm down, and I did suspect that Jasper had something to do with it, but I didn't call him out on it. Everyone regained composure and looked around at them, trying to be discreet. If they say me, they didn't let on

I was amazed at how much of a family they looked. Only Esme was missing, but I found out that she was at the grocery store for some reason. Everyone was so comfy with one another, all laughing and joking, talking so normally that I found the fact that they were vampires slipping my mind.

It was with a start that I realised that Rosalie was among us, she had laughed with us. She hadn't directly spoken to me, but compared to last time when she growled at me, it was an improvement. She sat curled up in Emmett's lap, her hands gently running through his hair as she smiled lightly. It was the first time I'd seen her smile, and she was so beautiful when she did.

The sky darkened but no-one moved to turn the lights on, the glowing colour from the television enough. I was happily nestled into the couch between Alice and Edward, trying to discreetly yawn, but its not to easy when you're surrounded by know-it-all vampires. Esme returned shortly after eight o'clock, Emmett and Jasper getting up and helping her with bags. I wanted to help, remembering my manners, but Alice gave me a pointed look and pushed down on my shoulder, making me bounce as I sighed.

I wasn't used to people doing everything for me, it made me feel guilty and like a lazy sod, when I could do all of it myself anyway.

But it took less than a minute for the three to join us, Em and Jazz taking their places as Esme went and sat next to Carlisle. The silence was nice, yet I again found myself more intrigued by the people around me than what was actually on television. They were so different from me, their mannerisms, how they moved with such grace...

So it was slightly disturbing when, on this particular thought path, every golden eye in the room turned to me and stared. I think my heart actually stopped or something, from the way they were staring... as if I had done something.

"What did I miss?" I squeaked, looking around and blinking rapidly as someone flicked on the lights. Alice smiled brightly at me before blurring away. I was confused to say the least. They still hadn't stopped staring at me, none of them. I sunk back as far as I could go in the sofa, trying to hide.

"What's going on?" I turned, asking everyone but no-one answered.

Alice skipped into the room, my phone in her hand. Taking it from her outstretched hand, I automatically checked it for messages. None. No surprised. I did not understand.

"All will be revealed in ten seconds, so we will quickly give you some privacy" She chirped as she grabbed her husbands hand, everyone quickly following her lead and getting up, sending me confused glances before Carlisle shut the door behind him, leaving me alone.

I felt a little silly sat there on my own with a phone in my hand, but Alice sees the future, and she had obviously seen something to do with me. I just wish she would share said secrets.

It was in the middle of my glaring at the coffee table that I jumped, alarmed by the sudden movements in my hand. My phone was vibrating in my palm, tickling my hand as the screen lit up and flashed. Someone was calling me. But who would call me?

I have all the Cullen's numbers already in here, either Em or Jazz having put them in. But that was it. Alice must have seen someone call me... but why would I need privacy to accept some call?

Suspicions circled in my mind, some more believable than others. The phone kept on vibrating in my palm, up until I heard Alice yell "Answer the damn phone!" through the door did I actually move. A little scared of what that pixie could do, I didn't bother checking the screen as I hesitantly pressed the A_ccept Call _button and pressed the phone to my ear, waiting and not even breathing.

This must mean something if Alice is all excited, and it had to be good since she smiled at me. The house was eerily silent, though I knew too well that they could move around without a sound, I knew that they were listening.

The line was silent for about four whole seconds, which felt like a whole lot more time to me. I was just about to end the call, but I strained my ears, trying to hear anything in case it was a bad reception. Not a moment later I squeaked slightly, holding the phone away from my ear and wincing at the high pitched sounds that could easily be heard even from this distance.

After five seconds, it was painfully clear that the sound would not stop, and so I held the phone closer. It was screeching, someone was screaming down the phone to me. But it wasn't a scared screech, it was the kind you would hear if someone got asked out by Johnny Depp. I could easily tell that it was more than one person, though I could tell every single one was female.

Words like _'Oh my God'_ and _'Holy shit!'_were easily discernible from the loud noise, making me smile despite myself. It seems one of them had sensed my silent and had quietened the others to a mere excited whisper. Now that the noise had almost gone, I pressed the phone to my ear again, frowning and wondering why lunatics had phoned me.

_"Bella? Are you there?" _

I think my heart stopped, or is simply beating so fast that all of them are blurring together. My vision fogged, my hands shook and I had the overwhelming urge to burst into tears, run around like a lunatic or laugh hysterically. Since I'd already done the latter twice now, I didn't want to go for three.

_"_Sarah?" My voice was reduced to a squeak once again, all of the three urges manifesting themselves somehow. I had tears rolling down my cheeks, my legs were bouncing from energy and a huge grin would not drop from my cheeks.

I was greeted once again by one, very loud and shrill scream. Now that I knew who it was I recognised the screams, having heard them enough by now. They were calling me! They were right there on the other end of the phone!

I was literally vibrating from excitement and happiness, the sofa vibrating with me as I resisted the urge to squeal like the fifteen year old girl I am and skip around the room. It had been a long time since I had been on a non-sugar-influenced high, but God it was amazing.

_"Bella, what the hell happened? I mean one day you're there and next you fall of the map! We've been so worried!" _Becky cried, sounding close to tears as the screaming died down a little.

Before I could get to answer, my mouth opening yet my words getting caught in my throat as I heard another voice in the phone.

_"Isabella Swan!" _It was Sarah's voice that quieted everyone else. It was the voice she only used on me when she was pissed, which was quite a lot since we argue quite a bit. I was the only one brave enough to provoke her.

_"Do you have any idea what we have been going through! Not a word! Not a phone call! Not even a bloody letter! Where the fuck are you?! Because I am going to come over there and fucking kill you! Have you ever heard of turning your phone on?! Or is that past your brain capacity?!" _She screeched at me, anger obvious and yet I couldn't help but smile, albeit sadly. I gulped painfully, the lump in my throat not moving and the tears only increasing though I made no move to wipe them away.

"Yeah, I missed you too" I told her quietly. The line was silent for a while before I heard her incoherent babbling which meant she was crying, a small chuckle escaping my lips as I shook my head, missing the childish arguments we had so frequently. None of the others could understand how we could shout and insult each other one minute, then be totally calm and best friends the next. It was a gift, I'm sure.

_"Bella... where the hell are you. We're coming to get you"_ Lauren told me fiercely and I laughed a little, knowing that she actually meant it. It hurt to hear Lauren since the last time we met I was almost dead, bleeding in her kitchen with a bullet in me.

"Only if you can swim" I told them, but this meant nothing to any of them. We weren't exactly the brightest of students in geography class, having the most boring teacher than split us all up every lesson. We worked together or not at all.

I sighed, knowing I'd have to elaborate "Guys... I'm in America" I said quietly, listening to the silence. Silence with my loud friends in not a good sign at all.

_"America?! What the hell are you doing in America?! Get you're ass right back to Scunthorpe now! What the fuck were you thinking?!" _Becky asked shrilly, and I could hear someone trying to calm her down in the background. Out of all of us, Becky was probably the most emotional, she could cry at any film. I was not exaggerating.

I wondered how to explain this to them without them totally freaking out and screaming at me, which would probably happen anyway, but I could at least try.

"Jess, you know that Doctor that fixed you up at the hospital?" I asked, recalling how she had worn a dreamy smile for a week after she met him when she sprained her wrist. She actually wanted to hurt herself just to meet him again.

_"Oh God! Doctor Cullen?! He is so sexy, his hair, his body, his accent... I mean, he's probably old enough to be my Dad, but... I wouldn't mind" _I had to laugh as I heard Emmett and the others snickering behind the door. I pressed my hand to the receiver to muffle my voice as I spoke to them.

"You can come in you know" I said quietly, not a moment later the door opened and they all waltzed in, sitting back down but all eyes were on me. Rolling my eyes, I stood and did what I usually did when on the phone. I paced. For some reason, I found it physically impossible to stand still while on the phone, even when I was sat my leg was bouncing.

All of their eyes followed me as I walked back and forth, Jasper, Alice and Edward having to pull their feet in so I wouldn't fall. I pressed the phone to my ear again as I mouthed my thank you at Alice, receiving a dismissing hand wave in return.

My silence had gone unnoticed, my comment about Carlisle having sparked up their own debate.

_"Come on, Carlisle is pure sex on legs! You cannot deny it!" _Jess Johnston said over the phone with a small giggle. I lip my lip to keep from laughing, looking at Carlisle as he rubbed his face with his hand tiredly, ignoring the smirks he was receiving from his family.

"Guys" I tried to butt in but the started arguing. About Carlisle. Oh good God.

_"But those hands... think of what he could do with those hands!" _Paige said, her voice rather loud and yet dreamy. I covered my mouth to smother my laughter, but the others didn't try to hide it. Carlisle put his face in his hands, Esme running his shoulder sympathetically but her smile was all telling.

_"Shut up about that fit doctor, we actually have Bella on the phone!" _Sarah yelled, obviously hearing my laughter or remembering that the line was still connected.

"Thank you Sarah" I smirked, walking back and forth in the room again.

"Anyway, you know the 'fit doctor'?" I smirked lightly as they all hummed in agreement.

"Well... he sort of took me back to America with him" I bit my lip, hearing the silence again.

_"You live with Mr Cullen?" _Lauren sounded too calm.

_"What's he like? Does he have any bad habits? Is he available?_" Becky rambled on, shortly being cut short by a loud thud and then sounds of a struggle, curses flew around and there was quite a few 'ow's.

"He's actually married with five kids. Happily married" I added on the end, smirking at the two as they rolled their eyes.

_"Damn it! Why are all the fit ones taken?" _Someone muttered, but I couldn't be sure who it was.

"Ew! Stop talking about Carlisle like that" I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head and carrying on pacing. Yeah, he was very attractive, if you're into the older man thing. I may be, but not _that _old.

_"Ooo, so he's called Carlisle..." _Another thud and Becky was silent again.

_"Sorry about her Bella" _Paige apologised but I simply smirked.

_"So... how is it over there? Are they treating you alright? I could come over there and beat the shit out of them if you'd like"_ She promised and I had to laugh lightly, knowing she was being completely honest. She hurts when she hits too.

"No, they're all really nice" I smiled to myself "Little crazy, but there's nothing wrong with that is there?" I laughed when I heard them all agree.

I had my back to the others in the room, but a commotion behind me brought my attention back to them. Carlisle was on his feet, his eyes rather wide as everyone stared at him in confusion. Esme was trying to get him to explain, but Edward was far past that. He was glaring at Carlisle with black eyes. Alice's scowl was so deep I wondered if it would ever fade as she looked between the two men.

But it was me Carlisle was staring at, though the emotions in his eyes were confusing. I could see... fear... guilt maybe?

I couldn't help but take a step back, not only from Carlisle's stare but Edward's dangerously dark eyes. He was angry, if not furious.

_"-we tried but we couldn't" _Lauren's voice brought me back to the phone in my hand, turning around in an attempt to ignore the strange behaviour for now.

"Sorry... what are you talking about?" My voice didn't sound right, it was too high and strained.

_"Afterwards... Lauren told us what happened and we all came straight back" _Jess S pitched in, but I couldn't help but scowl. They came back to Scunthorpe after the... accident.

_"We know what happened... I'm so sorry Bella" _Becky whispered, accepting my silence.

_"We came back a few days after" _Paige continued, but I was confused.

I was in that hospital for three weeks or more... if they came back after five days, why didn't I see them? Things weren't adding up. Now that I thought about it, of course my friends would come back for me. They were my best friends after all. Even though they were scattered through the country, they came back for me.

"I didn't see you..." I whispered, realising that more than one thing wasn't adding up.

_"We did come to see you, about a week afterwards. My mum said to let you sort your head out for a while before visiting" _Lauren carried on, but the news had my eyes shutting down.

I didn't see them, I hadn't seen anyone during my stay in hospital. I could easily remember the feelings of loneliness and isolation from the rest of the world. I hadn't had any visitors.

_"When we did come and see you... Doctor Cullen said you weren't allowed visitors and sent us away" _Sarah's voice held a familiar sting. She was angry and so was I.

My hand tightened around the phone, making my hand shake with the pressure as I fought the urge to throw the phone at the wall. Carlisle had stopped my friends seeing me. Didn't he see how lonely I was? Couldn't he understand how I felt so alone, like no-one cared?

_"Yeah..." _They knew me, and knew that my silence could not mean a good thing at all _"And then... we expected to see you at the funeral but... you never showed..."_

A loud ringing filled my ears and mind following this comment. A funeral. There had been a funeral for my family. _My _family. I didn't even know about it, I hadn't gone. Carlisle hadn't told me, he kept it to himself.

I was wrong. Carlisle would lie to me, he has lied to me.

Not one person moved in the room, not one noise rang out. I knew they could hear every words spoken on either end of the phone... did they know too? But I did realise that this was partially my fault.

How could I have forgotten about a funeral?

Right then... I wanted to be a vampire, I wanted to be savage like James. Because I wanted, so much, to kill Carlisle. I have always been protective of my family and friends, and so... when someone keeps something huge -something like this- from me...

He had no right. That was my family, my decisions.

Vaguely, I realised my friends were trying to get me to talk. They knew me too well. Someone appeared in front of me, but I didn't know who. I saw golden eyes, the same eyes that Carlisle had made me trust, the thing that made me feel safe. He lied.

I took the phone from my ear, not even bothering to give an explantion to my friends. I turned, not shocked to find Carlisle's seat empty and everyone staring at me in sympathy.

"Where is he?" The person flinched beside me, but I was past caring. My tone was harsh and biting, venomous as I glared and tried not to spontaneously combust like it felt like I would. My skin was crawling with anger, I could feel it boiling in my veins.

"Study" Was all I the reply I received.

I refused to look at anyone but throwing the phone to Alice, knowing she would see my action and anticipate it. Did they know too? Had they kept this from me as well?

Storming out of the room, trying to keep calm but slamming the door with much more force the necessary, I ran up the stairs. I hadn't felt such anger before, not even when I punched Jodie was it with potent. It was like a fog, spreading through my mind and conjuring up the most violent thoughts possible.

Did he think I wouldn't find out? That this wouldn't happen? That if he kept on smiling and acting like there was nothing wrong then I would be non-the wiser?

I trusted him, and to find out he had lied to me from the very beginning...

I didn't bother knocking on his door, opening it and vaguely hearing it slam against the wall behind. I didn't care that he had his head in his hands, a mournful expression on his face as he watched me. He didn't move to stop me as I advanced towards him, wanting to kick the shit out of him but restraining myself because I would be the only one to get hurt.

Tonight, hyperactive, happy Bella is gone.

* * *

**Okay... so this is the new chapter. I'm going to try and speed things up a bit :)**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sadly, I do not own Twilight... :(**

**The Hunted**

**Previously.........**

_I trusted him, and to find out he had lied to me from the very beginning..._

_I didn't bother knocking on his door, opening it and vaguely hearing it slam against the wall behind. I didn't care that he had his head in his hands, a mournful expression on his face as he watched me. He didn't move to stop me as I advanced towards him, wanting to kick the shit out of him but restraining myself because I would be the only one to get hurt._

_Tonight, hyperactive, happy Bella is gone._

**Now.........**

**Edward's Perspective...**

Human's are so complicated and complex. I take back every thought about us being superior to them, because witnessing Bella's behaviour... well that is clearly not the case.

It stumps me how she can go to being ill, to terrified, to furious, to so hyperactive that she can't stop laughing, to content and happy, and then right back to furious in less than twenty four hours. I have never seen or felt such emotions since I can remember; not even thinking anyone had the capability to change them that swiftly.

Everyone had grown to love this small human; even Rosalie now had a certain amount of care for her. I never thought I'd see the day vampires would be screamed at by humans, but today has already been a rollercoaster.

What's one more thing?

No-one moved as we listened to her thudding steps running up the stairs and towards the Study. Honestly, I was a tiny bit afraid for Carlisle. Bella had a temper on her when she wanted to, and I had never seen her this angry, not even when she was yelling at me. Plus Carlisle was too busy feeling guilty and kicking himself to hear her approach.

_... Should have known. She's not stupid; she would have figured it out eventually. She'll hate me..._

Carlisle loved Bella just as much, if not more, than the rest of us. Maybe it was because he felt more like a father with her than he did with the rest of us. No matter how much we pretended, we weren't children. But Bella was, and she needed Carlisle and relied on him.

The door opened and we all winced as it whacked the wall behind, the sound reverberating all the way down the stairs and back to the rest of us as we waited for what she would do and say. After my experience with Bella, I was never sure whether she's cry or scream. Emotions are so confusing.

Her heartbeat thudded loudly in the moment of silence that followed, everyone's eyes remaining glued to the ceiling in anticipation. Esme was torn between anger and sadness for Bella and what Carlisle had done. Her footsteps caused tension to curl in my stomach, and yet knowing that Carlisle was the most controlled out of all of us and would never hurt Bella no matter how angry he got did not help.

I checked through Carlisle's mind as he raised his eyes, watching her approach him. Never had I seen a human look more furious, and I did wonder what she would be like as a newborn. With destructive tendencies, I could imagine she would be a handful at best.

"You fucking bastard" Her voice was quiet but the tremor gave her anger away.

_She's trying to control it _Jasper commented, glancing at me and grimacing. If I thought her emotions were strange to witness, I shuddered to think of what Jasper has to go through every day.

"Bella, please-" Carlisle sounded tired, his mind begging for her to understand. From the way Jasper winced and covered his ears, she wouldn't.

"Don't even try to make up some bull shit excuse for this! You have no right to decide for me! That was my decision and just because you're a vampire does not mean you take my life into your hands!"

Jasper was right to cover his ears. I knew humans could be loud, but this was bordering on painful. Everyone had their fingers in their ears and were squinting at the ceiling still. Emmett simply shook his head and mouthed 'ow'.

"Bella, please try to understand. I didn't think you were in any condition to see your friends, never mind attend a funeral..." He had stood, quickly coming to stand in front of her, but at the mention of the funeral her eyes blazed and he took a step back.

"No, you didn't think" She spat "Do you have any idea how alone I felt in that hospital?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but in the silence house, we all heard perfectly.

"Three weeks without anyone. No family and no friends" Her hands were shaking at her sides but she didn't make a move to come any closer.

"I thought I was doing the right thing" I had never heard my 'father' sound so child-like, so unsure and so ashamed.

"Bollocks" She spat at him, ignoring his flinch "You think I wouldn't want to go to my own families funeral?! I wouldn't want to see my friends?!" She was seething, but Carlisle could only watch as she took a step back and took a deep breath. She was trying to calm herself down, though I doubted she was done yet.

"You were in no state to go anywhere!" Everyone swapped anxious glances upon hearing Carlisle raise his voice. This was going to be an all out war and even Jasper was wondering if he may have to step in at some point.

_I doubt I'll be able to control her now, besides it would make her even angrier _He guessed my thoughts as he caught my eye, grimacing slightly before groaning and putting his head in his hands. The emotions were getting to him. I was suddenly glad I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts.

"That was not your decision to make!" She yelled right back, obviously not liking how Carlisle was getting riled up.

"I was your doctor! I had every right!" Carlisle's voice thundered through the house, shocking us all. We had never heard Carlisle yell so... aggressively before.

"And they were my family!" Her voice climbed higher as she screeched, and I glared at Emmett at the train of thought he was taking.

_Ten minutes until furniture starts being thrown, maybe Bella'll slap him or something…_

Shaking my head and ignoring his childish mind I concentrated back on the argument. I wanted to break it up but Bella had a lot of issues and pent up emotions, as Jasper had told us all. Maybe she needed to get this out. Or maybe I just didn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger.

"And what were you going to do when I did find out?! I'm not stupid! I would have figured it out eventually!"

My heart fell to my ankles upon hearing her voice. The anger, it seems, was quickly being taken over my grief and it had her voice breaking several times.

"I don't know Bella... I did what I thought was right for you" I was glad Carlisle wasn't yelling anymore, his thoughts concerned about Bella as he watched her pace back and forth in front of him, hands still shaking and tears pooling in her eyes.

A small groan from Jasper gained all of our attention, at the same time as Bella halted her pacing, turning and looking at Carlisle. His thoughts came to a halt as he stared at her, something that, for someone who can think of so many things at once, is a rather impossible task to achieve.

The pain there was evident, even without the tears that were spilling down her cheeks. But there was no trust at all, no warmth.

"Well you were wrong"

The words may not seem like much, but spoken from a sobbing Bella and said just before she stormed out of the room and ran up the second staircase, slamming her door behind her... it broke our hearts. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, glad the storm was over.

That was, until we heard multiple crashed from Bella's room, her stomping around and then a final very loud bang of a door shutting. She has taken to hiding in the bathroom when she's angry or upset, though I can't see why a bathroom should offer her a reprieve.

I heard the soft footsteps of Carlisle returning to his seat and the squeak of the chair as he dropped his weight into his harshly. He was beating himself up about what he had said and what he had done...

And I was glad. Everyone had their own opinion, but everyone shared the same sentiment. Carlisle should not have kept her families funeral from Bella, it was insensitive and stupid. I was surprised that she only just realised, but with everything else going on it would be easy to forget the aftermath of the attack, especially when she got shipped to America to live with vampires.

My head fell into my hands as I ached to comfort her, every sob cutting into my heart like a knife.

_She's totally broken _Jasper told me privately, assessing her emotional state, which was tenuous at best. Her emotions were stretched wide and it did not take a lot for them to snap, as we had all found out. After this...

"Go to her Edward. I doubt she'll accept anyone else" Esme encouraged, nudging my arm with her elbow as I raised my head. I wanted to say no, simply because I knew if I saw Bella in that state I thought she would be in... I may have to be restrained from hurting Carlisle. I have a temper too, though with Bella... well she's brought out the human in me.

I was torn between soothing her pain and helping - the human in me - or attacking Carlisle for making her hurt so much -the vampire part of me. It was a tight fight, but when I heard a heart wrenching sob, my decision was made.

Without a word I stood and quickly took the stairs three and at a time, letting the words from my family keep me from pausing as I raced past Carlisle's open study door. I couldn't look at him, not now. Blocking out his thoughts and receiving an acidic taste on my tongue as I fought to keep my anger in check.

_You're no good to Bella angry. You'll frighten her _Jasper pitched in, thankfully keeping my emotional state private as I paused outside Bella's bedroom door. Taking a large breath and then pushing it out, I concentrated on Bella.

I knocked lightly but after a moment of no reply, I let myself in. I had been right in my assumption. She was in the bathroom. Her tears shone on the wooden floor, the artificial light above showing me the room in front of me.

Clothes were strewn on the floor, the chair laid on its back, pieces of wood splintered on the floor. Her bed was a mess and there were several dints and marks on the walls.

"Alice... can you clean up quickly and quietly?" I hummed quietly, hearing multiple sets of footsteps on the stairs, also ignoring Carlisle as they joined me in the threshold. Esme was shocked by how much Bella had done, and for once, Alice didn't care about the clothes.

_She has a temper Edward... _Jasper advised me as I went towards the bathroom door.

"Maybe you should leave until I get in. She won't like knowing everyone's in here" I turned and whispered again, watching as their faces acknowledged my words and they nodded, walking back out and hovering in the hallway.

Bella's hiccups and unsteady breaths made my dead heart feel like a lead weight in my chest. With my hand on the door knob, I took a moment to collect myself once more, resting my forehead on the wood before reaching up and knocking lightly.

Pulling away and swallowing my anger, I waited for an answer. Nothing. I wasn't surprised. She didn't like an audience when she got emotional.

"Bella... can I come in?" I tested the door, finding it was unlocked. It didn't make a difference. If Bella didn't let me in I'd sit here until she would. The others fidgeted in the hallway, waiting for the reply.

"Go away" Her voice was so quiet I may have missed it and I closed my eyes, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"No Bella, I'm not going away" I tried a different approach, thinking back to all of those Psychology courses I went on so many times. I only wished I'd paid more attention. I relied on my gift too much, since I never even thought of someone like Bella being real, of someone being able to thwart my ability.

I figured... everyone left her... or they had been forcibly been taken away. Her family, her friends...

My reply was a small sniff, but it wasn't another weak 'go away', so I took it as a good sign. Bracing myself for the anger and bitterness teenagers often build, and Bella seems to hold a lot of, I twisted the door knob and pushed it open.

But she wasn't angry and she wasn't bitter, though I may have preferred it if she was.

What I saw was a tiny little girl, making herself so small she could disappear as she huddled against the bath side with her knees tucked under her chin as she held herself tightly. Her face was buried in her arms but her shoulders shook with her sobs and salt tainted the air.

My heart broke once again.

Giving up trying to be calm and collected, I swiftly walked in and shut the door behind me, kneeling down in front of her.

"Bella" I wanted to hold her so close that no pain could ever touch her, to fight away all of the fears and erase all the horrors she's faced in her mind and body.

But when she looked up... I would have gladly danced through fire to get rid of the pain in those two eyes and one gaze. Her eyes, though blood-shot and red, showed her pain clearly as they locked with mine. Her tears never ceased, tricking down her red cheeks. Her arms were wet from the tears, as were the knees of her joggers but I didn't really care about clothes.

Her cheeks looked sore as two more tears rolling down them. My attention was brought to her lips when they quivered and she lip down on the bottom one as even more tears leaked out. My eyes lingered on her lips a little longer...

Where they always that red?

I snapped myself out of my little day dream upon hearing Jasper clear his throat subtly from behind the door, the whisper of movement and cleaning as the others cleaned up.

We stared at each other for some time, neither speaking, just breathing and in her case - crying. She seemed to be searching for something, though _what _I wasn't too sure about. She may think that we were keeping more things from her, that we all knew about this. But I didn't know Bella's mind and I doubt I could ever figure it out.

Did she even trust us anymore?

Nerves made me a little skittish as I wondered what she was seeing. Did I look trustworthy? Though I didn't know how to pull that off as a look. Would I have to start right back at the beginning with gaining her trust? Actually, Bella had trusted me from the beginning despite knowing I wanted to kill her.

Quickly, she closed her eyes and shook her head a little, letting out a shaky breath that made her body tremble as she hid her face back in her arms and pulled her legs even tighter to her. Cut off from the one thing I _could _read her from -her eyes- I needed to get her to open up, no matter what emotions it may produce.

Quickly sitting next to her, careful to only brush my arm against her blazing skin to let her know I was here. We'd do this her way, honestly not knowing which other way to do it. She had no thought patterns I could follow; her behaviour was random at best. But it was her, it was Bella, and she kept all of us on our toes.

Keeping my legs stretched out in front of me, I leaned my head back, finding that I was too tall to hit my head against the bath, and simply closed my eyes and sighed. Listening to the others silently cleaning the other room, lost in thought and despite the knowledge that they could talk without Bella hearing, they were silent.

What could they possibly say?

Everyone was listening to Bella, though they would be where ever they were in the house. Her heart was infinitesimally faster than usual, her breathes still ragged and uneven and an occasion hiccup would make Emmett and the others crack a small smile at the human bodily functions. The smiles never lasted.

It seemed like forever until I heard Bella lift her head, the material of her joggers rustling lightly with the movement and she sniffed. I could feel her eyes boring into me, but I let her have the little privacy and thinking time she could scavenge.

"Edward..." Upon hearing my name I opened my eyes and looked her in the eye again. Her lips and chin were quivering and her eyes were filled with more tears than I thought possible. But her arms had relaxed their hold around her and she was turned slightly towards me. I didn't have a clue what that meant in Psychology terms, but I knew Bella enough to understand that.

I uttered her name, like a prayer on my tongue as I slowly and carefully leaned over and scooped her up, quickly pulling her against me. Her small body was tensed as she trembled, her hands immediately grabbing handfuls of my shirt as she buried her face in my shoulder. My arms wrapped around her tightly as she shook, great shaky breathes breaking off into sobs as her heated tears fell onto my skin and quickly rolled down and soaked into my shirt.

"Sshhh...." I cooed gently, running my hands through her hair and remembering how it relaxed her to the point of sleep earlier.

I don't think I could ever get enough of Bella, though she puts us all through our paces, I'm proud to call myself her friend and not her brother. I saw how she acted with Jasper and Emmett, and it was clear that she loved them. But she didn't act like that with me, not since she told me her secrets and fears that one time we were alone.

I knew how self conscious she was, I saw her stare at her reflection sometimes or how she'd get a sad and almost bitter look in her eye when she looked at herself. I knew for anyone the scars would be horrible; Jasper still has trouble with them and covers them up because he hates them.

But honestly, none of us see the scars anymore. Of course, at first we were all shocked at how much she must have been hurt to gain so many, but that was before we knew Bella. None of us care anymore, though I doubt she would ever believe me if I told her, and I knew it wouldn't make an ounce of difference. No matter how much she denied it before when Carlisle asked, she does care about how she looks. Anyone in her position would be the same.

She hadn't told me about it, or spoken about it to me, but she had spoken about her nightmares and the fact that she was terrified of the dark – a fact she had hidden from us all previously.

We had a bond now, through our words and shared deep dark revelations. But it was more. It was physical.

I was contemplating speaking to Em and Jazz about it, wondering if they felt anything like it, but I shuddered at the mention of 'physical connection' to Emmett and to an extent Jazz. Both had their head in the gutter.

I'd never heard from their lips or thoughts, anything of an electrical current, a spark in the skin. I felt it from the first time I laid eyes on her, and I found myself unable to keep my feet where they were. My hand automatically sought out hers in an innocent touch of friendship, but I had felt it. The spark of life and heat had travelled through my veins and ignited in my heart.

Bella had gasped and when I looked back, she looked a little freaked and spaced out. Had she felt it too? I had to shake that thought off right there and then before any ideas could settle.

I hadn't yet had the courage to ask her about it, not wanting to be shot down or frighten her when I have just got her to trust me.

Yeah, I know, a big bad vampire scared of rejection.

But I couldn't explain how my heart soared when she spoke about me not having a mate. Everyone listened intently, knowing my feelings and seeing the difference Bella had made in me. They knew I liked her, but only Jasper and Alice knew the extent of it. If Emmett ever found out... I wasn't sure if he'd laugh his ass off or attack me for doing such a thing to Bella.

He loved her so much; I had no doubt that if I ever hurt her he wouldn't hesitate to rip me to pieces.

_She's calming down slowly _Jasper told me though I knew it for myself, feeling her shaking gradually becoming calmer and her heart had returned to its usual beat once more.

I heard her take in a breath, preparing to speak, but I interrupted.

"If you're going to apologise I may have to whack you around the head" I whispered to her, not wanting to disturb the still silence that had settled over us. It was nice... peaceful. The others were shamelessly listening in Bella's room, which was now tidy but they didn't bother making excuses. Carlisle still hadn't moved and his thoughts were tormented in anger, but I forced my mind away from him.

"Sorry for apologising" I winced at her rough voice but had to chuckle. Bella would be Bella. The others laughed quietly from her bedroom, glad she wasn't hiding within herself.

She sniffed for the thousandth time, but I couldn't bring myself to be annoyed by it. I was hesitant to let her go but relaxed my hold enough so that she could lean back and look at me with her red eyes and splotchy cheeks. Keeping one arm around her to keep her from falling, I gently wiped away the tears, ignoring that fact that more were quickly replacing them.

"Are you alright?" I asked, cringing at my own stupidity when it was blatantly clear that she wasn't. The others silently scoffed and waited for Bella's response. I wondered which approach she'd take. Will she be brave and say 'yes' or will she admit defeat and say 'no'?

"No Edward, I'm not alright" She leaned forward again and hugged me close; her face turned into my neck as she breathed in shaky breathes. I knew she would need to talk, to vent her frustration and fear, and that was what I was here for. I would wait until she was ready to talk, and I would listen.

"I was so stupid Edward" Her tears had stopped, but a low pain was seeping into her voice "How could I forget?"

Her warm breath hit my neck, and I resisted the urge to shiver "You're not stupid Bella, you just had a lot on your mind" I murmured as I ran my hands through her hair again, hoping it would soothe her.

"That's no excuse!" She wailed and I could smell tears pooling in her eyes again but she kept her head against my shoulder "They were my family, they _are _my family. How could I forget about them? That's just... just... cruel" She was crying again, and once again, my heart tore in half.

"I'm a horrible daughter and sister" Her comment was less than a whisper, but I sure as hell heard it and so did everyone else. No-one was happy at that, knowing how low her confidence was already. We all knew that she didn't think much of herself, her words with Esme and Emmett proving that much.

"No" My voice had an edge to it, one that I didn't want to take with Bella but found it impossible not to. "Bella look at me" My jaw was clenched and I realised that my voice was harsh and controlled... too controlled.

She did look at me and my halved heart tore into quarters and were stamped on. Instead of melting, her pain only made me worse. Putting my hands on either side of her face as she was leaning forward slightly and wasn't going to fall backwards any time soon. I was glad she didn't flinch away or look remotely scared, especially since my eyes were probably black.

"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault" She didn't move as I stared at her, needing her to believe me "You would be the best sister and daughter someone could ask for. Stop blaming yourself" Heat trailed down my hand and it took a moment to realise her tears were running through my fingers.

"It's not that simple" She shook her head slightly, closing her eyes tightly for a few seconds before opening them again. God knows what ran through that head of hers, what she sees when she closes her eyes.

"Yes it is" I enunciated as I leaned closer to her "It was not your fault James attacked your family, its not your fault he targeted you, your scent is not in your control. You couldn't have done anything to stop it-"

And right there and then was where I stepped over the line. We had all said it, and we knew it annoyed her. But I'd pushed her as it was, and after tonight she was so highly strung, I guess it was only a matter of time before she let loose.

"I know I couldn't do anything! Because that is what I did! Nothing! I sat there and watched as he drained my family! I didn't even try to stop him! I know how weak I am, how slow and inferior I am compared to you!-"

At some point she had crossed over from yelling about James' attack to us. Oh God. I let my hands drop from her face as she yelled at me, every word hurting like a punch to the face but I took it. She needed this, and I guess we weren't helping as much as we thought we were.

"You think I don't know?! I can see it! You try and hide it and carry on but I see it! You _want _to be vampires and be normal, but you can't because of me! No matter what I say or do I will never be equal to you because I am human! I know! The fact vampires have taken in a human is a joke!"

Everybody, including me, winced at that and Esme was just about ready to burst into tears. Jasper was having the biggest struggle with Bella's emotions he has ever had, struggling to keep her anger from affecting him. The others remained solemn. Even Carlisle had broken from his thoughts and was listening.

She scooted away from me as she paused, climbing off my lap and standing up, swaying a little. My hand automatically went to her to steady her but she moved away and glared at me, tears running down her cheeks. I wanted to compare her to an angry kitten, but right now... I'd call her more of a lion.

"Stop it!" I let my hands drop to my lap again as I watched her "Human's fall over! We get sick! We eat food! I'm so sorry if that's so weird for you all but its nature! It's normal!" She made her way to the other side of the bathroom, staring at the sink in the counter with her back to me.

She said nothing more, but her heavy breaths let me know to let her be for a while to calm down. No-one said anything from the other room, though they had all congregated on her bed, listening.

_...glad. We never know if she's telling the truth... maybe this is what she really thinks of us... _Esme's thoughts were heartbreaking as she wondered if Bella liked us at all or was just scared of us and acting. I knew better. Bella let her feelings show and her emotions rather plain to see on her face. She wasn't scared of us.

It physically hurt to not comfort her, to instead watch her cry and infuriate herself. _She needs this _became my mantra as I forced myself to remain seated on the floor. Besides, if I tried to comfort her she'd flip out.

It took a while for her heart to calm again, the moonlight bathing the bathroom in an eerie light. A glance at my watch made me grimace. It was one o'clock in the morning. She should be in bed sleeping, though with all the sleep she got during the day she can't be too tired.

Her small hands clutched the edge of the counter, her chest heaving as she sighed, dropping her head forwards slightly.

"Why am I yelling at you Edward?" Her voice was but a whisper to me, but I heard it all the same. So did the others.

"Because you're angry" My reply was thoroughly thought out, not wanting to say anything to set her of again, no matter how much she hated it. She had once told me to not dumb down my words, which meant no editing. She sighed again, turning around and facing me. There was no anger in her eyes, though no tears either; only a look of pure exhaustion.

She stared at me for a moment before slowly walking towards me and sitting back down beside me, seeming to put a distance between us consciously.

"But why am I yelling at _you?_" She continued, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them, laying her head on them facing me with sad eyes.

"Because you need to vent this before you explode" I let a small smile creep up my face as she smiled sadly, apologising silently.

"Come here" I opened my arms slightly and was pleased that she didn't hesitate to scoot over and let me scoop her up again. I couldn't explain the feeling. It was... just... warmth spread through my body when she rested against me, sighing against my neck. I swore I felt my dead heart beat, blood rushing through my veins.

"I'm sorry for going all hormonal on you" She sniffed, her voice sounding rather choked. My arms wrapped around her tightly, crushing her to me as she sighed.

"Look who I live with Bella. I'm used to it by now" I was glad for the small giggle that escaped her, wishing she would just laugh again.

The others decided it was time to leave, or at least vacate the room and move downstairs to listen. I didn't move anyway. Bella had no desire to leave the bathroom, and I would stay in here with her until such a time arose.

Of course, her scent may become a problem. I couldn't hurt her, not my Bella, but the vampire side of me constantly fought against the cage I had forced him into. I shuddered to think of what would happen if I didn't hunt or her scent overpowered me. No matter how much I act comfortable and relaxed around her, it is painful to be so close to her. I'd like to think all the time I have spent with her has helped desensitize me even a little.

We fell into silence again but I had to say something to make her feel better. In the whirlwind tonight had taken and the absolute raw emotions that had been put in display, I had to say _something._

"You can go and see them you know, it's not like we're going to stop you" It made sense in my head. She would want to go back to see her family, to pay her respects and grieve. She could even see her friends again.

Apparently, I hadn't thought it through thoroughly enough.

"No Edward, I can't" I cursed myself quietly when I smelt the salt again.

"I can't go back there" I didn't understand until she buried her face in my shoulder and her body started trembling slightly. She was scared and I didn't need Jasper to tell me that. Of course she wouldn't go back there, to where everything ended and turned upside down.

It seems I was wrong however with my previous assumption that she was going to start crying again.

Two hours later, Bella was still awake but no tears had fallen. Repeatedly, she would well up and then push them back. She never moved in the two hours, and I resisted the urge to point out that sitting in the same position against stone is not comfortable. If she was happy where she was, I wasn't going to change that.

But it was half past three in the morning, the dark sky was just beginning to get lighter and the nocturnal creatures were starting to go hide again.

"You're not going to sleep tonight are you?" I sighed, not even feeling her jump at the sudden noise piercing through the silence.

"I very much doubt it" Thankfully, her voice was almost back to normal, her anger still souring it a little.

"Bella, you have every right to be angry but-"

"Don't you dare defend him" Her words were ground out and her anger returned in full force. So much for keeping her calm.

"I'm not defending what he did" I implored, not wanting to her misunderstand "It was wrong and he should have known better than to go behind your back" I took a deep breath, both of us knowing that there was a _but _coming.

"But he meant what he said. I've seen what you were like Bella" I felt her stiffen against me but I carried on "You... well, you were catatonic." The words felt like acid on my tongue; having to admit it and speak the words out loud was almost painful. To think that she had been like that; to have endured so much pain and sadness alone.

"He honestly didn't think you'd stand to see your friends, not after what happened" I hugged her tightly, not wanting her to flip out at me again, but not wanting the tears to return either.

"Why would he think that?" Her anger seemed to have burnt out as she whispered back to me, relaxing again and sighing as she leaned heavily against me. Tiredness was obviously creeping up on her.

"Well, you lost your family and home, got attacked by a monster and was almost killed. Maybe he thought that seeing your friends would bring back all the things you'd lost" In fact, I was saying it right from Carlisle himself. He was listening with rapt attention to our conversation, hoping that my little window of opportunity could redeem him some. I didn't agree with him or his actions, but I knew how much he loved Bella.

Though I seriously doubted Bella could hold a grudge against Carlisle for any length of time, it had been her family that and what Carlisle did was wrong on so many levels. No matter how much we say it, we all knew that there would always be a barrier between Bella and the rest of us – though not the vampire/human one she thinks.

No, it was because she had already had a family. None of us can remember ours well enough to still feel and love and the connection we shared with our parents and siblings. But Bella did, and we would always be second to her real family. It couldn't be helped, and none of us minded.

Bella obviously didn't know how much rode on her words or decision as she thought for a moment, Carlisle sat on the floor below silently. I knew how much she respected and loved Carlisle, it was clear, but I wasn't sure if she could forgive him easily for what he did.

Then again, this was Bella and since when has she ever done anything anyone expected?

"But I didn't" She sniffed, sounding much more tired than before.

"But he didn't know that because you didn't talk to him" Okay, that sounded a bit accusatory "He thought he was doing what was best for you. He cared for you, even then"

I got no response for a moment, and I was about to ask Jasper what the hell she was feeling but she spoke before I could rip out my hair from frustration and impatience.

"I know he cared about me back then" She said even quieter than a whisper, so quiet I doubted anyone else could hear it "I could tell. He didn't treat me like doctors usually do... and he was protective of me too. He yelled at some police officers for me" There was a smile to her voice that made my heart a little lighter.

But it sunk once again as I saw it replayed over again in Carlisle's mind. How could those police officers try and get information out of Bella when she was the victim? I couldn't blame Carlisle for losing his temper, I'm sure I would have done the same and much sooner. It was the image of a vacant eyed Bella, watching as they cracked through her defences with questions about her family's 'bodies' and she started trying to answer their questions, getting frustrated and panicked until Carlisle stepped in.

"He's protective of the people he cares about" I whispered, letting my fingertips trail up and down her bare arm.

Silence engulfed us once again, though it was void of all the anger and edginess upon waiting for Bella to either burst into tears or yell at me again. Her heart was calm and slow though she was not asleep, her small sniffs and repositioning of her head on my shoulder proved that. I was content leaving her to her thoughts now that she wasn't riled up.

It had always astounded me how much Bella thinks, since from what I've seen of teenagers these days, they spend about 3 seconds processing a decision and the next few hours living with the consequences. But Bella can think of hours, and even days. I shudder to think _what _she thinks about, but I am still curious.

The others had finally dispersed, happy that no-one else was going to get yelled at. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all went hunting at around half past five, leaving a very angry Esme alone with her husband.

I could hear her anger at him building in her mind, unable to come to grips with how he could rip a young girl from her last moments with her family. Family was a big thing to Esme, and after losing a child as a human, she hates anything that pulls us apart. Though we never saw or met Bella's family, Esme thinks of them as extended members of our own.

She was furious about her husband's behaviour, and so I wasn't surprised when she stormed up to his study and started yelling at him, acting much like Bella had without the tears. I had never heard such words spill from Esme's mouth, such anger I had never felt or heard from her ever. She was always so passive and peaceful. She reminded me of a Tigress protecting her cub.

Carlisle didn't say a word against her insults, simply sitting and staring at her blankly until she had enough of his unresponsive attitude and spat one last curse at him before storming out of his study, slamming the front door loudly as she went to hunt, trying to calm down and reclaim the calmness we all knew and loved. We weren't stupid as to think that Esme didn't get angry, but she was so damn nice and peaceful that it was very rare anything riled her up that much.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Despite the fact that they had been together for over eighty years, I had never seen an argument of this magnitude between them. They rowed now and then but nothing majorly serious that wasn't cured by a simple apology and promise.

"I've really fucked up your family haven't I?" There was no humour in Bella's tone, only defeat and sadness as she sniffed and shifted in my lap again.

It took me a moment to get over the feeling of Bella pressed against me and regain a respectable thought path. "No Bella, it isn't you. It's us. We act different around you, different than we should I guess. We've done this ourselves" I sighed deeply as I realised something glaringly obvious.

"You heard the argument then?" I already knew the answer but I felt fit to ask anyway.

"They weren't trying to be quiet this time" A small choked laugh lasted for a second before it disappeared and she sniffed again. I didn't know what her silence meant, so when I gently pried her from my shoulder and held her a little away from me on my lap, finding her eyes full of sadness and exhaustion, and something I knew only too well.

Guilt and determination. Perhaps I couldn't read her mind, but I could read her face and her eyes and I knew what she planned on doing as soon as our eyes met.

"Where is he?" She whispered, biting her lip and looking rather unsure of herself until I smiled and kissed her cheek, feeling her blush lightly as I pulled back, a little shocked by my own actions but unable to wipe the smile away.

"Study" I helped her to her feet as I stood up myself, stretching even though I didn't need to. Bella looked exhausted, her eyes were puffy from the crying and lack of sleep and her feet dragged as she hugged me tightly one last time before walking out. I heard her pause at her room, leaving her alone for her discovery and not wanting her to be embarrassed about the damage she caused.

It wasn't long before the door to her room clicked shut quietly and her slow footsteps padded down the stairs. The different between her last night and this morning was glaringly obvious, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a tad smug that I could calm her down.

My body felt cold as I remained in her bathroom, missing the warmth and softness of her body against mine. Her own warmth had managed to warm my own frozen body slightly, the warmth of her final hug still ghosting through my skin. I was glad Jasper had gone hunting, having had enough of his knowing looks and his thoughts about my reaction to Bella.

Yes, he knew about how I cared for her. So did Alice actually, and I'm pretty sure every other nosy git in this house knew it too. But only Ali and Jazz knew the extent of it. Only they knew that I loved her; the others suspected but that was as far as it got. Esme was simply happy that I had found someone I could click with.

The sound of the others returning had me quietly exiting her room and sending a small smile when I saw the room looking exactly like it did before. I knew Alice could have done it herself in a moment, but there was no doubt in my mind that they would have been in there anyway. Bella had already gone inside by the time I walked past the study and down the stairs, sitting with the others in the sitting room.

"Where's Esme?" Emmett asked as I sat down heavily next to him.

"She went hunting" I grimaced, hearing Bella approaching Carlisle "She and Carlisle had an argument... a big one" Everyone's eyes went to the ceiling "Bella heard and... well I'm not sure what she's going to do"

I gulped, sharing an apprehensive glance with Jasper before we both looked back to the ceiling as we heard Bella take a deep breath.

**Bella's Perspective ...**

I didn't know if I was doing the right thing. I was angry still, furious even, but I understood. Frustrated by my own emotions, I pushed them away and forced myself to see and hear what my behaviour had done to those around me. Edward had been forced to remain in a tiny bathroom with me attached to his chest all night and morning.

I did feel guilty about the fight between Esme and Carlisle. Though I couldn't hear specific words, I knew it was about me or caused by me. Esme was too gentle to argue, and I had never even seen her get angry or peeved since I'd been here. This wasn't normal.

So here I stood in front of Carlisle's' study door, weighing my options. I lived here; I couldn't avoid Carlisle forever, and besides... I did owe him for bringing me here. It didn't mean I was at all happy or was having any remotely friendly thoughts towards him.

Knocking before I backed out of it, I twiddled with my thumbs as I waited for a reply. After ten seconds and hearing nothing I softly grabbed the handle and pushing the door open, peeking into the room. I was shocked to see Carlisle slumped in his chair, his eyes on the floor and looking more defeated and dishevelled than ever.

Yesterday's anger had brought a confidence and commanding attitude that seemed to have left me during the night, and I was left feeling rather embarrassed about the whole thing. I wasn't embarrassed of what I said, he deserved it, but my anger must look like a kitten compared to theirs.

Closing the door behind me, and padded up to the other side of his desk, waiting for him to acknowledge me. I seemed to only disturb the dust motes that flew around the room, the light seeping through the closed curtains.

"Carlisle?" I asked quietly. He didn't look up, he didn't even twitch. Sighing in exasperation, I moved around the desk and stood in front of him, waiting for him to realise he was staring at my feet. Again, he didn't move.

Giving up, I tapped him on the shoulder. Finally, and before I hit him or chickened out of this whole thing, he moved, though he looked disorientated at first and confused as he stared at my socked feet, he quickly met my eyes and stared at me. For a man who doesn't need sleep, he looked exhausted.

I didn't know what to say now that I was here and was _meant _to say something.

"Carlisle..." I ran a hand over my face, rubbing my eyes tiredly and wishing I had slept last night "I hate you"

Okay, that came out wrong.

"I don't mean I hate, hate you, I just hate what you did" I looked down at his wide eyes, making him seem so vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I know nothing I can say or do will change what I did" He gulped and looked away "But you are right. I didn't think it through, and I should of. I'm truly sorry" He was staring at the ground again, which really annoyed me for some reason.

"Carlisle..." I sighed in exasperation. He looked back at me with those wide eyes and I felt the ice around my heart thaw a little at the sight. Without another word I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him. It took less than a second for him to rest his head on my chest and wrap his arms around me too.

"Thank you" His whispered words were only exaggerated by how he squeezed me even tighter.

"I haven't forgiven you Carlisle" _I doubt I ever will_ I admitted silently, knowing it was the truth"But I understand why you did it" It didn't mean I was happy about it.

"I know and I don't expect anything more" He whispered, so sincerely that I let my eyes close; having to then force them open again.

"On one condition" I let him go as he did me, his eyes watching me closely, waiting for me to finish.

"This is my life Carlisle, no matter what happens. That means my choices and my decisions, not yours or anyone else's. If there is something going on, then it's my decision and mine alone. Do not go behind my back and try and hide it" I glared at him and he had the decency to look sheepish "Because I will undoubtedly find out eventually. Do not assume anything or make choices for me, because if you do I will not understand a second time" I concluded with a huff, crossing my arms and glaring at him as he watched me with thoughtful eyes.

The room was silent for a moment before he stood up slowly, the leather of his chair creaking with the movement.

"I promise" And his voice was so even and his eyes so serious that I couldn't help but believe him.

"Good" I uncrossed my arms and scowled at him "Now go and talk to your wife" I kept my stern face on until he smiled and nodded, kissing my forehead and uttering a quiet 'thank you' before disappearing again.

I was alone again with only the ticking clock for company, but I felt better, like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I didn't enjoy being angry, but it make me feel a little more alive. Until now when it zapped all the life from me. Yawning broadly, I made my way out of Carlisle's study, gently shutting the door behind me before starting down the hallway and descending the stairs.

Feeling half dead, I rummaged through cupboards in the kitchen and found a box of chocolate hoops I could eat dry. Not bothering with a bowl, I simply grabbed the box and walked through to the living room munching on them. Everyone said a cheery hello to which I simply hummed, too tired and my mouth too full to speak.

They were watching Emmett and Jasper on some racing game when I came in and sat down, Alice and Rosalie backing their husbands while Edward simply rolled his eyes and patted the space next to him which I accepted. Watching with the others, I realised just how competitive vampires are, especially when bets are being placed and their egos are at stake. I was surprised they didn't break the controllers with the force they were using.

"You didn't have to do that you know" Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear, making me shiver a little and frown as I tried to understand what he was talking about. I understood when his eyes flicked to the ceiling. Ah, I guess everyone heard that one as well.

I didn't have an answer since I didn't know why I did it either so I settled for a shrug.

I caught the others sending glances my way, always looking away before I could meet their eye. Jazz and Em swapped with Rose and Alice and I was surprised at how well the girls could play too. I could handle everyone glancing at me every now and then since I did kind of explode yesterday, but then Jazz sent it to the next level.

He full on stared at me, no blinking and no glancing at anything else. At first it was creepy and then it just got annoying as hell. I stared back but he didn't seem to be aware of anything in front of him. Getting even more annoyed and ignoring the chuckle from Edward, I took a couple of chocolate hoops and threw them at him, smiling smugly when they hit him in the forehead and he blinked.

"What was that for?" He frowned, rubbing his forehead and frowning as though I had deeply wounded him.

"Didn't you hear when I told Edward I hate being stared at?" I glared for a moment, noting his confused expression "Stop staring" I scowled as he smiled apologetically, turning and finding Edward smirking at me.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"You're snappy when you don't sleep" He laughed as he spoke, ignoring my scowl.

"No shit Sherlock" I threw a loop at him for good measure before turning back and watching the television. My scowl was working up until I yawned rather widely and I was forced to relinquish my hold on the loops to cover my mouth and wipe my eyes.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Emmett asked from the other end of the sofa, looking like he had just said the most simple and obvious thing in the world.

"Because Emmett, you can't sleep in the middle of the day" I rolled my eyes at his lack of knowledge but he persisted.

"Why not? I thought that's what teenagers do" He frowned and I realised that Edward and Jasper were also waiting for my logic.

"You've been watching way too many teen movies" I shook my head "If I sleep now, I'll wake up in the middle of the night which means all my days will be backwards and plus I'd miss a full day" I explained quickly with a 'duh' tone, wondering how they passed for humans if they didn't even know this stuff.

"Why can't they just wait up when they wake up in the night, then go back to sleep when its night again?" He asked and I huffed.

"That's what I'm doing without wasting the time of sleeping through a day. If I stay up then I can sleep tonight and I'll be fine" I popped a hoop in my mouth as he mulled it over and nodded a moment later.

The others seemed to give me a wide berth because of my sleep deprived bad mood, and I was left in silence with no-one staring at me. After Rosalie and Alice's game -Alice won of course- Emmett proclaimed that this was boring and we should watch a movie. Everyone sighed together and rolled their eyes, which I didn't understand.

"Bella? Any preferences?" He asked as he raced to the doorway.

"No High School Musical" Jasper pitched in giving Alice a knowing look as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Not bothered" I shrugged, not understanding why everyone groaned as Emmett raced away.

"He'll take forever choosing a film, he always does" Edward explained as he spotted my frown. Nodding and keeping on munching, I could feel my eyes getting heavy already. After grabbing Edward's wrist and checking his watch for the time, I found it was only seven in the morning. Ugh! I don't think I'm going to make it an entire day.

Conversation flowed around me but I kept out of it, trying to come to terms with the fact I missed my own families funeral. I'm over the shock and the hurt, mostly anyway. A part of me still wanted to hunt Carlisle down and stake him, but the other acknowledged his actions were because he was worried about me. I just wished I had been there.

How can I say goodbye from America? Though I doubt I would find closure until I knew James was dead, I wanted to see my family's graves. Maybe it was morbid, but I still can't understand how their gone and I think that seeing their graves will make it real for me. I can't live in denial all my life. Though if I am being realistic, I doubt I'll ever see James dead and find closure.

Carlisle and Esme returned before Emmett did, Esme immediately coming over to me and hugging the life out of me, thanking me and apologizing over and over again until Edward pried her from me and handed her to Carlisle. She seemed so sensitive that she had taken the news badly too. I was glad to see her and Carlisle alright again though, smiling when she accepted his arm as he led her to the kitchen.

My mood was slightly better after seeing the couple happy again, and a small grin found its way on my face as I popped loops in my mouth and ate them.

"That can't be healthy" Rosalie commented, frowning at the box of cereal sat on my knee.

"Taste pretty good though" I shrugged, mentally giving myself a high five when I realised that she didn't look the least bit angry. Baby steps...

"I've got it!" Emmett bellowed, appearing in the doorway with a few DVD's in his hand. Everyone winced but me, and for once I was glad I didn't have super hearing. I raised an eyebrow in question but he simply shook his head and winked as he blurred over to the DVD player.

Rolling my eyes, I stood and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Cereals are rather dry.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard "Bella you're going to miss it!" from Emmett, sighing as I waited for the water to stop sloshing around in the glass. Carlisle and Esme must have gone somewhere else silently, because they headed for the kitchen but weren't in here anymore. It was strange how I feel alright walking around by myself. Before I felt intrusive, like I needed permission.

Smiling a little at the knowledge, I headed back to the living room. Someone had turned the lights off, leaving only the credits of the television to fill the screen and room with a glowing light. I paused in the doorway as the credits finished and the menu came on the screen, the music playing in the background had me smiling and humming along.

"Nice choice" I smirked as Emmett turned and gave me a thumbs up.

"I didn't take you for the whole mythical creature fan Bella" Alice teased as I walked towards the sofas. Simply rolling my eyes at her, knowing she'd see it and receiving a small giggle in return. I hadn't talked much to Alice, which made me feel quite bad.

But I found it much easier to connect with the boys... or men I suppose. Sure, my Mum and I were close, but I was closer to my Dad and brothers. I was more comfortable around boys, which was really backwards when I thought about it, but it was the way I was. I might have to put in a little extra effort to get to know them. I don't want Rosalie and Alice to think I was stealing their men after all.

Walking through the little gap between the table and the sofa, I found myself being grabbed and tugged backwards. Emitting a rather shocking high pitched squeak, I realised it was Edward when he sat me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me, the others laughing at me... or my expression.

"There's no more seats" He whispered as an explanation, and when I looked around through the shadowy room, I realised he was right. My eyes lingered a little on the closed curtains, shutting out the sunlight but making it feel like night time all the same. It did nothing to keep me awake.

"Why did he pick this one?" I tapped Edward's hand to let him know I was talking to him, despite everyone being able to hear me. I felt his chest rumble as he laughed lightly in my ear.

"The songs of course" The others laughed as I distinctly heard a huff "Are you a Shrek fan?"

"Of course! They're some of the best films ever made!" I said in a 'duh' voice, tutting as they chuckled at my response.

I couldn't be sure if the others were watching since the flickering lights on the screen only shone for a moment before flickering again. I didn't want to get caught staring either, so I settled for just watching the film.

Watching a large television and being relaxed and comfortable are all well and good, but not when you're trying to stay awake for as long as possible.

"Bella I thought you were supposed to be staying awake" Edward's arms tightened around me but I didn't bother opening my eyes.

I hadn't been asleep anyways, just peacefully zoned out.

"I am awake, I'm just checking my eyelids" I mumbled, smothering a yawn and sighing.

"Checking them for what?" I heard Rosalie ask, sounding rather amused.

"Dust"

We all settled down again; the quiet murmuring occasionally being the only disruption. Well, my eyes had yet to open and I had only lasted up until Shrek met Donkey, but I did sing along to the Welcome to Duloc song much to Edward's amusement. He may have thought he was being quiet, but I was basically sprawled over him, and I could definitely feet his chest shaking with laughter.

Okay, so my plan to stay awake wasn't going quite as planned… but it was so nice that I didn't want to fight it.

I did eventually fall completely asleep, only to be woken up a moment later. I was uncomfortable and –forgetting where I was as you usually do when you're half asleep- squirmed around in an attempt to find a more comfortable position.

Did it cross my mind that I had just almost punched a vampire in the face? Nope. Did it even occur to me that Esme had to dodge out of the way before my foot swung around and hit her arm, probably breaking my toe? No.

I love sleep.

I was dreaming nicely, albeit strangely about chocolate hoops and milk. They seemed to need me to save them from drowning, and let me tell you, trying to save dozens of giant chocolate hoops as they all squeak desperately at you is no easy feat to accomplish.

I got most of them out when I looked back into the giant porcelain bowl and it suddenly transformed into a toilet, the water swirling as a spoon pressed the handle down. I swear it just smirked and laughed at me before it jumped down and disappeared. I felt strangely sad, like those chocolate hoops had been my friends and I had failed. It was ridiculous of course but in dreams you don't really realise that until afterwards.

A mass of shiny silver forks suddenly surrounded me, somehow managing to cackle manically as they hoarded around me in their thousands. All of my chocolate hoop friends had gone, scattered and scared, leaving me to deal with the scary forks.

Now, these were no ordinary forks. They came up to my hip! They were huge and pointy and their spikes looked rather sharp. I was inexplicably scared of these creatures as they hopped towards me, surrounding me.

The rest kind of blurred a little and I didn't understand too much. The knives came too, looking even more menacing with their sharp silver blades, but the fact that I could see the 'made of stainless steel' imprinted on them made me laugh. Thankfully, neither mass reached me before Shrek, Donkey, and for some reason Gandalf came to my rescue.

I was woken slightly, my mind barely skimming consciousness as I felt hands trying to pry mine away from whatever they were gripping so tightly. I wanted to sleep, to see Donkey again, and so I think I mumbled something, I hope it wasn't insulting or vulgar but I didn't really pay any attention anyway.

The tugging eventually conceded and I relaxed again, quickly falling asleep. Only this time no evil forks laughed at me, no knives surrounded me, and there was definitely no-one here to take everything away.

_There was nothing around me as far as I could see; just white ceilings, white walls, white everything. I opened my moth to speak, but found myself unable to make a single noise._

_My panic was growing steadily the more I strained my eyes for a dot of colour, any sign of humanity or any life._

"_Bella…"_

_The ghostly whisper made me shudder as I twisted around in the direction I swore it had come from. I saw nothing but vast white._

_My hands were shaking. I knew that voice had been my mothers', but I couldn't see her._

"_You weren't there Bella…" _

_My fathers' voice made me gasp as I spun around, again only meeting blankness when I searched for him. My parents were here, wherever here was. _

"_Don't you love us enough…?"_

_I finally stopped trying to find them and listened to what they were saying. _

_I wasn't there?_

_Didn't I love them enough?_

"_I don't understand" I cried loudly, my hands going to my hair and grabbing handfuls, needing to see my parents. It was torture to have them so close and yet so far from me._

_I could feel the heat running down my cheeks as my tears fell. I finally let go of my hair and covered my mouth with it, trying to smother the sob that ripped from my throat._

_I could only watch in fear as colours began to splurge into the white, mixing and filling the spaces until the scene had changed. I knew where I was. I had been here before and I recognised the surrounding trees, the gravel path that led to the small but grand church._

_I turned, my hand covering my mouth still as a strange choking noise escaped my lips, more tears falling as my legs struggled to keep me upright._

_My family lay out in front of me, the dirt fresh atop their graves. Their headstones all matched; a black marble with white engraving. All of them shone in the dim light of the morning. There were no other mourners, only me alone in my grief and pain._

_All the headstones said different things, though two things remained the same._

_The line '… was taken from this world in horror but found peace and solace with finality' adorned each of the marble stones. My heart ached at the reminder those words brought to me._

_And the dates. The date of the death was exactly the same, and I was shocked that I had remembered it somewhere in my sobconscious. Yes, I knew this was a dream but I didn't care. This was as close as I would probably get to keeping to their graves._

_I touched the tops of the stones, not knowing what I could possibly say and unable to form words if I did. I didn't try to hold back my sobs, knowing it was pointless and I deserved the pain._

_If it hadn't been for me, they would be alive now. I'd be home, in school or out with my friends. They would have lived, we would have grown up, and my parents would have grown old and become grand parents._

_The pain was crippling, sending shocks and tremors through my body so strong that my legs gave out beneath me and I screamed to try to alleviate some of the grief. It didn't work, nothing ever worked. I was trapped; it was trapped inside my body, inside my heart and skin._

_Surprisingly, the gravel didn't hurt my knees when I crashed to the ground. It didn't matter; I was lost in the pain running inside my body._

_This was how I could ignore the physical pains and run for all of those hours; yes, the fear was an element of it, but nothing could have been more overwhelming and all consuming than the pain of knowing that my family no longer drew breath, that they would never speak or laugh again. Physical pain doesn't hold a candle to the emotional and mental pain I was plagued with that night, the same pain I had managed to dull and numb in order to function somewhat normally when coming to live with the Cullen's. _

"_Bella…"_

_I didn't scream, I didn't sob, I didn't even try to run._

"_James" I whispered, my hands grabbing fistfuls of it, not to throw at him, but to keep my grounded. Yes, he killed my family and almost took my life from me too, but I provoked him. I understood how Edward tried to make me see otherwise, explaining how it was out of my control. But it didn't matter. Because the things that led to James coming to my house were my fault._

_I knew where he stood –to my right on the gravel path, a few paces from me- but didn't care as he came closer, standing right beside me and towering over me. I didn't have any wise words; I didn't waste my time begging._

_Because it always ended the same. He would kill me, or try to. I always woke up before he did whatever he was going to do to hurt me. _

_This was going to happen eventually, I knew it. He would find me like he promised he would, he would hunt me down and make me suffer for my escape._

"_No"_

_The voice wasn't mine, nor was it James'. It was strange. Esme has never been in my nightmares before; the person to pull me from them being either Carlisle or Edward. Her voice was so gentle, so calming that it was like a balm on my pain, soothing it._

_Esme didn't think I was a monster or a murderer. She was so kind and sweet yet protective of her family and those she cares about. It didn't matter how strong or experienced the others were at fighting; Esme would be the one to look out for in that fight. A mother's anger is unparalleled when it came to her children._

_A wash of calm enveloped me, and I didn't ignore James because I didn't care fi he killed me. I ignored him because I knew that, even if he did eventually find and murder me, that the Cullen's would hunt him down and kill him. So, either way, my family and I would get closure in the knowledge that the one who had ruined our lives had paid for it with his own._

_Either way, this would end with him dying. And that was enough to kill the fear. Not the pain or grief, no, I doubt anything but time could heal those wounds, but the fear was controlling and consuming. And whereas I'd feel like I was drowning in the pain, it wasn't crippling like the fear. I could adapt to the pain, I could live with the grief. But the fear would eventually kill me or drive me insane._

_I did find it peculiar that James did not move. Even though this was a dream and I was supposed to be in control of it, James was always trying to kill me, no matter how I tried to alter the course of the dream. _

_I forced myself to sit from the position of bowing my head to the ground from the pain that had rocked my body. I opened my eyes as I sat up, my arms remaining around my torso as I looked to the grey sky. Knowing I would have to do so eventually, I cut my gaze to my right before turning my head and looking with both eyes wide._

_He was gone. James was nowhere to be found and I was once again alone. It wasn't the feeling of someone watching, where you are alone but know you aren't. I was alone, James had been banished from my dream by some miracle and I was left once more with my family in peace._

_The guilt was still there, becoming more prominent as I gazed at the only thing left of my family that I could see. Though I had a better handle on my emotions now, it didn't stop them from running their course through my mind and body. The grief and pain remained ever my comrades but a small sense of hope stopped me from falling again. It wasn't much, and I certainly wasn't hoping for anything spectacular but it was there. I hoped that, maybe, just maybe this could all work out. That I could get past this and be happy; that James would end his torture and I would be free. _

_I had hope that one day, I could be happy._

* * *

**I apologize profusely for the massive delay in updating, bu in my defence, I have exams coming up in a few weeks and I really have to do some revision. Then I have holidays where I'm going to France for 3 weeks.... so updating might be a little sporadic at best. Then I have college...**

**Yeah, life is hectic right now, btu I will try my best to get chapters out to you guys that still even bother to read this.**

**Don't give up me me!**


End file.
